Dairantou Saint Zearth
by The One Named Light
Summary: A group of children find a mysterious box filled with trinkets as they are led into a cave where a man asks them to play a game which turns out to be more important than anyone in the world had expected. A Crossover between Bokurano and Reevee21's Hit Fanfic Heirlooms and TV Tropes. Expect other Franchises and Tropes to appear.
1. EP1CH1-A Gift

Well, This is the Major Story everything in Smash Mind: Antique's been Building up to! An attempt pull a 'Nobody Dies' on Bokurano by tossing in Characters from Kingdom Hearts, Madoka Magica, and a Super Smash Bros. Origin Fanfic! Because Shut up!

The Fanfic in question, Heirlooms, is written by Reevee21, and thus is the spiritual co-author of this fruity little tale. Every time you spot a chapter with stuff ripped from said fanfic, expect a blurb where I give credit to her. I do not own the OCs created for this story, nor the franchises being blended together in this crazy arse garglemesh. I only own the kookie ideas that spawn from the fanfic and of course, the fanmade english lyrics to a 90s anime opening I heard on Youtube and just loved to see as the opening of

this fanfic if it were made into an anime. And with that, I shall lay out the tracks that can be played at which moment.

**Reevee21: **OH MY GOSH! Fanfiction based off of fanfiction? Does that make this fan-fan fiction? WHATEVER, this story is gonna be epic!

Everything is owned by its respective owners, even the fancharacters.

1: Shizukesa no Naka de - Bokurano  
2: Trophy Gallery - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U  
3: Longing - Madoka Magica  
4: A Happy Scene - Madoka Magica

* * *

**-1-**

_It all began during summer school. Whether we were from High School or Middle School, We thought that we had already learned everything of the world. We were grown-ups, ready to take on the life as adults. We played, laugh, cried, believing to know what real joy and real sadness were. We were strong and independent and it felt like we held the future in our hands… We never knew what it felt to live, _

_to laugh, _

_to grieve, _

_to die, _

_At least until IT happened._

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward with your strength  
we await our miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 1: The Heirlooms**

**Chapter 1: A gift**

**-2-**

"Go on, open it!"

"I'm a bit afraid to, with you asking me so much."

"I promise, I didn't put anything in it this time," the boy pleaded. He was fourteen years old, light black hair ruffled up into its usual, tufted mess. His face was bright and colorful with excitement, dark hazel eyes brimming with impatience. He wore a wrinkled, red shirt with a few scars of past stains still on it and a pair of not-so-dressy, gray pants.

The other teen looked at him with disbelief. He looked older than the other boy, even though they were both the same age. His hair was better-combed, but still defiantly ruffled in a black, furry top. A dark gray, plaid vest covered his green tee whilst black pants spoke their non-caring attitude to the outfit. His face was calmer than the other, masking excitement of what might be in the box.

The box was found in the attic, wrapped in paper, and given to him as a late gift by his brother. The receiver had it in his hands, a box of dark wood with a symbol carved in the top: a circle with two lines crossing in the bottom left corner. A bronze latch, dirty with age, held the box shut.

Finally giving into his brother's pleas, he set the box down on the dining table and flipped open the latch.

Nothing jumped out at him; that was a new one.

Now beyond curious, the boy leaned over to look at the contents. "It's a bunch of toys," he hummed.

"I was thinking you could make a game out of them or something!" the other boy piped, arms crossed.

"So you DID look in the box!" the other accused.

The first gained the expression of a deer in the headlight. "Well, I, uh, I had to make sure it wasn't, you know, tobacco or spices or cigars some other trade thing! "He stammered. "It came from the jungle areas, you know, and I didn't wanna have you doing drugs or what-not—"

"I forgive you, Cress," the second laughed, snapping the box shut and running to the stairs.

Cress brightened and ran after him; after all, Marco only ran upstairs when he was making a game.

When he said 'making a game', he meant creating some version or other of role-play for their younger siblings. Two sisters and a brother, to be exact. Not only did the game keep them busy and out of their way, it was apparently fun for Marc to go about, plotting details, writing huge personalities for the smallest of characters, the whole nine yards.

The mansion echoed their footsteps plainly, as if saying "I know you're running, you know it too, why do I need to tell you?" The high, white ceilings called back the clattering of feet anyway, indoor balconies of rooms seeming to listen plainly. There weren't any other people in the wing, anyway.

Their home was a white and gray figure high nestled comfortably in the suburbs of the city. It had two floors, three counting the attic.

Marco rushed to the second floor via curling steps, to the far right corner, through a door and into the empty room. His face mirrored exhilaration; these were the first new things he had in forever!

The room in front of him had ten-foot-high walls, painted blue with clouds pattered near eight feet. From then-onwards was the stars and made-up galaxies that were always so fun to dab on walls. There was even a projector to turn the entire room into a star-studded blanket of black and violet. Seeing as it was on, he flipped it off; however much he loved the night sky, all games started in day.

A few tables were set up here and there, scattered with stuffed animals. His personal desk was at the very back, an intricately painted, rectangular bench.

The first layer of its paint coats, slightly raised, was a rainbow of veins weaved around in a circular shape. Two, gray branches lead off each other to the ends of the table, like a sidewalk going through a plaza. The second layer was an orange web leading off the circle, fading to black with hints of green halfway to the edge. The last was a concrete-designed ring of blue around them all, appearing to be made of puzzle pieces.

Marco slid into the chair, its armrests bumping against the table and knocking over a few pencils. Their lead tips trailed a silver scrawl on the drawing paper nearby, faint notes of their previous presence.

He straightened them back into a cup holder, set the box on the table, and flicked open the lid once more.

By the time Cress had gotten into the room after his hand slipped on the doorknob and sent him sprawling on the floor, Marco had the toys all set up in a lineup. Like a police officer looking through a lineup, he studied them carefully.

"Where did you even find these?" he asked, taking a bipedal reptilian into his palm and looking it closer.

"In the attic," Cress answered, beaming. "It came from our great-great-uncle—the one who went to the Amazon, remember? Mom said he traded metals for them."

"Then why were they in the attic? They look good enough to be on display!" Marco protested, setting the dinosaur down in a standing position. Its legs flopped over uselessly, rubber boots squeaking on the wooden desk as they split and left the owner in a somewhat cute, tilted posture.

"I dunno," Cress answered, staring off into space, "I think he was…actually, I never asked. Maybe he got shipwrecked on the way back?"

"He would have left a note or something," Marco dismissed.

"Okay then," Cress shrugged. "Whaddya gonna do with them?"

"I'm not sure—yet," he added quickly, getting back up. "Are you sure there weren't ANY notes?"

"If there were, they would be in the box," Cress figured, snatching the supposedly empty box and shaking it upside-down. Sure enough, a small note fluttered out, previously sealed to the bottom.

Marco picked it up, flicking off the wax seal so it landed in front of the objects. Cress started giggling madly all of a sudden, Marco looking at him oddly through the corner of his eye. "What's so funny?"

"If you look at it the right way, those toys look like they're going to destroy that seal…"

Marco glanced over, noticing that the toys did all seem to be positioned around the seal. He chuckled a bit at the thought of murdering wax seals before finally unfolding the note and reading it over. His gaze turned confused at the end, brown eyes flirting about the paper once more.

"What's wrong?" Cress asked.

"They came from an Amazonian toymaker," Marco explained, facing the toys once more, "but it doesn't say anything about who he was. How did he stitch the cloth—what kind of cloth is that?"

"Hmm…looks like felt," Cress answered, staring down the green warrior. "All the limbs are stitched on, but you can barely notice it on him…"

"Link."

"What?"

"Link. His name is Link," Marco repeated.

**-3-**

"Who told you?" Cress asked.

"This paper," he answered, "it's got their names and a little 'backstory', if you can call it that. Link's apparently from some country named 'Hyrule', bearer of…a triforce of…courage?" he said, squinting at the lines. "It's in the worst manuscript, goes on about a master sword and fairies—I think."

"Fairies? Fairies," Cress repeated disbelievingly. "Sounds kind of lame…is that the only one?"

Marco flipped the page around before pointing at a short man with a black moustache and trousers. "That's Mario of the mushroom kingdom, a plumber apparently, tasked with saving a 'Princess Peach' when a 'Bowser' kidnaps her."

"Okay, a little better—"

"Then there's Luigi, his brother," Marco continued without a beat, turning his index to a similar character—except taller, with a green hat. "Also a plumber, though a bit of a chicken. There's more, but it's all smudged up. Also, Samus—"

He gestured to a figure clad in an orange and yellow robotic suit with a green visor.

"Fox McCloud."

Both gazes turned to an anthropomorphic fox with a piolet's uniform and holstered blaster.

"Donkey Kong."

To a brown-furred gorilla wearing a red tie with the initials 'DK' stitched in yellow.

"Yoshi."

To the saddled dinosaur Marco had picked up earlier.

"Captain Falcon."

To a muscular figure in a purple bodysuit, yellow scarf draped around his neck and a red helmet shielding his eyes.

"Ness."

To a youthful boy in a yellow-blue striped shirt, denim shorts, and red baseball cap with a baseball bat hanging near his side.

"Kirby."

To a small, pink toy shaped like a ball with two stubby arms and two long, red feet.

"Pikachu."

To a yellow, rodent creature with two brown stripes and bright red cheeks.

"And Jigglypuff."

To another pink figure, this one with smaller feet and large, blue eyes.

Marco folded the paper again, lifting the seal from its stare-down and pressing it on a side instead of the edge. His eyes were shining with inspiration as he looked them over once more—better informed, better inspired.

"Now that we've gone and done a whole introduction…are you going to make a game now?" Cress questioned, curiosity seeped into his voice.

At first, Marco didn't answer. When he opened his mouth to do so, a voice called out to them. "Mark, Cressy, time for school! Go get your things and Move it! Move it! Move it!"

"It's Cress! How many times do I have to say it!" said boy shouted back through the hall.

"Not yet," Marco finally answered, "I need this weekend trip to...sort my thoughts, you know... Besides, it'll be no fun if Freya and Caitlyn watch me!"

With that response, he placed the parchment back in the box and ran downstairs to join the sisters. Cress sighed in defeat, turning to the toys. "You guys hang in there…"

He reached down with a fingertip outstretched, gently brushing the top of the gorilla's—Donkey Kong, he reminded himself—head.

He recoiled instantly, with a shout, electricity jutting through his hand. That couldn't have been static, could it? It seemed to powerful.

"Cress?! You alright?!" someone shouted from downstairs.

"I-I'm fine!" he lied, clutching his left hand—his writing hand, he noted sadly. Now his homework would look all scribbly! "Just some…static! I'll be right there!"

Shooting the toy a confused, accusing glare, he ran out and shut the door.

The room stayed silent for long moments. If one looked close enough, you would see an arm of one of the dolls attempt to move itself but to no avail.

* * *

**-4-**

Today was a weekend camping trip organized by the tri-state area for up to sixty-four of it's students, the parents/legal gaurdians of the participating youths have signed the permission slips allowing them to go on this little labor day adventure. Some of them were easily recognized at those struggling with studies while others joined in to earn a few more credits to join a better school. Marco and Cress knew it was special because they would get to spend a weekend with their sisters away from their parents.

"Alright, Class! We've got a big weekend ahead of us, and we've got two guests from a local college willing to accompany you on this weekend for extra credit!" The teacher said, choosing to say the last few words in a singful tone. "Say hello to Mister Davis and Miss...eh... What was you're name again?"

The girl was busy glaring at the twenty-one year old man to her left and smiling in solitude.

"Okay, we'll just call ya Senpai like they do in japan for those with big level of responsibiliaty, how about that, kid?" The eighteen-year-old girl smiled at the teacher and cheerfully nodded in agreement. "Splendid! Now, I want you to listen to Sempai and Mr Davis throughout this whole trip, okay class?"

"Will do, Mrs. Hohenheim!"

As everyone piled into their respective buses, the girl they called Sempai sat and watched until she heard a small- "boop." Urging her to glance at a pure-hearted young lady she's known for a while now.

"Isn't this Exciting? We've got many a volunteer for the trip, plenty of activities to engage in," Sarah chimed. "Not to mention the man of your dreams, am I right?"

"I know, but...I-It's kinda hard to get the words out, y'know." The girl said to another girl two years her junior. "Maybe it's because of the whole name thing."

"Oh, that's right, you haven't really recalled your name since we met..." Sarah sighed to herself "Maybe once you finally start a conversation with the guy, the name'll flow right into ya like a river, eh. How's that theory sound?"

"Pretty farfetched, but I'll buy it for now..."

On the bus, the two boys encounter quite a few people worthy of mention. Some are easily recognisable for them like friend Sage and cousin Harold, others are completely alien such as the ones we shall call the 'sunset trio' They settled on an empty row of seats in the back, near the emergency exits on it's left and right... They knew it was all in vain as the kids from the elementary school their sisters go to and the kids from the rest of the participating schools were all in separate buses. At least something wouldn't come along to make the situation more dissapointing for them.

"Hey, you're in our spot." Barked a voice, which was told off by another "You could at least try to be polite to them, these are merely freshmen."

The owners of the two voices came from two out of five noteworthy females among their school's cast of Upperclassmen. The loud one with long red hair was resident slacker Kyoko Sakura, the polite one with her blonde hair done in a ponytail was Class Represenative Mami Tomoe. Nearby was the black-haired ace student Homura Akemi, the notorious brown-haired tomboy Sayaka Miki, and rounding out the five after a wave goodbye to her other two friends, Ventus and Terra, was strong-willed maiden Madoka Waku, with younger brother Takashi in another bus...

They knew in their hearts that they had to surrender their seats to these five young women who were more important to the story at hand than one would think. So they went to another row of empty seats and found themselves in between the two friends of Madoka's and their best friend Sage.

"So... Why are they planning this feild trip again?" asked Sage.

"They say it's to explore the natures of the outside world and build up our social skills by interacting with people we wouldn't normally talk to..." replied Marco as he glared into the window. "But it's clearly just the school district being upset that the Semester isn't going to allow a Labor Day Vacation and thus, have decided to bust out one themselves."

"At least me and this school can agree on somethin'" Snarked Sage "We both don't want Summer to be over."

They both looked as they saw the bus begin to pass by one of the middle schools within the Tri-State Area which had a bus arriving to pick up a few of the students for the trip...

* * *

"Ugh...planes take forever!" a teenage girl sighs, throwing her head back so it was bent over the cushioned chair she was occupying.

"It's only been fifteen minutes, Nicole." a second, tired-looking girl protests. She's slouched in her seat, and barely stifles a yawn born out of both boredom and her habit of late nights. She redirected her attention to the third of these cousins, a thirteen-year-old boy who was muttering to himself as he read from his pearPad, glasses on hand to read the miniature text as well as adding a more professional flare to him. "What do you think, Hikoi?"

"What do you mean?" the boy jumped,

"How much do you think those four have grown?" Nicole repeated. "I mean, Freya and Cait are double the age when we first met them! And I bet Marc and Cressy are, like, a foot taller!"

"Mom did say the twins looked a lot like us when we were four...maybe they still do?" the other sister offered.

"Hm...I guess the girls would still look like you two...except with their personalities reversed," Hikoi pondered, trying to remember the last time he saw them-which was, ironically enough, at the exact same airport from whence they left.

"Yeah! Monica and Cait are probably just like each other!" Nicole smiled as she held her head in her arms. Today would be the start of a weekend worth remembering.

What they didn't know was the reasons for which they would be remembered.

* * *

Did you see what I'm alluding to here? With the Field trip and the labor day and... you see where I'm going with this, Right? You might Recognise a few of these faces from somewhere, Bonus Nerd Points for those who can name where such characters came from.

**Reevee21:** I told you it would be epic! Even though it's just the first chapter, though. We all start somewhere. I hope you guys stick around for this, I know I am!

Thanks for reading, be sure to review and favorite and be sure to Hug an Eevee!


	2. EP1CH2-Kokopelli

So, Here's how the story's gonna work, Bits and Pieces and even whole SUPER CHUNKS of the Fanfic Heirlooms by Reevee21 will make their way into this fruity little fanfic and I work around some bits of a few other stories.

Chapter Playlist

1: Compassion - Madoka Magica  
2: Ginen - Bokurano  
3: Awakening - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
4: Incertus - Madoka Magica

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kokopelli**

Upon the flight's arrival on the island on which they were to camp, Nicole narrowed her eyes onto a familiar boy in a playful fashion, made further apparent by the way she folded her legs in and ducked into the seat like the assassin. She only moved, and even then so she was hidden in Monica's shadow, to join her cousins and siblings in greeting their classmates.

The gymnasium filled in, and even at its slow pace quickly filled the wing with people. As the plethora of students ranging from young children to youths in their late teens, Monica finally caught sight of them, and raised a hand over the crowd in greeting. The young girl she assumed to be Caitlyn spotted her, tugged on the sleeve of a similarly-looking relative (Freya?), and waved back.

"Monica!" Marco laughed when the two groups finally met up.

"Marco!" Monica smiled back, briefly shooting her sneaky sister an odd look. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sure thing! Four years, right?" Marco questioned before noticing the redhead at her side. "Ohayō, Hikoi!"

"Hagimimashe," Hikoi nodded back, a grin spreading through his face at the familiar language. "I finally learned English, by the way! ...it's confusing."

"I know, right?!" Cress materialized nearby, started Hikoi. "Whassup, dude?!"

"Do you need to shout so much?" Monica complained.

"Hey, it's pretty darn loud in here! Besides me, you know," he shrugged. "...hey, where's-"

"SURPRISE!" Nicole suddenly jumped from behind Monica, ringing her arms around Cress' neck and making like a scarf.

"HEY!" Cress yelped. "What gives, Nick?!"

"Nostalgia gives, Cressy! I havent seen you in FOREVER!" Nicole's grip tightened, and although his breath was starting to be strained, Cress flashed a smile. She was the one who gave him that stupid nickname in the first place, for being so crazy.

A timid "Hi..." both shattered their conversation and lost the subject, a quick turn of their heads confirming that it was a confused Caitlyn who had spoken up-still linking arms with Freya.

"Oh my gosh...Caitlyn, Freya, is that you?" Monica gasped. "You've grown so much!"

"We could say the same for you, ya know!" Freya hissed with half-playful venom. "Everybody knows teenagers grow like weeds!"

"I-I wouldn't say that," Hikoi stammered, blushing a bit for being talked down to by an eight-year-old.

"Seriously! You were ''four'' when we last saw you!" Nicole squeaked, cuddling the two in her neck-gripping fashion.

"Alright, everypony! Chop-Chop!" chimed Sarah as she paraded everyone into their proper cabins.

* * *

**-1-**

They spent the first hour of the Trip being lectured on photosynthesis, had lunch, and then after a class or two, they went out on the beach for 'Exploration Purposes' which amounted some labor day time on the beach.

"Would you look at that!" Kairi remarked as she pointed to a nearby Crab.

"Huh, Well I guess the Neighboring Island has something to surprise us." added Riku.

"There's so many of us here on the beach! This is the greatest thing the town could do for us!" Cheered Sarah.

"I don't know what amazes me more, Sarah..." mused Freya "The Fact that you convinced the whole town to send us along this weekend trip specifically, or that you convinced the whole town to go through with it at all!"

Sarah then responded with her memorable catchphase: "Thanks, Friends!"

Meanwhile, one of the Students, Chizu, was going out for a swim at the deeper part of the ocean.

"Chi-Chizu! It's dangerous to swim this far!" called one of the students toward his classmate.

She didn't listen to him, however, only thinking of enjoying the cool seawater on this hot day.  
"I don't see why it bothers you, Kako-kun" She merely replied without a care.  
The boy lowered his head and shook it slightly.  
Another female student approached him and patted him on the back.

"You sure wish you had swimming trunks to go with her, huh? Well, I'm going to swim too!" She said, shamelessly taking off her shirt, revealing her two piece, bright colored swimsuit.

"No way, Machi! It's just supposed to be summer class and…"

He was cut off by the sounds of laughter of the two girls playing together in the sea and merely closed his mouth before saying anything else. His fellow schoolmate, Kirie, watched him in silence.

"What are you staring at, fatty!?" Kako said in anger.

"S-Sorry…" Kirie replied in a small voice.

Takashi joined them, trying to lighten up the mood. "Hey, no need to make a fuss, Kako. They sent us all here to study the nature. I mean, come on, it's something more for Kana's age." he said pointing to the youngest girl of the group.

"Hey, Ven!" howled Terra to his friend collecting seashells in the water. "Don't forget to come up and breathe once in a while!"

"You guys should hold your horses, alright!" responded the young lad of sixteen as he continued his search.

"I hate this place … It stinks! Why couldn't we go to a place with more beautiful beaches like Okinawa?" Anko complained.

"What do you think it is, summer vacations? We're all sent here to catch up a bit more on our study. I don't know about you, but I care about which high school I go in." Kanji said, rolling his eyes.

Farther along the water, there were four young girls and two young boys swimming on the far end of the ocean, with one on a platform with another teenaged girl who was recording everything on her dPhone.

One of those girls, fully clad in a summery outfit, was another girl named Sarah.

"The 'Get Sarah to wear a Bikini' fund?!" And she was not as nice as the other one.

Tedd and Elliot had their wallets out for this ill-fated and very, very hair-brained scheme. "Well, you weren't doing it for free." said Elliot as the thing to his left added: "So we figured we'd raise fifty bucks to see what happens, y'know."

"You do know what time it is don't you?" quoth the other Sarah.

"Bikini Time?"

"Time to Die!" Her Aura channeled an etheral hammer which she used to whack Tedd into the water, laughter ensued as Tedd swam back up and yelped: "Where did that Hammer come from?!"

For those not in the know, the Hammer Trick is used to fend off those with perverted intentions. In terms of keeping sexual thoughts at bay, Elliot is far smarter than Tedd.

"Hello. Yes, It's Moji." Said Moji as he talked on his phone back ashore. "Yeah, it's fine. We've been given some time to look around on our own."

Nearby is a trio of kids observing all their classmates going about their day, one of which is fast approaching eighteen and the youngest being Thirteen, With two of them having just turned sixteen. "I'm actually kind of Jealous of Marco and Cress." remarked Daichi-the Youngest of the four observers-to which the Eldest-Lea-Replied "Oh, really, well why's that? It's because their siblings and cousin came along for the ride, eh?"

"Yeah." confirmed Daichi, "And to be honest with myself, I'd like to bring my family here, too."

They glance at Ushiro and a few other kids arguing as Kanji strolls in for a quick peek. Daichi remarks to our heroes "Ushiro's been acting up as of late, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, get used to it, bucko." replied Kanji. "He's always been like that."

"La-dum! La-di! La-dum! Ba-paiya-pa-dah!" another little girl harmonized as she danced along the waves.

"Make sure not to go too far into the water, alright?" cried a girl with yellow cat's-eye glasses.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, I won't!" the girl continued to play as she glanced at a young man a bit older than her by a couple of years. He had shaggy light-brown hair on the top of his head as well as a cute little patch on his chinny-chin-chin.

"Kids, am I right?" the young woman said to the young man. "Such a big pain could be dealt through little kids such as herself, but believe me, they're way smarter than we take for granted and are truly capable of some real great things, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." the fellow spoke back. "But then come hormones and peer pressure, everything kind of goes south from there..."

"Most kids devolve into attention-grubbing pigs when they hit puberty, especially with the Internet and all the souls it has touched..." sighed the girl as she pushed up her glasses. "That's just the way the world works, I guess..."

"But there are people working on new things, brave men and women who pioneer the fields of science!" the fellow fumed. "They should get some praise instead of being bullied for not being-"

"Jersey Shore..." she snarked before flashing a brief expression of confusion which lead to her awkward continuation: "Not that I watched the show or anything."

"It's a 'reality show', and one from Viacom, no less!" ranted the bearded man. "Trust me, besides Korra, you're not missing anything worth a damn by avoiding Viacom like the plague."

The two shared laughter together and glanced at one another lovingly.

"So... Bonnie's your cousin, huh?" Inquired the lad as he extended his arm to the girl "I'm Andy."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm... uhhh..." The girl struggled with recalling something about her. "Shy...Nen...Bo... Yeah, I'm Xinenbo!"

"Really, It sounds like something out of a Giant Robot anime..." Andy chuckled.

"Oh, uh, that's just...uh, my family's name! My first name is..." her eyes directed herself to her bag, in the front of the bag was a dvd of Anohana. "Meiko!"

"Okay, how bout we call you Mei from now on, I bet you'd like it?" Meiko smiled at the new Nickname.

"I love it!" She then embraced Andy in the biggest hug she can muster, resulting in more laughter.

As the two embraced one another in that big 'ol hug of friendship, three other kids were watching onward.

"Well, I'll be!" said Harold. "These two seem like quite the item, eh?"

"Don't be so sure..." replied a girl of African-American descent "Their relationship feels playful and natural, like two kids who just up and met each other and yet easily click together."

"You're saying something's up?" Harold asked.

"I'm saying we're watching the beginnings of love..." the girl stated to her farm boy companion. "...a love that seems so pure and sacred, it might as well have been set up by the Inoe playbook!"

"Hoo, boy..." Harold deadpanned.

"Naturally, this love ain't gonna last, I'll give it about a day or two tops before they wind up torn apart by a tragic death." She spoke in a dramatic tone which couldn't be anymore hammy if one Adam Generoux was right alongside her.

"Judging life by tropes..." another boy sighed. "Sometimes, you real nieve."

"Put a cork in it, Export-face!" the girl snarked back.

"Oi, Ore wa kaigai ni hikö suru yö ni yökyü shimasendeshita!" the boy yelled in native Japanese.

"Give it a rest, Hikoi-kun..." sighed a nearby girl with a European accent.

"Cressy! What's he doing?" Asked a wandering Freya to a disinterested Kodama.

"Again with the whole Cressy thing." moaned Cress as he made his way to his sister. "He's just playing with the sparklers, that's all..."

It was a few seconds later that he realized what he was using the sparklers for! "Oh, My Crepes!"

This garnered the attention of Marco. "-The Bloody Hell, Dude!"

"It was going to die anyway..." Stated Kodama. "Who cares if it tries to run away..."

"But why do this to a helpless Animal friend!?" wept Sarah.

"Maybe for the hell of it." Waku replied, which ultimately treated him to a mean look from Maki. "Sorry..."

"Well, it's the same thing with Beef and Pork, Cows and Pigs give way for these materials for they are one and the same." added Kodama. "In the end, everything is pray that can either be eaten or be abused as a toy."

"Arn't you overthinking it a little?" asked Sage.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" added Maki.

And it was then that a sudden scream of surprise resounded from the sea.

"What? Could you make less noise?" Ushiro asked with annoyance.

"But… Chizu-chan and I just found something!" Machi said, as she and the other student got out of the water, holding a small box.

''Oooh! Treasure!?'' Maki exclaimed excitedly.  
''I don't think it's really what you have in mind'' Komoda laughed gracefully.

''…Probably garbage'' Kodama, one of the boy, added, looking at the box in disdain.

''We won't know until we open it'' said Daichi.  
Whether they manifested direct interest or not, they all gathered in front of the metallic box as Machi opened it. Then, to their surprise, light was emitted from the box and before they understood what happened, they all found themselves with a strange apparatus with buttons and screen on them. Each of them had one, of different colors.

**-2-**

''What are they?'' Waku asked, testing the gadget without any result.

The one he held in his hand was bright red.  
The calmest boy of the group, Moji, held a purple one.

''Strange isn't it?'' He murmured.

"Probably something Bandai would come up with..." Said Marco, holding his gold one to Cress. "What do you think, Cress?"

"I dunno, bro." Cress replied as he analyzed his silver one. "I'm not one to talk about the workings of these kinda toys."

Meanwhile, Freya and Caitlyn were tinkering with the apps on their White and Red one and White and Light-Purple one respectively. "Whoa, there's a Reddit App?" "What's a Reddit?"

"Oh, you two have as much to learn about the net as we apperantly do with these things?" Harold responded as he curiously looked at his Red-spotted one.

''Well, I don't know what it is but I like mine!'' Anko said, showing her pink one.

''Oh! Maybe they are some kind of Tamagotchi?'' Maki added, looking at her dark green one.

''Those things still exist? Wow, how many would they sell today?'' Kako asked, looking at his green apparatus.

''Is money the only thing you think of?'' sighed Machi, placing the Fushia item to her short as she put it on.

"Well, personally... I'd think it's more like those Henshin Devices in a Tokusatsu..." added Sage, holding aloft his Blue-Striped one "I know the Power Rangers Franchise in America calls them Morphers."

"What if it belongs to someone?" Nakama said, holding the teal 'Morpher'.

''Hey, you know what they say, finder is keeper'' Kanji said, putting the orange 'Morpher' in his pocket.  
''We should check first any way… No?'', Komoda said, glancing around the others, holding a marine blue 'Morpher'.

''It was thrown away in the sea for a reason'' Kodama replied still staring at his black 'Morpher'.  
Ushiro merely stared blandly at his white 'Morpher' then looked and noticed his little sister had one, a sky blue version of his own.

''You, give it to me!'' He harshly ordered.  
''Whoa, what's wrong with you?! You already have one, leave her alone!'' Daichi yelled, holding a sand-colored 'Morpher'.

Chizu joined in the arguments, putting away her dark red 'Morpher' as she passes by Ventus, digging in the box to see if there are any more morphers in there for him and his friends... "Where are our morphers?"

"Maybe it's because we're too old for these morphers." Replied Aqua.

"Clearly that Theory's Bunk!" Rebuted Sarah. "Take a good long look at what I've got!"

The Sophamore Prom-Queen Three-Years-Running showed her an ocean-blue 'Morpher' covered with Musical Notes. Only for Ventus to retort, "That could mean anything."

Kirie didn't dare to say anything, only staring at his yellow colored gadget.

When Maki jumped in to argue with Ushiro, he merely grumbled in annoyance and gave up.

''But seriously, what do we do with all these?'' asked Moji.

''Well, we keep them and find out what they are later. Hey, let's take them as souvenir!'' Waku decided.

The others mostly agreed and were about to decide on what to do next when Machi spoke.  
''We still have some time to kill, right? Before heading back, you want to go to that cave? It's a pretty well-known spot in the neighbourhood apparently'' She suggested.

They all agreed, some enthusiastically, other out of boredom. When they reached the cave, they noticed the entrance was pretty small but big enough for an adult to go in.

''I don't think it's very deep though'' Machi sighed with a sad smile.

''No, it goes deeper'' Moji noticed.

"And it even splits!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should, too." Mami said "You go on the path to the right, while Kyoko, Sayaka, Aqua, Homura, Nagisa, and I will take Momo and Takashi to the left."

"And what If I want to take the other path?" Waku asked.

Sayaka was about say something in rebuttal before realizing how old the lad is, "...good point."

Aqua walks to her younger brother's side. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him for you."

Aqua's old friends watched as the others went in, blinking to adjust their eyes to the growing darkness and trying to walk slowly without tripping, which was actually a difficult task.

"Just be safe." Homura smiled.

Aqua smiled back and gave her a 'Thumbs-up'

**-3-**

As one side saw the left path reveal an alcove of gemstones, (Sayaka wondering how lucky they were.) The others path grew somewhat narrow upon the split.

''Hey, who touched me?'' Chizu said suddenly.

''Kako...'' Machi warned.

''Hey don't accuse me!'' He defended himself, blushing madly but thankfully unseen.

''Everyone... Shouldn't we return now? It wouldn't be wise to continue in this darkness'' Komoda suggested, growing uneasy.

''Yeah you're right. Let's go back, we'll return with some flashlight some other time'' Waku said, turning away.

He was stopped in his tracks when Kana said: ''Ah, there's light!''

It was strange to find light this deep in the cave, they all thought. As if attracted by it, they moved forward and arrived in front of the most bizarre scenery they ever saw.

The cave was now much larger and they could all go in. There were computers everywhere, some remains of a cheap ramen cup on a desk, a sleeping bag and more computer screens.

''Whoa...'' breathed Daichi.

''A hobo's home!?'' Maki exclaimed.

''Don't sound so excited about it! Ew...'' Anko said, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't go away you guys!" Said Sarah "This might lead us to A Swell Adventure!"

"Like What?" Asked Kako.

"I dont know, All I know is that this cave leads to adventure!" Everyone facepalmed at Sarah's Responce.

"And how did she get the school system to do this again?" Asked Nakama.

"Does it really matter? She mentioned an adventure, you guys!" cheered Cress "Besides, you know what they say, All for one and one for all!"

"You mean that the few often work for the good of the many as their duty to society, likewise for the other way around." mused Komo. "That's probably why the school disctricts of the Tri-State area grouped us together like this in order to make us become friends."

"So they decided to group us together because teamwork's important huh." Inqured Takashi "I know what you mean, I played soccer back in Elementary School, y'know."

"Yeah, About the districts grouping us together, It's pretty safe to say we've all become pretty sociable with each other compared to when we first met." remarked Machi. "That's to be expected from a senator's daughter such as yourself, right, Komoda-chan?"

They were interrupted by footsteps and turned away in unison only to find a man staring in surprise at them. He seemed to be in his thirties, his hair a strange shade of bluish grey reaching nearly to his shoulders. He was quite tall but skinny and with his round glasses he had the profile of an intellectual, contrasting with his fisher hat and camper clothes.

''Aaah...Ah, it seems you found my hideout, heh?'' He said, calmly but as if he was searching for his words.

A foreigner, maybe?

''How did you find this place?'' He asked.

''Well... Everyone knows about this cave in the area but we had no idea it was so deep'' Machi replied.

''Mmm...'' He paused and seemed to examine them with interest before making a proposition.

"Everyone, would you like to play a game?''

''Game?'' They all echoed.

''You see... I am a game developer. I...er... come here to get my inspiration and my rush of creativity...'' He started.

''You're an eccentric, huh?'' Waku interrupted

''How rude... Anyway, the thing is... My game is in his final stage of development and now I am in need for beta testers. You would be the ideal persons for it... Yes, perfect...''

His voice trailed off as he stared at the children, waiting for an answer. It seemed that Maki's reaction was satisfying.

''What kind of game is this?''

He had a light smile and extended his arms.

**-4-**

"Picture this... A colossal beast made of layered steel, possessing an indescribable power. His mission is to fight fifteen different invaders, each one as tall as itself, and each one more challenging than the last. And the one piloting this will be..."

He pointed his hand toward them.

"All of You."

Some of the kids' eyes were gleaming.

''Sounds cool!'' Maki said.

''Yeah, why not, we still have some time to kill'' Kanji agreed.

''Excellent'' The man said, taking some kind of plate on a pedestal and placing it toward them.  
''Now, if you would, please place your hand and state your name. This represent your oath as heroes of the earth.''

His strange sentence resulted in a few muffled laughter.

''Please take this seriously...'' He said with an exaggerated pained face.

The leading boy of the team, Waku approached of the pedestal, with a smile. He had short spiky black hair, cat-like eyes and wore a bright stripped red and white shirt.

''My name is Takashi Waku!'' A small beeping sound was heard as soon as his hand touched the plate. "The chick to my left is my older sister. "

A young woman stepped forward. Well-Weathered and Well-Endowed, her light-blue hair shimmered in the light of the computer screens.

"Hi, I'm Madoka Quentira Waku." introduced the woman, nicknamed Aqua among the group.

Beep.

A strong young man around Aqua's age stepped forward and placed his hand on the plate.

"Terra Capulet"

Beep.

"The Name's Ventus Shinkei" a gangly young blonde said to the fellow as he slapped his hand on the plate. "Call me Ven!"

Beep.

A tall young lady approached. She was young but already had elegant and mature features. Her black hair was long and silky and she wore a simple marine blue dress.

''I'm Takami Komoda.''

Beep.

Followed a serious looking girl with a black ponytail and bland clothes.

''Mako Nakarai'' introduced the girl, nicknamed Nakama.

Beep.

A small boy with bored eyes and short light brown hair stepped forward.

''Masaru Kodaka' introduced the boy, nicknamed Kodama.

Beep.

A Cheerful Teenage Girl with a curious blue eyes, snow-white hair, Pink Tank Top with a Rainbow On it, Orange Bell Bottoms with a splash of slime on it for good measure and Black and White Checkered Tennis Shoes

"Hi! My name is Sarah Kamijiha!" Chirped the American Christian.

Beep.

"I like Ponies, Giant Robots, Fairies and such. I play the violin, keytar and bass. My favorite foods are Fried Chicken, Pears, and -" Sarah is then cut off by a brown-skinned young girl of thirteen who then proceeded to shoo her away.

"Okay, we get it, you like things." the girl moaned before noticing the plate. "Oh, I'm Grace Sciuridae!"

Beep.

Marco walked over to the plate and touched it like everyone else.

"Marco Tenda"

Beep.

Cress then followed suit.

"Cress Tenda at your service"

Beep.

A young girl in a silvery blue shirt and jeans stepped forward. she had short, gray-blue hair and bangs that she commonly pins back with a spiral-patterned hair clip.

"Freya Tenda"

Beep.

And then came another girl, similar to Freya but somewhat different in areas. She Sported a light blue tank top and black pants with weird designs embroidered in them, some of them resmbling animals. Her gray-blue head of hair was longer than the other one's.

"Caitlyn Tenda"

Beep.

Then a fellow with blue hair in a denim jacket and sweatpants with two vertical stripes on each side stepped forward

"Maurice Jinaka, People call me Sage!"

Beep.

And then came a young kid, indistinguishable from Marco apart from his hazel-brown hair (that somehow had three white streaks on the right side of his face.) Other than that, he's a bit shorter than the twin boys and sported an impish smile to complement his classic outfit which consisted of a yellow t-shirt bearing the scars of stains and a somewhat torn pair of brown jeans.

"Harold Tenda"

Beep.

A brown-haired boy in a black shirt stepped forward.

"I'm Elliot Dunkel"

Beep.

"This thing to my left if Tedd Verres." Said Elliot as he pointed to the purple haired boy with round circular glasses which pressed his hand on the plate.

"'sup"

Beep.

An energetic boy with brown hair and long bangs approached and slammed his hand on the plate.

''The name's Isao Kako!''

Beep.

A stoic, white-haired young boy stepped up and louched the plate.

"Riku Raiobiki"

Beep.

A meek young girl approached, more developed than the other girls, but still growing in comparison to Aqua.

"The name's Kairi Hakumei"

Beep.

And then came a boy who looked as if he could see the good in just about anyone.

"And I'm Sora Rockbell"

Beep.

A bashful young lady stepped forward and gently tapped the plate.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Namine Hakumei."

Beep.

A red-headed girl stepped forward, she looked similar to Tedd in terms of her facial features, but it proved to be a bit sharper in the glare department.

"Nanase Kitsune"

Beep.

Then came a very plain young girl with little-to-no defining feminine features adorning her bodies, the only thing worth noticing is the black beret on her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Sarah Brown."

Beep.

A Girl with short brown hair and a black shirt stepped forward.

"Ellen Dunkel, Elliot's my brother."

Beep.

A tall boy with darker skin, spiky black hair and small eyes joined the game.

''Kanji Yoshikawa''

Beep.

A serious looking boy, with closely shaved black hair stepped up.

''Daichii Yamura'' He said simply.

Beep.

A beautiful young girl joined next. She had the look of a fashion victim and wavy dyed blond hair.

''Aiko Tokosumi at your service!'' said the girl, nicknamed Anko.

Beep.

A teenage girl with long, dark-gray hair and clad in a white tank-top with grey stripes stepped forward, making sure to use the hand not being used in the act of plate-touching to wipe away the occasional bit of straw from her dark grey jeans obtained from messing around in the old barn.

"I'm Nicole Tenda"

Beep.

A serious-eyed young boy stepped forward. His distinctly Japanese face set him apart from most of our heroes. His dark red hair mached with his shade-darker skin and maroon khakis and white polo shirt.

"Tenda Hikoi"

Beep.

And then another girl came up and placed her hand on the plate with a yawn. Her hair darker than the other girl's, a blue if you look hard enough, and put into a braid which ended in a rectangular clip. Clad in a light blue sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck and a loose fitting pair of midnight-blue jeans.

"Monika Tenda"

Beep.

Next came a young woman around the same age as Madoka with brown hair with a few streaks of cyan and red peppered in, complimenting her lime-green eyes and gold piercings, a yellow blouse and blue jeans. She glared at the girl

"Xinenbo Meiko" the eighteen year old latina said (and in Japanese order, too!)

Beep.

"And you are?" Kokopelli asked a young latina girl with brown hair and a green shirt, Her cape flowing as she slammed her hand on the plate.

"I'm her cousin, Bonnie"

Beep.

"And in this Corner be-eth the noble Sir Andrew Davis, Esquire: divine lord of the Toy Box the royal king of all fantastical-"

"Just Andy would suffice, thank you." the fellow sighed, flattered that such a girl like her would be willing to describe him, a plain, dull, and outright ordinary young man like him with light-brown hair, blue button shirt and tan khaki shorts in such a kingly matter, his only tie to nobility was his father, Eric, being a keeper of some curious castle. Nonetheless, he placed his hand onto the plate like everyone else.

Beep.

Another, just as beautiful girl joined in. She had the look of a girl from a simple, good family. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and wore a yellow dress over the white swimsuit she wore earlier. Her most noticeable feature was the mole near the corner of her left eye.

''My name is Chizuru Honda''

Beep.

A tomboyish, short haired girl, added herself to the group.

''Ano Maki!'' She energetically introduced herself.

Beep.

A calm looking boy with brown hair and a purple dress shirt stepped forward.

''My name is Moji Kunihiko, nice to meet you''

Beep.

A chipper, ten-year-old boy with brown hair, blue jeans and a pink shirt and a matching fisherman's cap

"Tomoki Tiberius Toriyama! You can call me Tomi!"

Beep.

An overweight boy with short black hair slowly approached.

''I'm...Yosuke...Kirie''

Beep.

The last boy of the group approached. He was wearing glasses and had black hair with long bangs that reached his neck.

''...Jun Ushiro.''

Beep.

A fellow with wavy black hair stepped forward

"My name is Adam Generux"

Beep.

And then came a guy with poofy blonde hair and a pink derby hat.

"I'm Ichigo Suihou!"

Beep.

A boy with spiky blonde hair slowly approached.

"Rockbell... Roxas..."

Beep.

A raven-haired girl stepped forward to the plate, hesitating, but not for the reasons you'd expect.

"Your First and Last Name together if you please..." Kokopelli asked.

The girl sighed to herself as she touched the plate. "Tiffany...Pompoms..."

Beep.

"The name's Lea Yamauchi" Declared the firey redhead of about Terra's age as he slammed one hand on the plate while pointing the other to his head. "Got it memorized?"

Beep.

A bashful brunette stepped forward and extends her arm to the plate.

"Xion... Botkins..." She is about to touch it, before retracting her hand. Takashi walks up to her and asks: "Something wrong?"

"It's just... I got a bad feeling about this..."

Beep.

Takashi had just pushed her hand onto the plate. "Hey, No fair!" she cried as Takashi jestured to the others. "Anybody else?"

Kana Ushiro (Who was Jun's younger sister), a young girl wearing black pigtails, made her way to the plate slowly as about five others signed up for the contract...

"C'mon Kana, Don't be shy." Cheered Maki.

She reached for the plate, but was violently stopped in her tracks by the older sibling. He abruptly grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

''Not you'' He said, his voice emotionless, staring at her with cold eyes that made her lower her gaze to the floor.

Sayaka quickly intervened, raging at Ushiro.  
''What's wrong with you!?'' She yelled, ready to talk with her fists.

''Calm down, Sayaka'', Mami said, trying to ease the tension.

''She's your little sister, Ushiro. Come on, let her join the fun'' Waku said, trying to be calm as well.

"At least try to put a bit of effort into bonding with your sister, pal." added Kanji, the calmest of the three.

However, the boy still refused. Kokopelli merely nodded.

''So, she's not playing? It's alright, we're more than fine with Fourty-two... And to be honest, I'm amazed that there's not even enough enemies for half of you... But there's still onne more, and what's your name?'' He asked to the last girl.

Machi, a girl with short straight black hair and freckles stared for a while at the steel plate.

''Machi…Yoko''

She stopped her hand before touching the object however.

''What's wrong?'', Waku asked.

''I don't know about this…'' She started but just like with Xion, Takashi's patience reached its limit once more and he merely placed her hand on the plate.

''Hey!'' She yelled.

''Well, I think we're all ready to begin.'' Takashi said, ignoring her.

The man was now putting the object away and sat on his chair, looking at them all.

''How old are you?'' He asked.

''There are plenty of High School Students around here, and everyone else: We're all middle school students..." Takashi relplied. "except Kana, she's in elementary school. By the way, what's your name?''

The man didn't answer right away, as if he was momentarily lost in thoughts.

''Aaah… My name is… Well, you may call me Kokopelli'' He said with a strangely sad smile.

''Huh? Koko…pelli?'' The boy echoed with confusion.

The man, dubbed Kokopelli stood up and resumed with his speech.

''I will be fighting the first enemy for you tonight, then your turn will come. Now then…See you later.''

Then a sudden flash, resembling the static of a broken TV blinded them all.

* * *

Oooh... Spooky! Where are they headed? The World of Smash? Naw... That comes later... Bonus Nerd Points for those wondering why I didn't go into detail with three of the Tenda kids...

And as for Aqua, This is a 'In Spite of a Nail' type scenario where Junko Married Takashi's Father (Whom I shall name Ninten) instead of Tomohisa. This Madoka went through all the steps she did in the Devil's Advocate Universe so Why this slight spot of Canon Defilement? Well, it's because I intend to have every pilot from the Bokurano manga make it out of this game alive. Wish me luck and Hug an Eevee!


	3. EP1CH3-Kokopelli vs Arachne

Alright, here comes the first Giant Robot Battle of the Series, And I intend to divide each chapter evenly amongst episodes. Because let's face it, I tend to have a cinematic taste for these sort of things.

**Reevee21:** AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER LET'S PLA-Whoops, wrong website. I meant, welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it's got CREDITS! WHOOO!

1: Xehanort - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
2: Venari Strigas - Madoka Magica  
3: Sora - Kingdom Hearts  
4: To the Same Heights - Clannad

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kokopelli vs. Arachne**

The moment their eyes snapped open, they found themselves back on the beach. One by one, They all got up. And one by one, they had the same thought: 'Was it all a dream?'

Marco looks in his bag for his compass but finds that it has a familiar apparatus. "Guys, I think I've got my thing!"

"What!?" Exclaimed Daichi, astonished as to how he has the toy in their 'Dream' "If you have what I think it is, Then everybody else does, too!"

Kako seemed to be the only one jumping in one exaggerated surprise.

"You mean that wasn't a dream!?" He yelled, making everyone jump around him.

"Ugh… Keep it down…" Kodama complained.

'"We couldn't have dreamt all the same thing" Moji commented.

Around them, the sun seemed to have disappeared, indicating that they had been unconscious for quite a few hours. Grabbing the Morphers and putting them in their own backbags, they hurried toward the school.

Of course, they were scolded for their late arrival but managed to receive their dinner. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional movements of dishes and chopsticks.

"Hey… This game that Kokopelli mentioned…"  
Anko started before being cut off by Kanji, silently pointing at the lady taking care of washing the dishes.

"Thank you for the meal" Daichi politely said before leaving the table.

Nakama and a few others followed.

"We're going to our room" Waku said, before heading upstairs with everyone else.

They shared one big room that could be closed off in the middle, leaving separate spaces for the boys and girls.

"Anko… About what you said earlier… This game, I believe we are already participating" Moji said looking at the distance through the window.

Before she could ask what he meant exactly, Kanji rushed toward the window, his eyes widening.

"We need to go out. Right now!"

**-1-**

Trying to make as little sound as possible, the fourty-four youths sneaked outside and headed toward the beach. The sky was now dark if not for the stars filling it. They stopped in their tracks, their breath cut short and their heart skipping a beat. Towering over there was a giant humanoid shaped machine. Black and ominous looking, they couldn't even see the top.

"Is this the colossal beast Kokopelli told us about!?" Waku exclaimed, still in shock.

"It must be 500 meters tall" said Kanji.

"How can you tell?" Daichi replied curtly.

"I can tell, that's all." The tall teenager said, adding nothing more.

"I'll admit, this one looks really creepy..." added Sarah.

Another voice was suddenly heard from behind them.

"Oy, so you are the new brats"

Before they could turn toward the voice, the owner manifested itself in front of them. Yet another bizarre apparition was in front of them.

"What!? What's that thing!?" Anko yelled, backing away.

A small, white creature, looking like some sort of weird toy, maybe a mix between a teddy bear and a mouse floated in front of them. His huge head stared at them with an unmoving smile.

"Don't you call me a thing, you brats! Isn't it rude to say something like that without even introducing yourself!? Kids these days… Anyway, time is short. The battle is about to begin"

Then a flash, similar to what happened back in the cave happened, and they found themselves in some kind of brown room. A circle of floating chairs formed the center of it. And occupying one of them, was sitting Kokopelli.  
He turned toward them with tired eyes. His glasses were gone and a large cut was on his cheek. He had traded his camper clothes for a simple, one piece black clothing.

"There you are. Like I said, I will be the one fighting. I won't be there after this first battle so watch and listen very carefully."

The background of the room disappeared and they could see the ocean bellow them, the dark sky and distant lights from the neighboring houses.

"This is the cockpit, where you'll be controlling this robot." He said.

**-2-**

Too much questions crowded their head.

"Wait, what's going on here? This is not a game you made?" Waku asked, his face growing pale.

Kokopelli lowered his head, looking apologetic.

"Sorry for deceiving you… I am only one of the game's pawns."

Waku wanted to add more but his attention, as well as his classmates's, turned toward something taking shape in front of them. The invader that the man told them about was slowly appearing in front of them.

"I need to ask… Did you find a box on the beach filled with toys?"

They all blinked in confusion but Moji took out the device found during the day.

''You mean toys like these?'' He asked.

"Yes. Hold on to them... From what I can gather from one of my collegues, this box and it's contents will be extremely valuable for you all." Kokopelli then glanced towards the Mech, "Ah, looks like it's time."

The man stopped speaking and turned his full attention toward the other machine, oddly shaped like a spider.

"Disgusting!" Anko commented.

They saw their surrounding moving—now, actually, the machine they occupied was walking.

"This robot is controlled with your thoughts and you can see around you and zoom if needed. We will be receiving hits during this battle, but we are surrounded by many layers of solid metal, so you have nothing to fear."

As he was saying this, he continued moving forward and avoided the enemy that lunged at it.

"Many types of attacks are at your disposal"

Kokopelli focused and laser beam were fired at the enemy. It flinched but it didn't seem to have much effect.  
"In this case, brute force will be the key"

"Whoa… You're really an expert, huh?" Waku said, his eyes now wide with interest.

"Actually, this is my first battle" Kokopelli admitted.

"You're serious!?" Maki yelled in disbelief.

They stopped talking when the surroundings began shaking. The arachnid beast was now trying to grab them. Looking closely, it seemed the creature wore some kind of mask with many lights shining on it.  
"We are much stronger than it." Kokopelli said, pushing it away and thrusting the long arm of their own robot.  
He didn't waste time putting the enemy down in the sea, stabbing with both arms in the beast's chest. He only stopped to make laser come out of the tips.

"You got it!" Kako joyfully said.

"Not yet. Each of the enemies you'll encounter have a vital point, hidden in their bodies. All you must do is find it" He explained as he methodically removed the layer protecting the invader. Then they saw a round, cocoon like object. With precision, Kokopelli made the tip of the robot's arm turn into a hand.  
He took it and raised it closer so they could all see.

"And crush it"

Only a small pressure was needed to put the enemy out of function.

As the background disappeared to make place for the brown room from earlier, the children cheered and clapped.  
Kokopelli's chair was lowered to the ground.

Without turning toward them, he addressed them one last time.

"This is all I can show you."

The small creature from earlier interrupted the man with a loud voice.

"It's now my turn to watch over you, kiddos."

"He is not trust worthy. Rely on your Morphers and the Trophies you find, the first few have already been found and are to awaken at any moment. And most important of all, listen to your dreams for they might be your only hope. This earth's safety is now up to you."

Waku nodded vehemently and was quick to reply.

"You can count on us!"

"Now, now, it's getting late, it's time for brats to tuck in'' The creature said.

Before they could leave, Kokopelli addressed them, his eyes sadder than ever.

"Everyone… I'm s-"

He had not finished his sentence that they all found themselves on the beach. A stunned silence took place before Waku yelled in excitement,

**-3-**

"Whoa! That was too awesome! Think of it! Us, fighting giants robots!"

Not all of them shared his excitement, however.

"Don't you think it's dangerous though? Shouldn't we talk about it to an adult?" Komoda asked, worriedly staring at her classmates.

"They would only take it from us." Moji replied, shaking his head.

"Besides, we signed a contract." Chizuru added.

"True, true! That makes us heroes!" Kako agreed.

"We're all in this together. As part of the group, I'll fight too." Nakama said, more seriously.

To this, Anko frowned in annoyance, before adding her own grain of salt. "I'll be fighting and I'll become famous!"

"Count me in, You guys!" barked Cress!

"It's gonna be the best adventure ever!" cheered Freya

"We're gonna need to keep in touch, though..." pondered Riku, and Sora then suggested: "Maybe we can make a subreddit just for us!"

"Sounds like a Plan!" Ventus replied.

Moji glanced at everyone before nodding to himself. "We are all in agreement then? This will be our common secret"

Nodding, they all returned to the campsite. Only Komoda was walking slower, lost in thought before turning toward Waku.

"Do you think that man is alright?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know why he wouldn't be." He shrugged but that didn't put the girl more at ease.

"Before we left, it seemed like he wanted to say something. It looked like an 'I'm sorry'"

No one had slept that night. Physically tired but their mind still awake, the children went downstairs to eat their breakfast: grilled fish, rice and miso stew.

They ate in silence while the TV played in the background. One particular news attracted their attention.

''Late at night, an unusual earthquake shook the surrounding area. It caused quite a commotion but fortunately no one was hurt. It seems we have someone who was close by when-''

The reporter was abruptly interrupted by the man next to him who took the mic from him.

''It was a monster I told you! Two huge monsters were fighting! I saw it! I-''

The scene was quickly cut off and then weather broadcast was showing.

They all looked at each other and met in the common room. The news cleared any doubts they had left. They were seriously in the game.

**-4-**

_We were deep in thought as to what those words meant as the Camping Trip went on, going through the courses, while building the foundation and purpose of the Subreddit, with Marco and Cress even setting up these roleplaying games they tend to entertain their siblings. We laid out the foundation of a community, and by the time we've finished setting up everything, the weekend was up and we all returned to our families. We knew our story was just beginning, but what we didn't know would change our lives forever._

Marco and Cress have just had their dinner back home, so the two went to their laptop computer and opened up a Skype Chat with a few of the pilots having a few laughs at the stories each member had cooked up with the guidelines Marco had posted on their private Subreddit.

"There's still so many things we don't understand yet though… What was that thing? And what are those toys for?" said Waku, poking at his morpher.

A loud, familiar voice was heard once again.  
"Would you quit calling me a thing!? And here I was, going to give you some answers…"

The bear—mouse-floating white creature looked at them all, provoking multiple surprised yells.

"No need to make everyone deaf! You have questions? I will generously answer them."

Everyone talked at once at this moment.

"Are enemies going to show up again soon?" asked Moji.

"Is there a reward at the end?" Daichi added.  
"Are the enemies always this disgusting?" Anko complained.

"You're some teddy toy, right?" Maki asked before the creature lost his patience.

"All of you just shut up! First you raise your hand before asking and the polite thing would be to ask my name first!'' It yelled.

An awkward silence filled the room until Waku lifted his hand.

"What's your name then?''

"You may call me Koyemshi.''

"Koye!? as in Dung?!" Anko echoed in disgust while some others tried to contain their laughter.

Komoda slowly raised her hand.

"Is there a way for us to leave the contract?" She asked, apprehension in her voice.

"Impossible. You guys signed the contract, no way out of it" Dung Beetle replied curtly.

"We will be okay! Come on, with that huge robot, we're invincible!" Kako said with a smug smile.

"Okay question time over, time for you to hit the Hey. The rest is up to you and your new friends." Dung Beetle added.

They wouldn't know what the Bug meant, so they went forward with the chat and there were laughs to be had

(When Somebody Loved Me - Freeway High High)

**Cast**

**Nicholas Cage as Kokopelli**

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Reevee21 as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Terri Hawkes as Sarah**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh**  
**Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

Once again, Marco's Bedroom was silent. All until the midnight moon loomed beyond the window, Illuminating the box as a figure began to grow more...organic...

The casted shadow on the floor-a dark, stretched image of Link-lifted an arm, seemingly trying to grasp the full moon's light. If you were looking at the table, you would see the felt figure had turned to face the sun, arm stretched high. His blue eyes were narrowed at the light, the now-metal sword and shield reflecting the light back in blue and silver rays.

Another joined him: One with curious gloves.

A third joined them.

A forth.

A fifth.

Before long, all twelve of the once-toys were reaching arms and forelegs towards the light, enjoying the warmth of moonlight for the first time in forty years. Their shadows, twelve united figures plastered on the floor, eventually mixed with those of the walls and tables.

Link put his arm down, now parallel along the horizon. He sighed deeply, reaching up and stretching his limbs.

"It feels good to be in open air," someone else noted through a robotic voice.

"You're not even in open air," another corrected.

"…it's the thought that counts," it stated.

"Pi-kaaaa-chu!" yet another laughed, shaking itself.

"What-a luck," an Italian accent noted at the group, "Were-a all here!"

"Do you think it was the kids?" another new voice asked. "That one—Marcus, was it?—seemed pretty creative to me."

"It was that Chris guy who got the idea of looking in the box," the robot protested.

"Whatever, Samus," it waved away. "Whaddya say we check out this place?"

**Next Tim****e**

They say the hearts of the universe shine-a bright as Stars, Welcoming the newly born to their new home-a... Oh, You haven't met-a me yet? Don't worry, Watch the next episode and I'll see ya there. Bye-Bye!

**Episode 2: Children of Dreams**

* * *

Ooh, the Dolls are moving, That's never been done before in the Smash Games! #SarcasmMode So, for those not in the know, Reevee21 wrote the bottom most part of this chapter and You will notice which parts of a specific chapter was written by me and of course, which one was cooked up by the very talented Reevee21.

**Reevee21:** Thank you, Thank you, I'm here 'til Thursday, don't forget to tip your waitresses!

Feel free to check out Heirlooms, the fanfiction which spawned this fruity little story as it wraps up its Smash Bros. 64 Arc. Alright, now that that's out of the way. Bonus Nerd Points to those who point out the difference that last scene has with its Heirlooms counterpart and I have news as to which pilots should interact with which pilot in which scene, I already have the first four episodes written up so you've got more than enough time to think of ways for the cast to interact with one another. Okay, I think that's everything so I guess I'll be off, be sure to hug an Eevee and I'll see you next time!


	4. EP2CH1-Lost Toys

We've got more words written by our old Pal Reevee21! Please give her a big hand as we bust open the Sophamore Episode of Saint Zearth!

**Reevee21: **Thank you, guys! *bows deeply*-*falls of stage* AAAAH! *Painful cracking sound* OW! ARCEUS! I THINK I BROKE SOMETHING! ...AGAIN!

Oh, My Glob! Are you alright!?

**Reevee21:** Do I look alright?!

Don't worry, I'll help you back up... in the meantime, We've got a few new stories in line for you so keep that in mind alright?

1: Another Heaven - Steins;Gate  
2: Compassion - Madoka Magica  
3: The Usual Scenery - Haruhi Suzumiya  
4: Just Wondering - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
5: Murmur sensei no Ura Mirai Nikki - Future Diary  
6: Sit boy! - Inu-Yasha

* * *

**-1-**

_We laid out the foundation of a community, and by the time we've finished setting up everything, the weekend was up and we all returned to our families. We knew our story was just beginning, but what we didn't know would change our lives forever._

Takashi looks around the walkway and kicks his soccer ball down the stairs as it bounces and rebounds across the ground floor, settling down into a roll as it touches the foot of a Man, Ninten Waku, Takashi and Aqua's Father.

The two openly embraced their father as the other kids greeted their own parents (or who have you.) in their own unique way.

"How was your trip?" Asked Takashi's father to the boy.

"Pretty good, I'm glad I came." replied Takashi "There are things I need to ask you on the way back."

"We'll talk at the car then," declared Ninten. "I'm all ears."

Meanwhile Kako was questioned by Elder Sister Mitsuki, Komo and Kirie were driven back home without a word spoken to or by either child, Hugging ensued for plenty of children and their gaurdians, and as for Marco and his siblings?

"I'm glad you came along on our camping trip." Thanked Marco. "It's always great to see you again."

These words of gratitude proved to make the farm boy blush "Ah, shucks. You Guys are the best cousins around! I'll be sure to visit ya sometime."

"Dont be a stranger, Alright?" added Cress. "You have a subreddit to read on your computer time, ya hear?"

Now lets focus on a few more kids and then we can cue the intro.

"Your mother was worried sick about your well-being during the camping trip." stated the stewardess tasked with driving Kanji Home.

"The hag wouldn't worry about me enough to come, so what's the point." Snarked Kanji as he glanced to his friend "Isn't your dad gonna pick you up?"

"I told him not to come." Stated Ushiro "I perfer to stay out of his sight for the moment."

"Tell ya what, how about you come stay at my place for a while?" Offered Kanji, to which Ushiro glanced to his friend and said: "Fair enough."

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward  
with your strength  
we await our  
miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode ****2: The Smashers**

**Chapter 4: Lost Toys**

Anko was walking to the living room of her house. Her father, Newsclaimer Head Anchorman Akira Tomosuki, was at work as per usual. This left Anko with very little to talk about with her mother, the only thing she could manage to say to her on that night was. "Hey, Mom. You wouldn't believe me when I ramble about riding a giant robot, would you?"

"Of course not..."

Anko sighed to herself in regret. People say it was an earthquake, But the report on the TV Screen said otherwise. A tanned couple are talking about what they saw, erigot: what had actually happened, but the reporter tried to drown out their experience as they yelled at him as the feild reporter finished his report.

* * *

At Fujikami Tower, Kanji walked the Ushiro Siblings to their new Apartment. "This is the least I could do for you so far, go on ahead and make yourselves at home. Once you've gotten yourselves adjusted, you can get a bite to eat upstairs." Ushiro nodded in acceptance at his friend's hospitality as we walked towards the apartment door.

He opens the door to find that it is adequately stocked with the proper living amenities one might see in an apartment of this size. bunk beds, mini-fridge, sink, a couch and table, the works. Ushiro lays on the couch while Kana rinses her mouth.

* * *

**-2-**

"Rub-a-dub! Thanks for the Grub!"

It was Dinnertime at the Waku Household, and Aqua had cooked some Steak for her loving family as it was Takashi's favorite. Ninten cut up his steak into small pieces while Takashi tore into the strips his elder sister prepared for him.

"Sis, you really know how to re-adjust to my normal life, you know?" Takashi complimented to the chef.

"Thanks, Takashi." Aqua chimed back to her younger brother. "I'm glad you're enjoying the meal I made for you!"

"Course I would, Sis!" Takashi smiled back at Aqua, she had known him for as long as he could remember.

As long as he was alive.

And he wouldn't want to lose her to anything.

"Hey, dad." He said with a mouthful of steak. This got the attention of the man who cleaned his cheeks with the napkin laid under his silverware.

"Try not to speak with your mouth full next time." Ninten advised as the boy swallowed his food and asked him a few things.

"How come... you never came to my games?" Asked Takashi "Mom and Aqua always came, but not you..."

This made Ninten blush with embarrasment "I..er...well... Somebody has to handle your mother's workload when she's off the clock."

This made Mother Junko snicker a bit before adding: "Yeah, He's far too frightened with the pressure at his job to join us... Sorry we didn't join you for the championship."

The family all shared a laugh, before Aqua asked: "How come you haven't tried out for the soccer team at your middle school yet?"

This made Takashi Silent throughout the rest of the conversation.

* * *

**-3-**

"Okay, Camera's set up..." Marco said when adjusting the camera in his room. "got my cue cards." Marco then held said cards up to his eyes as he did one last skimp before the Sisters prepared clicked the open button in the chatroom "And we're live in three...two..."

With a Snap of his fingers, Freya opened the Chatroom and immediately, they were greeted with a few familiar faces.

"Hello!" Cheered Sarah

"What's up, Buddy!" Greeted Sage

"Good Evening to you, Marco." Greeted Komo.

They discussed their games and how well they flowed, talked about their lives and joked around for about an hour until Komo asked something to the group.

"Maybe we should tell our story to the athorities to see if they can help?" This understandably befuddled Waku, Marco, Cress and Ven. "Think about it, hundreds of people died in that battle, we have to take responsibility for our actions."

"And have the grown-ups take our toys away, Count Me Out!" Snarked Waku.

"C'mon, It's pretty clear that Anko knows the perfect outlet!" Maki added "Her father's Akira Tomosuki of Newsclaimer and the Daily Show!"

"THE Akira Tomosuki!?" Blerted Ventus "It seems we've got plenty of kids of the rich and/or famous..."

"It ain't just the dames. My Dad's a Archetect, and Mom works as a Roboticist." Kanji replied with a bit of apethy in his voice. "And Marco... by the looks of your place, you must be loaded, too!"

"C'mon, Kanji. Our house isn't THAT Big." Marco said with a sense of flattery. "Besides, We're still country kids to core, buddy!"

And there was much laughing that Ensued.

"But there's still so many things we don't understand yet though… What was that thing? And what are those toys for?" said Waku, poking at his morpher.

A loud, familiar voice was heard once again. "Would you quit calling me a thing!? And here I was, going to give you some answers…"

The bear—mouse-floating white creature looked at them all, provoking multiple surprised yells.

"No need to make everyone deaf! You have questions? I will generously answer them."

Everyone talked at once at this moment.

"Are enemies going to show up again soon?" asked Moji.

"Is there a reward at the end?" Daichi added. "Are the enemies always this disgusting?" Anko complained.

"You're some teddy toy, right?" Maki asked before the creature lost his patience.

"All of you just shut up! First you raise your hand before asking and the polite thing would be to ask my name first!'' It yelled.

An awkward silence filled the room until Waku lifted his hand.

"What's your name then?''

"You may call me Koyemshi.''

"Koye!? as in Dung?!" Anko echoed in disgust while some others tried to contain their laughter.

Komoda slowly raised her hand.

"Is there a way for us to leave the contract?" She asked, apprehension in her voice.

"Impossible. You guys signed the contract, no way out of it" Koyemshi replied curtly.

"We will be okay! Come on, with that huge robot, we're invincible!" Kako said with a smug smile.

"Okay question time over, time for you to hit the Hey. The rest is up to you and your new friends." Koyemshi added.

The Bug then exited the house for Marco to realize what it had meant by what it said. "You know what, he's right. We really should get some sleep right now."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit winded, y'know..." Retorted Kanji

They all agreed as they said their goodbyes and signed off for the night. Nakama looked to her desk and stared at three suits she had just recently started stitching together. One was Red, another was blue, and the last one was Yellow.

* * *

Marco awoke the next morning to the gentle knocking of raindrops on his window. The sky was dreary and blotted with clouds, the occasional rumble of thunder calling.

He slid out of the sheets and got dressed uneventfully, stepping out to a waking house. Cress walked by him, muttered some primitive version of "good morning", and almost ended up walking into the wall. He took note that Cress' left hand was still bandaged from whatever shock he had—it didn't take many study skills to tell it was more than a static shock that burned him.

It was seven fifteen, exactly ten minutes until the bus arrived, so Marco ran back to the playroom to check if his gifts were still there—paranormal, he knew, but he had plenty of time to look anyway.

The playroom was as gray as the skies, though slightly brighter with the huge window. But when he looked over at the desk, the toys were gone.

"…hey, Cress?!" Marco yelled down the hall. "You didn't do anything with those figures, did you?!" It seemed unjust to call them 'toys' at this point.

**-4-**

"Why would I?!" Cress yelled back from the kitchen. "Last I checked, they were still there!"

"Well they aren't now!" Marco shouted.

"What?"

"They're gone! Only the box is here!"

Cress jogged upstairs to him, jaw nearly hitting the floor. "What?!" he asked disbelievingly. "Did someone steal them?!"

"Freya, did you come in here last night?" Marco called down the hall to said sister. Freya was just then stepping out of her bedroom, woken up by all the noise.

"No, did Caitlyn?" she asked back. Freya was eight years old, her short hair blue-gray in color. Her normal outfit consisted of a silver-blue shirt and denim jeans, a spiral clip pinning back her bangs. Right now, though, she was still red-eyed with sleep and in a wrinkled mess of pajamas.

"I didn't!" Caitlyn answered, startling them all. Caitlyn was Freya's twin, with the same blue-gray hair—albeit in a longer, straighter form. She wore a light blue tank top and black pants with strange, white designs embroidered into the right leg.

"Did a stranger break into the house?!" Cress panicked. "Those were from the AMAZON, for crying out loud!"

"Hey, calm down!" Marco argued. "The windows are intact, there's no other way in here, they were not stolen. Maybe some other…force…moved them."

"What, like an earthquake?"

"I think we would have felt it, Cress…"

"C'mon, let's just get breakfast," Freya groaned, trudging downstairs. "We can worry about them later."

"Alright then," Marco sighed, stealing one last glance into the room before shutting the door hesitantly.

"How 'bout a pop tart to perk you up?" Caitlyn asked, hurrying him along with a packet of two of the strawberry-flavor-stuffed pastries in hand. "Mom said we could eat them on Mondays, remember?"

"How would you FORGET?!" Cress sighed. But, with the packet in his mouth, it sounded something more like "ow woul yu OGE?!"

"FREYA, CRESS IS SPEAKING POP TART AGAIN!" Marcus moaned.

"He said 'How would you forget?!'" Freya translated boredly. "seriously? I'm the only one who understands that?"

"Yep," Caitlyn and Marco said at once.

Cress rolled his eyes, took a large bite out of one pop tart, and kidnapped his bag. Making way with both bounties of edibility and knowledge, he propped open the door just long enough for the other three to leave.

The bus's hinges squeaked back as they boarded, heading off through the mild drizzle.

Long after they were gone, a small figure darted out from behind the door. It scurried quickly to behind a table leg, four feet padding softly on the wooden floor. It plopped down and let out a deep breath, relieved not to have been seen.

But yet, he was rather curious to where they all went…

The curiosity outbid his caution in the control-of-direction auction and made him run back to the door, only to be sourly disappointed as the gap was too small for him to squeeze under.

So he looked up instead. The shining metal thing of…dark magic that let the door swing back was waaaaaaaaay high up. So high, he was laying on his back to see it.

"Pikachu, what are you doing…?"

* * *

It was homeroom and Marco was typing up notes on one of his homeroom's many computers for games he's eager to play when he sees something on the television screen in front of them.

It was talking about the Black Behemoth.

* * *

**-5-**

At Gym Class, the class was scheduled to run a few laps in Track and Field. Both Homura and Aqua were neck and neck, and Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko were not too far behind. Terra was smack dab in the middle crowd with Ventus bringing up the rear.

"Hey!" Ven huffed and puffed as he tried to keep up with his gangly limbs. "Wait for me, you guys..."

All the while Cress among two young freshmen were watching onward with eyes open.

"Wow, these girls are really outpacing the rest of the student body, huh?" said the redhead.

"At this rate, these girls could wind up on the Olympics sometime in the future..." replied the brunette.

Cress did nothing but look at his brother. He was doing much better than Ventus, but Sweat is still sweat.

* * *

Cress was waiting as patiently as he could, but it seemed like the bell had disappeared as well as the figures.

The English teacher droned on about 'prose' and 'poetry' and 'blah bla blah bla blah' (at least, that's what the last part sounded like), not giving so much as a look to the bored class.

On the brink of falling asleep, the flutter of a paper airplane brought him back to life. He unfolded it and read the enclosed note, signed with an 'S.' as always. He looked to the row closest to the wall, focusing on the third chair; sure enough, there was the boy himself.

Sage was fifteen years old, wearing his signature-styled denim jacket and sweatpants—the ones with two stripes down the sides, he noted. The teen pressed his palm to his forehead and dragged it slowly downwards, flattening his dark blue hair once again.

Before Cress could send a paper airplane—crudely folded but (most likely) capable of flight—back to him, the bell finally decided to make an appearance and startled whatever class wasn't waiting for it.

Marco, relieved, unhooked his backpack from the back of the chair and slung it around his arm halfway through the door. The thought of those missing figures (again, too cool to be considered toys) had been biting at the edge of his mind all that day—by now, it was a full-blown flurry of concern.

He had a pretty good idea of their stories now, twenty-four hours after reading the note originally. That was why he made such games in the first place; for stories later on. Freya and Caitlyn would puppeteer the characters whichever way they wanted, helping out in the character-variation department, as well as coming up with odd-ended adventures or sparking referenced conversation.

On one such occasion, Freya had been playing with a large hand puppet—one that led halfway up her arm and designed as a green serpent—when Caitlyn strolled in with another. Freya's was supposedly territorial, thus, their monster battles were born. It was an odd system of health points, power points, 'type' advantages and disadvantages, not to mention the various 'techniques' they had made up specifically for each toy.

Such moves could be as simply-named as 'Water Gun' or 'Copycat'. Others could have detailed, meaningful names such as 'Shadow Sneak' or 'Perish Song'.

"Hey, earth to Marco?! Come in, Marco!"

"Whu—OW!" Marco hissed, slamming the locker door into his face. He turned around to face Cress and Sage looking at him oddly.

"You were uttering stuff again," Cress deadpanned.

"How did I get the locker open in the first place…? Wait, what am I doing?" he asked dully.

"Okay…uttering stuff…being drawn out of la-la-land painfully…questioning life…okay, all that's left is back to reality!" Sage declared, scribbling something on a notepad.

"You make notes of my behavior?" Marco asked.

"Yup," Sage answered, not looking up from writing.

"Face it, bro…you do this daily," Cress said, smiling nervously.

* * *

Not too many things happened at school that day, kids were gossiping about the camping trip, classes were uneventful, the lectures were as draining as ever, so by the end of they day, you just want to head home. So we cut to the Waku residence, Ninten is sitting down watching Major League Baseball when young son Takashi enters the house.

"Ah, welcome home, Kids." Greeted Ninten.

"Hey Dad!" Both kids chimed in unison before Takashi Asked "Where's Mom."

"Oh, You know her. She's knee deep in work as always..." Ninten bemoaned.

"Well, that Sucks." Replied Takashi as he left his bookbag on the floor, Much to Aqua's Chargin

"Takashi, you should know better than to leave stuff on the floor!" Aqua was quite peeved at the younger Waku's slothful nature as she lifted up the bag.

"Lighten up, sis. You picked it up, didn't ya!" Snarked the Boy.

"S-Shut Up!"

Ninten looked towards his children and smiled like he always did. Sure, they might often bicker about petty things like this, but deep down, he knew that the two still really cared about each other.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Marco grumbled angrily.

**-6A-**

Elsewhere in the Tri-State area, The setting sun was the backdrop against this age-old scene, titled 'Looking for the Stuff Lost since This Morning'. In it, he was the main character, the figures were the victims, and it was about to close into 'I'll Give Up and Look Tomorrow'.

He wasn't about to let the audience down, though, and kept filtering through the stuff on/under/around/nowhere near the desk.

"Can I help yet? It sounds like some cool stuff!" Caitlyn asked from the doorway.

Marco, while coming up from under his desk, smacked his head painfully on the edge and shouted something vauge in response.

"Does that mean yes?" she asked, stepping in cautiously while he rose and massaged the sore spot on his head.

On her way over, something glinted at the corner of her view and something went running on the fringe of her hearing. She turned to booths' source, a lower table pushed to the far right corner of the room. All she caught that moved was the shadow of a small, tailed creature.

Hoping they didn't have mice, the girl lifted the rudely-shoved piece of scrap paper over the glinting object: a flat piece of metal about half a pointer finger long.

"Oh!" she gasped softly, picking it up as gently as she dared. It wasn't flat, she realized; it was slightly curved inward. The piece was thick enough to withstand a lot of pressure-pressing ways she could think of, though it would be hard to; one side was a sterling silver while the other had a jet-blue color. The silver rim went into the blue at square knob-designs in a pattern while a gold triangle was emblazed near the top. An orange-red, outstretched tribal bird was directly center with another, smaller triangle beneath it.

"I meant no," Marco finally answered after he could speak, ushering her out without seeing the metal. Wanting a little secret of her own, Caitlyn tucked it into her pocket swiftly.

"I'll show you when I have it figured out," he promised, closing the door. "Or if I figure it out," he added softly to himself.

He took status of the room around him now. It was usually clean in the first place, without a game to fill it, but since there wasn't one at the time…it looked like a hurricane had hit it.

"Ughhh…great. They aren't anywhere in here," he sighed.

Grabbing a dustpan hanging by the door, he started to clean—thoughts and room, that is.

The possibilities were very limited to what could have happened to them. The window was shut tight and had been all night, ruling out a break-in or animal crawling in and taking them. Not a chip of glass was in sight, either, if a robbery had commenced and the criminals miraculously replaced the window in time.

"Besides, most of the valuables are still here," he hummed to himself, putting a threesome of what the girls affectionately called 'the legendary dogs' back on a table. One, a pristine blue with two ivory whips extending from it; another, a yellow-furred creature barred with tiger stripes and a purple swath of fur down its back; the third, coated with shaggy, brown fur and white back spikes. And, true to their nickname, all were bipedal and very dog-like.

There might have been a chance that their mother or father had found the chest and bounty, united them again, and sent them off to storage. But they hadn't a clue about what he was asking about when Marco had asked them at dinner, unless they happened to be good liars—which they probably weren't…then again, would he know if they were?

The thought made his head dizzy for a bit—up to the point that he saw a yellow, furred creature run by.

…wait a minute…

"Pikachu?" he asked cautiously. When nothing happened, he stepped back enough to hang the dustpan up again. When it was secured, he darted back to it and peered into the pile of scrap paper it had run into. Kneeling down, he flattened his head next to it.

"Pikachu, was that you? You're alive?" he whispered into it—feeling ridiculously like a kid but doing it anyway.

It didn't respond—well, obviously, it was a toy for crying out loud!

But…toys didn't move, he knew that as a fact. But if they could, if these individuals could, that would explain how they moved away. He knew Pikachu and Jigglypuff would look for cover like the animals they were, but the more human smashers…might have wanted to explore, to check out dangers.

Or even find some fun. Maybe they were all just plain bored.

When he thought that last line, something shifted inside the dark of it. He backed up, not wanting to scare Pikachu back into its hole. Nothing came out, though, so he tried thinking of methods to get it to.

Pikachu was listed as the electric mouse Pokémon in the list; it would probably act, think, and speak like a mouse. But the electric factor made it far more dangerous than a mouse; it could generate varying levels of energy and be struck by lightning bolts without a flinch.

With that in mind, it occurred to him that gloves might be usefull in this situation—

"Why are you getting started on THAT thought? If ya wanna tame a Pikachu, you ought to use some grub."

"What? Who's there?" he gasped, looking around wildly.

"Eh, he'll like your creativity, though," the voice, male with something of an accent to it, "and all that knowledge on Pikachu won't hurt."

"…which one of you is talking? I know it's gotta be you guys, unless I've gone crazy," he said.

"Leave craziness to the other guy. It's me, Fox."

And a certain pilot strolled into view, wearing a defined smirk on his muzzle as he looked up at the gaping Marco.

* * *

**-6B-**

Forecast predicted dust showers and previously unknown horrors for poor Cress.

The teen was messing around in the attic, looking for the box they brought from their camping trip as well as some more of the odd toys. He hadn't really been looking for anything in particular when he was up there on that Friday Morn, just some random, interesting object to give Marco.

The Box with the figurines seemed like an ordinary chest at first. He picked the lock with a spare paperclip, discarded both tools, and peeked it open to lay eyes on them. They were the most interesting thing he had found up there... and the only thing.

The attic ladder was in the hall, folded up and hidden away in the trap door like a lot of typical attics. Inside was a sprawling maze of boxes, plastic containers, and the occasional crate from their grandfather. Right now, he was looking for said crates, but it was kind of hard when everything in the attic tended to gather dust

His white-ish hair was tinted brown with the flecks he was stirring up now. He sneezed loudly as just a pinch too many got into his nose. stirring up more and, in turn, coloring him even more light brown.

"I'm gonna need a shower after this..." lamented Cress as he looked onward for his target.

Finally planks caught his eye amongst flat-out cardboard. "There you are!" he exclaimed softly, shoving the box over to get it.

Something cracked from inside of it as it hit the floor.

"...whoops," he shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't like it was important, anyway. In the attic, nothing really was.

...Except the figures.

"Crabapple!" Cress hissed, skidding to the box (earning him plenty of bonus splinters) and flinging it open. Luckily, it was only an oil lamp they had used in major power outages.

He returned to the crate. It went halfway up to his chest in height, large enough to fit Freya and Caitlyn with room to spare. What could be in in it, though? Seeing as it bore no bright red 'DANGER' symbols, he tried prying it open.

The only reward he got, however, was more splinters.

"Hmm... I don't think we have a crowbar in here..." he hummed. "Then again, I didn't know we had awesome-looking toys in here, either, so...aha!" he exclaimed, looking proudly at the corner where an old broom reclined.

He ran to it, snatched it out of its spot, and rushed back to the crate. Wedging the smooth end of the handle into the small gap he had created in between crate and lid, Cress mounted the box.

"Alright, Cress, you can do this," he mumbled to himself, staring down at the broom. "...if you can ride a giant robot and be back in time for supper, you can sure as heck get a blasted box open!" After a moment more of hesitation and motivation, he slid his right foot onto the broom.

The lid creaked, the broomstick lowered, but the crate did not open. Would physics let him get another go?

Ever so cautiously, he inched his foot from the tip of the lid to the broom-

CRACK! WUMP!

"AIOW!"

...stick.

"ow, ow, ow, OWOWOWOWOW!" Cress whimperd, on top of the broomstick. Nothing was broken, luckily, besides the tip of the broom and-

The crate lid. The lid had been swung open from the force of a fourteen-year-old on a broom, banged on a wall, and sunk to the floor; exposing the valuables inside.

"...huh..." he grunted.

Inside the crate were several smaller boxes, some like the first chest-despite size difference. Experimentally, he opened one.

* * *

Oooh... I wonder what could be within the Box? Magic Wands? Enchanted Armor? Pot? Top Spinners? Treasure? Pot!? WHAT!? I can't take it! What do you think it is Reeve!?

**Reevee21: **Dadadada dadadada dadadada dadadada dadadada DADADADA...DA DA DA DAAAAAA! I have no idea. BUT IT OUGHT TO BE GOOD, 'cause I just went all Zelda on this place! ...why am I suddenly talking like a gangster..?

Thanks for trying at least... what do you think this is inside the Box? Let us know in a review! Hug those Eevee and Raise your Dongers, we'll see y'all next time!


	5. EP2CH2-Gloves

And now, with our smashers gathered together... It is time to put the spotlight on other characters finding trophies of their own.

Welp, this is apperantly where things start to get interesting around these parts.

Reevee21: Yes...very, VERY interesting...*insert the Happy Mask Salesman's laugh here*. And it's real great, because I just happen to recognize some of these new figurines your adding in! Readers, let's just say...there will be those of Anri's bloodline.

1: Nagato no Kokuhaku - Haruhi Suzumiya  
2: tsume no suna - Wolf's Rain  
3: Just Wondering - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
4: Étude Pour les Petites Supercordes - Clannad  
5: Pint-sized Alchemist - Fullmetal Alchemist  
6: Heavenly Spirit - Fullmetal Alchemist  
7: Can a Mole Pig Dream of Spirals - Gurren Lagann  
8: He Who Persists in Spectation - Future Diary  
9: Avenue - Fullmetal Alchemist  
10: What is ''Moe''... - Gurren Lagann  
11: Bizarre Method of Following - Future Diary

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gloves**

"You're... You're alive...?"

"Yea, we are. Disappearing from desks kinda proves that fact, doesn't it?" Fox grunted, a little peeved.

1

Marco sat with his legs folded to his sides, hands in his lap, looking curiously at the living toy. His eyes were wide and his face was pale with shock, but he confirmed to himself that it was not a dream and that Fox McCloud was standing in front of him.

"But how?" he asked him. "I thought you were just felt, stitching, cotton and-"

"Backstory? Well, personally, I don't really get it at all, either. And I'm the one involved!" Fox chuckled. "But I really should say 'we'. We don't know."

"We? You mean Mario and Link and-and Pikachu," Marco stated, "and yourself... and everyone I got...is alive."

"Short Answer, Yes."

"And you stayed in the attic for fourty-some years? Wow," he whistled.

"Meh, it wasn't all bad," Fox shrugged, "we were inactive. I guess the moonlight or somethin' woke us up."

'So that's what he meant' Marco thought to himself as he recalled the words of Kokopelli.

_"Rely on your Morphers and the Trophies you find, the first few have already been found and are to awaken at any moment. And most important of all, listen to your dreams for they might be your only hope."_

"...that...is...awesome," Marco gaped. "The coming back-to-life part, I mean."

Pikachu, aroused as to what was going on outside, stuck a nose out and smelled the air. A blink later, the little mouse was sitting on his haunches right in front of him. It cocked its head at him, blinked a few times, and scratched an ear.

"Hey, he trusts you!" Fox exclaimed, seeing Pikachu's relaxed posture.

"Hey there, Pikachu," Marco whispered, extending a hand to him. It hesitated and scooted backwards a few paw steps. But when he withdrew, Pikachu eagerly jumped on his knee.

"Oh yeah, what were you talking about earlier? 'Loud thoughts' or something, what's that about?" he asked, sitting back.

"Us smashers have a way with hearing thoughts," Fox answered. "You see, when you were talking to yourself over in your head about electric mice or something, Pikachu was interested. But when you go on about your safety, he thought you were thinking of him as a pest or something."

"I see." Marco hummed. It would have been hurtful to Pikachu, even worse considering that he was a mouse-like creature. It might not have even known what a glove was, maybe he thought it was some sort of trap-system or something.

Pikachu nuzzled into his pant leg and uttered something of its language.

"So you're Telepathic?"

"Heck no! You'd have to be a Saint to do those kinds of tricks!" Fox growled. "Besides, I can't imagine how annoying that would be, listening to everybody's thoughts all the fu-"

'I can.'

Marco recalled that voice and scanned the room for that voice. All searches in all the spots his room had to offer proved negative. 'Over Here, Banana-Brain!'

Marco rushed to the window to find Maki arguing with a certain voice bug. 'Yeah, this is a trait shared by Saints and the familiars that obey said Saints.'

'Wait, So you're Telepathic?!'

'Me and every other familiar and saint out there in the multiverse' Koyemshi stated, 'We even act as a medium tethering whichever willing shmucks are closeby. Oh, Maki?'

'Oh, for the love of-Trying to change the subject on purpose?' Maki thought to herself, unaware of this ability as Marco was. 'What does this guy think he-'

'Hey...Maki, right?'

Maki looked up to the window to find Marco.

'Wha- Marco-kun! What's going on?!' Maki was clearly dumbfounded by how her fellow pilot was speaking to her. 'You're clearly talking to me, but your windows are shut and you're on the other side of the street!'

'I think it's Koyemshi!' Marco spoke through Koyemshi's telepathy. 'He's letting us communicate by thought!'

'You're Kidding!' thought Maki, a look of awe coating her face. 'This might be something big for the next skype meeting!'

'I'll be sure to keep that in mind.' Marco then retreated back to the Trophies.

"Fox, I thought we agreed to stay hidden," a new voice deadpanned. It sounded automated and single-toned, like a robot. "Remember the last guy we revealed ourselves to?"

Fox and Marco redirected their attention to the robotic-clad bounty hunter. The former pointing at the latter having ceased his mental conversation with Maki "But HE hasn't passed out-"

"Yet."

"You're not helping, Marco."

"Gentlemen, please," Samus sighed-at least it was said like a sigh, "Let's not get our claws out on the second night now. No pun intended."

"Are you sure, Samus?" Marco chuckled. "At least we know what the fox says now, right?"

"Yes, he obviously speaks the terms of recklessness," Samus scolded. "What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that we needed some excitement around here!" Fox shouted. "And he saw Pikachu first!"

"Pika? Pika pi chu Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked, pulling up a loose fold of pant led in a shield mock.

"Does anybody know what he said?" Marco blinked.

"Oh yea, the list said nothing on Pokespeak. No one but Jigglypuff knows what Pikachu says-and she speaks a different language, too!" Samus answered.

"Okay, then," he shrugged, reaching out to pet the mouse.

"Don't"

"Hm?"

"Out of the things that would remove you from the game, 'thousand volt shocks' ain't too bad a way to go, kiddo!" Koyemshi chimed upon teleporting into the room.

"Bug off!" Barked Marco before he defended: "And hey, I thought Pikachu had it under control! Like, it was stored in the cheeks and released on command or something!" Marco defended.

"It's what happened to the last guy." Fox recalled. "You need something to get tranquilized, contact that mouse,"

"Pikachu pi cha pika Pikachu!" Pikachu whimpered again.

"I don't need to be Jigglypuff to know he doesn't want to be involved," Samus argued. "Fox, you should have stayed hidden!"

"But he was going to find him anyway!" Fox shouted back. "Why can't we get someone to understand?! Why do we need to stay in that ol' box for another four decades!"

"That is not our choice!" Samus answered. "We don't get a say in this since we left that shop! We are owned property!"

"Well I certainly don't enjoy it! It's not our fault we were purchased for a few licks of silver and a fistful of gold coins!" Fox yelled. "You can do that again! In fact, you're helping by showing up yourself!"

"At least I can take him out!" Samus shouted. "You're unarmed! You left your gun at the desk leg and came out in the open where he could easily crush you with a foot!"

"And what kind of welcome would that be, coming out armed and ready to fire?!"

Pikachu and Marco glanced back and forth between the arguing two, left helpless to interrupt. Pikachu couldn't speak to either and Marco would most likely make it worse-or get shot. He didn't really want to, anyway; the toy's history was unraveling in front of his eyes.

Luckily, neither of them had to.

"ENOOOUUGH!"

2

A firewall ignited between the two, lit by a blaze too fast to be seen. It cut them short from the argument-Fox muttering something angrily to Samus after a bit. "Great, now we're all in trouble."

"Where the heck did that-Oh geeze, It's Fire!" Marco yelped with his hands on his head.

"Ah, Another way to take you out. I'd recommend putting it out if I were you." Marco was already scrambling to find a nearby object, setting on an old paper fan that was lost in the mess, and batted it out. Koyemshi took notice of the line-shaped scorch mark the fire had left on the floor. "I ain't cleaning that up!"

"It doesn't matter now-a" the Italian accent continued.

Out of the near-approaching shadows emerged Mario, a few stray embers still dancing out of his palm. He let the hand sag to the side as the plumber approached.

3

"I'm-a not sure what crazy thought got-a into your head, Fox, but it was not-a safe one-a" He continued, oblivious to the gaping Marco or the intrusive Koyemshi. If any were paying attention to his thoughts, the subject had shifted to 'dang, he can break up a fight easy.'

"It was gonna happen, anyway," Fox sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Judging by the presence of a familiar, It was clearly destined to happen!" continue Mario as the plumber stared at the floating voice bug in the room. "And Samus, you could-a have gotten one of us-a destroyed! Threatening Marco wasn't-a gonna help."

"I was not threatening," Samus growled, "I was stating the obvious."

Mario rolled his eyes before turning to Marco at last "And now-a he's involved!"

"Personally, I still think I'm hallucinating," said boy admitted, rubbing the back of his hair, "But between this and what happened at the camping trip... I guess it's beyond that, at this point."

"Yep," Fox and Samus stated simultaneously.

"Pika," Pikachu shrugged.

"And I think this means we can walk about normally now," Fox said, shooting Samus with a smirk. "I had it completely under control."

"Yep," Marco grunted.

"'kay, then..." Koyemshi nodded before warping out of the house.

"Then I guess-a it all does work out-a," Mario blinked. "Hum."

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone turned around to see Cress walking in, looking down at two limp, white things in his hand.

"Hey Marco? Why are you talking to yourself? Anyway, I found some stuff in the attic you and the other guys might wanna take a loooooooo..." He trailed off, seeing the Smashers before/on Marco.

"...I can explain everything!" Marco said quickly, Pikachu jumping off a split-second before he stood up.

Cress, however, stood where he was.

"...Cress?" Marco asked cautiously.

"...my gosh," Cress muttered, slumping to the floor in a dead faint.

"Great, Fox, you broke him!" Samus moaned, throwing his hand and arm cannon into the air.

"No, I think he's just fainted," Marco hummed, kneeling in front of him before the white things caught his attention. "Hey, what are these."

"Gloves, what do they look like?" Fox answered as Marco took them from Cress. The boy held both, two white gloves with a bit of a cuff on each. They seemed brand-new, probably fabric...

...or maybe...

Slipping the right one over his hand, he extended it to Pikachu once more. Pikachu cowered back for a moment but didn't move otherwise, instead letting itself be stroked with a fingertip.

"Yeah..." Marco grinned, "I have a feeling things will go along just fine."

* * *

4

"Whoa, Hanukkah Already! We didn't even get the menorah out yet!"

Daichi arrived to see his younger brother, Santa being scolded by his younger sister, Futaba for his assumption. "No Way! It's in december, you ding-dong!"

"Hey, What's with all this talk about Hanukkah?" Inquired Daichi, unaware of why Santa made this assumption. "It isn't until a few months from now..."

"I found this under your pillow!" Santa then handed out an odd figurine of a man who seemed to be in armor, and yet still had some bare spots here and there, Mainly on his right arm which showcased a mark: It feels as if it symbolizes a royal bloodline.

"I found another toy under Futaba's Pillow, too!" Santa then pulls out another figurine. This time, twas a female in a flowing brown robe with twilight blue hair, unlike the male figurine's evening blue hair.

"Onee-chan! Pweeese Pway with us!" youngest girl Yoshi spoke to her older brother who was more than happy to oblogue.

"I don't see why not." Daichi was greeted by his siblings' cheerful smiles before Futaba goes to get one of the black tube socks he would often wear during the winter. And thus, playtime ensued.

"Oh, No! The Scary witch has summoned a big Scary Dragon!" chimed Futaba, holding up a ragdoll Daichi made for her last Hanukkah as Santa roared in his performance as the Dragon.

"But look, a handsome prince has arrived with his strong hearted companion at his side." Daichi added as he placed the male figurine atop the back of a Sock Monkey. The female figurine standing right beside it.

"Hailing from a noble heiratige, he knows his love lies with a fair maiden unlike his partner, yet she stands as a valued tactician, a perfect right-hand lady for a job like this." Futaba described as she took the female figurine in her hand and starts doing a silly attempt at a male voice. "Onward, my swift-witted friend!"

As Daichi sharges up with the figure and Sock Monkey in hand to 'smyte the dragon' with Yoshi on hand to tickle Santa when the final blow strikes, he glances at the male figurine and thinks to himself about his true self: a direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to protect his family and achieve what he believes in. A young man willing to help out anyone in need without a moment's hesitation.

He then looked toward the feminine figurine in his sister's hand and sees someone ingenious, charismatic and loyal to the bitter end. A soul with many holes inside and yet still has the courage to move on in spite of that.

Deep down he knew those were the personalities within the figurines, he didn't know why he knew this, but he still just knew nevertheless.

* * *

"...MORNING, MARCO!"

"IGIDENDOET!" Marco shouted right back, rolling off the bed.

5

"Well, SOMEONE seems clumsy this morning!" Cress smirked.

Marco flipped a pillow off his head and glared daggers at his brother for the rude awakening. While Daichi had fun with his siblings and the toys they had found last night, Marco's night was a somewhat different story. Mario tried to coax the others into meeting him after Fox's little stunt to no avail. Cress eventually woke up and nearly passed out again after seeing Pikachu sniffing his nose, introduced to the night club, and promptly joined. Then they had gotten to the topic of food, which meant that he jus absolutely had to run downstairs for them to taste 'Tardy Pops'

Apparently they had agreed on sleep for a while, for he was back in his room.

Cress was sitting at the end of his bed, crouched like a kitten on a spot too small for it. "Ready for another day? Say, Did you have the same crazy dream I had last night? 'Cuz there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY that was real!"

"I dunno, we'll need to check," Marco muttered, dragging the mangled sheets back over him.

Cress promptly yanked them off with a dramatic flair "It's seven-thirteen!" he sing-songed.

"It's a Saturday," the brother growled, exposed to the elements of morning chill.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's tues-daaaay!" Cress continued, spinning on a foot. The sheets got him tangled, however, and he went down as Marco shot up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" he gasped, rushing to the closet.

"Mhm shd nt tw" Cress answered through a mouthful of sheet. He rolled the Opposite way he had spun to detangle the cloth hampering him, seeing that Marco had rushed out the Door.

"I'm late, I'm late!" he yelled, panicked.

"Shut up, you sound like that rabbit from Wonderland!" Freya ordered.

"It doesn't freaking matter, I slept in too late!" he continued, wolfing down a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles.

Cress, tromping downstairs proudly, was spun again as Marco ran back upstairs - and steadied before being kidnapped to the playroom by his hand.

"Ugh, finally!" he moaned. "I've wanted to check all morning-"

"Someone'll hear you and think we've got a rat or something in there," Marco said under his breath.

BANG!

"MORNIN, GUYS!"

WHACK!

"NESS!" Mario gasped. The plumber was standing next to the door, on the opposite side from the hinges-it had missed him by a hair. He ran across the room as fast as he could, to the slumped form of the toy that had been not as lucky.

"Cress," Marco growled.

"How was I supposed to know someone was there?" he answered, stepping over Fox to get to the victim.

"Ugh...it was all brown...and then it was black and...and I saw a white light," Ness murmured. His baseball bat was held tightly tightly in his right hand, signature hat cocked on it's side next to him.

"Ness, how many fingers am I holding up." Mario asked, lifting up two fingers in front of his face.

Ness widened his childlike eyes and answered "Um...uuuum...one-no, four!" He'll be fine, smashers are much more durable than you'd think.

* * *

For now, let us aim our focus on someone else who had slept in among the group, and that person is Takashi Waku, having missed his 7:10am bus, courdacy of his sometimes mischievous elder sister.

"Don't worry, I've set up a Carpool with Moji and Sarah." Aqua said in a conforting tone. "You'll get to class on time, this I promise."

Takashi relundantly took his Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough pop-tart in his mouth and accepted the offer without hassle as Aqua got on her bus and left for her school two miles down the road. He watched as the Kia Soul drove up to pick him up. There was Moji in the Backseat whilst in the Front seat was Sarah and Kodama!

"I humbly suggest you get in, should you value your education." Takashi did not really have a choice in the matter. He got in the Carpool and noted that the Balding man was Kodama's father.

"So, how's it going back there!" Said Shoukachi Kodaka. While the wealthy businessman usually found making sleazy deals in real estate, he has taken some time out of his busy schedule to drive his son as well as some of the friends he had met that previous weekend. "I'm only doing this one time, kids so make these memories count while I sort out this specific deal of mine."

Sure enough he was on skype, talking with the shareholders of his company about how to handle the damage done to the city, much to the chargin of one of his other two sons. "Which you decided to physically forgo in favor of literally phoning in your presence!"

"Hey, I'm still reporting in for work, aren't I." Shoukachi slyly stated. "And besides, There's still talks of restoring the land surrounding the wreckage of this so-called black behemoth."

The Father in the car and the son in the boardroom continued to bicker as the two in the backseat payed not a single drop of attention.

"They've been at this for around half an hour now." Moji recounted.

"Just wake me up when we reach my stop, alright?" Waku then laid back in apathy towards the conversation. The two cared not for these two arguing men, but Masaru-the boy spawned from the driver of the company that paid for the vehicle he's driving-he knew the man in the boardroom was digging himself deeper in the eyes of himself and his father.

* * *

6

Meanwhile, with the Tenusei kids, Mario had just introduced Link, Kirby and Captain Falcon to our heroes, with Ness going last upon recovering from his concussion.

"Nice to meet you all," Marco nodded.

"'Sup?" Cress asked casually.

"Poyo!" Kirby answered, pointing to the ceiling.

The children were curious as to what Kirby is saying, but they can chalk it up to the puff ball being rather infantile in terms of his personality. Ness kept the conversation rolling by asking: "So, which one of you opened the door."

"Err, that was me," Cress admitted sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No hard feelings," Ness shrugged. "Okay, there was a hard door, but no hard feelings."

"I'd say you lucked out, kid." Samus noted. "You could have been flat-out squashed by it, or into something more painful-like, saaaaay, that sword prop over there."

"Or have gotten your spine broken," Captain Falcon added.

"We don't have spines," Ness stated.

"The saying rubbed off on me somewhere," the pilot shrugged.

"So, this is all of you, then." Marco asked.

"No, there's four others," he answered, shaking his head. "Yoshi's off exploring that closet with DK and Jigglypuff. Luigi... I have no idea where Luigi went."

"After that door scene, I'd be surprised if he DOES come out," Fox snorted.

"I said I was sorry!" Cress argued. "Why were you walking _around_ the door anyway? you couldn't have just crossed further out?!"

"It was because of THAT THING!" Ness declared, pointing to the scrap paper pile on the floor Pikachu had been hiding in last night. It looked just as it had the other night, albeit the hole leading inside being shuffled to a larger entry.

"The paper...?" Marco trailed.

"What's INSIDE the paper," Captain Falcon deadpanned.

Cress, undaunted, crawled to the paper collection and brushed the top off. He exclaimed something as a brown, furry creature ran out towards the figures. Marco sighted it was an actual mouse, scared to death with a large splinter of wood sticking out of its side.

7

He had exactly two seconds to figure out what it was before another piece was shot into it's snout, making the mouse squeek in pain. Marco spared a glance at the source: Link, who had produced a bow out of thin air and was loading another arrow.

He fired it, hitting the mouse in the hind leg and causing a small spurt of blood to appear on its fur.

By then, the mouse had made it to them and proceeded to barrel Fox over while the others jumped back. It was a mess of different pelts before the mouse finally emerged, holding Fox in its teeth by the scruff of his jacket.

"Fox!" half of them exclaimed.

"HEY!" Fox shouted at its captor, who blinked at them in response.

"No you don't-AH!" Ness exclamed as he was batted away. The mouse took off with Fox to its hole, quickly vanishing inside before anyone could attack again. Samus and Link had their weapons ready to fire (Marco taking note that Samus charged a blue ball of electricity to fire), but gave up after losing sight of both in the hole.

"Now what?" Marco growled "We can't just leave him in there!"

"I'M not going in," Ness squinted. "I can't see a thing!"

"None of us are going in, that's for sure," Captain Falcon said quickly. "We'll find some other way."

"That mouse must have been stirred up when you were rampaging last night," Samus summarized.

"Excuse me?" Marco said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Did you _see_ the room?" Samus stated right back.

"...alright," Marco sighed, raising his hands in defense and standing up, "since it's apparently MY fault, I'll get him out."

"How?" Cress called after him as he strutted to the desk.

Marco took the right-hand glove Cress had assigned him that night and slipped it on, double-checking if it was on tight. He felt confident in the fabric being tough enough for the job, and if not-he could always wash it.

Armed and ready, he returned to the group and peered into the hole. The always-helpful morning light let him peer in a little ways, but not much farther-just as Ness had said.

Sudden shouts and various cursing from the hole politely reminded them that a character was about to be eaten alive by mice, and Marco cut right to the chase; he stuck his hand into the hole and felt around for Fox. While he was doing this, several small blasting sounds were barely heard. Clearly, Fox was lucky that he had his blaster on him, then...

"Well... It turns with the wall... I think I can feel an incline in the roof here," he narrated while feeling around.

"Darn mice, be climbin' up yo holes in the wall...snatchin' yo people up..." Cress grumbled, ready to give them a piece of his mind.

"Is Fox technically a person?" Ness asked.

"No idea," Samus drawled.

"I GOT HIM!"

"Bring him up, then!" Mario shouted excitably, cocking his head to look down the hole as well.

Marco detangled his arm from the system and pulled Fox out of the hole victoriously, revealing him to be covered in rodent bites with patches of fur missing. His coat was also torn up, from being dragged back through a literal rodent hole, and his blaster was smoking slightly.

"Fox? Fox!" Marco shouted, shifting his fingers a little. "Fox, if you died in there, so help me gods-"

Fox sneezed on a bit of dust to interrupt, coughing a few more bits up, and opened his eyes blearily at him. He shot a small smirk at him, rasping "not...my...greatest moment..."

"Marco! Cress!" Freya shouted from downstairs. "The bus is here! Come on, you'll be late!"

"Take him with us!" Cress ordered. "We can't have him attacked by mice again!"

"We can't afford to keep Fox in the school, he'll give us off!" Marco argued.

"Not if he's unconscious," Cress cleared his throat in Fox's direction, seeing as how he had gone limp.

"Fine," Marco moaned, taking off the glove with Fox still on it and wrapping the fingers around his unconscious form. "We'll see you guys later," he added to the others.

"Wait! What-"

The Door cut off Ness again as it was slammed shut, stampeding footsteps signaling that they had left. "What about us...?" Ness trailed, glancing at the hole with unease.

* * *

8

It was a quiet lunch period at Kerondos Middle School, Chizu held in her hand another figurine like Daichi and Marco. This time, twas an enigmatic young lad wrapped in cloth and bandages, his emotionless stare and thick layers of cloth probably hiding a brash, loud and easily aggrivated fellow who even further down into his spirit hides a true compassion for what he stands for.

Meanwhile at the Teacher's Lounge, Sataru Hatagai was relaxing with his eCig in hand while Marui Kaminoko was watching Chizu analyize the curious figurine. "Hey, Hatagai-kun. Could ya come here a sec, there's something you gotta see here."

Hatagai comes to his friend's side as the two watched her handle the figurine. "Where'd she get that thing? Doesn't she know toys like these are forebidden on school grounds..."

Kaminoko stroked his brown beard as he analyised the look on Chizu's face. "Maybe it's because she wants to hold on to something, a bit of childhood innocence..."

"You've got to be kidding." Hatagai was dumbfounded as to how his fellow faculty member would actually conclude that that was the reason for breaking school grounds.

"Well, just look at her. Technology's moving and evolving quicker than we could even hope to keep up with, Space Colonization is growing further and further out of her reach, War and Disease is still waning off a good chunk of the population as it's being forced to be thoughtless puppets of corporate gamemasters." Kaminoko described. "We just feel the need to hold on to our childhood memories becoming more and more important these days when the future grows ever grimmer because let's face it, kids are much smarter than we take for granted."

"I can relate to that..." Hatagai bemoaned. "But there's still something that bothers me, you know?"

"oh, really?"

"I've been feeling some pretty bad vibes from those figurines," Hatagai added.

"Me, too. It's probably an omen of sorts forecasting things to come." mused Kaminoko "Tragic ways for real life to come knocking on their door, sending all who hold those toys crashing back down to earth."

Hatagai glared at the figurine in suspicion and concern for Chizu, not just as her Teacher, but as her friend.

* * *

It was the sudden knock to the side that finally woke him up.

Fox had been in blissful unconsciousness, dreaming on about one of his many adventures with the rest of Star Fox, when some deity or other had seemingly kicked the side of his...wherever he was at the moment. Now he found himself on his side, several white strips over him while he sprawled on a large, flat object.

Someone yelped something from the outside (he was inside something apparently) and the whole place shifted back so that he was no longer on the flat object but below it-and it was tilting!

Instincts, self-defense tactics, and common sense caused the pilot to raise his hands in an X and summon a half-globe of some kind of glassy, red material-the common smasher's shield. Others had more complicated shields (Ness bragged he could pull up an entire dome) or even actual physical shields, but he had but the standard energy shield alone.

The flat objects—stone, perhaps?—fell over him but knocked back against the shield, making his vision fuzz out but giving him time to crouch into the slanted tent they formed.

The fight-or-flight response died off in his mind as he shifted into a mor comfortable posture. He felt around the floor and walls of his place, smelled, looked about the darkness, looking for anything that could give a clue as to where he was. The results he came up with that the walls were beaded and slightly fuzzy, whilst the floor held the traction of rubber. It smelled of paper and stiff air, some kind of fruit's scent was in there too if he squinted.

He listened again to the outside world. A woman's voice was droning on, though he couldn't make out the words through the walls and the odd tablet-things. Occasionally she would pause and soft scratching would take her place. It wasn't an earsplitting sort of sound, more like quick, rapid strokes in lines or corners or the occasional circle. Some scratching didn't stop if her voice returned, but would pause and move on in muffled silence with long, gentle movements.

Fox couldn't tell how long he was in there, listening to the previously described noise while he pondered and crouched. The thought of the mouse attack surfaced after a while and he outwardly shuddered at the experience, but was left hanging as to what had happened after he was dragged out. Did Marco leave him there? Or did he take him ro this odd place? Did he take them all? What about the mice?

All of a sudden, a loud ring made its way through the muffler of the tablets and walls, causing Fox to yelp and cover his ears. No one seemed to notice him, but it was mainly because there were all sorts of noises going on again; rubber squeaking, books closing, pencils clattering, a door opening, and—

The entire area lurched upward, all at once, thumping the tablets against the side and making himself fall back into the white cloth he first found himself in. he inched back from it and gave it a more curious look before he focused on holding to something during the rhythmic jostling he was trapped in.

He eventually found a loose, thick string poking out of the wall and grabbed it. It didn't budge under his weight, so he took hold with both hands before he was knocked against the tablets.

A familiar voice made it's wat from the outside, It sounded like Cress.

"Hey, is Fox alright?"

"He didn't make a sound the entire time, even when the bag fell over, so I'm not sure," another voice, much closer, answered. Marco...?

"I thought I heard something when the bell rang. Oh, the group's getting away! SAGE, WAIT UP!" Cress shouted before apparently running off.

His ride jostled and sped up to keep up with him, and it was then that Fox came to the brilliant conclusion that he was in Marco's backpack.

* * *

9

Back at home, the four yet-to-be-met smashers were in quite the opposite environment.

Although it was the size of any other average hall closet, it was lined to the top with shelves—and those shelves, in turn, were almost overloaded with tubs of toys, piles of blankets, and boxes of any variety of connecting bricks or stacking planks. Sheets of word-heavy papers were stacked or simply left around the actual playthings, serving as notes for just about every game ever to have existed in the playroom itself.

A gorilla, the one with the red, initialed tie, had already mounted these shelves and was looking down from a third-story one. Three others were below; the pink ball of fluff with the big eyes, the dinosaur with a custom-made saddle, and the green-clad plumber of Mario's family.

They had been in there since the morning of that day and were still toying with the various objects contained in the closet. The door was opened a small sliver, beckoning them back for when a door slamming and shouting was heard, but they happened to be riffling through the muffler blankets and hadn't heard a thing.

"What do you think they do with these?" the green plumber asked out of thought, leaning a wooden plank the size of a log onto its top. The thing balanced before finally tipping, the man jumping out of the way with a yelp as it almost crashed on him.

The dinosaur babbled something in its language, occupied with one of the small creatures the two girls of the house played with.

Suddenly, a mouse squeezed through the door's crack with a rodent squeak. It glanced around the dark closet briefly before making a break for a hole in the corner of the wall.

The round, pink monster hopped out of the way when it did, avoiding the blasts and arrows shot after it. Link also followed through the gap she caused, leapt into the air above the mouse, and stabbed his sword through its back with a war cry.

A sickly snap briefly played though the closet with the mouse's dying squeak before the creature slumped to the floor. Link stood up on its back, not one to gloat over a simple beast's defeat, and tried getting the sword back out again.

"W-what the?!" the plumber gasped. "Mario, what is this?"

"Luigi! There you are!" Mario noted from the door. "You already missed Marco and Cress, they had to take Fox with them when one of the mice nearly ate him…"

"Ate him?" Luigi gulped. "Is he alright?"

"He's alive, that's all we know," Ness answered, walking through the door just in time for Link to finally get the sword back out—the rebound causing him to fall down the carcass.

The gorilla chose that moment to land next to the mouse with a slight thud. He inched closer to it and prodded at its side curiously before turning to the two from outside.

"We decided upon taking out the mice so we don't run into a situation like that again," Mario explained. "But it's not going so well—"

"HEY!" Samus' irritated tone shouted from outside. "Are you helping or what!? I'm going down the hole!"

"What?! No!" Ness shouted back as the seven left the closet.

Samus was standing with his hands on his hips outside one of the holes, looking determined. Captain Falcon was busy chasing down a different individual as it cantered under the tables, Kirby having decided the "upwards" route was much better and floating from table to table. Pikachu had disappeared before the hunt began, little surprise—he was based off them!

"Samus, have you lost your mind? You could get eaten!" Luigi shivered.

The pink ball slid in front of the hole with tears in its eyes, silently pleading him not to leave.

"Jigglypuff, move over," Samus sighed. "I'm covered in metal, remember? They couldn't eat me even if they got past my blasts!"

Jigglypuff let out a long, dramatic sigh and did as Samus ordered, still asking for him to stay safe.

Samus took on his form resembling an orange and yellow ball of metal and rolled down the hole. He ended up hitting the inside of the wall when it happened and rolled the other way like a pinball, startling a mouse out of its path and up the hole.

He ended up on a continued roll until he hit another wall, uncurling before he went rolling again. He had to be on the outside wall; insulation was thick here and there wasn't any way forward.

The tunnel was a little larger than the vermin's bulk and a little shorter than his height, leading his pose to be of a slightly ducking form with the blaster out and ready to kill.

The first to enter his wrath was a mouse leaving its nest in the insulation; it was dispatched and the hole was fixed not because he happened to be a neat freak, but because the batch of hairless pups inside needed to be dealt with.

Then another was killed, and another, a fourth joining their spirits—it felt oddly like déjà vu, even if he couldn't remember doing a thing vaguely like running through tight corridors and taking out man-eating monsters.

But the more he doubted, the more he realized that the previous sentence had happened, in another time, in another place. It was the same as going into an infested area that others don't dare to travel for the sake of taking out the enemy…

Then he remembered:

The stories.

Back in the amazon, back before all this nonsense about trade started up, she could remember the craftsman's daughter who had spoken of her father's stories. Not just any stories, t_heir _stories, the ones of taking down evil for the sake of princesses or whatever else the craftsman had thought up of while he worked on them.

She had a love of each of them, and a story to match them. If Samus could recall, his was of a bounty hunter that traveled the galaxy in search of jobs to be done, being orphaned by a pirate of sorts titled as Ridley.

The girl was the most upset about them leaving, if not the only. It was for the sake of rare herbs needed to cure the village's illness, if she could remember. None of them saw how hard she waved after them, on the lone cliff that overlooked the sea, but they overheard one of the sailors saying so.

They, too, missed the girl. Being separated from her tore them emotionally, but seemed to weaken them physically; by sunset, he was too weak to stay conscious.

Was that girl still there? It had been quite a few years since they last met, even if it felt like yesterday. Maybe she wasn't even a young girl anymore.

Samus sighed to himself and continued stepping down the mouse hole, thoughts of Nintenna still in her head.

* * *

10

Sarah searched the halls of the local Wal-Mart for the perfect outfit for her mother, Nia.

She eventually settled on a hot-pink business skirt, a sky-blue blouse, a midnight-blue vest, and a crimson-lined black leather coat.

"Mom, this outfit looks great, don't you think!" gushed Sarah, knowing that her mother would like wearing it.

"It's nice, dear." the loving mother smiled as she glanced at her reflection. Her face was starting to show a wrinkle or two and her eyes were not as wide as when first she encountered the boy who would become her loving husband. Once her eyes showed a fire burning across her saucer-sized blue eyes, but not anymore, for they have gradually diminished into a narrow almond-esque shape of an adult's. And her once lengthy golden locks were shortened to reflect this change.

"Just 'nice'!? I can do better than nice, mom!" barked the girl to her dear loving mother. "I want to be better than Nice!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that your sheer determination reminds me of your father." Sarah's face frowned upon her mother's comment.

"What's so great about him, he wouldn't bother to play with me anymore..." Sarah fumed. "What makes him so special to you."

This made the mother think to herself and search through the many fond memories she shared with her loyal husband. "Well, Sarah, it's because he's brave in the face of danger, he fights for his friends which rubbed off of him from his his best friend. He was open to meet new friends, explore new places and try new things He proved to be so dedicated to protecting me no matter what kind of obstacle came our way, that once we were finally united and husband and wife, we traveled the world side by side, planting flowers wherever we went."

"And when I was born..." Sarah added.

"All the friends we've made over the years pitched in to raise you." Nia said to her little angel. "You mean so much to us that we want to pour in as much of ourselves into your life as possible."

This made Sarah recall some of the hassles she's put her 'Family of the spirit' through back then. She wouldn't eat her mashed carrots, her crying was loud enough to disturb the neighborhood, and holding Boota at sitter-peeing range on her father's best friend would be a one-way ticket to groundsville with the standards she held now, especially on the man who served as her father's best man.

"So you wanted to fill my life with everything you and dad held dear?" Sarah asked her mother.

"Mainly because you're one of a kind." Nia spoke to her daughter. "And we love you just the way you are."

This made Sarah happy as she went and got a hat with lunar flowers attached.

It made the outfit come together perfectly.

* * *

11

Deep in a high-tech laboratory, someone toils onward analyzing the black behemoth. Her raven black hair and peach skin was complimented by her cold, determined glare which she used upon the arrival of her regular colaborator and longtime friend, Dr. Hikari.

"So, a black behemoth, huh?" Snarked the newcomer.

"What do you want, Hikari?" Complained the stricter of the two friends. "If you want to take me somewhere in the middle of my newest pet project you've got another thing coming..."

The good doctor shifted her grey glasses up the bridge of her fair skinned nose. "I gotta admit, that is a pretty amazingly designed mech. Think we can do better?" This made Dr. Yoshikawa smile at her friend.

Not one wrinkle adorned the face staring back at her, dispite it belonging to a woman farther into her fourties than she. Not to mention that Hikari's grass-green hair, although held up, it could not hid how it had remained as vibrant as the day they met.

"So, what happened to this fellow?" Dr. Hikari continued. "Looks like he took a warhead to the chest..."

Dr. Yoshikawa shuffled several papers before relaying the story. "It showed up on a coast last weekend, out of the fog, spooking several nearby camp counselers and their charges. Of course, the press was upon it before the government-like it always is-and I'm sure you already know of this from the exaggerated reports."

Dr. Hikari nodded curtly.

"We're in the blind about what happened next, since all these forums witnesses sent in are too different to draw a conclusion," Dr. Yoshikawa finished. setting the papers down again. "But this metal...it's unearthly. And not a single other mech is this large and complex."

"Really?" Dr. Hikari asked, unconvinced. "Even a tank?"

"Tank, sub, telephone, car-you name it, this thing has just one gear more."

"My coffee pot."

"What?"

"Nothing," Dr. Hikari answered quickly. "I find this suspicious...how was it taken down?"

"We haven't figured that out, either," Dr. Yoshikawa sighed. "Rumor has it, a group of kids took it down."

_"Kids?"_

Dr. Yoshikawa shrugged.

Dr. Hikari stopped to think it over. "...and we're sure the secret service didn't dispatch anything?" she asked.

"Yes," Dr. Yoshikawa said. "Unlike what you said earlier, all these dents are just from the impact of collapsing and collision on the local plants and rocks. It was a tough beach, apparently..."

"...what do we do with it?" she hummed.

"Study, learn, and prevent this from happening again," the doctor listed. "This time we got lucky; no one was injured, spare the crushed trees. I would like to keep it that way."

"Why, do those trees owe you money?"

"I meant the 'no deaths' part, Hikari..." And with that, Yoshikawa walked off to file her report. If anyone knew how to push her buttons, Her old friend would definitely be among them.

* * *

Well, well, I believe this will be a grand 'ol adventure, this little trip of ours. And what of these two curious characters? The Scientist is pretty obvious if you've read previous Smash Mind Fanfic _Antique _But this guy? Kaminoko? Who the hell is this guy?! I dreamt him up and even I can't figure out who he's based on. What do you think, Biased Reevee?

Reevee21: I like Kaminoko (and find a weird urge to call him Kamy). He's very perceptive for an adult, picking out all these feelings like some sort of FE Avatar...maybe you based him off a Lucario. Yea. They read vibes, right? Riolu does, at least.

Huh, Not a bad theory, But I want to know what you think! Let me know in the Comments.

Oh, you're asking about Daichi? Yeah, I made him Jewish... Like Tien! The Jews need some representation up in this proverbial hizhouse! Anywho, make sure to read, review, fave, and follow if you're a conformist and Hug an Eevee while you're at it.


	6. EP2CH3-A Spark of Imagination

Episode Two is winding down at last and now it is time to wrap it up with some emotional distress, and our fruity little token of thanks to Sakurai for letting a certain Melee vet for returning.

**Reevee21: **Hey, guys! I hope you're here from Heirlooms, we timed our updating so that the end of the 64 arch and the end of the previous episode would be on the same day! YAY I UPDATED ALL COOL!

1: Beaming Sunlight - Fullmetal Alchemist  
2: Interlude - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
3: Nanika ga okashii - Haruhi Suzumiya  
4: Fear - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
5: Doragonbaru No Okurimono - Dragonball  
6: "Ouch" of Morbid Interchange - Future Diary  
7: Is a Mole Just a Mole - Gurren Lagann  
8: Lullaby of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Spark of Imagination**

Meiko was tinkering with her Morpher with a sonic screwdriver she found in the box. "C'mon, little guy, what secrets are ya hidin'" she said with a confident smile. "digital monster, enchanted gemstone, magical fairies, what is it that you're trying to keep from Momma Meiko, Huh?"

It merely displayed a message: The Children will be spared. Their fates have been changed forevermore.

"The shell kinda message is that?" Mei pondered as she texted the mysterious entity: "what do u want from us?"

No Answer.

"Sweet Niblets..." She sighed to herself as she flopped on her comfortable couch and complained: "What do I hafta do in order to be useful around here?!"

Meanwhile, Bonnie was roaming Mei's vast apartment as her cousin reclined on the futon before the little girl reached for a glass cabinet filled to the brink with Boxes of Playsets.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNO!" Mei rushed to the Cabinet and Swiped Bonnie from the floor and then carefully placed her on the couch. "These are major collector's items, they're gonna be worth something one day, you know!"

"I wanna play with 'em now!" Bonnie complained.

"You can't play with them right now or ever, because they have to remain mint in the box!" Mei explained back to her young cousin. "You're free to play with the Toys in your room, but That's it. You're not allowed to touch my stuff until I say so! And I will never say so to the mints or the Lego Zone!"

"Hey, You said I had free range to do whatever I want!" Bonnie complained.

"Well, not anymore, squirt!" Mei snarked back. "My apartment, My rules, and rules state you can only touch the stuff that aren't off limits when I say you can."

"But I thought I could play with your stuff all I wanted because you're-" Bonnie's mouth couldn't let out that last word for unknown reasons!

"We can't tell the truth, Twerp, Not even to ourselves!" Mei yelled to the muted girl.

"But that doesn't mean we have to lie to our friends!" Bonnie sobbed as she ran upstairs.

"I'm just as mad as you are about these restrictions." Mei replied, "But this is what needs to be done if we have to live like this!"

"I didn't even realize what the wish meant!" Bonnie screamed in misaimed hatred, "Yet here you are, Bossing ourselves around like the mean, grouchy sitters on TV!"

"Did you just call me-"

"YES I DID, ALL YOU NEED IS A CHAINSAW AND FLAMETHROWER AND YOU'D REALLY BE SET FOR SITTING!"

This made Meiko really angry at the Fairly OddParents reference she just made. If there's anything she hates more than anything, it was getting written off as a mean sitter and the horrors of Nickelodeon.

It's a Viacom property, what do you expect.

"GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOM!"

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!"

As Bonnie slammed the door, Mei slumped on the couch and turned on the telly as she fiddled with a DPad she got when she arrived at her then-new apartment. She wrote into it and pondered out loud: "Was I really that nuts back then?"

1

She glanced to her morpher, curious as to what she's been sent to this particular beach for.

* * *

Marco was between relieved and startled out of his wits when a voice in his backpack muttered, "you could walk more carefully, ya know."

"Good to see you're up, Fox," he noted, flipping it around and unzipping the top to see the lupine crouched under his books. The end bell had just rang but he had been helping a girl gather her upset book pile, leaving him in a deserted hall. Cress had ran off to the front already where their parents were probably waiting, but he had a bit of time.

"I don't think anyone's around, if you prefer a shoulder mount," he offered, lifting Fox out with the glove under him.

"Beats a backpack, eh?" Fox humored, running up his sleeve and taking a spot on his left shoulder. "But seriously, who in their right mind throws a bag that hard? Jeez!"

Marco winced at the memory of him tossing the bag when it was the start of PE.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"School," Marco answered, slipping the bag strap over his opposite shoulder and strolling towards the exit doors. "Cress kept bugging me about you, but I didn't want the teachers freaking out about a living t—figure…"

"Huh," Fox noted, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, "I don't remember a school being this modern. Then again, I've been in an attic for some-odd years, so don't take my opinion."

"Hmm…our dad first put that box up there twenty years ago, when his brother—out uncle—was lost at sea. But I don't know where he got it in the first place, or why he never took you out in the first place," Marco explained.

"Twenty years?!" Fox yelped.

Marco winced again and lifted a hand to that ear. "My ear is right above your head, you know," he complained.

By then, they had made it to the doors. Marco shoved it open with his free hand, an autumn breeze causing Fox to dig whatever claws he had into his vest. A black mini-van was parked outside with the motor running, Freya shouting at him to catch up from it.

"Okay, Fox, do you mind hiding? Like I said, the adults will freak."

"No pro," Fox nodded curtly, sliding back down Marco's sleeve and taking a short leap into his left pocket.

"Marco, what are you doing!? Taking in the scenery?! Come on, let's _go!" _Freya continued to yell.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to yell!" Marco shouted back, taking his usual spot in the second row while Freya returned to the backseat.

As he was about to sit and she was backing up, her hand managed to come over his left pocket before Fox poked his snout out to see what the ruckus was for. This resulted in Freya swatting his nose, which she immediately recoiled from accidentally doing with an "Ouch!"

Fox let out a muffled yelp and glared at her. Freya, holding her hand, happened to glance up at him. Her eyes widened and she jumped into her seat's corner with a shriek.

"What?! What happened?!" Cress jumped, taking off an MP3 player and looking between both.

Freya looked in horror where Fox had been, Caitlyn raising her eyebrows.

"Did something happen, Freya?" their mother asked, poking her head over the seat.

Marco shot her a desperate glance, Cress mouthing a dozen pleads with his hands clasped and an _I promise we'll tell later!_

"Y-yea, I'm fine," Freya answered, sending a questioning glare at the boys, "just a lot of static electricity or something."

* * *

2

Tomoki was amazed at the apartment Bonnie had been staying in throughout her trip. "And your cousin has a big collection of Toys, too?!"

"Mmm...Hm... But we're not supposed to touch the Toys in the Cabinet!" Bonnie said and then promptly whispered into her friend's ear "They're mint-condition."

"Oooooohhhh..." Tomoki then proceeded to explore the girl's expansive apartment as Aqua and Ventus watch the two play around.

"Aqua, how come we never played around the master's place like this?" asked Ventus.

"We were clearly both too old when we first met, Ven." Aqua bluntly replied. "We know better than to behave like such wild animals like-"

"Wheeeeeee-!" The kids slided across the floor on a carpet. "Woody saves the day again!" Bonnie gleefully announced as Tomoki threw his voice to say in a western accent "Well, I reckon you're gonna prove to be pretty sensational riding the robot!"

The two giggled as children often do and ran to Aqua and Ventus to ask something of them.

"Could you two tell us what kind of game you two are playing?" To which Bonnie replied with dolls in hand: "The Scary Witch and the evil Dr. Porkchop has summoned a gihugic dragon to penetrate the city!"

Aqua knew she was practically asking for trouble when Bonnie pointed towards the basement door, where Mei had kept her Lego universe.

"Ah, yes. But the Barrier is strong, this one." Aqua stated.

"But it's gonna break at any moment!" Bonnie spoke in such an antsy tone, you'd realize like Aqua has that Bonnie wants to go in the basement. Aqua did the sensible thing and stood in front of the door with a lone chair barricading it.

"There, the barrier is fortified forevermore." Aqua declared to Bonnie as she reclined on the chair with one leg crossed upon her lap, "No go forth and Smyte the dragon over yonder for thy queen!"

"But, uh... the scary witch-" Aqua shushed the yammering young girl.

"Just go, Bonnie."

One look into Aqua's eyes and somehow, she knew that Aqua just wouldn't let up. Still curious to know what's in the basement, and yet she let go of it for now and kept playing. Aqua has learned quite a lot from her mother and has reflected that in her guidance of her brother Takashi and now, Little Bonnie.

* * *

3

Freya had little clue over what had happened in the car, just that something sent a jolt of electricity sent a jolt of electricity up her poor hand and left it useless for writing homework. But she had seen a little fox's head poke out of Marco's pocket, which was both startling and confusing all at once. It had been glaring at her quite angrily while holding its bruised snout (which was most likely her doing).

It angered her more when Marco revealed they had him since yesterday.

"You mean you've been keeping a living, breathing fox toy for an entire day?!" Freya growled as they lead Caitlyn and her up the steps. Caitlyn seemed not to have a care in the world of what they were hiding behind their backs (or pockets, in afternoon's case), but was curious as to why Freya now had a wrapping over her hand.

"Shhh! Mom or dad will hear you!" Cress scolded quietly, eyes darting from side to side in case the two adults were near. It was right after dinner, both occupied with other tasks like paperwork or what-not, so the chance was slim.

When they first got home, Marco had darted upstairs like a flighty bird while concealing something with a white glove. She didn't see where, because her mother promptly led her to the bathroom for some sort of covering for her burned hand. Yes, _burned._ Whatever had sparked her hand sparked it well.

It was ironic, since in their game if one was shocked hard enough, paralyzing of the victim would be the case. They had come to that conclusion after seeing how a paralyzed man shivered if he tried to move, like electricity was running through him.

"Okay, so, before you meet them," Marco started, being cut off by Caitlyn.

"Them? There's more than one?" She perked.

"Oh, so more than one living things! Wow!" Freya ranted sarcastically.

"Err, twelve," Marco sighed. "Anyway, just...don't freak out, okay?"

"I'm not a freak-person, though I may shriek when necessary," Freya deadpanned.

Cress rolled his eyes and opened the door to the playroom (noticeably more cautiously than earlier that day). But instead of a tiny, living, beathing fox greeting them at the entrance... a rather large, very dead, corpse of a mouse did.

Caitlyn covered her mouth to hold in a scream, but a bit of the noise still slipped through her lips. Freya lifted her eyebrows, Marco made a questioning grunt, and Cress just plain gasped.

"SORRY! Sorry!" a male voice apologized quickly from the ground. "We're cleaning them up, I promise!"

"Capn', what the heck happened?!" Cress asked, glancing towards Captain Falcon. The racer was a few feet away, in the process of shoving a different body down a mouse hole. Samus and Mario continued the job while he walked over to them.

"What the heck what the heck WHAT THE HECK WHAT THE HECK—"Freya repeated worriedly as he came closer, backing sideways with Caitlyn into the corner. They eventually reached a table and pressed against its side, though a curious "Hm!" from it caused Caitlyn to turn.

There, standing on their refuge from the oddity, was Link. Of course, she didn't see him as "Link", just as a green warrior looking up curiously at them. She turned away from Captain Falcon—who was explaining to the two brothers why there was a rodent massacre—and bent down to get at eye level with him.

"Hello..." she greeted quietly.

Link raised a hand in greeting.

"I suppose you're with them?" she continued softly, nudging an elbo in the direction of the other gathering toys-come-alive.

He nodded.

"Huh...you're a bit of a quiet fellow, you know," the girl noted. She cocked her head at him, and namely the empty spot on his back...

Link shrugged in response to the note. It wasn't the first time he had been called a quiet person; due to some circumstance during his creation, an element just hadn't come into play that allowed him to could shout well, and had a Hylian tone that carried well in battle, but wasn't able to communicate through any other way.

"Wait..." she trailed, reaching into her pocket, "do you happen to own this...?"

His shield was nestled gently into her palm and she offered it to him cautiously. She had it kept in on her all day after forgetting about it in the first place, though it looked his size.

He nodded rapidly and approached, lifting the shield out of her hand and slinging it onto his back-back where it belonged.

"H-hey, Caitlyn! Come over her to make sure I'm not hallucinating!" Freya stammered from her spot, cross-legged on the floor.

"Want to join us?" Caitlyn offered Link.

He nodded but paused over her hand cautiously. He took out his shield instead and put it on her hand again, stepping onto it. She cokced an eye at the odd way of transportation, but didn't say anything as he sat like a kid on a sled and held the edge while she walked to the others.

The eleven others were in front of a relaxed Marco and Cress but cautious Freya, the twin taking a seat next to her and letting Link down.

"So...um...hi, I'm Freya," she greeted warily.

A chorus of various greetings (some being "Poyo!" or "Pika!") answered her back.

"And this would be Caitlyn," she continued in a less shut-in tone, gesturing to her sister.

Caitlyn waved with a small smile.

"They're our younger sisters," Marco explained. "I wouldn't have gotten them involved, but Fox did something to Freya's hand earlier-"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" 'Fox' protested. "She _slapped_ my face!"

"It was an accident!" Freya argued back.

"Doesn't matter, you all know each other, let's just move on!"

"Fine," both Fox Freya spat. It was quite obvious they weren't going to be in such good relations from that point onward, but who am I to say?

* * *

4

Chizu dug into her backpack so that she could do her homework and noted that there was a hole in one of the pockets. She wondered what it meant, then she dug into her bag and she realized why!

_Freya: What was that, anyway? It was like a jolt of electricity or something!_

_Mario: Must have been Fox's spark..._

_Marco: Spark? As in, energy?_

_Mario: That works... how do I explain this...?_

_Samus: Listen, you ever heard the term 'spark of imagination' anywhere?_

Chizu ran downstairs to see if anything had leaked out of her bag, the last thing she wanted was any unwanted attention, let alone stolen property that she had just received. She looked across the living room and the dining room for her odd figurine.

_Cress: Somewhere, probably kid's TV, but go on._

_Samus: That would be a good way to explain it, then... _

What Chizu saw staring at its reflection surprised her to no end, twas her figurine, who had been shocked at the girl glaring at him. Chizu then thought back to the sheet of paper on the figurine that she read, mentioning that it was among the Sheikah tribe of warriors who have vowed to protect a princess by the name 'Zelda'.

_Samus: We come alive through that kind of science, by a will of thought. If we get to far from our 'sparker', so to speak, or they just don't have enough creative willpower to light a spark, we'd go back to our limp, useless forms._

* * *

"Which would be why you were unconscious in the attic for some-odd years," Marco noted as he sat on his chair.

"Yes." Samus confirmed.

* * *

Nakama, Adam and Kozoe analyzed the seemingly endless supply of cloth they seem to be pulling from the box (twas Adam's turn to hold onto it that day.) Nakama noted that there was a mystical quality to it, one that screamed 'use me in the uniforms, Nakama-chan! use me in a uniform that will be adorned by everyone in the group!' She felt compelled to work with it, Adam was inspired by it, Kozoe felt eager to see the fruits of their labors.

_Samus: 'Course, you can't spark just anything; it's a certain kind of fabric or something that does it,_

* * *

"So, wait," Caitlyn spoke up at last, "if you were already far from your sparker, then how did you come back alive?"

All eyes/fingers went to Marco.

"...what, you think I did it?" he took the bait after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

Ichigo stared into his iTerminal tablet and glanced at the account of PlaytimeLike1889 (Marco) and noted the character biographies of each character. He wondered what sort of games was he thinking about back at camp.

Did I mention he was hanging upside-down by his legs while he was doing so?

_Cress: Think about it, dude. They way you were ranting about these guys even at the camping trip, and how you had that look in your eye all the way through it, I'd be surprised if it were anyone else!_

* * *

"Huh..." Marco trailed before gaining a pleasured grin. "That's pretty cool."

"Like a SUPPA POWA!" Freya giggled.

"Meh, it's cool for you," Fox shrugged. The saga of Fox and Freya continues...

"Hey, Freya?" Caitlyn tapped her sister while she was still chortling. "Remember that our uncle had these?"

"Yes?" Freya answered patiently, looking up from her smile.

"He also gave us that cloth, remember?" she continued. "And we made something out of it, didn't we?"

Freya's eyes widened. "Oh! You think it could be the same material?" she gasped.

She shrugged.

"Are you two talking about that one cat thing you stitched up at the campsite?" Cress asked.

"Mewtwo. His name is Mewtwo," Freya deadpaned. "The fabric was this pretty lavender-y color, so we couldn't resist!"

"Well, let's go then!" Marco waved them off. The two hastily got up from their seats and ran to the door. Marco, meanwhile, took out the glove he had been refraining from. "I wonder if sparking's all that hard..."

* * *

5

Tomohisa Kaname was dusting the windowsill when he heard the bells chime, signaling a customer. "Ah, good afternoon." He greeted before he glanced at his latest customer. And wouldn't you know it, it was Takashi, a big help whenever help is needed and a valued customer whenever business is slow. That's what you'd expect from Junko's boy.

"'Sup, Mr. Kaname. Anything you want me to help out with?" Asked Waku

Another customer came in, twas Grace with her wallet in one hand and a totebag stuffed with birdseed in another. "A baker's dozen of your finest Boston Cream Donuts, good sir."

"Well, I guess she just came in." Tomohisa made his way to the spare dough he had laying around. "Takashi, would you mind getting some flour for me."

"Right away, Mr. Katamari!" Waku replied as he mobilized.

"That's Kaname, Waku-kun! Kaname!" Tomohisa responded back, knowing a Sesame Street reference when he feels it coming into his thoughts. Waku chuckled back which prompts this remark. "You definitely have your mother's smile."

"So I've been told..." Waku added before thinking out loud: "You seem to know her a whole awful lot, huh, Mr. Kaname?"

Tomohisa merely blushed at this little note. "I can't believe you let her slip away just like that... How come you didn't marry her?"

"Oh, uh..." Tomohisa stammered as Waku continued his tirade.

"Well you got to admit, you've attended a lot more of my soccer games than dad, that's got to be a plus. Your cooking's on par with some of the best restaurants in town, not to mention that I always wanted to have a baby brother!"

At that moment, he took time to glance at Tatsuya and say "How's it goin' kid!"

"Good afternoon, Waku-Kun!" The five year old spoke back.

"Tatsuya, I'm talking with-ugh, you're not gonna leave me alone unless I talk, right..." Tomohisa sighed to his favorite customer.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how curiosity works?" Grace added.

"Very well..." Tomohisa pulled up a chair and explained. "When you find a woman you love, it's sort of a magical moment, it takes time to know where the right girl is, I took my sweet time with my childhood heartsweet-"

"Heartsweet? Sounds pretty 'CWC' to me, Mr. Kaname." Waku complained, "But it's tolerable, so please continue."

"Junko was my friend, from Kindergarten all the way through College, I took my sweet time with her, I just didn't realize who I loved until she slipped from my grasp courtesy of your hard-working father." Tomohisa sighed to himself. "He knew how to keep the flirting at a minimum at the workplace, and is paid by the week in hundreds, just like Junko. I just didn't stand a chance."

"Geez, that must've been hard to live through..." Waku leaned in awe.

"It was... but it's probably for the best," Tomohisa blushed as he put the Donuts into the Deep Fryer "I wouldn't have my favorite customer if it weren't for my slow reaction."

Waku chuckled and glared at Grace, "So, you went out to fetch some donuts?"

"Yeah, I put the Chicken I'm cooking for Harold in the oven and I think It's got a half-hour left." Grace recalled before getting out a pocket watch. "Put it in about...three hours ago at two-o'clock."

"It's almost 5:13." Waku corrected.

"Oh, Snap!" Grace then bolted to Harold's neighborhood in hopes of not setting the house on fire. Waku chuckled to himself, but then realized the dire situation that might ensue and called Komo and Nicole to join her.

* * *

6

Freya and Caitlyn were a mess of excited squeals and flailing limbs as they ran to their own bedroom for Mewtwo. They hadn't thought up much for him, just that he was a clone of another monster they put together and he looked much more intimidating.

They flung open the doors and wasted no time gazing, though the temptation was high. Two twin-sized beds were in both upper corners of the room, one with black sheets, the other with dark blue. But shelves and shelves on the walls showcased hundreds of different monsters, some large, some small, all different. They were scattered on the floor, too, as well as piled up on the twin's beds and dressers.

"Number one hundred-fifty, Freya!" Caitlyn giggled.

Freya carefully scanned her side of the shelves with a hand posed to strike until she encountered her prey: a humanoid, light purple-furred cat creature with a thick tail and three-numbered hands and feet. Its dark blue gaze was pointed firmly ahead, like a soldier waiting for orders. Perhaps, after Marco sparked it, it would be!

Her hand snatched up the small figure (just large enough for her fingertips to touch when wrapped around) and the twins clattered back down the hall.

"Freya, Caitlyn, is that you?!"

The two froze at the sound of their father's call. Freya tossed the toy to Caitlyn, who tucked it behind her back. "Yes, dad, we got a bit excited!" Freya shouted back, holding the excitement out of her voice.

"Could you come down here?" he asked, walking in view of the stairs. "I need to tell you something!"

"Alright!" Freya answered for them both as she cantered down the steps and stood erect before her father. Caitlyn followed suit, still hiding Mewtwo.

"Do you remember your cousin Harold?" he asked.

"Dearly," Caitlyn sighed in sweet memory. Harold was a preteen and personal ally of the girls for helping out with their monster-fights. He even came up with the name: Pokémon, for how they could always be carried in your pocket but proved to be vicious beasts all the same.

"He's coming to stay for a while."

The sentence didn't register in either's brains for a moment. "What?" Freya blinked.

"Harold and his parents-your aunt and uncle-will be staying for a few days at our house," their father repeated. "They just called; there was an accident at the house and they can't live there for a few days."

"That's awesome!" Freya shrieked for the umpteenth time that night. Perhaps he could meet the toys, too? The way they took out mice made them sound fit for battle, and they were talking toys, anyway. Marco might have not allowed it, but she was sure they could convince them.

"Go tell your brothers, too-he'll be staying Marco's room!" the parent called after them when they rushed back upstairs with renewed excitement.

They finally swung open the door to the playroom and shut it again, Mewtwo in their grasp.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Freya bubbled excitably.

"What?" Cress asked.

"Harold's staying over!"

_"What?!"_ Cress gasped.

"I said, Harold's staying over!" Freya shouted louder.

"WHAT?!" Cress yelled back.

"I SAID, HAROLD'S STAYING-oh forget it!" Freya groaned.

"NO SERIOUSLY, WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM ALL THE SHOUTING!" Cress shouted, startling everyone.

"Well, here's Mewtwo," Caitlyn addressed, placing the creature in the center of the smashers. They stepped back from it at first, a little taken-off by the appearance, before Pikachu slinked to it and sniffed its foot.

"Huh," Marco noted, raising an eyebrow. "Why Mewtwo?"

"Well, we call it that because he was based off our other toy, Mew," she explained.

Marco slipped on his glove and stretched his fingers a bit. "Why 'it'?" he prodded. It took fuel to light a spark, after all.

"It's what we call a Legendary Pokémon, meaning there's only one of these-one of mew's clones, anyway. Only a few of the legendaries have genders anyway, like these two we call-"

"Stay on topic, Caitlyn," Marco stated, trying to think up any more background for the clone. While he was at it, he tried working on a few poses for his hand that would light a spark. Snapping wasn't working, oddly enough.

"Oh, right," Caitlyn jolted. "Umm, he's a Psychic type, so he can use techniques like Shadow Ball and Psychic. Or he can use more physical attacks, like Tail Whip and Headbutt."

Marco stopped snapping as a thought came to him. If he was a psychic and a clone, did that mean it didn't feel too great about itself?

"There was this one guy, Giovanni, who wanted to make him the strongest Pokemon ever, but it failed because Mewtwo thought it was being tricked..."

He closed his eyes and tried for a cold, shut-in kind of personality. It didn't want to hurt anyone, apparently, perhaps less trustworthy as well.

"It only trusted a few people, and it's so smart that it can only be caught by a certain kind of Pokeball-the Master Ball, which can catch any Pokemon. Dusk Balls might also work-"

"Caitlyn, stay on topic," Cress noted absentmindedly, searching the toy for any kind of reaction.

Marco could clearly think up the character now, a lonely, hermit sort of personality. It would look over everything with a critical eye, not trust anyone without any great reason to, but rely on its own power and smarts to overcome others. No one took it or used it without it knowing, trained after its incident with Giovanni. Maybe it liked fighting; maybe it wanted someone to consider a partner, one that was equal in strength and mind..."

"Marco...look."

"Whu?" Marco murmured after Cress nudged him back to reality. His eyes widened when he saw the cat-like psychic glancing around at the other toys around it.

"Mm?" it hummed in questioning. "What's going on...who are all of you?"

* * *

7

Maria closed the suitcase filled with notes, clothing, crispy M&amp;Ms and the new dGemini Dual-Screen Tablet Harold had been saving up to get the past several months.

"All set!" chimed Maria.

"But did you really have to pack up this much?" Harold chuckled. "It's not like I'm moving in or anything."

"Oh, it's on me, somebody's gotta help out while the authorities clean up the mess Grace made, Just be thankful the fires didn't reach your bedroom." Maria replied. "I'm just amazed that we actually made it in time."

"I dunno how bad it might've gotten if you two didn't show up," sighed Maria before directing his attention to Komo. "And all because Grace was doing a simple task of cooking dinner."

"Simple task... She knows that precision is key, like she knows that should she be the first to pilot out of all of us, she needs to be careful not to kill any innocent bystanders!"

"Geez, you're still on that?" Maria moaned.

"C'mon, Komo, lighten up." Harold added, "You're acting like this giant robot business is gonna be the death of her."

"But it could mean the death of dozens of thousands of people!" Komo protested!

"Hey, we made it without killing anyone with Kokopelli." Harold stated in a matter-of-fact sort of tone "Ain't that enough."

"We got lucky with Kokopelli. For all we know, he could have just as easily failed the mission and our world would be left to ruin!" Komo argued. "Whichever one of us winds up piloting the robot next has to be careful."

There was silence amongst the group, until Maria's voice made itself known.

"I'll keep it in mind," she piped solumnly. "In case it's my turn."

"I guess we can keep an eye out for whatever civilians might get caught in the crossfire." Harold sighed.

"So that's it, we'll take extra care in terms of our battles should we be among the fourteen pilots chosen by whatever system's in place." Komo declared before glaring at the window... "It's getting late, we may as well get some rest."

"Yeah..." Maria stated as she headed for the door before realizing: "Hold on, don't we have a chat to attend?"

"Oh, yeah!" Harold agreed.

"But you should discuss this information should worse come to worse." Komo reminded as they all nodded. Harold smiled at his keyboard as the webcam booted up, eager always to meet Marco for the last time before the big visit. Marco and his family was located far away, mainly because they had originally moved years ago. They were also commonly farmers or just plain residents in those 'out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere' kind of communities, Whilst their family of six lived in an average neighborhood. Even before the two twin sisters were born, Marco could distinctly remember fun gatherings with their cousins at holidays.

He was more than willing to protect this lifestyle, and with the Giant Robot, he now has a proper chance.

* * *

8

"And those two up and came to life like that?!" Anko yelped. "No way, All I did was my morning Yoga Routine and then the figurine came to life just like that!"

She then tilted her webcam to reveal the trophy in question doing some stretching. She had a light blue sports bra and, for lack of a better word, black yoga pants. Dark grey hair adorned her head in the shape of a ponytail to compliment her rather pale complexion, she was bare of any flaws or wrinkles or any of that, just completely smooth from top to bottom. But the most noticeable feature on her face was her eyes.

"Same time tomorrow, then?" asked the trophy.

The Tenusei kids promptly giggled a bit before switching their attention to Mei. "So, Trophies coming to life, huh? That's... kinda interesting, actually... any kind of that happening in your neck of the woods, Mei?"

"Sorry, guys." Meiko shrugged "Nothing in this humble abode."

"That's... okay." Marco sighed.

"Betcha you're probably jealous of our-" Freya was interrupted by Caitlyn pinning her to the bed

"cousin Harold getting to stay at our place for a spell?" Cress continued.

"Yeah, man! I am hyped, can't wait to see you in the flesh again!" Harold cheered with such hype.

"What about you?" Marco spoke to Daichi.

"Greetings, good sir." said a man decked in the garb of a great lord. "I am Sir Chrom of the Yylessian shepherds, I seek an audience with your leader."

"Uh, I run the subreddit and other internet stuff around here. Moji's the guy you want." Marco responded, clicking onto another feed to direct Chrom's attention to Moji.

"Oh, uh... how do you do?" Moji shyly spoke to the lord.

"I come from a world that was taken by a looming threat that might already be among you." Chrom described to the group. "A world of warriors destined to fight to the bitter end."

"T-That's Horrible!" cried Kozue.

"Just you wait until we've beaten all fifteen of our enemies!" Waku declared. "We'll try to head to your world once we're done with our Giant Robot."

"By the way, what is the robot's name, anyway." Caitlyn asked.

"It probably doesn't have one." Kodama replied. "I don't think even Koyemshi knows if this thing's got a name."

"Huh," Waku stated. "Well, since we're altogether, how about we come up with a name for this thing, you guys!"

"Sure," Sarah cheerfully replied "I say we give it a really cool name."

"Ooh, I know!" Kako bluntly interrupted. "We'll call it the 'Isao-20X6' or the 'Kakonator', 'Omnisao' or-"

"Couldn't you come up with an original name, self-centered nuisance." Hikoi cut him off.

"I say quit with your names, dude," added Kanji "this robot belongs to all of us!" Again, the plastered look of disappointment easily found it's way to Kako's face.

"I say we call it 'Anza'!" Anko suggested.

"Well, that doesn't sound too ba-" Kirie tried to say before Machi quickly cut him off. "Hey, that's a pop-star name!" Anko blushed and tilted her head to the side.

"Well," Harold began, "It's an uncolored...fearsome...overwhelmingly huge creature...abbreviate that and you've got...The U.F.O." Cue mass facepalming and anime falls that need to be animated in order to be believed...

Mainly because I want to use it as a visual gag for Internet Reviews.

Marco watched as names like 'Korgodon', 'Gettaman', 'Scraggler', 'Samuraiger', 'Carvanos', 'Tudomani', 'Druxia', even names like 'Ovaria' and 'Koro-Koro-Rokon' were tossed around. So he clicked on Xion's window and said: "What about you, have you got any ideas?"

"I...I think," she soon began, "I think the name of the robot should stand for not just us, but our homeland, and the rest of the planet we live in: we have been given this fullmetal angel of sorts to protect the Earth..."

"Hey! That just gave me an Idea, you guys! Not just for the robot, but for us, Too!" Maki immediately shouted out, everyone quickly turned their attention to her. "Well, like Xion said, we're all fight alongside one another to protect the earth, so we should naturally call ourselves...ZEARTH SENTAI KYUSEIGER!" There was a small pause for everyone to absorb the name.

"Zearth?" Ushiro finally said.

"You mean like Z-Earth, for 'The Earth'?" Monika added. "That I get, but also... Kyuseiger?"

"I know it sounds kinda corny," Maki replied, "but it's the best I could come up with after hearing Kirie's statement."

"That's actually not too bad a name for us," Moji remarked.

"I think that name sounds really cool, too!" Waku added.

"But we still dont have a name for the robot..." Kako stated. "May I suggested 'Ika-'"

"The Mighty Zearth!" Grace cheerfully interrupted to Kako's disappointment.

"Alright, I'd go with Zearth," Elliot retorted to the group. "how about you guys?"

"Awesome!" Chimed Tomoki

"Yeah, I think it's kinda cool," saith the other Sarah.

"Me too," Tedd added.

"I like it too, actually," Marco stated.

"What do you think, Moji?" Cress asked to their comrade.

"Well, I guess it'll work." Moji responded. "Sure. Let's stick with that."

"Alright! That's" Maki shouted in a humorously hammy tone befitting a Toku Hero or Heroine. "Let evildoers beware for from this moment on we are Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger!" Everyone nodded in agreement, while Kako muttered to himself that he thought his names were cooler.

The meeting continued like normal, laughs ensued with Maki's hamminess, gameplay ideas were tossed around, and even Sora's inventor extraordinare older sister Pinako popped in. Yet Marco still couldn't help but realize that something bad was going to happen, regardless of whether or not he kept his Trophies hidden from the group.

(When Somebody Loved Me - Freeway High High)

**Cast**

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Reevee21 as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Terri Hawkes as Sarah Kamijiha**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi**

**Mike West as Fox McCloud**

**Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu**

**Grant Kirkhope as Donkey Kong**

**Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby**

**David Wills as Captain Falcon**

**Debbie Debbiberry as Ness**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
****Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

An Irritated Groan stirred Mewtwo from his rest.

It lifted an eyelid, annoyed at the sound-an outcry mostly dulled by patience and ingenuity. It came from outside the door, and if he were curious enough to find out what it was, Mewtwo would need to pass the watchful eyes of the creatures along the shelves.

It sat up from his resting place (a bed his size the girls had dug up out of storage.) and walked right up to the edge of the desk, the starlit moon casting rays upon his back. "Peculiar...", it mumbled to itself—or to the other creatures, "It's all so peculiar. How am I the only one Lucky enough to be alive. Out of all of you..."

It looked around once more at the other Pokémon, helpless and dead inside.

"...why me?"

**Next Time**

A Champion of Justice never surrenders, even when the situation is dire, she is always present to fight for her friends for she'd never turn her back on them. I guess that's how you say it on these Magical Girl Shows, right?

**Episode 3: Zearth**

* * *

Another Day, Another Episode in the can! I hope you enjoyed this episodes and I hope you'll love the shenanagans I have in store for the next one! But for now, It's time to open one of the christmas gifts sent to me from the Tyranux Universe, gotta love that. *rip-rip-rip* What is... Oh...Oh, my LAN! This... This does not look good for Game of Thrones fans... Aw well, I guess I could use it. Anywho, who do you want to see me focus on among the pilots of Zearth, leave your thoughts in the reviews below!

**Reevee21:** That song...that song, it always hits me...*taps heart while tearing up* right here...I-I'm not crying...uh, anyways, I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did! And Chrom is FUN! Told ya there'd be desendents of Anri, didn't I? And there was! Funny thing is, I'm actually terrible at FE logic...ANYWAYS! Hug an Eevee, guys!


	7. EP3CH1-Who would Win?

Now this is where we start settling it in Smash, for those of you asking "Dude, You mentioned Giant Robots, Where be the Giant Robots?!" Don't worry, this is the episode where the Giant Robots come into play as well as... Other Things...

**Reevee21: **Yea, it's about time we read a fight! ~GIANT ROBOT BRAWLALALALAAA, LALALA LA! ~DECK THE HALLS WITH ROUNDS OF PUNCHING-~

1: Confusion - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
2: New Days - Persona 4  
3: So Scandalous - Soul Eater  
4: 1pm - Animal Crossing (Cover by the Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra)  
5: Sit Down - Inu-Yasha  
6: Peaceful Hearts - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep  
7: Baron to Tono - noein  
8: Heavenly Spirit - Fullmetal Alchemist  
9: Awakening - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World

* * *

"Man, introductions really took too long, eh?" Koyemshi seemingly spoke to himself. "Well color me amazed that he managed to pull it off. To be honest with ya, I'm quite sad that you're stuck here with us... Far away from your family... I bet your mother's real freakin' depressed, especially with the puppet brat."

A voice was present but we prefer to not reveal what it says, because we're pricks!

"Geez, you're a heck of a lot tougher than the other tagalong, y'know that?" Koyemshi complained to the owner of the voice. "Fine, I'll sign up to Deus' fruity little scheme, But only because you seem to care about these punks..." he then said to another unknown voice "Remember that there's still a job to do and we've just begun."

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward  
with your strength  
we await our  
miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
where miracles come true_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes we will soon become, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 3: Zearth**

**Chapter One: Who would Win**

1

An Irritated Groan stirred Mewtwo from his rest.

It lifted an eyelid, annoyed at the sound-an outcry mostly dulled by patience and ingenuity. It came from outside the door, and if he were curious enough to find out what it was, Mewtwo would need to pass the watchful eyes of the creatures along the shelves.

It sat up from his resting place (a bed his size the girls had dug up out of storage.) and walked right up to the edge of the desk, the starlit moon casting rays upon his back. "Peculiar...", it mumbled to itself—or to the other creatures, "It's all so peculiar. How am I the only one Lucky enough to be alive. Out of all of you..."

It looked around once more at the other Pokémon, helpless and dead inside.

"...why me?"

It could distinctly remember coming alive, a great pulse of energy that woke him from a long hibernation. Then Mewtwo was there, in the center of twelve others, and in tern under the four kids' watchful gazes. The one that woke him, Marco, had an amazed gaze on his face. His brother, Cress, had an excited and somewhat jealous look. Caitlyn was beaming warmly at him, while Freya's jaw looked ready to hit the floor.

As for the twelve, they were excited and amused and slightly puzzled at his prescence among them. The ones known as Pikachu and Jigglypuff had approached him first, like he was a long-lost kin of theirs. Then Fox had quizzed it a little, what its name was, where it came from, etc., and it had answered perfectly-though it knew not how it knew.

...wait, what?

Freya was snoring on its right and Caitlyn was snuggling a toy to its left, so it found no reason not to delve into that odd groan from earlier.

It took a small leap off the desk edge and caught himself in midair with Psychic. It levitated gently to the ground and walked down the clear path before him, like a movie star walking the red carpet. A while later it reached the door, and extended a hand to reach the handle with Psychic.

Psychic was like a hand, an invisible hand in his mind that one could stretch across distancs or wreath around himself. It gave no hint to what it was lifting but a pink tint (and the shrieking of the victim, if it was alive) and the object bending or floating to his will.

It could barely reach far enough to twist the handle, but managed so and pried the door open a pinch. Mewtwo could manually open it enough to fit through from there, emerging into a hallway with doors on one side and a rail on the other. Past the rail, the mouthwatering scent of cooking meat also echoed through the raptors.

Since the groan wasn't showing up again, it took a peek through the rail bars to find out what it was. A larger human, older than the kids from last night, was bustling about several appliances and a table in order to set something up. Contact would be unwise, as Mario had warned him last night, so Mewtwo gave no hint to being overhead.

A lash of electricity, and sizzling, sounded from inside the playroom door-quickly followed with an outcry of "Watch it!" and "Sorry!". Mewtwo whipped around to face the room in alarm. He approached and opened the door via Psychic cautiously, seeing Marco leaning over his desk and focusing on something.

"Good...morning," Mewtwo trailed, entering the room.

"Mornin'," Samus greeted casually, polishing his arm cannon with a rag.

"What is going on? I heard a shout," Mewtwo asked.

"Marco's experimenting with magic...it's going...averagely," Samus answered carefully, glaring at the desk with unease.

Meanwhile, on the desk, Marco was focusing on condensing a spark in his gloved hand. Captain Falcon had been watching, but was currently behind a cup of pencils in case the spark lashed again.

"Just think," Marco sighed wistfully, smiling slightly when he managed to form a small sphere of electricity above his palm. "if I could perfect this, maybe I could put some kind of protection-spell on you guys so you won't be killed by mice or something!"

"Well, we already killed all the mice," Captain Falcon shrugged, "But I can think of a lotta other things that are out for blood."

"What?" Marco asked, jerking upwards and disrupting the sphere into small, flickering sparks.

"Other animals, sharp objects, poisons, incautious young children," the driver listed off his fingers, "we've had experience."

2

The door, previously forgotten, was shoved open again when Cress walked in with a casual "'Sup, dude? What's with all the shouting?"

"Morning, Cress," Marco greeted, getting up from his seat. "I was just working on sparking again, then it hit Captain Falcon."

"Hit me?! That thing ATTACKED me!" Capatin Falcon growled from the desk.

"Well DUH, you're covered in metal!" Cress huffed before regaining his sloppy grin. "Hey, if you can do creative stuff with your glove...can I do destructive stuff with mine?"

Marco thought it over for a minute before grinning mischievously. "You could try..." He winked before looking serious again. "I have an idea that might help; do you think I can try sparking some kind of... barrier around the smashers?"

"What? Like a wall?" Cress asked before gasping. "Dude! I never thought you were that cold!"

"No, I mean like a protection spell or something," Marco quickly dismissed. "So they don't get 'killed' by mice or whatever else that's out there."

"And I could fight them?" Cress enticed, letting Pikachu hop into his glove from the desk. "Just for fun, not to rip them apart or anything."

"I don't see why not," Marco shrugged.

"There you are, Mewtwo!" Freya called from the doorway before noticing the two brothers. "Hey, you guys ready for breakfast? And Harold's gonna be here any minute! Could we show him these guys? OOO, would he pass out or scream?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Marco backed up, knocking into the desk with his back in the process. "Hold on! We'll be down in a minute, I'll leave that choice to the smashers-"

"And he's totally gonna pass out," Cress added. "I know I did!"

"I'm betting on a scream," Freya shrugged.

"Hey, about that last one!" Mario called, scrambling onto Marco's desk. "Is this 'Harold' trustworthy?"

"Averagely," Marco shrugged. "He's a twelve-year-old cousin of ours. A cross between Cress and me; he's pretty idealistic, but enjoys a good fight now and then. We've recently met up with him with a few other members of our family as well as a whole bushel of other kids earlier this month at a weekend camping trip. We even played a game together."

"Oh, you're a brawler?" Samus asked Cress.

"Just because I got into a fight one time," Cress sighed.

"You gave that guy a bloody nose," Marco rolled his eyes before turning back to Mario. Mario himself was in a philosopher position.

"And just what is this game about, eh?" Mario asked.

"That secret stays with me." Stated Marco, exactly as willing to tell the Smashers about Zearth as he was willing to tell his fellow pilots about his collection of Smashers (i.e. not at all.) Mario thought to himself and pondered the boy's worth.

"I suppose we could let him in on us," he finally answered. "You teens seem to be pretty trustworthy, anyway."

"Hey, that's another thing," Freya conversed on their way down the steps, "why are all these movie and book characters teenagers? I've never seen ten-year-olds on screen!"

* * *

3

By the time the siblings reached the stairs, Caitlyn joining them halfway, they could hear their aunt's voice from the doorway. They looked on from hehind the staircase, heads poking out in order of age, as the four adults conversed over sleeping arangements and the like.

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S SHAKIN'?!"

"AUGH!"

"OW!"

"OOF!"

A breathless wheeze from Caitlyn as Marco tripped in surprise, landing on the others in a rough pile. Cress blew the hair out of his face before looking up at the source of the shout, none other than a grinning Harold.

"Harold!" Freya gasped happily when the siblings finally got back on their feet.

"In the flesh!" Harold nodded.

"Always good to see you, dude!" Cress greeted as the two preformed some variety of a handshake. Marco merely shook his head with an amused chuckle.

"And just wait 'till you see what the boys have!" Caitlyn sighed dreamily while Cress and Marco shared an alarmed look. "There are these toys, see, and-"

"AAAND, that must have been a long trip!" Cress smiled awkwardly while Marco clamped a hand over Caitlyn's mouth. "Hey, do you like bacon? Our mom made some this morning!"

"Yea, sure," Harold shrugged as they set off for breakfast. Marco stayed behind briefly with the two girls and muttered, "Not yet, alright? Maybe after dinner."

Caitlyn nodded and Freya shrugged.

Relieved that the secret was safe, Marco ran after the two while the girls swiftly followed. Besides, there was a lot of catching up to do; they could wait...hopefully.

* * *

Kanji walks down the hall to the apartment housing the Ushiro siblings pushing along a tray of food. He approaches the door and knocks four times, resulting in Ushiro opening the door.

"What do you want?" Ushiro asked.

"To share my breakfast with you." Kanji then unveiled their meals, a toasted Peanut Butter sandwich for Kanji, Strawberry Pop-Tarts for Kana, Cinnamon Toast Crunch for Ushiro, and Bacon and Eggs for all three.

4

Ushiro merely glared at him.

* * *

"So, you think this giant robot stuff's real or what?" Kanji asked.

"So, you're wondering if what we saw was just a dream," Ushiro stated before reminding his friend: "since there weren't any casualties that day."

"Too dream-like to be, yeah. But that ain't it." Kanji retorted as he glanced at the open window. "That cave we went in, it was completely sealed when we came back the morning after."

"Probably a rockslide..." Ushiro stated. "I can see why it caved in, it was a bit hollow, that lab not withstanding..."

"And that Lab, I haven't seen those types of computers anywhere, not in catalogues, not at mom's workplace, not anywhere!" raved Kanji before slumping on the couch. "Even the OS is completely alien to me, man."

"What's wrong, Was it-dare I say-a Desktop?" snarked Ushiro, gaining the ire of Kanji.

"Shut up!" the friend shouted back before taking a bite out of his bacon and eggs.

Ushiro and Kana would just sigh as they did the same.

* * *

5

The gentle wheezing of Kirby's breath while he snored adorably through the day was interrupted by shuffling outside the door. The drowsy puffball blinked awake, the last rays of sunlight sending warm waves through his back while he was slouched over in front of the window. His paddle feet were folded beneath him while his stubby arms were folded in front of him and being used as a pillow, so he got back up and looked about.

The others were going about their business in the room, some exploring, others training out of boredom. Currently Fox and Samus were firing small blasts at established targets, said targets being paper tacked on the wall.

The noise behind the door got louder, though not too loud-it barely woke him up. Finally, the door was opened by an ecstatic Caitlyn as the kids entered the room-Marco and Cress keeping their hands on a third, unknown boy's eyes.

"Hey, gu-" Freya started before Caitlyn hushed her. This call alerted Fox as he turned his head away from the target, accidentally hitting Samus with his stray blast. His fabricated shoulder now had a circle burned into it, enraging him enough for him to stomp over to Fox and slap him upside the head.

"Alright, now what is it?" the boy asked. "Come on, guys, you said you had something here..."

"Oh, it's something alright..." Cress snickered.

"Just...don't freak on us, alright?" Marco pleaded.

"Yea yea, sure, now let me see!" he shouted softly.

The two boys let their hands drift from his eyes and the first thing Harold saw was an intrigued Kirby that was floating in front of his face-mouth full of air and arms flapping like wings.

Harold's eyes widened in shock. "Th-th-there's..." he paused, breath taken by the living toy's reality. And by the stunned expression on his face, it wasn't going to return anytime soon.

By then, Kirby had run out of air and started plummeting to the ground. Marco held his gloved hand out below the gob of puff, said fluffball landed with a tiny _thud_-a small, cartoonish star floated out from under it before disappearing into thin air.

"Harold? Hare?" Cress asked, leaning in front of his cousin. "Hare? ...Hare? You still with us, man? Do I get your stuff if you're dead?"

"OH MY GOSH WHOAAA!" Harold shrieked at last, jumping back a step. He was hushed by Freya, Mewtwo on shoulder and blankly staring at him. "You don't wanna wake up the parents!"

Harold paid littly heed and continued looking around the room at the twelve assorted figures, stepping about a few steps to get closer or lean in. "You guys, this is awesome!" he chuckled lightly. "T-they're alive! How are they alive? What the heck are they, anyway? Fabricated skeletons?"

"S-slow down," Cress laughed a bit. "Jeesh, and I was the one who passed out!"

"How long have you had these?" he continued the question barrage, leaning over to look at Mario.

"Meh, maybe a week?" Freya shrugged. "I dunno; I was just introduced yesterday."

"Cress gave them to me first," Marco started as he plopped down on a low table. "They were limp and dead back then, like and other toy. Then I found this scroll in the box, and started ranting on about the backstories they had-like, Mario there is actually a plumber from Brooklyn!"

"Correct!" Mario perked, walking alongside Harold as he strolled to join Marco.

"They talk?" Harold asked, doing a double-take.

"Poyo!" Kirby confirmed.

"Then the next thing we know, they came to life and just started going about their ways. Well, then we had an incident with Fox and the house mice, then Freya and Caitlyn joined in, and that would lead up to you. Huh, shorter story than I first thought."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been standing around in the first place!"

All attention was diverted to where Fox and Samus were bickering, one about his blemished armor, the other about the first standing in the way.

"You were the one who shot!" Samus accused. "Now I'm that much weaker because of your clumsiness!"

"So what?" Fox sniffed. "Nothing happens around here anyway, if anything, we'll die of old age. Good riddance of you first, too, Mr. don't-let-him-in-on-us!"

Samus visibly paused at the title before loading his cannon and aiming at Fox. "I will make you eat those words," he snarled behind the helm.

"Bring it," he hissed back.

"Hey, whoa!" Marco perked before things got ugly. "Let's try not to kill each other on the third day, please!"

They were too focused on each other to notice. Samus had a formidable ball of energy in front of his arm cannon by then, shooting it at Fox right as he pulled out his laser (the weapon that started the whole thing) and shot back at it.

The others turned away with cringes, expecting to hear fabric burning and dying screams, only to hear a short, rather pronounced sparking sound. They looked back to see Cress had flattened out in front of them, gloved hand in a gun posture. It was aimed at where the two energy sources _should_ have collided, same as Samus and Fox's stunned gazes.

"...I worked out some destructive magic while you were eating," he explained, getting up and looking to the gaping others with a hopeful smile. "It's like negative and positive electricity or something-they each consume each other."

6

After a short pause, Marco sighed in relief. "Thank you, Cress," he said to his brother, "without that, I think we'd have only ten of these guys!"

Harold, meanwhile, was staring off into some unknown point in space.

"...Harold? Did we break you again? IT WASN'T ME!" Cress immediately piped.

"First off, I have one more reason to get back at you guys for not telling me magic-literal MAGIC-was involved," he started bluntly.

Yoshi giggled slightly at that, Samus and Fox taking the time to face away from each other in a grudge.

The next line that Harold uttered would set off the core of their game: the mainframe, the plot, everything, the to-be-named entertainment would circle around was this creative, suggestive line spoken by a kid in a thinking mood. And it wasn't all that great of a line, one a grammar book would probably disapprove of. But we won't care, because this line was all it took to get the creative spirit, destructive spirit, and other various, helping spirits involved. The line was:

"If Samus and Fox were to get in a real fight, with energy bals and whatever else you can use... who would win?"

No one knew what intelligence had been spoken right there, mainly because they themselves were pondering it themselves.

"Hmm...good question.." Marco thought outloud. "Samus has the advantage because of his armor-like suit, but Fox is quicker and a lot more flightly...gee, I don't know."

"Samus, obviously!" Freya huffed.

"Why Samus?" Caitlyn asked.

"'Cause he's a lot more awesome."

Fox growled under his breath. Again, a growing rivalry between the two!

"I...dun...no..." Cress finally uttered, looking dazed.

"...maybe we could find out," Marco suggested with a gleeful smirk.

"What?" everyone in the room asked.

"We JUST BROKE THEM UP, do you want to get them brawling again?" Ness groaned.

"True, and we don't know Cress' limits yet," Luigi added, "he could tire out before we get halfway through!"

Link notably hummed in an agreeing tone. Caitlyn looked down to the warrior, sitting on her knee, and wondered if he ever _did_ speak.

"No, I don't mean right now-Samuuuuus, Fox, you should know better," Marco scholded before the two could fire at each other again. Samus discharged her power above her while Fox sheathed his gun with a 'hmph!'

Marco turned to the others with a light in his eyes. "I'd been working on that protection spell about half the night," he explained. "If I can use some kind of attack-delaying shield, they could fight and only tire, not die! The tension would weaken dramatically-plus, it might even be fun. Honing skills, finding whatever works and on who...it'd be like an arena or something!"

Another pensive pause.

"Well...some days, I have wanted to knock Donkey into oblivion," Mario shrugged. Donkey Kong hooted agreeingly.

"We could find out which puffball is better!" Freya giggled, gesturing to Jigglypuff and Kirby.

"Samus and Fox would fight...eh...seventy-five percent of the time?" Ness thought before shrugging off thoughtfulness and putting pride in its place. "And I could actually prove to you all how awesome a shielf I have!"

"Suuuuuure, Ness," half the smashers groaned with an eye-roll.

Link looked to his sword, sheathed but ready to flip out at a moment's notice. He grinned manically.

"Alright, let's do it!" Harold summed, fist pumping into the air. "...tomorrow. I'm too tired to do awesome stuff tonight."

"Like meeting living toys?"

"Yeah..." a tired yawn, "yeah..."

* * *

7

Maria focused her needle onto a sheet of fabric with all of her might but to no avail. And thus, Adam grew amazed as to how it could hold up under this sort of pressure yet becomes mallable in his own hands.

"What sort of arthurian fabric is this?" Adam pondered out loud.

"Don't tell me, this is what you picked up from the Box?" Maki guessed.

"...naturally." Adam sighed as he glanced at the box.

"Adam, If you need anything-"

"Not right now, Nakama." Adam interrupted his stitchmate. "We've still got plenty of work that needs to be done."

"Yes, but still..." Nakama glanced at the mirror and then sighed: "What if someone sees us... what happens then..."

"...I guess you're right, we might not want our faces to be seen in public." Adam retreated to Maria and asked: "Perhaps some helmets are in order, no."

"Maybe we could base them around the Chinese Zodiac?" she suggested.

"Look, I appreciate the idea" Kairi remarked, noting the secret identity being extremely important. "Though I think it has to relate to the situation at hand."

"And I take it you've got a better idea?" asked Adam.

"Now that you mention it..." Nakama pondered. "I've had an idea involving royal tiaras as the motif-"

"We're not exactly kings, are we?" snarked Adam in remorse "In fact, I believe it was Kokopelli who compared us to pawns in a game."

"Pawns, huh?" Kairi then had a brilliant ideas. "Maybe we can try a chess theme."

"One can admit, there's enough unique pawns for a five-man team..." Adam recalled "but a small army like us?!"

"Marvel Super Heroes!"

"Star Wars!"

"Muppets!"

The Debate went on for a good seven seconds worth of bickering, until Naminé piped: "done." causing the group to freeze in their tracks as the looked at the designs for the first of these helmets, one going to Zearth Red.

The first thing worth noting was the visor which had a unique star-like shape with the Tenda family crest engraved on the topmost part of the visor, but the thing that really garnered the attention of the Kyuseigers was the mouthpiece which resembled the very face of Zearth itself.

"Hey, that's actually not too bad of a design." Adam commented. "I'd see our favorite hot-blooded hero donning this masterful mask..."

|And now write some compliments from the rest of the group.|

"Your art skills seem to be sharpening, aren't they, Cous?" Kairi complimented.

"Thanks." Naminé blushed. This was a moment of idylic peace would be the last they knew before they were to recieve their next task.

* * *

8

The morning sun peeked through the playroom window and found that, exactly nine hours since they were last with the smashers, the kids were back at it again.

"Okay, so if we're going to be fighting," Harold summed, holding a clipboard and trying his best to look professional, "we're going to need somewhere to fight."

"Like a boxing ring?" Ness offered.

"Sure, but...I'm thinking something with more..._flare_, you know?" Harold tried to explain, spreading his open hands dramatically with the board under one arm. "Like you guys. A lot of different characters need a lot of different arenas, am I right?"

"Then we're going to need a LOT of inspiration," Freya noted to herself. "Hmmm...hey Link, you come from medieval times, right?"

Link nodded.

"And Samus looks pretty high-tech, so I guess he's from the future or something," she continued. "But then there's guys like Mario and Luigi, who look like they're from around the same time..."

"We also have the same symbol, if you haven't noticed," Mario perked.

"Symbol? What symbol?" Harold asked

"This...symbol!" Mario answered, balancing on one foot to show the mushroom-headed symbol embroidered in his boot. He promptly fell over with an "Oof!" after his top-heavy body got the better of him.

"And this," Luigi noted, bending a knee to do the same. "It's a brand or something, I can't exactly remember."

"Do you all have the same symbol?" Caitlyn asked, plopping down next to Pikachu. The mouse trotted over to her and rubbed against her side, making sparks fly on her funky denim jeans.

"No, it just depends," Samus answered. "Pikachu and Jigglypuff have the same symbol, but the rest of us have others."

"Cool!" Harold smiled. "That would be-one, two, three, four-ten different stages at the least. But who says we can't add extras?"

Meanwhile on Marco's desk, the two gloved brothers were experimenting with Yoshi. The toy was the only one that volunteered out of the twelve, mainly because Captain Falcon's words about Marco's last sparking experiment passed like the spark itself to the others.

"I don't think working on about shields would work, unless you want Link's shielf to start talking," Cress joked.

Marco chuckled a little at that. "Yea, if this goes well, he'll be needing that for defense," he noted humorously. "Hmm...I still don't know much about your backstory, ya know," he threw to Yoshi experimentally. "Maybe if I can find out more of your history?"

Yoshi hummed to himself over where to start. He tried speaking to them in his language, only for two blank stares to meet his words.

"...of course, we get some of the only non-speaking ones," Cress face-palmed.

"Uh, try...actions?" Marco asked.

Yoshi nodded and glanced around before spotting an old sketch of an island map. He ran to it and tapped a finger against it.

"So, you come from an island," Marco noted.

Yoshi nodded before going on to the next act; pointing to himself, then holding up his fingers in a vague large number.

"Are there a lot of you?" Cress guessed.

Another nod.

"So, it's like a Yoshi Island? That is your species, right?" Marco asked.

Yoshi bobbed excitably before looking to Marco's hand with a "Whoa!"

Marco looked to his right hand and saw a sparking ball starting to form. "Okay, that's weird," he mumbled.

"So, you come from an island called Yoshi's Island, where there are a lot of dinosaurs just like you," Cress added up the info. "Are they like animals, or is it some sort of tribe?"

Yoshi shook his head no, then yes.

"Err...alright, is it a tribe?"

Yes.

"And what are you in the tribe? Like, your rank or something."

Yoshi darted off into one of the various scrap piles before coming back out with a small collection of feathers. Grouping them all together and straightening them so they all pointed forward, he set it over his head.

"You're a chief?!" Cress gasped. He turned to his brother in panic. "Marco! Do you realize we have a chief in our midst?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking up. "Oh. No, I didn't."

"What the heck is that, anyway?" Cress looked over to see the green spark. It had gotten to be the size of a golf ball by now, and much more stable than it was moments before.

"I'm not entirely sure, because this whole thing is still new to me," Marco answered, lifting it up slightly, "but it might be some kind of permanent spark? It just kept growing when Yoshi was telling us."

"So that's the shield-thing you were thinking of?" Cress lead.

"I guess."

"For Yoshi?"

"Apparently."

"...should we YOLO it?"

"Are you nuts? What if it ends up killing him?!" Marco gasped, whipping his head fully forward on his brother.

Yoshi served up with a "Hey!" The two looked over to see that he was stepping close to it, like he was attracted to it. No one could hear from his view, but it was slightly humming in a theme to him. The dinosaur looked up at the two and put a hand over his heart, nodding quickly.

"You'll...you'll do it?" Marco blinked. "Are you sure?"

Yoshi nodded solemnly.

"Wow..." Marco breathed. "Taking a risk for the good of others...you're either very, very brave or just very, very stupid."

"I would go with that first one if I were you," Cress coughed.

Marco rolled his eys before aiming at Yoshi and flicking the spark-ball to it with his spare hand. It shot right into Yoshi, the area casting a blinding light around itself and the dinosaur. The two covered their eyes with a hand or two, their mild shouts of surprise catching the attention of the others.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Captain Falcon asked, squinting through his blinder at the light where Yoshi was.

The light faded away a few seconds later, revealing Yoshi. But not much like what he was before; his stuffing had turned to flesh, his felt-made skin morphed into real scales, eyes moist and blinking unlike the wide stare he had before, stitches missing because there was no longer a need for them.

Yoshi himself lifted a hand to gaze on it, turned his head and shoot the non-stiff tail, before finally jumping out in joy with a pleased noise. He circled several tiems before plopping down back in front of Marco and Cress.

Marco, meanwhile, looked exhausted. "Man, I feel like I just ran a marathon," he yawned. "I guess those sparks take a lot more than brain-juice...at least we found a way to preserve you guys, right?"

"Whoa!" Freya gasped after the three and the other smashers made their way over. "It's _sorcery!_"

"Yoshi, bud!" Mario called out, running over.

Yoshi turned to look at him, moments before his jaw shot open and a long, wet, pink tongue licked the plumber upside the chin. "Yoshiiii!" Yoshi cheered while Mario picked himself back up for the second time that day.

* * *

Sarah snored as she slumbered, currently clad in her sleepwear consisting of hakama pants, orange demi-snuggie and a green tank-top.

"Rise and Shine, sleepyhead!" a voiced chimed, too man-ish to be her mother and too rude to be her father.

"I dunwanna go to school...It's break season..." She moaned, angering the voice bug looming over her.

"You're actually wanting to take a break when enemy #2's well on its way?!" piped Koyemshi, "You humans can be empty-headed sometimes..."

"Well, pardon me, Koyemshi!" Sarah snapped back "Some people need their beauty sleep, that's all!"

"Beauty ain't gonna mean smeg if the world is destroyed!" Koyemshi yelled, "Now get yourself dressed in ten, nine, other numbers,"

The static promptly overcame the girl and whisked her out of her room... Guess where she ended up!

* * *

The static came and went as quickly as the times it had happened before and the group found themselves within the brown-tinted cockpit.

"Back in the Cockpit again," Waku sighed.

"Back in the Robot again, too." Bonnie chimed.

"Weird," Maya stated. "Now that we're back, it really doesn't seem like it's been that long since Kokopelli's fight." This got Komo, Marco, -iSys- among several others thinking about the man and his final words to the group.

"Wait," Grace exclaimed. "This is way Different!"

"Yeah," added Ichigo. "What happened to all the chairs that were here last time?" The rest of the kids began to notice that the cockpit was almost completely vacant aside from their presence, the ring of chairs from the last fight now nowhere to be seen.

"Well, these chairs have served their perpose so I got rid of 'em," Koyemshi quickly responded. Some of the kids looked very puzzled by this comment.

Meanwhile, Harold noticed that Kodama had stumbled upon a familiar object. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Kokopelli's glasses. They appear to be fake." Kodama stated. "He wouldn't mind if I took 'em, would he?"

"Go right on ahead, squirt. He clearly won't be needing them anytime soon." Snarked Koyemshi as with that, Kodama applied the fake glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, he really did his job all too well.." Koyemshi remarked as he floated upward. "The magazine's overflowing with ammo!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Marco exclaimed, the other children clearly as startled as he was. But before anyone could ask what he meant, they saw before them that a new, bigger ring of chairs seemed to have appeared before them. The kids were held in awe at this new spectacle; they were staring at a new ring of chairs.

9

"The old chairs served their purpose, so new ones have to be forged." Koyemshi stated. "I'm more than certain you should be able to recognize which ones belong to you."

Sure enough, a few of the children had already begun to flock towards each chair that they were individually all too familiar with.

"Hey, is that..." Waku said, walking up to a green plastic chair "Yeah, that's my chair!"

"By that logic, I guess there's mine, too!" added Machi, looking at the fishing chair to Waku's right.

Meanwhile Moji had taken a metal folding chair next to a piano stool, which turned out to be Komo's, followed by Kairi who took the slim armchair to Moji's right, Sora went to the comfy living room chair while Riku sat in a dining room chair between Kairi and Sora.

"So, what's with the big chair over there?" asked Waku.

"Yeah, That's mine." Said Kodama as he went to a large black office chair to the left of a rocking chair that stood between him and Komo. Nakama took the sewing chair to her left, followed by Namine who took that desk with a chair attached to it that you find in schools these days.

"Seriously, That's your chair?" said Kako (sitting in his white lounger chair) to Daichi looking at the homemade seat cushion to his left "I know you're piss poor, but come on! I'd say Ushiro's got a better chair, but..." he glances to Ushiro's Kiddy-grade chair inbetween a Ticket Blaster booth on the left side from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and a black Bean-Bag Chair to the right.

"What kind of life do you live, again?" Inquired Anko, leaning on the recliner that was assigned to her as she watched Kirie walk to the ordinate stool to her right, Chizu walking towards the pitch black chair inbetween his and Kako's. Glancing to the Plush Lapras to Anko's left being sat on by Freya while Marco sat on a chair to her left similar to the one he uses while crafting his stories, With Cress sitting in a lawn chair between that and a Plush Kangaskan whose pouch Caitlyn had mounted.

"Whoa! I'm totally jealous of you, Kanji!" Ventus complained, refering to the slick computer chair to the left of his chair with Aqua's Keyblade-based stool and Terra's Keyblade Glider to the right.

"Thanks," Kanji replied. "but I'm more curious about that chair over there."

One might think he was pointing to the Iron Throne with a note taped on that read:_ 'Killed 'em all, Kid. Good Luck with your Smash Bros. Anime thingamawhatzit! -George'_. But nope, he was pointing to the rocking chair between that chair and his own.

"Oh, that's mine!" spoke Maki as she rushed to it's side. "It's my mom's favorite chair. And mine, too!"

"You said you wanted to go to Twilight Town, right?" Roxas said when looking to the top of a Clocktower that has appeared in front of them. Xion nodded yes and Lea responded: "It's Gonna be amazing to see all seven wonders your pen pals have hyped up like hell."

"Cool, That's the ticket blaster from our local Freddy Fazbear's!" Ichigo exclaimed in front of the ticket blaster which happened to be his chair. "Guys, We really should meet up there for the next battle!"

As everyone found their chair, some sat in the circle like Freya and Caitlyn while others such as Kirie merely stood in front of their chairs.

"Whoa," Machi exclaimed. "These chairs are actually pretty cool."

"Yeah," Anko added. "It feels like I'm floating!"

"Before you all get to comfy," Koyemshi butted in, "I'd recommend that you all get up for a moment."

"For what?" Cress questioned. But before he could hear a response from Koyemshi, the kids notice that the ring of chairs had begun to spin clockwise with plenty of them still in it (A/N: Dont worry folks, The Twilight Town Tower is acting as a timer spinning counter-clockwise a good ten feet above the rest of the floating chairs).

"For that." Koyemshi replied.

"Wha-What the?!" Komo exclaimed.

"What's going on!?" Other Sarah asked.

Quickly, the group were stunned as all hell as the children who were sitting began to scream to the tune of chairs spinning faster and faster and faster still. They have been spinning so frequently that the kids that were sitting were not able to notice the symbol that appeared on the floor: A red mark similar to that of the face plate of the robot. Finally, spinning had begun to slow down somewhat as the chairs began to gently float downward.

"What is all this?" Sage pondered.

"Auuughh..." Marco groaned dizzily as he got off his chair. "For future reference, guys, next time Koyemshi tells us to get off the chairs, do it!" Everyone groaned in agreement as the Twilight Town clocktower face safely landed at it's proper space, with the Iron Throne floating atop the symbol.

_Sarah Kamijiha_

Just as Sarah had begun to collect herself, she was surprised to hear such an ominous voice come out from nowhere, and call her name, no less.

"Hey, uh..." She asked, "Did any of you just hear that?" everyone looked at her with dumbfounded expressions, with deadpan expressions from Nanase, Susan and Other Sarah. "That freaky voice, I mean..." She quickly added.

"So, you're first up, huh?" Koyemshi pondered.

"First?" Sarah asked. After a few seconds, however, she was able to come to a sudden realization. "Wait, does that mean... I'm going to pilot it next?"

The rest of the kids stared at her with a hint of bewilderment. They were all curious to see how Sarah would be able to handle this task.

"Yippee!" Sarah cheered, pumping herself up with Hype.

* * *

Now, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it's role in our story here is based on a theory of what the defunct 4Kids entertainment company might do to something like Madoka Magica.

**Reevee21: **Dear Arceus, Bionis, Din and Nayru and Faore above NOT FREDDY'S! ANYTHING BUT THEM! *Hugs shoulders* That game scares the crabapple out of me just HEARING about it! It's like Heirlooms gone terribly wrong, inanimate objects coming to life THEN KILLING YOU VICIOUSLY AND MERCILESSLY! ...those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, GOOD FOR YOU. I APPLAUD YOU. STAY INNOCENT AND DON'T LOOK IT UP. PLEASE...*squeezes Eevee tightly*

...I just don't like that game...


	8. EP3CH2-The Kyuseigers are born!

Okay, kids. Hope you're sitting down because this is the point where some of the major tropes come into play here. I don't know about you but personally, I know the hype's real. Getting Close to a Giant Robot Fight, Madoka Magica's Rebellion movie is finally getting a Dub, are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs, does it brighten up your day?!

**Reevee21: ***Taking notes* Don't mind me, I'll just be my newbie self and look those up later! Yes, I'm considering becoming a trooper, if only for the sake of updating the Heirlooms page. Why? Because reading wiki pages is FUN!

1: Ai to Haruka - noein  
2: Hitoribocchi no Ketsui - Bokurano  
3: Like a dream come true - Persona 4 (Admit it, You really want these bozos in Smash Bros.)  
4: Beaming Sunlight - Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sarah Kamijiha**

1

It was a true blessing that fall break had arrived the day before, not just because Marco ended up collapsing on his bed in full-on unconsciousness, but it gave the others time to plan their game.

Harold's clipboard paper was now etched with eight different symbols, one of each smasher's individual or shared symbols. Each also had the names of their owner(s) next to it, the result of an interesting few facts on their full names. "Luigi Mario"? Seriously?

"What can we call these, anyway?" Cress asked, tapping one of the symbols-Ness', the absolute pain to draw. "I mean, we can't just keep saying 'Mario and Luigi's' when we need to refer to that brand as a whole. And they've got to mean something, right?"

"Hmm...names..." Freya's eyes glinted as deviously as Cress'. "Names..."

"Caitlyn? Elaborate, please," Mewtwo asked.

"Whenever we make our monsters, Freya usually names them," the sibling explained. "She's pretty good at them, too;" Bulbasaur, Charizard, Eevee...it's like she studies or something."

"I DO study them, thanks for noticing!" Freya giggled mischievously. "Anyways, uh, Mario and Luigi have the same last names, right? Why don't we just call that Mario Bros."

"Hmm...fair enough," Luigi shrugged. "But what about the others?"

"Link is from ancient times, right? Maybe his could be legend of Link?" Caitlyn suggested hopefully.

"The initials would be LOL," Cress deadpanned.

"Oh...that...that wouldn't work."

"Hey Link, don't you have something to do with a girl named Zelda?" Fox prodded.

Link nodded simply.

"Is she important? A little bird told me she was the princess of your land."

Link thought for a moment before nodding this time. It felt a little embarrassing for Fox to know more about his legend than he did, but that was a very complicated story...it took Nintenna half the night to explain it the first time around.

"AHA! Legend of Zelda!" Freya declared, startling them. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Hey," Harold noted, "if we're talking about royalty, why not something like a Hyrule Castle stage? There'd be platforms, and a castle background, I'm thinking sort of a balcony feel?"

"Sounds good to me!" Cress agreed. "But it would be kind of unfair if just Link got a stage, right? We should probably give the others one, too."

"What do you mean?"

"So, like, the Mario Bros could have some sort of Mushroom Kingdom stage," Cress explained. "Fox's could be his starship-thing-"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT'S CALLED THE GREAT FOX!"

"-and there could be some kind of Pokémon battle stage for Pikachu and Jigglypuff," he continued.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa," Freya interrupted, waving her hands in dismissal. "Those two aren't ours! We only created Mewtwo!"

"But did you see their symbol?" Cress argued. "It looks just like one of those Pokéballs you two rant about so much!"

"It does?" Caitlyn asked. Harold lent her the clipboard for evidence. "It does, doesn't it?" she giggled. "And...Freya, maybe they are Pokémon?

Pikachu looks like an electric type to me..."

"...FIIIIINE, we'll accept them," Freya stated grudgingly, though secretly hiding the fact that Pikachu would be a great Pokémon mascot.

* * *

The Birds were singing on this fine day, the sun ever shimmered to reflect Sarah's golden hair, and her school-served lunch was a nice Meat Lover's Pizza Slice with Pizza Popper Crust, Breadsticks and a Giant Cookie for Desert.

No wonder she went outside for lunch today, that smeg's her favorite foodstuffs!

She noticed that passing by on his bicycle was Waku, on his way to a nearby MgRonalds for his lunch, twas a rather stellar thursday for him and he decided to reward himself with a bacon clubhouse with a MgFlurry and Apple fries on the side.

Don't worry, He intends on getting the genuine article at MiggyRee's too because, hey, It's freakin' MgRonalds! The regular customer base aint that Prissy...

"Hey, Sarah." greeted Waku as he parked his bike and took a soccer ball from the satchel. "You ready to take the plunge?"

"I sure am!" replied a smiling Sarah as Waku started to juggle his soccer ball with his legs like he used to do before a game.

"Been a while since I've been this psyched." Waku noted about the situation at hand. "In fact, I haven't felt this hyped since the last time I showed off on the feild."

"I heard you used to play soccer in grade school, is that it?" Sarah assumed correctly, prompting a "yep." from Waku. This resulted in the little darling princess asking: "Why won't you go play soccer now?"

Waku caught the Soccer Ball in his hands and replied. "I guess... I needed time to cool off and think about it, that's all..."

2

And so he went into detail about his time on the soccer team and how they were the champions of the tri-state little league play-offs. "As you can tell, I'm pretty popular back at my old school." He mentioned that everyone he had known at that high point in his life came to see him win the championship...

Everyone... except his father.

After looking through the attic, he found that his old man used to play soccer at one point, eventually growing out of that to get a proper education.

To get a proper job.

And maybe...

He might end up going through the same motions.

"I see. Your father isn't spending time with you..." Sarah frowned. "I guess you could say... I have the same kind of problem."

Waku glanced at the girl who had always smiled up until now and asked. "Your dad's stuck at a restrictive job, too?" She nodded 'yes.'

"I was dreaming up this epic fantasy world with Dad alongside to help me, One with super cool giant robots fueled by fighting spirit!" Sarah described "He piloted the body with me driving the crown, we had alot of adventures together, creating new characters, fighting off the beastman empire, and building new mechs out of the Lego bricks we collected."

"A total AFOL, huh?" Waku guessed. "Cool!"

"But he drifted away from me, preferring to leave me to my toys, Even when I inherited dad's Lego Collection on my sixteenth birthday last month...he never came."

"That must be a really tough pill to swallow, huh?" asked Waku.

"I guess you could say that." Sarah sighed to herself, before snapping back to say: "But what do you know, you're some punk who joined in for the fun of it. I bet the stakes just make it more fun for you, don't ya?!"

"Let me guess, you think I want attention, huh?" Waku noted before looking to the sky. "You've got me all wrong, Sarah, thinking that I just want the attention."

"Oh, wow..." Sarah realised the assumption she had just stated. "Well, you see-"

"I'm not piloting it for fame and glory here." Waku declared "I don't care if no one knows about our connection to this thing."

"Oooohh... Now I get it."

"We stand now as invisible champions of Justice." Waku then roared loud and proud to the clear, blue sky. "C'mon, Sarah! Give it a try!"

"Well, I don't want to exhaust my pipes before my Singing Carrer kicks in." Sarah declined, determined to maintain her melodous singing voice through to the end.

"Then I guess I'll do it again!" Waku declared before crying out the phrase: "I'M REALLY FEELING IT!"

The two shared a laugh before Waku headed back to his bike. That's when he noticed something odd about his friend: "Sarah, there's something on your back..."

"Oh, really? What is it, Waku-kun?" She asked.

"it's this outline of something... I dunno." Waku described. Indeed there was a curious mark on the girl's back that looked like the head of a Mantis with it's scythe-like appendages on both side. The mark had a green tint on her skin (She was wearing a backless shirt at the time)

"Well, I can't quite seem to see it without a mirror..." Sarah moaned. "But that's why we have mirrors in the Girls' locker room! TTFN, Ta-Ta for now!"

The girl returned to her school as the boy returned to his. They would soon re-unite later that day to face off against whatever enemy lurked overhead, blissfully unaware of whatever dire consequences may ensue.

* * *

Three boys and a Girl have left the theater disgusted at what they have just seen: Sony's Ghostbusters.

3

"Geez, I've never seen something so soulless until now!" Ven groaned.

"Those performances, ugh." Elliot facepalmed. "They're clearly Blockbuster Buster worthy."

"Well, I guess that's how Sony works..." Xion sighed to the group.

"Cinema by accountants." Tedd added.

Ven was ultimately depressed that there's a chance that Ghostbusters will overtake the hopefully leagues-better Power Rangers movie due to the nostalgic worth of those franchises. "It's just sad that no one can use magic to just, y'know wash it away."

"They can wash it away, it's called premium cable." Elliot snarked.

"Hey, speaking of magic..." Tedd pondered. "Isn't it possible that maybe Zearth is a magical robot?"

"Hold on, what are you saying?" asked Ven. "That a giant robot appearing out of thin air is magic."

"Look, It's pretty clear that the robot is being beamed down molecule by molecule by some unknown force that's clearly scientific in every way imaginable," Tedd declared. "I'm just humoring the notion of Magic for a while..."

"Noting the laserbeams it can fire from its body, It's pretty clear there's a bit of unknown radiation." Xion stated "Science is getting better every day dispite no one giving those innovations any mind."

"So you're saying that Science can perfectly imitate magic?" Ventus pondered.

"I'm saying that any magic you can name is merely what we classify as an unexplained science." Tedd stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "We've only to learn how those things work before we can even hope to pull off the smoke and mirrors you're known for."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm gonna make it my goal to find something Magic can do that Science Can't" Ventus declared.

"Well, I'd love to see you try!" Tedd sneered.

(Reevee21: Doesn't anybody think of how its moved by thought!)

The group continued to argue and bicker about science vs. magic as a woman with long blonde hair and clad in business attire stood up and yelled: "Does it actually matter?!" stopping the debate in its tracks.

"It's just a robot-a mechanical puppet of destruction! It cannot comprehend the true qualities of Magic!" The woman barked at the group, gaining their attention before sitting back down and getting out her tea muttering. "erm...whatever those might be, of course."

A silent breeze filled the air as the group began to head on home, but not before Elliot realizes: "Is it me, or was that woman over there Congresswoman Yukihime."

"Yeah, She's the chair five seats to the left of Komo's dad." Tedd responded. "Personally, I think she's hiding something big and she's waiting for just the right moment to show it off."

"But how did she know about Zearth?" asked Xion.

"Have you seen the news recently?" Tedd asked rhetorically. "MZ's battle's all over the internet and all the major news networks are putting up a Behemoth Watch to see what flippin' happens!"

The four walked off as they debated Yukihime's stake in the battles. The woman let out a sigh of relief as her way of saying 'dodged a bullet' without saying anything. Then another woman (one with lime-green hair) walked up to Yukihime to serve her another spot of tea.

"We're ready to depart. Did you see anything worth noting, Senator?" the woman asked as Yukihime struggled with her words. "Not at the moment, but I have a feeling that we might get a closer look at this giant robot."

"Lead the way, master." said the woman as she opened the door for her charge. Yukihime half-smiled at her comrade and said: "Just don't tell Thousand-Master on me."

"Should we contact his boy?" asked her right-hand maiden as she got into the driver's seat. Yukihime shook her head. "We'll only call upon Springfield when the time is right."

"We wouldn't want the secret to get out this early now, would we, Chachamaru."

* * *

The sun was starting to set on this late summer day as Freya stared into the blue sky as a shade of red began to take hold alongside a certain young lad with a red cap (one that lacked a 'stashe).

"It's rather nice of you to be doing this for him, you know," Ness spoke up.

"It's the least I could do," Freya shrugged.

The laptop's gentle purr was an assuring sound to her while the shining sun illuminated every otherwise-creepy corner and maybe-scary corridor of the house. Then, of course, there was Ness at her side to keep her company; his strange skills were a much-defined weapon against the dark forces of the world (or mice, anyway).

4

Which brought her to why she was there in the first place, at 2:00 PM, sitting on her bed with Ness perched on her knee and a laptop at the ready when she should be outside playing with other children of her demographic. She was still curious of the backgrounds of the toys, especially since several times during their conversation one or the other had brought up 'story' details. She never did get to ask what they were, the rapid-fire onslaught of ideas from her mind reaching her mouth faster than the question.

So she had taken to 'interviewing' each one over their own personal story. First off was Ness as the rest were training in the playroom.

"Now, mine's pretty long, so don't fall asleep on me, 'kay?" Ness warned.

"Sure thing. Hey, where do you get these stories? Marco and Cress say they came on a little scrap of paper, though they don't know much from it..."

"Well...the funny thing is, you weren't the first to spark us," Ness explained. "A long time ago-forty years, apparently-we were first created in this one jungle village."

"As toys?"

"Yes and no."

* * *

Nakama had finished a red outfit and has put it in a bag

_Our literal fabric is this special kind of material that holds a spark, so we were never just toys. 'Destined for something greater' is what I prefer._

* * *

"'kay." Freya leaned on the wall.

"And this one girl in the village, Nintenna..." Ness sighed in memory at her name. "She...her father was the one who originally created us. He gave us to her, explaining the whole spark dealio and what-not, and she had sparked us by the end of the day. Girl was smart."

"She wrote up these long, long backstories for us that she would explain not just so we could understand who we really were and why we were like how we were, but because she was an absolute fanatic at stories of fantasy. She had dozens of others besides what she actually told us, all written to the last detail."

"What happened to her?" Freya asked, opening a new document on the computer for writing. "Or to you, I guess? How did you get separated? We don't have any jungles even close to where we are..."

"There was an outbreak in the town," Ness started...a little bit heartbroken, as evident of his tone. "A sickness outbreak"

* * *

In a hospital ward somewhere, Moji and his friends, Nagi and Tsubasa were looking up a article about a significant outbreak in the world's history for their biology project. Moji reads the article aloud as the two friends wrote down noteworthy details to include in the diorama, noting that that it was in a deep jungle that would make a decent backdrop had they had the proper pieces. After Moji saved images of the offending disease, Tsubasa points out a familiar set of boxes which manages to surprise Moji.

_None of them knew what it was, couldn't cure it, anything. Nintenna's mother died of it. (Imagine an Audible gasp from Freya here) Eventually, some out-of-region sailor came by with a cure. They said they would gladly give it to the village, but they had come from far away and it would cost them to get back. The Village, naturally, came to a consensus that something needed to be traded to them..._

* * *

"And...that was you, wasn't it?" Freya concluded.

"Yep. Now, forty years later, we're with you and we have no clue why," Ness shrugged. How he took something so serious and let it go like a summer breeze, she didn't know. "But enough of the heartbreak, you probably want to hear about me, right?"

"Heck yea! But not right now," Freya said before putting the laptop aside, "Apparently, the next round's about to start."

"Round of What?" Ness asked as Freya got up and powered down the laptop to pack it into her bag. She ran to the door and glanced at the toy and said: "It's a secret!"

* * *

Koyemshi warped each and every one within walking distance of a proper meeting place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Why a Freddy Fazbear's?" asked Grace.

"Isn't it a place where kids have unintentionally terrifying birthday parties?" Maya snarked.

"Hey!" barked Ichigo, "We're just trying to pull off quality fun here. It's not our fault the crimes keep getting committed and the animatronics are utter garbage."

"Maybe if they beefed up security a bit and aimed for more flexable animatronics, then maybe I will consider not knocking this place." Maria's rebuttal got Ichigo peeved, but not enough to go all cupcake-crazy on the entire group. "By the way, you guys won't believe what we've been working on! May we see Waku and Moji in the back."

"Not to mention we need the star of our show, too." Kairi chimed.

"Alright, I'm down for that!" Waku replied.

The three headed behind the cut-rate Pizzaria and saw what Nakama, Maria, Kairi and Adam had in store for them. Eleven seconds elapsed and they saw what the would recieve, eleven minutes elapsed and they would be donning their gifts, and eleven seconds elapsed after that for the Kyuseigers to see the fruits of the group's labors.

"Holy Cow!" Caitlyn piped.

"I-Is that a..." Maki exclaimed in shock. "a Cosplay?!"

"Nah, Couldn't be." "It's probably a sort of uniform for us."

"pft, we already have our own Sentai Suits, thank you very much!" Ventus scoffed, referring to the keyblade armor he, Terra and Aqua all donned in the situation of cross-world travel.

"I'm an amateur compared to it's designer, so they may not be all that great, but-" Nakama was then interrupted by a river of compliments!

"Cool!" Monica chimed.

"Just like Power Rangers!" recalled Coraline.

"When do I get one?!" Kako complained

"The Material feels so nice." said Komo, delighted at such handiwork.

"I didn't have enough time before the round, so I could only make the suits for Red, Blue and Yellow." stated Nakama. "It might bee a little unnecessary, but-"

"Hey, my glove's reacting to the fabric!" Marco spoke in total awe. "Maybe my magic can work on the outfits!"

"So it's settled!" declared Maki, "The first chance we get at a new uniform, we put it on and show it to Marco so that he can charm it on the dot!"

Marco blushed as the group laughed it up like the children they were, he might not have told them about the smashers, but at least he told them about the magic.

* * *

I considered calling them Tranzord but then Ree came in and rightfully reminded me that name would be too similar to the Transformers Franchise, so I went with a slightly less popular franchise name instead!

**Reevee21: **And thus, an Idiot was born.

Hey!

**Reevee21: **You're the one who called me Ree! Who does that?!

Erm... Good Point...

**Reevee21: **...anyways, Zearth is way catchier in my opinion (Z - EARTHZZZZ-), and honestly who CARES what it's called, just READ the BEAUTIFUL WRITING! It's so PERDY! ...I'm inwardly chanting Waku's little quip by the way, since a certain someone has presented me with the best catchphrase in the history of gaming.

Thanks for such comforting words, Miss Eevee. Bonus Nerd Points for those who get the identity of the certain someone whence Takashi's little quip came. Now please read and review and check out my other projects that I have going down in this hizhouse, and be sure that you hug an Eevee. See ya next time!


	9. EP3CH3-Sarah vs Blitz

Now that we've got our first glimpse of the sentai suits, It's finally time to bring on the Giant Robots!

**Reevee21:** All aboard the Hype train!

Well, now that we've got your attention, let's get this Giant Robot Rumble started! We've waited 1.664 episodes for this moment, their first independent ride on the Mighty Zearth! You hyped are you, Ree?

**Reevee21:** TOOT TOOOOOT ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN! NEXT STOP, THIS CHAPTER! ~RIDIN' ON A TRAIN, C'MON AND RIDE IT! RIDIN' ON A TRAIN, C'MON AND RIDE IT-WHOOT WHOOT!~

1: Venari Strigas - Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
2: Emotional Angel Choir - Heaven (Healing Angelic Music)  
3: Grief and Sorrow - Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sarah vs. Blitz**

The minute they were teleported in, Koyemshi was greeted by all the pilots altogether for the very last time as a complete group. At least he'd be able to remember this particular as something other than that there were way too many pilots to account for even two go-rounds in this thing.

"What the shell are you wearing?" the voice bug promptly asked.

"The Sunset Flare of the Seven Stars, Zearth Red!"

"uh... Zearth... Blue?"

"The Golden Girl on a Mission From God, Zearth Yellow!"

"Drawn together as a single whole,"

"Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger!"

Koyemshi was stricken with silence for a good couple of seconds until he asked: "Could somebody lend me a camera, This shtick is Comedy Gold!"

"Hey, In case you haven't heard, We're trying to save the world here!" Waku stated.

"Then go, In case you haven't heard, we haven't the time for Jokes here!" And with that, everyone scrambled for their seats. Within a good thirty seconds, all of the Kyuseigers were in their seats with special attention paid to the kids in the handmade sentai suits as their chairs floated up into the air as the beige walls of the cockpit melted away to reveal a dark-blue surrounding which was the ocean Futari Island. No trace of the island was visible from the depth that they sat at, nor any trace of their new opponent.

"Okay, since 'ol MZ's powered by willpower-" Sarah said before being interrupted by Koyemshi saying: "Em-zee?"

"Short for the Mighty Zearth." Maki declared. "It's what we named this mech to match us: Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger!"

"Meh, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Koyemshi sighed as he looked to the sky above the ocean floor "Just quit the chatter for now, you've got bigger fish to fry."

"Right, Let's go!" Waku declared before Sarah and Kozue joined him in saying: "Mighty Zearth, Arise!"

The mech slowly began to move, creaking about in a mechanical grind as it began to rise towards the surface of the ocean floor. Sure there were struggles from being submerged in the deep blue sea (for example, a tremor or two was felt in the cockpit as the mech began its first clumsy steps with the Kyuseigers at the helm.) But in the end it was ready to rumble, at first crawling it's way to the enemy mech: A grey, four legged praying mantis-like robot. When they stood face to face, Sarah asked: "Any ideas on how to beat it?"

"How 'bout we fire at the thing!" Waku suggested.

Sarah accepted this idea and the Mighty Zearth Obeyed.

"Can I call my attacks?" asked Sarah.

"Go right on ahead."

"Let's go! Zearth Buster!" as the Mighty Zearth fired a laser at the mech which deflected it through its layers of armor, causing the laserbeam to level a nearby mountain.

Naturally, Guys like Daichi was shocked: "That entire mountain's been-!"

"Vaporized!" Anko completed.

"Crap on a Cracker!" Tedd added.

"But the worst part is that it didn't even phase him!" Kanji realized as the mechanical monstrocity charged against our heroes.

1

"Yo, Princess, you're overcooking it!" Cress barked to the girl.

"Guys, It's closing in!" Kako panicked as the enemy mech plowed right through a road.

"What now?!" yelled Ushiro.

"Your carelessness will get us all killed if you let it get the best of you here!" added Monica.

"I know, I'll focus, alright!" cried Sarah "I just gotta stand this puppy up!"

"Mighty Zearth, Stand Tall!"

The robot obeyed as the enemy mech glared at the 500 meter black behemoth and promptly engaged in a bear hug manuver which knocked the Mighty Zearth back onto a pier with plenty of innocent bystanders as the mech tightened it's grip with it's many nooses and notches.

"Damn it!" shouted Waku.

"Phluphy-Phloo!" cried Sarah.

The robot struggled to get its opponent off of it's chest, causing plenty of collateral damage along the way.

"Why wont you let go of you, you cowardly dastard?!" roared Waku as Sarah fired another Laser (This time from the chest) and just like last time, all it does is collateral damage.

"It's immune to laserfire, you ditzy dorkus!" Harold yelled.

"Who you callin' ditzy, I'm trying to save our butts here!" Sarah barked back as the mech kept squeezing and squeezing to see how much it can take until it 'pops'.

"Crud!"

"We're going to be okay, right?" asked Freya!

"Yo, Koyemshi! Tell me what I'm supposed to do here!" Sarah commanded.

"I dont know Jack-Smeg about that thing!" Koyemshi roared, obviously not willing to take being bossed around. "In the end, you're the matyr in the driver's seat."

"Crud!"

Then Sarah realized her MgRonalds fries are getting cold.

"Crud! Crud!"

"Guys, I've found an opening." Moji declared. "There's a tiny weak spot slightly above the joint on the enemy's right leg."

The team glared at the spot Moji had described and everyone pieced it together fairly quickly.

"Alright, I see it!" Waku declared.

"Thanks for the tip, Moji!" Sarah complimented.

"But how are you gonna do it? Your arms are tied!" stated Anko.

"Who said anything about having to use your arms." Sarah sneered before crying out: "Haven't any of you played Soccer before?!"

And so the Giant Robot kneed the mech in the abdomen over and over and over again until it finally gave way with one final kick!

If only the mech hadn't landed in a populated area, then its little bath wouldn't have caused any (say it with me:) Collateral Damage.

MZ Stomped and Stomped and Stomped some more, right on the bulb of it's opponent until said bulb 'popped' just like how the enemy intended to off the titanic protector.

"That should keep you pinned down for now." joked Sarah "And now for the vital point!"

"Already got it."

Sarah glanced at the voice bug upon this statement of his. "You crushed that thing spectacularly."

Sarah watched as steam poured out of the base of her foe, the lights on its face fading away.

The creature was dead.

Sarah had defeated it.

Everyone in the cockpit had to take time to absorb the moment, overwhelmed by how narrowly they had achieved their first victory.

"Well done, Sarah Kamijiha," Koyemshi finally stated.

"Well done?" Harold asserted, as if that was a huge understatement. "Shell, She was totally fracking wicked!" and the rest of the team began to cheer as well.

"You did great, Sarah!" Maki added.

"Dude, you were so cool!" said Cress.

"Me Next, Me Next!" cheered Tomoki.

"No way, I wanna go next!" Kako barked to the youngster.

"That was absolutely awesome, dude! Not bad for a first outing as champions of justice, eh?" Waku said, clapping her on the shoulder. He then noticed that Sarah seemed slightly spaced out, breathing heavily. "Hey, Sarah. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just...I think I need some air is all..." Sarah replied after gathering herself together. "Hey, could we go outside for a bit?"

* * *

The two would wash up on a boat with plenty of fish filling it alongside two others, Kaminoko and Hatagai, who were fishing before the two washed aboard.

"Never do that again," complained Kaoru, "I mean Jesus, man! We almost died back there!"

This received a glare from Kaminoko as Hatagai snarked back to them: "Maybe if you spent more of your day paying attention to the world around instead of stoofing or drinking or whatever you vapid, ditzy tanheads do all day-"

"Tanheads, really?" Kaminoko redirected his glare to his friend. "Have you heard of black history month."

"Yeah, isn't it February?" Hatagai scratched his head.

"Well, by that logic we should claim August as White History Month, right?" snarked Kaminoko.

"That sounds nice on paper." Hatagai complimented his friend. "But I don't think I'd be willing to go through with-"

"Exactly!" Kaminoko agreed, "But it's not just the color of your skin, it's your love and gender as well. We shouldn't judge people just through how masculine or feminine the guy or gal is, nor do we patronize those who go against your path to true love."

"So what I do in bed-" Hatagai would then be interrupted by Zedaki

"And the parts you're given at our conception shouldn't matter one bit!" Kaminoko declared. "The first step to treating racism is to stop acknowledging race to begin with!"

Hatagai and the two stared blankly at him, not really caring about such a trivial topic but it was helpful advice none the less. The only thing they paid any mind to was the battle that ensued, so Hatagai asked: "So with that lesson out of the way, how'd you end up here?"

"Well, it all started when Zedaki here spotted the Giant Robot in an earthquake about a week and a half ago."

* * *

As the children were teleported outside to stand atop the chestplate of the Mighty Zearth, just beneath its face plate, they were given a far different feel of their surroundings compared to the area that they saw as they were floating in the cockpit. They had just realized how large the robot was and how high above the rest of the world they truly were. Komo felt slightly disoriented from the air and stumbled over on one side. Anko and Sage soon came to help her back on her feet.

"Crikey..." said Maki.

"Amazing..." added Kako.

"Jeez, we're really high up, huh?" Cress said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yup," Freya responded. "Super Duper High!"

Everyone was still getting used to their surroundings when Moji noticed Waku standing at the edge of the deck alongside Sarah and Ushiro.

"Waku, we should really head back before someone catches us, we're in the dark so we might have some time." Inquired Moji.

"I know, just hold on a sec, alright?" Waku looked to the night sky and the faraway cities of the tri-state area he called home and let out a loud, proud battlecry of Victory. One that absolutely anyone can hear, not just Sarah, but the world.

They had won the first of many battles.

"Okay, now we can pack up and go home." Waku smiled to all his friends.

"Quit indulging yourself, Takashi, you're embarrasing us." Ushiro coldly retorted, nudging the lad in question.

"C'mon, buddy, We won!" Waku playfully stated. "Lighten up, will ya?"

This made Ushiro scowl even more "First of all, we still have thirteen enemies left to defeat so the game's far from over, idiot. Second, You didn't even pilot the thing."

"Course not, Sarah did all the work." after saying this, many of the Kids had given a thoughtful look in her direction "Awesome work, by the way!"

"Yeah, you're quite the showstopper!" Kako reassured.

"We all think that you really did a very good job," Nakama added, and she soon noticed that many of the others had also given her a look of praise, Even folks like Xion, Namine and Kirie gave a shy smile to her. Naturally, there was but one gesture suitable for such gratitude.

"Thanks, Friends!"

As she waved her delicate hand and flashed her radient smile, she knew from the bottom of her heart she was a hero.

"It's not like I want the Glory or anything," Waku barked back to Ushiro. "Do you really think that low of me!?"

"I'm just saying!" It was then that he felt fabric briefly touch his arm.

And he saw every last one of his collegues with a stare of disbelief all over each and every face in a crowd just over fourty strong.

One look behind him, and then he saw why.

Waku jumped down and ran towards the sloped ledge to where Sarah had begun to roll down after motionlessly falling over the deck.

"Sarah!" Waku shouted as he ran toward his newfound friend, who was rolling closer and closer towards the ledge of Zearth's chest. "Sarah, just hang in there!" But as he ran, he had seen that Sarah had already reached the edge and began to fall over. As Waku reached the ledge, he immediately slid on his stomach hoping to grab hold of his friend's arm, but he had arrived only in time to watch Sarah fall head first towards the ocean beneath her. "SARAAAAAAHHHH!"

2

For the longest time there was a long silence, and then the others began to shout in concern for Waku.

"Waku!" Moji began to shout.

"Oh gods! Waku-kun!" Komo had shouted from in between Sage and Anko.

"Waku, were you able to reach Sarah!" Daichi shouted.

"Waku, are you okay!?" Kozoe shouted down to him, full of concern.

"Takashi!" Aqua rushed to her younger brother and found him laying there on the ledge. "I'm here..."

"No..." Waku murmured to himself in immense disbelief, towards both the death of his friend and himself being unable to do anything about it. He simply laid on the ledge, staring as Sarah fell further and further from him. "N...no..."

"It's gonna be okay, Takashi." Aqua somberly spoke as she draped her coat over him like she always did since when she was fourteen and Takashi was ten. She knitted that coat out of a little blue blanket she had inherited from Waku when she was ten, but that's another story and shall be told another time.

As Ushiro watched his comrades react in intense distress at the scene that had just played out before them, not one of them noticing that a light on Zearth's face had gone out, he spoke to the others after they had watched the maiden's body hit the surface of the ocean.

"No!" Ushiro cried in a rather un-stoic manner. "I barely brushed her sleeve! I didn't mean to push her off!"

They all just stood and stared at him, seeing him as the one to blame.

"It's the truth! You have to believe me!" Ushiro then glanced at his younger sister, frightened by his rage as per usual. "What the Hell are you looking at!?"

A swift slap to the face was enough to make her flee to the arms of a nearby friend: Maki. Who is then backed up, Keyblades in hand, by Aqua's childhood friend Terra.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Maki cried to the boy.

"You cant just harm an innocent child like that!" Terra stated to the cold-hearted lad "Even if she is your sister."

"She's had enough emotional scarring for one day." Marco added.

"Yeah..." retorted Sage as he watched the woman hold her little brother close as they walked away-side by side-from the ocean that kicked their friend about like a soccer ball, ironically enough...

"We all have."

(Magia - Amanda Lee)

**Cast**

**Terri Hawkes as Sarah Kamijiha**

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Reevee21 as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
****Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
****Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive****  
**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

3

Our heroes have teleported back to the Freddy Fazbear's Parking lot, emptier than Pan-Pizza's Sixth Grade birthday party as it is closed for the Night. Now they discuss the Tradgedy that had unfolded not a moment earlier, and ultimately, how they would proceed to move on from it.

"It's the truth! I never intended to push her off!" Ushiro shouted to everyone in the group as crying ensued from one or two of the youngest members of the group. "Why wont any of you believe me!"

"I get it, Ushiro. So would you just...calm down for a bit?" Moji tried to calm the lad down, then he came forward to do the same to the others. "Guys, I know this is gonna be hard, but we need to understand our situation. There's no clear way to end this if we cant handle what just happened."

"The mighty Zearth is 500 meters tall." stated Machi "There's no way Sarah could survive a fall like that..."

"But Ushiro said he didn't push her off on purpose." Said Riku.

"Yeah, I think I saw him briefly touch her clothes, and that's all I can say about it." added Sora.

"So you're chalking it up to an accident." Daichi inquired to which the two friends nodded in agreement "Seems like a legit theory."

"Clearly he didn't really push her off." Kanji spoke about his friend "You could obviously tell it was an accident, just by looking at him."

"Just as actually got to know her... She had to slip away just like that..." Waku was clearly stunned by this revelation as was Anko who started to sob.

"Could you at least go cry somewhere else!?" Kako barked to the girl.

"She can't help it! It's natural to feel this way!" stated Kairi.

"The least you could do is Lighten Up, Kako!" added Maki.

Komo came to Anko to confort her in this hour of mighty need, Anko then proceeded to cry upon her shoulder. "We need to quit now, It's clearly not a game. People have died in the crossfire of our battle, you can tell just by looking around us." The Sirens resounded across the town as many an Ambulence were rushing to the rescue of whoever managed to survive. "The Town's suffered a lot of damage as one might tell from the sheer amount of noise alone."

"The Media's gonna stuff us in some sort of pressure-cooker reality show if they catch us..." Anko cried.

This made Freya and Caitlyn cry even louder, much to Sage's displeasure. "Gods, kids, Do you have to be so loud!?"

"Sorry, Sage...We don't mean to cry..." Caitlyn sobbed as Freya continued... "It's just that...We wanna go home!"

The fact that the two said that last bit in unison made everyone feel even more depressed...

"Damn it... What the hell do we do now!?" yelled Kako.

"We have to quit the game, exactly as I just said." Komo reccomended. "We tell the athorities the tru-"

"A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT, DON'T YOU THINK!" Kako yelled to the polite young lady.

"I don't think we'll draw too much suspicion." spoke Chizu. "After all, there are plenty of people dead or wounded because of our battle. We just need to keep quiet, that's all."

Kako was more than eager to agree, but Komo voiced her concerns for Chizu's idea.

"You freakin' nimrods."

This one voice silenced that debate as everyone glanced to the owner of that voice, Kodama, as he spoke. "Death's going to our bread and butter from now on. like it or not, what happened to Sarah has become unliving proof of it, so to speak! We shouldn't focus on those who are dead like her, we should however focus on the ones still standing, like us."

This left the entire group in a complete and utter silence, Waku being the quietest throughout all of this. No one spoke a word before Koyemshi warped each one away one-by-one.

* * *

The toys were sleeping in their usual spots in the playroom, except for Ness and Mewtwo. The latter was off doing who knows what while the former was waiting for Freya. The door opened to a depressed Freya.

"I'm back..." Freya said to Ness, who was just about getting dressed in his pajamas, worried that Freya wouldn't come until later. The girl cuddled Ness gently as tears dropped from her eyes. "I'm just... I'm so glad to see you right now..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just... I had a long night, ...and I saw something I shouldn't..." Freya rubbed her eyes and sobbed as she fetched her laptop from her bag and powered it up. "I just want to hear your voice again, Ness. I just want to know that It'll be alright..."

"It is alright."

"Thanks..." Freya said, rubbing her eyes before booting up a new document. "So where does your story start?"

"In an ordinary, modern town where a meteorite crashes into a hill... don't look at me like that, it only gets weirder."

**Next Time**

If all questions can be answered, then this means that there is a question to which no one knows the answer. Such is the question the Raggety Man on the blue moon would run from his entire life long: Why do we die?

**Episode 4: The Secret**

* * *

My christ, is this... the power of a god... the ability to kill whoever you please just by willing it to be... Wow... I just... I need to lie down... Take it away, Ree...

**Reevee21:** Yep. Imagine how it feels to kill five...and then having the readers constantly beg/threaten not to kill those cut from Brawl again. Indeed, this is the power of an author, as well as the curse - the guilt of spilling an imaginary being's blood, crushing their dreams and hopes. Yeaaaaaa...*sniff*-UH, *AHEM* ANYWAY. Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you follow and/or favorite on your way out, be sure to leave a review expressing your...grief, cuddle all that sadness into an Eevee, and meet us back next time! Bye...*collapses into tissues* OH ARCEUS WHY, SARAH, WHY?! WHY DID YOU *SOB* WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?! WHYYYY*SNORT*YYYY-


	10. EP4CH1-Absent Friend

Okay, Last time on Saint Zearth, We saw a Mary Sue become de-sue'd, The Elements of the show finally came together, and we had to say goodbye to one of the Rangers. And now, the first episode without our shining light Sarah...

**Reevee21: **Please stop with all the sadness - oh wait, this is kind of a mourning chapter. Huh. You know what, I think this is a great example of how an author uses their own emotion and experience in a book - *Accidentally walks off stage again* (CRASH! CRACK) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

1: Tears of the Light - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep  
2: Sit Boy - Inu-Yasha  
3: Gourmet Race - Kirby (Smash Bros. Remix)  
4: Lord Koyemshi (Y'know, that theme when Koyemshi first shows up in:) - Bokurano  
5: To The Factory - Code Lyoko  
6: Indiana - Wolf's Rain  
7: Beaming Sunlight - Fullmetal Alchemist  
8: A Happy Scene - Madoka Magica

* * *

Twas Late into the night at the Komoda residence, Daughter Takami has told her parents. the story thus far.

"I never expected you kids to get caught up something as big as what's happening right now..." stated father Kouichi.

"The fact that children like you are moving such a monsterous thing amases me to no end," added mother Sakura. "and we're so sorry about what happened tonight."

"At first, We were told it was a game. We signed up for it, unaware of the drastic consequences that it entailed." murmured Takami. "But we're more than prepared to make up for what we've done."

"Either way, what matters now is that you contact the police and tell them the story you've told." spoke the father. "I've already lobbied to start an investigation, establishing a counterforce headquarters for the case in question."

"You don't believe me...do you, father" said Takami. "Have I ever lied to you like every other member of the senate?!"

"Alright, I get it. Calm down, Takami. You're honest, kind and very precious to my heart. You've never even lied in your life. I'll see what I can do, I promise to look into whatever the government has planned for this operation." assured Kouichi, bringing a hope to his daughter before glancing to his wife. "I guess having my secretary's assistance would be a help."

She nodded yes as he looked at his watch. "Would you give her a call to see if she's still at the office?"

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward  
with your strength  
we await our  
miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
where miracles come true_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes we will soon become, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 4: The Secret**

**Chapter One: Absent Friend**

Kirie is writing down stuff in his journal, noting that nothing has really changed about his life... except, of course, for the obvious.

At first he wanted to go see Kako, but Kirie stayed put, afraid of the bullying Kako might deal to him.

Then he thought of something to cook for his dear mother—stir-fried rice—but she's already planning to make curry.

Kirie was lost on what to make of it, but his mother gave him an unmarked box, "It's probably Kazu's" she said. "Say thank you the moment you see her, okay..."

Kirie took out the gift and saw a figurine of this young woman with blonde hair, and clad in blue and white garb you'd see in days of ancient Rome, but the thing that caught his attention was her face. She seemed as brave as his cousin... She would always protect him whenever she's in town. She was kind and smart, not to mention a snark surpreme. But the thing that made Kazu special was that she would never give up on him.

He put the trophy up the highest shelf within reach and gave it little mind, unaware that the figurine's eyes started glaring at him.

* * *

The Waku residence was relatively quiet this morning. And yet nothing has changed about the scenery, Aqua was still struggling to clip her bra on, Ninten was still serving breakfast, Junko was still prepping herself and her husband for work. So what was missing?

Takashi's smile.

1

The boy merely stared at his plate of Bacon and Eggs, thinking about Sarah and the past week and a half she's lived out with the group.

"Takashi?" This snapped the boy out of his trance and directed his attention to Aqua, who had just snapped her Bra on and is now putting on the undershirt of her uniform. "Bust a move, kid. You don't want to be late to school again, do ya?"

He nodded and took a bite out of his toasted egg. Tears began to flow, Alerting the Parents.

"Takashi, don't tell me you're-" Aqua stopped herself at that point to prevent any proverbial bean-spilling from occuring.

"What's wrong, don't you like your breakfast?" Ninten asked.

"Course I like it, It tastes great as always..." Takashi sobbed. "I'm alive... That's how I know... Your cooking tastes so good, Dad."

* * *

"Yesterday, at 10:15pm, a behemoth appeared off the coast of Martyr Bay not too far from the Tri-State Area." The reporter stated on the screen before showing a shaky hand-held video of the previous battle. Anko shyed away from the sight of the Mech they've fended off for it had reminded her of Sarah.

Alas, they wouldn't receive much help fending off such tough memories as she (alongside Grace, Machi and Kana) were questioned about the incident at a burger joint. "We were scared, we just... didn't know what to do in when the attack came our way, y'know."

"Yeah, it must have been pretty rough for you girls, having survived what happened and all..." The man said nonchalantly. "It was scary for you girls, too, right."

"It's not too clear what I recall had happened that night," Machi mentioned. "All I do recall is that someone special was with us at the Freddy Fazbear's at sundown who was missing by the time we came back that evening."

"I really hate to say it, but I'm drawing a blank, too." Grace cheerful added, despite the fact that deep down, she was hiding a depression towards losing Sarah that rivaled that which is shown on Anko's mopey expression as she saw her father continue his report.

"With 128 victims injured and 2600 confirmed dead, this will shape up to be a disaster that will be recorded in the anals of history, even with the victims that are unaccounted for."

* * *

Sora couldn't help but look out the window, someone made the giant robot and someone sent in the familiar. He figured that someone is beyond the stars, so he dials Ushiro's number to see if he knows a viable answer to his question. "What is up with M.Z.?" choosing to keep the abbreviation intact.

"Who knows?" Ushiro replied. "It came here, It's being pursued by enemy after enemy, Kokopelli dropped it off for us to continue the fight, at least."

"Look, I get that, it's just..." Sora sighed as he rubbed his temples, "What with what recently happened with Sarah, I just can't stop thinking about the thing."

"I thought I told you it was an accident!" Ushiro reminded.

"Yeah, We've been over this plenty of times." "It's just that...how do you feel about Sarah?"

Ushiro's mind raced back to his mother every time he saw Sarah smile, but he couldn't let Sora know that! "...can't say."

Sora became silent, disappointed that he may never know Sarah's Impact on Ushiro.

"Look, I'm not too much into heavy thinking," Ushiro groaned as he got a glass of water. "So just ask your friends, they'd probably have a much better answer for you."

"And if I'm not satisfied?" Sora asked.

"Well...we're just gonna have to wait and see."

* * *

Marco got better and better at sparking the toys as the days flew by, and could eventually do it without passing out. Freya revealed the smasher's stories to him, though how she did it so accurately was beyond the group. Caitlyn speculated it had something to do with the dark circles forming under her twin's eyes...

Speaking of Caitlyn, she and Cress were about the second most dangerous stunt possible by a child...

...they've already done the first in the previous episode and they'll be doing it again about three episodes down the road.

2

"Ready for this?" Cress stated in a humorously serious manner.

"Y-yes, I think so..." Caitlyn gulped nervously.

"One of us might die..." Cress narrowed his eyes at their fate, the mid-sized door in the ceiling leading to the attic. "It'll probably be you."

"What?!" Caitlyn whimpered.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Cress laughed. "The worst in there is just a huge load of dust. The worst that could happen to _us_ is an extra shower."

"Oh," Caitlyn nodded before perking up. "And you say there might be more of the smashers in there?"

"Smashers? When did we start calling them Smashers?" Cress repeated in a confused manner.

"It's just what me and Freya call them, since they're pretty powerful for such little guys," Caitlyn answered.

"Ah," Cress nodded, heading up the ladder as he spoke. "That's actually not a half-bad name."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the playroom itself, there was solid evidence that Freya and Caitlyn's name wasn't a half-bad idea. Marco had taken a break from working with the bouncy, ever-cheerful Jigglypuff to watch the exchange, which Harold was documenting and Freya was narrating.

It all started earlier that morning, when Harold had smuggled in a plate of breakfast for the smashers to try out. The resident bottomless pits, Yoshi and Kirby namely, had both gone after the same piece of egg. They wrestled over it for a bit, then switched to more unique tactics; Yoshi had used his tongue to eat Kirby himself and seal him in an egg, while Kirby had vacuumed in the dinosaur and spat him out over the edge of the table. If it wasn't for Yoshi's odd, kicking jump, he would have been done for.

Since they refused to go over more gentle measures, the two were about to head into a full-on brawl with one of the tables as the field. A few 'hazards', like pencils or knocked-over cups, had also been laid out on the field for sport. The other ten, Mewtwo, and the kids were watching, perched about various locations.

"Alright, just so you two don't kill each other..." Marco snapped his fingers about a foot above the tabletop, which in return made an odd shield of blue appear that surrounded the edges and top. It faded out of view after a few seconds, but not out of mind.

"WHOA!" several smashers awed.

"What was that?" Ness asked.

"I learned that protection spell when I was working with you guys," Marco explained. "If one of them flies out of the boundaries, they get K.O-ed. The more they get hit, the farther they fly with each hit, the greater a chance that they'll get knocked out by the barrer and loose. Think of it like the ring of a sumo wrestling match or something."

"Oh, so they don't murder each other?" Fox summarized. "I guess that's cool."

"Okay, winner takes all!" Freya declared as Harold held his hands out over the field. Yoshi was in one, doing some tongue-stretching-exercises; Kirby was in the other, looking ready to bolt at Yoshi.

"Three..."

Harold dropped Yoshi first, who rolled into an egg and hit the field with style.

"Two..."

Kirby was next, and didn't disappoint with his hitting-the-ground-as-a-star act.

"One..."

The smashers gazed excitably, Jigglypuff leaning forward on Marco's head to get a better look but failing and floating into his waiting hands instead.

"GO!" Freya called.

3

The two were on each other in an instant, and a fast-paced battle ensued. Kirby landed threesomes of punches as fast as lightning, knocking Yoshi away early. The dinosaur just tucked into an egg-covered roll and smashed into Kirby instead, dealing just as much damage. Kirby jumped onto one of the cups and hopped over Yoshi, formed into a stone and crushing the unsuspecting fighter. Yoshi wiggled out from under Kirby and licked him up with a "bum", spitting him back across the field.

The two went on and on, a chaotic fight to the naked eye. But Harold noticed something more; each fighter was using his own specialized attacks over and over, but in such a manner it was more of an at-their-disposal type way instead of a patterned one.

For instance, Kirby's rock attack was used several times and was executed in the same general way; jump up, float over, and crash down. It was like they had a move set in their head, as the girls would put it.

Maybe that's how he would put it too...

He took out his trusty clipboard with a gleam in his eye and sketched an image of Kirby's "down special" attack.

* * *

"Maybe you're right...maybe one of us will die in here... L-Like Sarah..." Caitlyn murmured nervously, ringing her hands to hopefully lessen the pain of the splinters. "Although I don't know if it'll be me..."

"Relax!" Cress hollered from the other side of the attic. "The last time I was up here, there wasn't anything alive!"

A mouse promptly scurried the room, one that had somehow escaped the killing spree from days ago. Both siblings saw it, their gaze following it as it dove back into the insulation.

"...okay, nothing _dangerous_ and alive. I promise!" Cress quickly added.

"Alright...what did the crate look like?" Caitlyn asked, shoving away a shoebox with her foot.

"Uh, it was around your height," he relayed, pushing away a tower of boxes, "just an ordinary, wooden crate. It has an open lid and a broken broom next to it, though."

"A broken broom?"

"Long story."

Caitlyn nodded and squeezed past two large stacks, looking around harder for a crate with her brother's description. She wasn't sure what else would be in it, or what she was hoping would be in it; more of the smashers? Extra pairs of those strange gloves her brothers had? More of the magic cloth Nakama used to make the Kyuseiger suits? Who knew...?

Her toe knocked against a wooden pole, making her look down while still in thought. She snapped back to reality as soon she realized the pole was actually a broom-one with a broken tip. And the broom was next to an ordinary, wooden crate with a broken lid.

"I found it!" she called to Cress.

While Cress stumbled over the obstacles between them, falling on his face every now and then if a particular box got in the way, Freya peered into the crate. It contained little more than three intricately-decorated, small chests and a ton of dust, but that was mainly because of a tanned tarp covered the lower levels of the box.

Cress finally caught up to her and looked in as well, picking up one of the two chests with a curious hum. "Weird," he muttered, looking it over. "I don't remember this being in there..."

"That's because you barely remember stuff at all!" Caitlyn giggled, taking the other.

Cress ignored her and furrowed his brow at the box. It, too, had the family emblem on it; but unlike the rather plain chest that the smashers had been inside, this one had a coat of silver paint and etchings in a detailed, braiding pattern. There was some sort of name etched into the bottom, but it was in a foreign language...

"What's in yours? Mine just feels...powerful," Caitlyn asked. It was true; her box was a dark shade but with strange, rainbow edges, and gave off a somewhat strong pulse of energy.

"I have no idea," he answered, holding it up to his ear and shaking it slightly. His eyes widented when he heard a whispering from inside. "I...I think it might be alive," he added.

"Maybe it's a smasher!" Caitlyn gasped.

"Let's find out!" Cress declared, yanking the paperclip he had brought along out of his pocket. After a few tense minutes of lock-picking, the only item between them and whatever was in the box gently snapped off. "_Dunanana dunanana dunanana dunanana_-"

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked, dumbfounded at the odd ringtone.

"...it just feels like instinct to open a chest with that music playing," Cress shrugged, flipping the lid open plainly.

An unexpected rush, like a stange wind, poured out of the box as soon as it was opened. Both of them yelped and shielded their eyes when a bright light flashed from it, bathing the attic in white. Cress ended up dropping the box in surprise. It only lasted a second, and then everything was back to how it was before they opened the box...albeit there was now dust floating everywhere from the odd gust.

"What-what was that?!" Caitlyn coughed.

"I don't know! But let's get out of here!" Cress shouted, gasping for breath. "I can't breathe!"

The two darted out, covering their mouths and eyes the whole way, Caitlyn still clutching the other box tightly.

* * *

Back downstairs, the battle seemed to be dying down. Both warriors were damaged to very high degrees, and it would only take a good knock from the other to send one flying. Everyone else was watching wide-eyed, flinching at every good hit, and just waiting for their balanced brawl to be over.

Except Harold, who was seemingly ignoring the taunts and hits like they were background music and was entirely focused on lining up the other smashers' blank movesets. He had no idea what skills they were holding back, only occasional glimpses; one time Fox had been knocked off a table, but propelled himself back up in a torpedo of flame.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a dusty-looking Cress and Caitlyn ran in. They slammed the door behind them, Caitlyn falling against it while Cress ran to the others. Pure panic was in all their eyes at the state of the two, Freya immediately coming to Caitlyn's side; leaving the three boys to talk.

"Whoa, what happened to you?!" Marco exclaimed.

"Long...story..." Cress breathed. "But I might...have accidentally...cursed the house."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, the speech-challenged smashers even yelping at the word 'curse'. Link's left hand instinctively wrapped itself around his sword's handle, having experienced many absolutely _wonderful_ hexes in the past. One left his voice in this shakey state, and he can still barely form a word without it cracking.

"Whaddya mean, you 'cursed the house'?! How does one ACCIDENTALLY curse a house?!" Mario shouted.

Cress was about to speak up and tell the whole story when a sudden clamor, yelp, and very minor explosion from the field caught their attention. Yoshi's limp doll state hit the floor and went still, Kirby giving a victory cheer from the table.

"Aw, we missed the climax," Fox sighed.

Someone new made their prescence known that very instant, after the two girls had rejoined the table and Fox lamented about their loss. He had actually been there fore a while, watching the battle, remembering the skirmishes these characters have been in before. And he made himself known in a vary startling way...

**_"GAME!"_**

"AUUUUUUUGH!" "HOLY MILTANK!" "WHATWHOWHERE?!"

A much less startling chuckle, emanating in such a way that the whole room seemed to be laughing, rung in the group's ears. Cress was clutching the table in a death grip, Harold had fallen to his knees and was staring at the ceiling, Marco's chair was overturned and he lay groaning, the girls were hugging each other for dear life (not as tightly as they expected as they've seen worse things happen in the previous episode); Link, Mewtwo, and Ness' hands were clamped on their heads with pained expressions, Jigglypuff and Pikachu were staring around them in wonderment, Mario was shify-eyeing the whole area, Fox's blaster was smoking from a shot, Samus had a hand on 'his' arm cannon, Kirby blinked in confusion, Yoshi was a doll, and Donkey Kong and Luigi were cowering.

"...Creeeeeeess," Samus hissed.

"We just opened one of the boxes," Caitlyn whimpered in protest, "it was whispering, we thought it was another one of you, a-and-"

"_You are all seriously overreacting to this,_" the same voice sighed. It had a masculine tone and sounded somewhat raw, like it had been shouting commands like that his whole life.

4

"...Okay, which box did you open?" Mario demanded Cress.

"Uh, it was silver...had all these weird carvings," Cress relayed, shaping his hands in explination, "there was some name or something on the bottom-"

"UGH! IT'S YOU!" Ness shouted, pointing at the roof of the room. "I SWEAR, that first time around, you gave me a freakin' MIGRANE!"

"_I've gotten better!_" the voice protested. It was clear he was speaking through some means of telepathy, or else Link wouldn't look so distressed and Mewtwo wouldn't be so puzzled.

"No, Announcer," Ness winced with the exclamation, "you really haven't."

"The Announcer? What?" Harold blinked.

"Okay, long story short, some idiot in the village had been messing in one of the temples," Fox began. "A bunch of weird curse stuff later, we have THIS IDIOT-" Fox raised his arms into the air at that name. "-shouting out who won or who lost or whatever."

_"I have a title, you know. And what's a disembodied voice to do when he's locked up in a chest?"_ the Announcer grumbled. _"Speaking of which, beware that young girl's cargo...BEWARE..."_

"Caitlyn, what's he yappin 'bout?" Harold asked.

"Maybe this?" Caitlyn inquired, setting the chest she still had on the table. Marco had deactivated the barrier by then, meaning the chest could be placed in front of them without any resistance.

"Hey! I thought we lost those in the trade!" Ness laughed at the sight.

"Oh, so you know what's inside?" Marco inquired after setting his chair back up.

Donkey Kong ook-ed something in response, strolled over, and flipped open the lid. Pikachu jumped right over him and launched itself into the box, knocking a handful of the items out.

"Oh my gods! Smallest baseball bat EVER!" Cress gasped, holding a wooden rod looking much like one between his fingertips. It was exactly half a finger long and looked rather harmless...

"Hey, everything's in here!" Luigi spoke up, head-deep in the items. Said items were rather odd; large paper fans, barrels and crates, tomatoes with the letter M stamped on the front, heart-shaped gems rimmed in gold, bombs with legs and eyes, turtle shells of red or green, rods tipped with stars, beam swords, the list went on and on.

"What the heck _are_ those? Trophies? Figures?" Harold asked, picking up a bottle-shaped capsule with something red inside.

"No, they're items! And they do stuff like this," Ness stated, snatching the bottle from Harold's finger and smashing it on the ground. A Small explosion ensued, knocking the recovering Yoshi off the table again. Several more of the items were left behind, one of which being a baseball bat that Ness gladly accepted. He rushed over to the box and took out a small sandback about as tall as himself, then proceeded to drag it over to a clear spot on the table.

_"...OKAY, NINE INNINGS, THE SCORE'S TIED, COME ON NESS, WE NEED THIS, WE NEED THIS NESS, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON,"_ the Announcer narrated as Ness prepared to swing the bat.

The young boy hit it full-force and spot-on, sending it flying across the room-

CRASH!

-and right through the window. All eyes instantly went to the hole left behind by the impact, jagged and branching cracks like a tree's roots. A breeze began blowing through it, whistling through the smaller cracks; they would have noticed, if they weren't so petrified in fear of the punishment.

"Oh, crud," Marco gulped.

"...Cress, Marco?!" the boys' mother called from downstairs. "Was that one of you?!"

"Of course she blames me first," Cress sighed.

"Hey, you broke the living room lights twice," Marco muttered back.

"We're hosed," Harold whimpered. "My mom normally doesn't care if I break stuff, but on your turf..."

"We mighthavepossiblyaccidentallybrokenawindow!" Marco yelled back quickly.

"You did what now?" her voice was closer now, probably a few steps from the door-they could hear her coming.

Acting swift, Freya swept her arm across the table so that the Smashers were knocked off the table. This was met with several "hey!" and "we can hide ourselves, you know!" before they scurried off. All except Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff; Mewtwo gathered the other two creatures before encasing himself in a purple glow and vanishing into thin air, taking the unsuspecting Pokémon with him. Unknown to the bewildered kids, he teleported to the entrance of an old mouse hole and led them to the girl's room.

The four sibling's mother, a young woman with black hair, opened a small opening in the door befor swinging it open and gasping at the broken window.

"I can totally explain everything!" Cress shouted, jumping in front of the window with his arms flailing before ultimately falling on his side. He pulled an awkward smile and a pose after the impact, since falling on his side happened every now and then he was used to it. "there was this ball, you see, and Freya-"

"Hey!" from Freya's side of the story.

"-bounced it too hard towards the window," Cress continued.

"Alright then-will you get off the floor? There's glass over there!" she groaned.

Cress scrambled to his feet and strutted back over to the others less than casually. Freya was glaring daggers and Harold was hiding a laugh under a cough, Caitlyn was still bewildered and Marco groaned in his facepalm.

* * *

5

Kodama crossed the street to the real estate agency building his father had owned, walking up the receptionist at the lobby to see him at his office. After a brief phone call, the receptionist directed him to the elevator where he collected his thoughts.

_Lives are created in a constant cycle of survival and desolation. Sarah was a soul destined for survival, and yet it the soul destined for Destruction: that of Takashi Waku-that managed to survive while the shining light of the chosen would be the one to perish that night. To say that I was amazed by this was an understatement, I knew he was meant to die especially after seeing his father at work._

DING!

The Boy walked into the room where he awaited the end of his father's meeting. Kodama looked to the door as an argument ensued.

"At this rate, we've gotta land this deal right now before we're forced by the law to kiss those permits goodbye!" hollared a familiar voice. "You go call the chairman this instant!"

"Stop this, Father!"

"Why should I?"

"If we make a bid for Mount Wukonga now, we'll be chewed up by those eHippies and eaten alive by public unrest!" argued Shinichi, Masaru's elder brother.

"eHippies? Seriously?!" complained Shoukachi "You think I'd bend over backwards for a group that put an 'e' in front of a 70s subculture just to sound important."

"Says the dastard who calls the US Congress a gaggle of easily-manipulated shoobies on a regular basis!" snarked Shinichi. "Arn't you forgetting that society's been panicking since that behemoth showed up?! If you're really thinking of buying up a sliced-up mountain at a time like this...!"

"Who cares about that blasted contraption?" Shoukachi declared as proud as he could. "I'm just supplying Society with a restoration of the devastated land it needs right now."

"What makes you think this 'restoration' plan would require a freakin' golf course?!" roared Shinichi.

"It's been completely flattened by the attack last week," reminded Shoukachi "We can't just leave it all barren and empty like that."

"Well, that mountain is a crown jewel of mother nature! And has withstood the damaging decay of Mankind's powers of industrialization!" fumed a woman with platinum blonde hair.

"The least you could do is ask for a nature preserve so that the community can have a place to relax!" Added Shinichi.

"Well, the least you can do is let me add this country club so that this place can actually turn a profit." Shoukachi rebutted.

"So what you're saying is that you'll do whatever it takes to squeeze money out of anything you get your mitts on?!" Shinichi roared in anger.

"Isn't the job of a realtor investing in real estate?" Shoukachi barked back.

"Screw this blasted scam!" Shinichi fumed as he stormed out of the room in a huff.

"Blast it, Shinichi! This is how you repay me for making you the senior director of the family business?!" Shoukachi roared in anger as the fellow walked away, resulting in the old man sighing to himself "Sometimes, that boy doesn't get it..."

At that moment, he glanced at Masaru, smiling that his favorite son had come to visit at such a pivotal moment. After the meeting was finished, the two went to MgRonalds to gorge on a Flame Broiled Bopper (Shoukachi) and a Bacon Ultima Bopper (Masaru) each with a big ol' plate each of bacon cheddar potato wedges and an Ice Cream Shake as well (Oreo for Masaru, Strawberry for Shoukachi) with the father buying himself a little Chocolate Overdose Cake for himself.

_Shinichi and other brother Kyomaru both hate my father, Both have different reasons but they all boil down to one thing: As the city's resident contractor, The only thing Dad cares about is Victory. Master of Greed, and looks down on his underlings. If my father wants something out of life, he'll do whatever it takes to get it. That's how I know he is a chosen man. _

_That's how I understand why my brothers hate him so much._

* * *

The playroom was evacuated, and the girls took any toys they 'needed'; the kids somehow got away without a punishment, most likely because they were just playing around (as far as the adults knew) and didn't mean any harm to the window itself. It would need to be repaired, a difficult task considering it was on the second story, but only a fraction of the window was broken-a small tarp was put up to block out the incoming winds.

They didn't see the smashers for a good while afterwards, though.

They knew it wasn't beacause Freya had shoved them off, as she had meant well and they had survived worse. The mouse holes provided ways out, so it couldn't have been because they were trapped, even with all the adults now focused on it and putting a general no-fly zone over the place. In fact, Mewtwo was probably already leading the smaller Pokemon to safety.

So what could possibly trap ten very capable fighters in a room where exits were available?

Fear.

An emotion he felt when he saw the face of that one night.

Koyemshi.

The only solice he had was that he was present to act as a channel to connect to a nearby friend, which happened to be Moji, crossing the street with his friends gossiping about the project.

'Hey, Moji?' Marco asked telepathically. 'We need to talk...'

'Not now, Marco. Not in front of my friends...' Moji glared at his comrade with a look of concern. 'Maybe we can talk at the wake later today.'

* * *

6

"We've got to get out of here," Samus spoke quietly from his spot behind a tabl leg. He held a defensive stance, legs poised to bolt and arm cannon at the ready, though being caught by one of the adults would lead to disaster.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked, pressed against the wood leg just adjacent to Samus. "We don't know what's out there..."

"Mewtwo says it's safe," Ness offered. "And he's a pretty reliable cat, if you ask me."

"Yes, and he's also a psychic who could tell if someone's coming," Fox argued. "We've been in here when people who don't know us are in the room; why can't it stay that way?"

"Because adults are unpredictable and very, very suspicious," Samus stated. "They'll think the house is infested with mice-which it was-and whatever they send to kill the rodents would also kill us."

"So we need to get out of here," Mario swallowed his suspicion. In reality, instinct was binding the smashers to stay in the room: it had taken a while to convince them to come with Freya when she was writing down their stories, and even traveling in the ducts made the brave Samus nervous. An invisible force was binding them there, and they wern't sure what would happen if they left that bind for too long.

Whatever it was, it was better than being poisoned by bait or smoked out of the house or whatever people did with mice those days; they eventually came to the unanimous agreement that they had to leave the room until the window was fixed.

Link went first, the courage he was born with shining through ("Or maybe the idiocy," Samus had argued). His path consisted of quickly darting to the shadows of table legs, ducking behind scattered toys and other objects, even taking the dare to walk silently in the wake of an adult. He made it to the slightly-ajar door, and Samus could see him signaling for them to follow through 'his' helmet's magnification.

Fox was voted next, using a slightly louder system of 'barrel rolling' to hiding places. Luigi kept wincing when a carpeted thud reached him, afraid they would attract unwanted attention, but he also made it and joined Link at the door.

Samus folded into 'his' Morph Ball and simpley rolled through the room, as unnoticed and unseen as the orange-shielded marble 'he' had contorted 'himself' into. They had seen this trick before, and still had no idea how 'he' did it. All 'he' hinted was the Chozo, whom they knew equally as much about.

Mario and Luigi both went at the same time, one with too much courage and the other with practically none. The brothers weren't the best at stealth, but managed not to be spotted by any othe four humans. There was a bit of a breath-holding moment when Mario jumped too high and made one of his electronic blar! sounds, making the humans look their direction. A teddy bear hid them, though, and the people eventually shrugged it off as the wind.

"I'm going to kill him for doing that if we all make it," Samus muttered. Link flashed 'him' a surprised glance before turning back to where the five left were about to cross.

Back underneath the table, Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Kirby, and Donkey Kong were thinking about just how they would make it. The pattering of Yoshi's boots, the stomping of Donkey Kong's run, the plodding of Kirby's feet, and the clattering of Captain Falcon's metal could each give their owners away-or, at the very least, make the next person's passing impossible. Only Ness could really slip by undetected, but he wasn't about to abandon the other three for his own safety; what kind of a hero does _that_?!

"Hm..." Captain Falcon squinted across the room to where the others were tensely waiting. He turned around to their group, where Ness was posing philosopher-style, Kirby was blinking innocently, Donkey Kong was glaring at the terrain ahead, and Yoshi was observing the humans. "Anybody got any ideas?" he asked, drawing their attention.

"I could light a fire to distract them," Ness offered, throwing a spark between his fingers and shouldering the adults.

"We don't want to do damage, and they'll get suspicious, anyway," Captain Falcon dismissed.

Kirby inflated himself quietly and flapped his arms, silently asking if they could fly.

"What about ol' DK?" Captain Falcon prompted. "Flying's even more eye-catching than a fire, too."

Yoshi curled up and summoned an egg around him, his chirp from inside asking about egg-rolling.

"You know you can't lead that many eggs, Yoshi," Captain Falcon sighed. "Plus, I'd rather not be an omelet..."

Donkey Kong plucked Ness off the ground, ignoring the boy's protestant yip, and aimed it for the crack in the door.

"And if you miss...?" Captain Falcon asked.

_"Hey, what about me? I can help!"_

They had forgotten about the announcer when he shouted-whispered in their personal space, causing them to flinch.

"You're a disembodied voice, what can YOU do?" Ness growled, covered his ears again.

_"Dont underestimate the power of a narrator!"_ he chuckled mishcievously.

Ness felt his presence recede, and cautiously peeked out from behind the table leg to see what could happen. Nothing did for several patient moments, and it looked like the parents were about to leave the room; hence, spotting the five who had already made it.

The clearing of a familar voice caught him from his fears...

_"AS OUR BRAVE HEROES ARE CAUGHT BY THE ENEMY,"_ the Announcer narrated in an attention-catching voice, making the adults call out in panic, _"WE CAN ONLY WONDER WHAT THEY CAN DO! WILL THE BRAVE FIVE FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS...?"_

The smashers were halfway across the room, and the parent's faces were priceless as they kept looking around for the invisible voice.

_"...OR SHALL THEY BE GIVEN AWAY, FOREVER DOOMED TO DO THEIR ENEMIES' BIDDING?!"_ the Announcer's voice was triumphant, somewhat ruining the fate he was telling; that didn't matter to the four people about to declare their house haunted, though._ "STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SAME ZEARTH TIME, SAME ZEARTH WEBSITE!"_

...jerk.

* * *

Terra was driving Aqua and her friends home after going to see a movie at Nagisa's Behest—One based on Power Rangers, to be more precise—and Nagisa's behavior shows it loud and proud. "And they were all like 'Pew-Pew-Pew! Howling Cannon!' even though it's called that only in the Super Sentai it was based on, Zyuranger," Nagisa rambled on about this latest obsession until Mami gently spoke. "Hush, now, Nagisa. Hold still."

"Okay, Mami-sempai..." moaned the middle school las before redirecting her attention to Aqua "It's a shame Miss Aqua couldn't get her brother to join us. He'd be so hyped to see it!"

"I don't think so, Kid." retorted Sayaka. "He's a bit old for Power Rangers, don't ya think?"

"Is not! He's around the same age as me!" Nagisa rebutted.

"Calm down, Nag-Nag." comforted Momo. "If he didn't wanna come with, then more power to him, yo. Don't be negative."

"Yeah, It doesn't matter whether he came or not, right, Aqua-sempai?" chimed Yuma.

"Oh, uh... course not. Eh-Hey! Did you know the movie opened at #1?" Aqua announced.

"That's Awesome!" Kyoko exclaimed as everyone agreed with mutterings of such phrases as: 'Adios, Feminazi Ghostbusters!' and 'Sony really had it coming this time!' and 'She has a point, I am fat.'

"Hey, Party at Mom's childhood and everyone's invited!" declared Sayaka to a crowd of utter silence. "Eh-heh... Something tells me I should know when to stop saying words."

It was then that the Keyblade Glider they were sitting on came to a complete stop. "We've arrived at our destination, ladies."

7

The eight got off the glider before Terra drove off for home. Aqua waved goodbye to her friends as they all went their separate ways. Upon returning home, Aqua came to her brother's bedroom to check in on him. "Takashi, I'm home."

No Answer.

No words.

Just the sound of a baseball bouncing off a wall.

A perfect indicator that something was wrong with him.

"I got you my refill of Popcorn for you to eat. Well, it's Technically Nagisa's, I barely scratched the surface of mine so I gave it to her in exchange for her empty one so that I could refill it for you." Aqua stammered only to receive no response. "Are you even listening, Takashi?!"

No voice.

silence.

A chill went down her spine, He never turns down a treat, especially not without saying anything.

Not even a thank you!

"Takashi, Open up! It's me, Madoka!"

Still nothing.

Aqua could not believe what she was witnessing. Takashi, His radient little brother, was muted, cold, isolated from herself. And if there was anyone who knew him like the back of his hand, It would be her.

"C'mon, please open up!" Aqua sighed and she got no answer. With nothing else to try, Aqua merely sat against the door and sobbed to herself.

Any sort of household, even one without Takashi would be more habitable than this.

"Now do you understand?"

She was surprised to find that Homura was right in front of her.

"You are _so_ lucky that I'm here, Homura!" Aqua barked to her friend. "If it were my parents, They'd have you locked up for breaking and entering!"

"Your family doesn't matter right now, you do." Homura stated as she paced to the sidetable where the Bucket of Popcorn had been placed. "You say you've tightened your emotions, hardened your heart to overcome any obstacles that come our way, but it just made it easier for you to crack when the obstacle in question is your family."

"Shut up!" Aqua yelped in anger, Furious that her very best friend would call her weak, even after everything they've been through the three years she's known her.

"You still cherish the life you live and so you desperately try to hold on to both lives at once in a pathetic attempt at humanity!" Homura sighed in bitterness.

"What do you know about loss?!" Questioned Aqua. "You keep thinking back to that girl you failed to save and yet I haven't heard a peep of her since Walpurgusnacht!"

"Because if you knew the truth, there would be no way for you to comprehend."

Homura munched on some of the Popcorn auspiciously as she said: "So... Not even Ghostbusters could take them down."

"Apparently, they were bogged down by Feminist Propaganda" Aqua sighed, merely going along with her friend's sudden change of subject.

"Well, you know Sony. Always pandering to whatever specific trend pops up in an effort to stay alive." snarked Homura.

"Guitar Hero scene in Smurfs." Aqua noted.

"Borne Identity featuring James Bond" Homura spoke, mouth full of popcorn as she referenced the neutering Sony had done to James Bond.

"Naughties." Aqua deadpanned, remembering the Characters Gargamel cooked up In Smurfs 2

"Amazing Twilight" Homura smiled, The Amazing Spiderman 'Franchise' still fresh in her mind.

"You mean the one that thinks an Aunt May Movie would work?" Aqua giggled.

They shared a laugh or two as fire forged friends often do after a few years worth of bonding.

* * *

8

With a gentle shove of the flat of her palm, Caitlyn pushed the fire-type evolution of Eevee back into its place. She sat back on her haunches, legs folded beneath her, and admired the shelves upon shelves of creatures.

Both the twins had accepted that Marco's sparking didn't work on these specific toys, and they would be forever looking over the bedroom for as long as their fabricated pelts lasted. And more would join them, as long as Caitlyn had fabric and Freya had ideas, until eventually they would need to resort to piling them on the floor or in boxes or maybe even hanging from the ceiling; the three legendary birds were already up there, each strung higher than the one before it, flying in an upwards circle above and between the two's beds.

She fell onto her back and cast eyes on each one, from the terrifying Aerodactyl they had formed out of clay to the warm and cuddly Torchic stuffed with downy chicken feathers. Most of them were made of cloth, true, but if the art teacher let her use an extra hunk of clay she would make a Pokémon out of it. Some were fully clay, like the replica Golem and Onix; some were made of both, like Omanyte and Parasect; and a few were a kind of their own, like the Porygon made of scrap plastic or the Oddish that was actually a flower pot.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo were all perched upon the dresser in various actions. Mewtwo had his legs dangling over the edge, tail swerving gently as he picked up Caitlyn's relaxed mood. Jigglypuff was curiously poking at a Charlizard doll on the windowsill, wondering if it woulc come alive and attack. Pikachu was watching some toy fish decorated as Magicark float about in a fish tank Freya had acquired at one point, as well as the bobbling Seadra and the plastic Gyrados coiled at the bottom.

Freya opened the door to the room and closed it without turning, stumbling to her bed like a zombie and falling onto it. "I'm boooooooored," she complained.

"What are your brothers doing? I am sure they are entertaining," Mewtwo offered.

"They're looking for the rest of you guys and said I can't help because it would look suspiiiiiiicious," she drawled.

Mewtwo turned his attentions back to the shelves as Freya let out a sigh. He had memorized most of their work on the first day he was let in the room, now able to know each by species name and evolution. He was still working out type advantages, and the moves each could learn, which the girls themselves had to look a cheat sheet for.

"...Freya?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeaaaaaa?" Freya groaned.

"Do you think we should try and find that extra cloth that we made Mewtwo out of?" she continued.

"I don't know..." Freya huffed.

Caitlyn put on a determined 'I know what I must do' expression and rolled off her bed. Crawling over to Freya's bedside, she kneeled and set her chin on the sheets.

_"Do you wanna build some Poke-moooooon,"_ she sang to a certain Disney princess movie's song lyrics, "_c'mon, I'll find some clooooth..."_

Freya turned her head to give Caitlyn an amused smile.

"_I really can't take anymore, I'm really bored, let's go and craft a 'mooooon! We only have each other... and those three-_" she shouldered in the smasher's direction, "_what do you wanna doooooo_?"

"_Do you wanna build some Poke-moooooon, it doesn't have to be Poke-moooooon..."_ Caitlyn waited for Freya's reaction.

"...HECK YEA!" Freya shrieked, jumping out of bed. Caitlyn laughed alongside her as they ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered trio of Pokémon behind.

"...what in Kanto just happened."

* * *

Huh, of course you'd be around to join us in the commentary section.

**Announcer:** But of course, I am the Announcer after all!

Well to keep things unpredictable, I hereby summon a narration platform character from your PC!

**Reevee21:** Oooh! Who?

*Enter Percy Jackson*

**Percy:** Reev, what's going on? A Voice mentioned someone being summoned.

Yeah, me. I want you to join her, me, and the Announcer in the Narration platform for this fanfic of a fanfic.

**Percy:** So a recursive adaptation of a fourteen-year-old girl's interpretation of the lore of the Super Smash Bros. franchise.

Yes. and in the form of a Shonen Anime involving Giant Robots!

**Percy:** REEV, EXPLAIN.

**Reevee21:** *on crutches* He asked for the rights, I gave them the rights and he made an awesome book about it!

**Percy:** I was talking about why you're on crutches.

**Reevee21:** I fell off a stage...for the third time...

**Percy:** Third?

**Reevee21:** Yep.

**Percy:** Third.

**Reevee21:** Yea-huh. Now if you excuse me, I have a medical bill to pay-

**Car being driven by Zelda:** *Breaks through wall and drives across stage in a blur of light, ramming into Reevee21 and crashing into the other wall* (You'd understand this joke if you've read What Goes Down in the PC)

**Zelda:** I'M ALIVE! ...err, sorry, Reev!

**Reevee21:** So...cold...

Bonus Nerd Points for guessing which Disney flick the song came from and it's place in the Second Great Disney Renaissance. Alright, if you want to see a specific scene happen later in the next episode let me know in the reviews below. Have fun and Hug an Eevee, PIEGUYRULZ Out.


	11. EP4CH2-Someone Completely Different

Welcome back, folks. Tonight, we've got a completely different set of characters to focus on for the entire chapter, Don't worry, We'll redirect the focus back to the kids in the next chapter. But this is important stuff, This will come into play later in the series!

**Reevee21: **Yes, this is VERY IMPORTANT and you should be taking notes! ...nah, I'm kidding, this is some crazy stuff and I LOVE IT. 'CUZ I'M CRAZY. For instance, see, no crutches! Magical author healing powers, ACTIVATE!

**Reevee21's Magical author healing powers:** *activates*

...neat-o.

Today's Music Selection

1: Is a Mole Just a Mole? - Gurren Lagann  
2: Soleil - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World

* * *

**Chapter 11: And now for Someone Completely Different.**

1

It was a slow day at the apartment of Japanese military agent Mizumi Tanaka. Though she is inching towards her mid-thirties, you might think she's twenty-eight at best with the way her athletic body has keeping up with her intense military career and the life of exercise. Her body maintaining it's firm tone through regular exercise, her jet-black hair not greying in the slightest, her face smooth as the cheeks of a sprightly schoolgirl with nary a wrinkle in sight. A man in a grey trenchcoat stepped in on her usual treadmill run, directing her attention to the intruder as fellow solder Lt. Tomotsu Seki followed suit.

"Sorry to disturb you, captain. But I come with a guest from overseas." Seki explained as the man in the trenchcoat began analyzing footprints with a magnifying glass held by a Grabbo arm which appeared from the man's left shoulder.

"My sector calls me Inspector Gadget, I was sent in by the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division to analyze the Black Behemoth everyone's been talking about back home, I brought Penny and Brain along so that they can be safe and happy."

"Uncle Gadget, the others are getting impatient!" a voice cried out. "They're asking if they could go to the local diner?"

"Just give me a second, I need to fill in Miss Tanaka on all the details!" Inspector Gadget replied. "And if they try to hijack the gadgetmobile, tell them that only I can-"

"Only you, huh?" chimed a voice in a comlink speaker.

"Gadgetmobile, would you be quiet." Gadget whispered back. "If we want to be a part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, you've got to keep things professional around here and that includes your tone of voice!"

"Wait, you're kissing up to a division of the united states govern-" Tanaka was promptly interrupted by Gadget's correction: "an Autonomous division of the United States Government."

"Huh, okay..." Tanaka backed away for a bit as she recollected her composure. "So you flew all the way overseas with these action scientists I've heard about from the higher ups to analyze the black behemoth?"

"And we've hired a tech guru and his laptop persocom to analyze some video interviews I've received upon my arrival." At that moment, in came a fellow with messy black hair in a shirt reading '2 HETERO 4 THE METRO' as well as his pink-haired, handheld persocom partner.

"We heard from the Americans in your van that you've offered them ribs." The man mentioned to the Inspector as the persocom eagerly added: "We want some ribs, too!"

Tanaka would then be acquainted with the American Agents that Inspector Gadget had brought alongside him. The first of these was 'Action Scientist' Joel Dawson, he was quite the technological genius, though you wouldn't know it by his zany demeanor. The next one is a part-time superhero by the name of Phil Argus, a serious fellow who would often drink to stay sane in the face of the increasingly bizarre nature of his normal life back at Charismaville. The last of these Americans picking her up is another redhead, but this time a female who's good at beating you into the ground and is more than willing to verbally rip you apart doing so, This young lady is known to all as Rya.

* * *

The group got together to watch the interview video files on Tanaka's home theater system. The first person on the screen was a raven-haired boy clad in a black shirt and rectangular glasses. Tanaka was curious about the boy, almost as if she's seen him before.

* * *

"Now, we're going to ask you some questions about what you were doing on that day." Said the man to a messy-haired boy.

* * *

A rather overweight young lad looked concerned about something. "You're free to relax."

"Uh... yes, sir." the lad responded.

* * *

"I understand how improbable this case might be..." the man stated to a plain girl with blonde hair. "So just tell me what you know so you can move on with your life."

"Okay."

* * *

"I hear the entire lot of you attended a school-funded weekend camping trip, Did you not?" asked the man.

"Yeah, around fourty of us or so." replied the kind brown-haired boy who was asked by this man.

* * *

"Is there something special that you saw that drew you to that specific trip?" the man asked a tall, tanned young man in an orange tank-top.

"No, Not really..." the boy replied.

* * *

"Did you think the trip would be a fine addition to your permanent record?" the man asked another brown-haired boy, the differences (The differences being that this boy was bigger than the last one, donned a black muscle shirt, and had a darker shade of brown hair.)

"Probably."

* * *

"Boy, that's a toughie. It could look good, depending on where I end up going to..." responded the boy in the orange tank top. "but it ain't the only reason I headed there in the first place."

* * *

"I wanted to meet new friends!" the african-american girl chimed.

* * *

"Spend some time with my cousins!" smiled the farm boy.

* * *

"Personally, I came because there was just nothing else for me to do." said the purple-haired boy... or at least Tanaka thinks it was a boy.

* * *

"Well, it clearly depends on who you ask..." said the smaller of the brown-haired boys. "...but there are some people who want to mingle with kids from other schools."

* * *

"We all started this subreddit just to keep in touch with one another." said the kind-sounding brunette girl with a ponytail.

* * *

"I dunno, I just did it to pass the time." The brunette in yellow slyly spoke.

* * *

"We all got the usual classes for such a trip." Said the brunette boy with wavy shoulder-length hair. "The environment of these classes is rather nice, I might add."

* * *

"I take it you wanted to flirt, eh?" the man asked a boy with blue hair.

"The babes are pretty fine if I do say so myself," remarked the boy. "But I find it unnecessary to tap what's already been tapped."

* * *

"So we all know you've been at a local Freddy Fazbear outlet in Moperville during last night's attack." The man said to a depressed-looking boy in a blue shirt with a single red line in the middle. "Where were you when the last attack happened?"

"..."

* * *

"At first there was this big earthquake, It was thi-i-is Big!" exclaimed the eight year old girl as she stood on the table with her arms spread out. The blonde 'action scientist' noted that the ceiling fan was off and the girl was clad in a pair of those creature-coated yellow pajama jeans that actually exist.

Seriously, look it up.

* * *

"I was afraid for my little brother so I rushed outside to see what the commotion was about." detailed a well-endowed young woman with short blue hair.

* * *

"You do realize the lodge was made of wood, right?" said a tanned young girl with spikey black hair. "I thought it was gonna collapse."

* * *

"And that's when I saw it, the giant robot you described!" spoke a lad with a shaved head and white T-Shirt.

"Ah, I see."

* * *

"I wanted to get a better look. so naturally, I went out to somewhere I could get a great view of the ocean." Spoke a girl in a wheelchair.

* * *

"I could tell it was around 500 meters tall." said the boy in orange.

"Of course it was, you've heard it on TV, right?" asked the man.

"Yeah, but I just know, alright." stated the boy. "Mom works in architecture with the high-rise buildings surrounding the city."

This impressed the man as well as the group watching the recordings.

* * *

Phil was taking a sip of coffee as Seki stepped forward to ask him a question. "So, what do you make of the intel we've gathered?"

"Somewhat informative for a group of mostly children." remarked Seki. "The fact that one of them couldn't be contacted due to the obvious reasons is... understandable at best."

"To be honest, I don't really get how we wound up on this case in the first place?" Phil sighed in befuddlement. "Joel signed us up because it could make us relevant again..."

"Ah, yeah, the whole 'Bonus Stage' thing." recalled Seki "I think that was before YouTube was a thing."

"Yeah, whiny fanbase and a prima-donna lead animator pretty much sank Season 8." said Phil as he sipped his coffee. "Not that the show was any funny to begin with."

"Yeah, Family Guy Cutaways? C'mon..." moaned Seki.

"Have you written the report, Leautenant." asked Tanaka in her militaristic tone of voice.

"Yeah, well. We might have hit a little snag." replied Seki.

"I'm too stuffed with data from the interrogations of these crazy kids to save even a single page of Data." spoke Sumomo as she yawned with exhaustion.

This made Tanaka ask the small laptop-class persocom: "Shouldn't we delete whatever irrelevant files on your-"

"NO!" Yelled Shinbo, "Only I can touch the files in my darling Sumomo! Each and every bit of code is what makes her who she is!"

"What if we upgrade her Chassis and make her a desktop?" Joel asked.

"Sure, Joel, Let's make her a desktop." answered Phil sarcastically.

* * *

Sumomo opened her eyes to find the group are at eye level with her, either the shrunk or she-

No! The only logical explination would be if she-

A glance at the mirror confirmed the cause: She had been upgraded from a laptop class to a full blown desktop-class persocom! She glanced at her hair to find that it was in strands! Not like the interchangeable plastic of her now abandoned laptop chassis. She pinched herself to see if there were any-"Ah!" Nerve endings! Yes! Her smile grew so wide and so eager to face the world and make a difference!

2

"Oh, Thank you! Gadget-Sempai! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sumomo cheered.

"No thanks is nessessary, Miss Sumomo," retorted the inspector. "We're just doing what's best for the job!"

"You look awesome, Sumomo!" complimented Shinbo as he read the specs for her new Chassis "30 terrabytes of memory, 20 more for RAM, iQ Core Processor, 64 gallons, 128 miles to the gallon, up to 42 miles an hour, Beiber 6G Fever, you're beautiful!"

"But I'm still me, right?" asked Sumomo, with her hand on her breasts. "Sure, I feel better and smarter than ever, but I still feel the same things, I still enjoy the same stuff, I still want to be the same person... In many ways, I have been changed, But that's all in the hardware..."

"You're right, Sumomo." Shinbo sighed. "It doesn't matter how much you've been tricked out with the latest tech, You'll always be you, Sumomo... That's all that matters."

Sumomo smiled.

"Okay, we've had some laughs, engaged in Friendship is Magic-level tenderness, demonstrated how sarcasm holds no power over a certain someone." Phil recapped before glaring at everypony's favorite action scientist, "We can now head home and file that report, right."

"Alright, Let's do this!" Cheered Sumomo, eager to get this job done as soon as possible so she can return to her normal life, well... as normal as she can get considering her newfound size. "So now that I've got more than enough Memory to hold your report, are you ready to write it down? You do remember what the kids said in the interrogations, right?"

* * *

Phil merely sat and rubbed his temples with his right hand as they sat and watched the Kids explain what they did on that one Labor Day weekend.

* * *

The man had asked the kids who they were with that weekend.

"Well... let's see, there was Moji, Masaru," Said the girl with the ponytail.

* * *

"There was Honda and a Kirie there," continued a Boy with chocolate brown bangs.

* * *

"This Ushiro Kid, His friend Yoshikawa," the strong-looking young lad.

* * *

"Not to mention a ton of family members!" chimed a girl with silver-blue hair.

* * *

"There's this Capulet Kid, Rockbell Twins..." A Dark-Blue haired kid remarked before sighing to himself "And they're not even my kind of twins."

* * *

"Sarah, Xion, Kairi and..." a blonde girl in a white dress continued before running into a mental wall "And uh..."

* * *

"uhhhm..." the pleasently plump commoner shied from the question.

* * *

"It's on the tip of my tongue..." The Blue haired kid again. "Just can't figure it out yet,"

* * *

The other silver-blue haired girl sang to herself "Peachy-keen, Gotta-be..."

* * *

"Takashi!" spouted the boy in bangs.

"Takashi, as in Miss Waku's younger brother."

* * *

"He wasn't with us, Mister." The raven-haired boy with glasses spoke. "Not in the sense you described."

"Is that a fact?" asked the man.

"I'm dead serious. Waku is not among my list of classmates."

* * *

"But you shared the same room, did you not? Didn't you kids leave that room together?"

The boy in the striped shirt remarked: "I just do my own thing outside when I get restless, alright?"

* * *

"He would always take his soccer ball and head off somewhere by himself." Described the groomed boy in the black dress shirt.

* * *

"He does his own thing on his own terms." added the ponytail girl. "He's just that type of guy, y'know?"

* * *

"He's shown himself to be hot-headed, bursting with energy."

* * *

"Alright, My son asked me to be the Good Cop that's comforting you in this hour of need, so tell me what's your baggage with this Kamijiha chick and I'll be out of your hair..."

Two young adults from two vary different points of college life merely glared at the fiery redhead in front of them, looking no older than 24 and apparently already a mother...

"Well, she first found me at the airport, but I didn't really remember telling her my name until we hit the beach." the japatina recalled. "I've kinda been lacking in dopamine, so If you could get me some seafood on the way back that'd-."

"Well, to sum up what we know..." the promising young man interrupted. "She signed us up for this labor day camping trip like they tend to do with Nature Schools in Japan. She seemed real excited to meet all of us, even going as far as being as much of a guide as, if not more than... more than we could ever hope to be."

"Oh, so you got all buddy-buddy with her, huh?" exclaimed the woman in charge of the interrogation.

"Well, during that saturday and early sunday. We sang campfire songs, we told scary stories, even told each other about our favorite Disney Movie!" smiled the girl in nostalgic bliss, "Mine's Winnie the Pooh."

"Still can't believe you'd still be into that." chuckled the young man.

"Well, Rescuers and it's sequel Down Under reach a close second!" blurted the girl before she sighed. "They bring me back to a sweeter time in my life, y'know..."

"Don't all Disney Movies do that?" retorted the woman.

"Just the ones that click to you, you'll understand." corrected the girl, before glaring at the man, "What about you, dude?"

"Personally, I'd go with Treasure Planet." replied the man to the girl's curiousity

"Why?"

"Dad took away my brother when my younger sister Molly was born..." the man sighed, depressed that he had to think back to such a bleak moment in his life. "I'm amazed that one of my charges actually resembled him... Maybe that was the nostalgia doing things to my head. Gosh, you're right, I need something to tighten up my brain right now. What about you, do you need any seafo-I mean, Any disney movies you like."

"Five off the top of my head." humored the woman. "Up, Lion King, Big Hero 6, Fox and the Hound, Little Mermaid."

"that last one's was Sarah's, too..." the girl muttered.

"She liked the Little Mermaid?" the woman stared deep at the two before closing the book on her interrogation "Welp, we're off to get some Long John Silver!"

* * *

"Okay, we've written down the report and I'm just about ready to send it!" declared Gadget.

"It better go to it's intended recipient or so help me, you won't work in this organization again!" Joel scolded.

"oh, ha-ha." Phil deadpanned. "You know it's a serious situation but you act so serious it jumps back to-"

"Well it's serious, man! 1010% serious! Hundreds of people have died in the crossfire! The government's planning an evacuation route to prevent that number from growing!" Joel spoke to Gadget up close in his personal space. "Do you think you're hardcore enough for this hardcore job of hardcover circumstance?"

"Not to worry, Dr. Dawson, I'm always on duty!" Gadget replied.

"Well you better be, we absolutely cannot get side-tracked!"

-ONE ICE CREAM TRUCK CRASH LATER-

"Okay, Seriously! We can't get side-tracked!" Joel reminded his group who have pigged out on the Ice Cream to varying degrees, Phil and Tanaka eating the least of the Ice Cream.

"Picnic Time!" chimed the rest of the Bonus Stage Cast who showed up out of nowhere.

"Picnic Time?" said Joel.

"Picnic Time?!" yelped Phil.

"...picnic time?" Tanaka fumed.

"Which Jar of Peanut Butter should we bring?!" Phil asked to his co-star as they rushed back to the kitchen.

"What kind of Pizza should I bring?!" inquired Elly Strife

"How many hamburgers should I cook?!" mused Gadget to which Joel replied: "Let's bring 'em all!"

* * *

Wait, did she just say 'Picnic time?' Oh! I wanna join!

**Reevee21: **Me, Too!

Well, that was your sneak peek into Team Gov, what do you like about this group, let us know in the review sections what you think. Also, I've finally received the results for. Thanks for reading and Hug an Eevee or two. Saint Zearth Duet out!


	12. EP4CH3-Meaningful Funeral

Last Chapter of the episode, It's a Real Laugh Riot if I do say so myself!

**Reevee21:** You sure, buddy?

I have little to no idea, pal. I can't control where the story goes, girl. If I did, Other Sarah would have sported a Bikini in episode one.

**Reevee21: **But you're the one who- Ugh! Nevermind!

As I was saying, Real Laugh riot... Right?

**Reevee21: ***Glares and crosses arms* ...anyways, I'm glad the readers actually stuck with us through all this grief. It's like Majora's Mask up here...*nervously glances upwards*

1: Friends - Wolf's Rain  
2: Unrest - Fullmetal Alchemist  
3: Pilaf to Sono Buka - Dragonball  
4: Dive to the Heart - Kingdom Hearts  
5: Kawaii Yaritori - noein  
6: Stand Up! - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
7: Kantou - Fullmetal Alchemist  
8: Surgam Identidem - Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
9: Here With You - Future Diary  
10: Warmth - Fullmetal Alchemist  
11: Isu no Kodoku - Bokurano  
12: Juukenshi - Brigadoon  
13: Longing - Puella Magi Madoka Magica

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meaningful Funeral**

1

It was a fading sunset at the Kamijiha house, Today was a sombre wake for a girl who had touched so many hearts just has her father did long ago. He and his wife were in mourning and their friends and family had gotten together to confort the two. As the feeling of loss filled the air, three young boys and a girl were sitting at a table, thinking about the dearly departed.

"It feels like we're in a completely different world... even though nothing's changed, our school's the same, our class is the same, our classmates, nothing's changed." Cress solumnly muttered to his brother. "And somehow I feel surrounded by strangers."

"No one else knows, that's why." Spoke Aqua. "Believe me, I've felt it once before."

"She has a point, no one else knows about the Smashers, or Zearth. It's like everyone else is living in a totally different world than us." Marco glanced at her brother and then at the people who have had known Sarah for longer than they had. "You, me, our sisters, Harold, everyone back on the subreddit, we're the only ones who know about all the stuff that's been happening lately."

"Everything changed for you just as it did for me a long time ago, didn't it." Aqua lamented. "The lot of us really should have figured it out sooner, don't you think."

The two brothers looked at their bowls of Popcorn that Auntie Debby cooked as Moji was contacting everyone he could through his iPhone.

"Hey, Maki, you there? It's Moji." Moji said on his phone. "Could I have a word with you for a sec?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Confirmed Maki on the other end. "I take it the Funeral Service is gearing up?"

* * *

At the Komoda residence, the phone rang and Komoda politely answered: "Hello, Komoda resistance, Takami speaking."

"Hey, Komo." Spoke Maki from on the other end.

"Don't worry about that, so what's going on?" Komo asked.

"Well, Moji just called and he wants us to spread the word." Maki spoke to her friend. "Because, well... It's almost time."

* * *

The Cell Phone that had fallen into the pants dresser had been ringing for about a minute before unsurprisingly going to voicemail. "Yo, It's Takashi! Busy doing homework, playing video games, soccer practice, whatever! Just leave me a message, kay? See ya!" *BEEP* "Hey, Waku. I don't know how many calls you missed but... Sarah's funeral is tomorrow and Moji's rounding up everyone to say goodbye to her. I know you feel bad about failing to save her, so I think you might have a reason or two to come on out because... you've been awfully quiet as of late."

Takashi cared not for Maki's call for him to go to the funeral as he laid on his bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, his wide eyes narrowed by depression. His mother watched as her son neglected his usual activities in favor of just loafing on his bed.

* * *

Kanji had recieved his call about the funeral from Moji as he reclined in his computer chair. "So, if we could all get together at the Futago Hall at about 1:15- " Moji stated.

"Got it." Kanji interrupted.

"By the way, since Ushiro is staying with you-"

"Yeah, I'll go tell him, too."

"I don't see a need to appeal to him," Predicted Moji. "'but with our attempts with Waku and all..."

"It's all up to him, huh..." remarked Kanji.

"Of course, he doesn't have to come, it's his choice whether to stay or go." Moji concluded. "Thanks for caring, Kanji, see you at the funeral."

At this point, the three are left a glass of orange juice per child by Nia. "Ah, thanks for the drink."

Nia placed her arm on Marco, the last to get his drink, she then smiled at him -happy for the memories they've shared with Sarah- and left to seek comfort from her father. Moji paused for a moment to let his current task sink in, Sarah truly proved to be a shining light in the distance waiting for a prince charming that could never exist in such a grim world.

* * *

Mei unpacked the toys that were delivered to her doorstep. "I still can't believe she left her toys to Bonnie in her last will and testament. In fact, I'm amazed that she wanted to write a last will and testament at all."

"Mei..." sighed Bonnie. "Does mom miss me?"

"Every Day, kid..." replied Mei "I know." And there was much hugging.

* * *

"Well, that was an exciting day."

"'Exciting'?" Cress repeated as they were making their way to the car. "You think too small. This day was a gargantuan mixture of absolute craziness, baked in an oven of impossiblity, added with randomness sprinkles and a broken window top, all leading up to a sombering climax."

Marco turned on his side to stare oddly at Cress, who stayed on his backside and gazed at the sky in a relaxed state of memory. Since Marco usually occupied what was considered the guest bedroom, and Harold was residing in there now, that left him to house with Cress. He found it more peaceful than being stared down by Freya and Caitlyn's creations all night, and the couch did a number on his spine in the morning; it did, however, come at the expense of being with the least sane person in the household all night.

"...are you saying that today was a cupcake?" he finally asked.

"at least, until we had to go to the wake..." Cress sighed.

As said earlier, least sane.

While the two were discussing about pastries and the day's events, Aqua glared at the rearview mirror, sighing to herself as she drove the boys home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the morgue, Inspector Gadget looked around the freezer room with a latté in hand. "I've seen some pretty dark refrigerator rooms in my day, but this has got to be one of the coldest and darkest ones Yet!"

"Thank you for the compliment, I guess." said the morgue doctor as Gadget kept snooping about. "And just under whose authority are folks such as yourself disturbing the dearly departed."

"Why it oh-so-happens to be the supralegal authority of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." Gadget stated back in his usual 'intellectual' tone as Rya continued on his 'behalf' "We're here to see the body of Sarah Kamijiha."

"And no one else?" Asked the Doctor, "Pity, because taking in all these mountains of work for analysis or whatever means I can go home free."

"Just the Kamijiha girl would be fine." Tanaka replied "or did you drop off the drowned corpse to her family?"

This made the doctor laugh: "Who said anything about the poor girl drowning."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the maternity ward. Hatagai and Kaminoko are discussing what the future may hold.

"Alright, you scamps, there's gonna be a big 'ol world for you to explore," declared Kaminoko "and I need you all to be brave in the face of it."

Kaminoko then turned his attention to a baby girl as he said: "You're going to be a total goof in your childhood, growing all gawky and clumsy during your teens but your persona and your body will fill out before they're done."

"That's pretty ballsy of you, assuming that the girl will turn out like that." Hatagai sighed.

"Of course you'd think that, my history has more layers than anyone can comprehend." Kaminoko replied.

He smiled at the boy in the following pram saying: "Well, look at you. Hardworking, Noble, More than capable of putting an extra oomph into your Promises. The perfect candidate for the 64th president of the United States!" But he looked into the pram after that and his expression changed from hope to dispair. "Oh, dear."

2

"What's up."

"I sense fear and dispair, brought about by a world pitted against him." spoke Kaminoko in a low, depressed tone. "Resorting to crime just to feed his kids, all because of a world that just doesn't care about their own kin."

Hatagai looked over the boy and then turned around to say something to his friend: "It's because he's black, right."

"...Sad, but true." Kaminoko sighed. "With the police becoming stronger and stronger, it's only a matter of time before this place becomes a world of fear and hatred... And the men in charge know it, too!"

"Not this again..." Sighed Hatagai, "We've been over this, the whole 'corporate america enslaving the world' thing's gotta stop."

"But they are, dude! Cartoons that put characters in the wrong for having a different opinion? Reality Shows that showcase everything wrong with the human race? Showcasing acts of tragedy to scare the populace? They're turning us all into mindless puppets, man!" Kaminoko raved. "Something has to be done, Heroes need to rise for this planet to snap out of its funk, yo."

"But what kind of heroes, pal?" asked Hatagai.

"...I have no idea."

* * *

The dining room and living room lights from below harshly contrasted the darkness of the second floor, like a city being viewed from afar during the night. Slits of light came through the railing, and fell away in shades around the stairs, but the rest was dark enough to hide even Ness' contrasting clothing.

"Ugh, with you wearing neon, how did they _not_ see us?" Samus complained.

"Hey, don't like it, don't look," Ness shrugged.

3

The human-like smashers had their backs pressed against the railing, tall forms perfectly hidden by them. Donkey Kong and Kirby stayed nearby, even if Kirby tried and adorably failed to stretch himself as to hide with the tall-statured.

"I wish Mewtwo had taken the rest of us," Luigi sighed. "At least he knows a little more than us of the terrain out here..."

"Fox? You've been out here; do you know anything?" Mario asked.

"I was unconscious or in a pocket just about the entire time, sorry," Fox answered. "I do know that all the kids sleep on this floor..."

"That's good enough," Samus deemed.

Donkey Kong turned at the sound of something banging onto the floor and two different gasps; one panicked, one frustrated. All four noises originated from inside one of the doors, which also happened to be the one with a dawn-like light leaking from underneath. As he looked on, something very thin and shiny slipped underneath and skidded on the wooden floor.

After sending a glance to the others as they pondered, he approached it cautiously. It was about half his side, with a hole centered in oe end and a tip sharp enough to spear the thickest fabric.

Without a doubt, a needle.

Surprisingly, he wasn't too afraid of something that could easily impale his spark out. Back at the jungle, Nintenna's father had used these silvers of metallic substance to fix torn fabric. And her mother had taught the girl to use it for them as well; nary a thorn-wound or scar from vicious animal remained when she had it in her fingertips.

With that said, he was curious to find out who used such a potent tool.

"Great, now there's stuff everywhere..." he heard Freya's voice complain.

"Just be careful, it might have broken that set of needles!" Caitlyn's warning followed.

"I think it did...ugh, we better pick these up, or the vacuum will catch them," Freya noted.

So the girls were seamstresses? Makes sense, seeing how they could craft Mewtwo so well.

...oh yea, and they were looking for them.

Donkey Kong hollered quietly for the others while gesturing to the door. The signal worked and they all approached, slow at first but faster when they realized the object he had at his feet.

"A needle? What?" Mario asked, probing it with a foot.

Link gripped it by the holed end and lifted it like a lance, causing several shouts of "watch it!" and the like from the smashers at the other end. He held it straight upwards and observed it a moment before deciding upon sheathing it to his back, crosswise of the Master Sword.

"So the girls are in here," Samus mumbled after a few more conversation snippets leaked from the room.

"That's great and all, but how do we get in?" Fox groaned, crouching to the crack of the door. It was only large enough for him to get a paw through and fetch a needle that had also fallen near the archway, perhaps tall enough for Kirby to squeeze through if he tried.

Ness stepped back and took a look at the handle pensively. "...if we get a boost," he finally said, "One of us could open that door from the handle."

"How?" Samus blurted. "That thing's too high to reach even if we try towering."

"And there's nothing out her to use," Luigi added.

"Hm..." Captain Falcon put a hand to his chin. Looking from Samus to the needles Fox and Link brandished, an idea started to light up in his eyes. No one could really tell since his eyes weren't visible to the eye, but trust me, there was an idea.

"Anybody got a rubber band?" he finally asked.

"Why?" Ness asked.

"If we take those two needles," he pointed to where Fox and Link were having a mock-duel, "and stick them in the floorboards like a V," he formed a shape with his arms, "then string a rubber band across them and lodge Samus in her morph ball in it," he lastly pointed to Samus, "then launch her, she could reach the doorknob!"

"And if I don't want to be used as a mock cannonball?" Samus deadpanned.

"Then we'll use Kirby."

"Poi?"

"Eh, sounds good enough," Ness shrugged.

"Perfect plan! Hey, Fox!" Mario called to Link and Fox.

"THIS IS SPAR-you needed something?" Fox stopped right before his action of Kicking Link in the gut so he was launched off the edge. Link slouched to the floor in relief and quietly slinked out of needle-range, re-sheathing his own.

"...uh..." Mario stuttered before regaining his serious look. "We're going to need those needles."

* * *

4

The darkness was everywhere.

A cavernous backdrop encased his dreamscape in a deep opal shell, echoing the thick ink that dribbled down the walls like pancake syrup. The effect was a disgusting, darkly-muttering burble that dragged his attention to them constantly, even if they didn't mound up and flood the place like he expected. It didn't help that streaks of gold and lilac would show off every now and then, the colors especially attractive against the black and dark purple.

He breathed into the space, creating an echo that joined the bubbling. It sounded to be pretty large, especially since there wasn't anyone else here. Just him, standing in his normal day clothes-green shirt, black pants, grey vest, white glove and blue shoes-

Hold on a second.

He looked down on the platform below him (which was a stained glass illustration of an ocean and two circles, the innermost circle showing fifteen of his comrades as the outermost circle bares the image of their corresponding chairs back in the cockpit) and held his right hand right near his face, observing that this was the same glove he found himself wearing while playing with the smashers. Marco found it strange, even because even if he did carry the glove in his pocket frequently, he didn't tend to actually wear it outside the playroom. So why would he fantasize it...?

**"Well hello there, Master."**

Looking back up but keeping his hand still, Marco sighted a brief haze of cerulean blue above him that illuminated with every word it spoke. It seemed more like a digital cloud of smoke, made up of bar layers, as if animated or pixelated. The voice it used was masculine and aged, yet seemed to resonate even without the chamber's echoes; frightening him more than the cascading liquid somehow.

"'Master'?" Marco repeated before thinking to himself '...I hope I'm not going psycho...'

**"So much to do, so little time."**

He finds that there are pedistals surrounding him, seven in all with a spherical gemstone of immense power on each one. **"Power sleeps within you, if you give it form like you have with your toys, it will give you the strength to live on."**

Marco walks up to the baby-blue one marked with two four-sided stars within the greek letter Delta.

**"Take your time. Don't be afraid."**

He took each ball from it's pedistal, each recalling an unknown adventure of a mysterious man we dare not reveal in this particular chapter, before gathering them at the innermost circle. Marco lined them up inbetween each pilot, the one-star Aplha Ball between Marco and Kodama, the three-star Sigma Ball between Daichi and Nakama, the six-star Gamma Ball between Kako and Chizu and so on and so forth as the fog spoke of great power and wisdom.

**"The will of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all who endanger them."  
"The might of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."  
"The wisdom of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." **

**"You are a child who has been blessed with these gifts, you are a child who can open the door."**

"You're joshin', right?" Marco complained as he placed the four-star Omega Ball in the middle of the innermost circle of the circle of friends: (this one had three pilots instead of two, Kana, Machi and Ushiro).

**"Why would one need to?"** the fog stated passively.** "You wield the glove, do you not? The key to the stars' survival? That makes you Master."**

"And while Master Tenda makes a good title-and sounds like some sort of reference-I think that would technically make Cress a master, too," Marco argued.

**"Master, there is only one of you. This 'Cress' you speak of sounds as if he is Crazy,"** the fog answered.

"He's not completely nuts!" Marco gaped. "I mean Yeah, there was that weird cupcake-day thing, but that doesn't entirely mean-"

**"I apologize for interrupting, but I'm gonna have to ask you to get back."** the fog noted.

"For what?" Marco asked before he is send flying back towards the circle of chairs surrounding the ocean and the pilots' circle by a blast that took the form of a golden dragon as it splashed into a keyhole, creating a new platform with six smaller platforms and a stairway to get there...

**"After you."**

The boy ran up the stairs to discover that scores of enemies were up there waiting for him. Metallic Alloys hide their wireframe bodies, Marco came up and raced against them in a fighting stance. The next thing he knew is that he sent three green ones sailing off the stage with a sliding kick. A red one rushed straight for Marco only to be rewarded with a low, sweeping kick for its trouble.

More foes appeared, this time donning faces that somewhat resembled simplified renditions of those of his comrades. He responded by jumping up and generating an etheral blade from his glove to slash at these foes, swatting them away like they were flies. He saw that there were foes down there on solid ground, so he landed on a smaller platform above the main one and channeled a hard light projection of his glove to grasp at the nearby foe at the far right and waited until a big enough group was waiting right behind him.

"Perfect." He said when he sensed the five tropes behind him as he bowled them over with with the Yellow 'Alloy' he already grabbed. And speaking of these 'Alloys' seven of the green ones popped up front and center. Thinking quickly and recalling Captain Falcon's combat manuvers, Marco began to wind up for a punch whilst channeling an icy wind. The resulting Punch propells him across the stage in an frosty haze, freezing the 'Alloys' and sending them all sailing. One of which dropped a small orb, similar in scale to the ones on the first platform except it was colored green and resembled the upper half of a skull with the the stars resembling eyes instead of Shuriken. He had no time to think about whether or not this was, in fact, the same sort of item he found on the second platform.

Such thoughts had to wait as another wave of mooks approached him, Marco got into fighting stance, ready for round two.

* * *

5

Using a hair tie found on the floor of a nearby bathroom, the ten formed Captain Falcon's mock-trebuchet. And after confriming that the needles were safely wedged into a gap in the wood, Samus rolled into 'his' sphere state and allowed 'himself' to be loaded ("Watch the hands, buster.").

"And so I'm going to jump out of this at the last second and open the door?" Samus confirmed. 'His' voice sounded contortioned when it this form...almost feminine.

"Yep!" Captain Falcon nodded.

"Alright, here we go," Mario stated, grabbing the end that required being pulled back. Most of the others pitched in as well, save for Kirby, who lacked the limbs needed for the job.

"One...two...THRE-HEEE!"

The band snapped back the instant they all let go, firing Samus upwards. Unfortunately, the force was too great; she instead rebounded off the handle at great speeds and knocked around the walls for a while like an out-of-control bullet.

"TAKE CO-" Ness was barreled over by the ball and couldn't finish his sentence due to lack of consciousness.

Samus finally stopped the process by jumping out, hitting the handle of a nearby door and rotating it as he slipped off. It clicked quietly and the door was propped open, the smashers audibly sighing in relief. If he had smashed a window or something, there wouldn't have been any other place to hide...

"Wrong door, but it'll work," Fox shrugged.

* * *

6

A Leap and a fireball brought the foe count down to 42, resulting in six alloys dropping in, Half of them was a hulking behemoth of orange steel, the other half was a sleek purpley-platinum swordsman of a rather feminine frame. "Really?"

Marco dashed towards one of the purple Alloys, knocking it away with a sliding kick. Landing on his bottom, He notices a familiar red ringed bomb on the ground as the other five alloys approached.

"Jackpot!" cheered Marco as he got up, elbowed a purple one, grabs the bomb, and tosses it into the air, knocking the orange foes away in a heartbeat. He grabbed one of the purple alloys with the hard light projection of a hand. Karate Chops ensued and then he dispelled the etheral glove for him to grab on and spin the foe around and toss him overboard, making sure to finish the job to the tune of three shots of light from the tips of his gloves.

Marco then took his fight to the sky and swung his sword to sweep away two of the six incoming Fighting Miis before a Good Kick-flip to grab onto the highest platform, allowing him to knock away another Mii. He pulls out a bow and arrow to aim at a Mii that was close to a Bob-Omb. When the opporitunity struck in the form of another Mii re-directing the first mii's attention, Marco fired on the dot, launching the two in the ensuing explosion.

"And you..." He glared at a Mii that resembled George W. Bush. "You're gonna bring this party down to thirty."

* * *

Link poked his head into the room, carefully observing what room they had unlocked. Items were strewn about the floor like a series of islands on a carpet sea, unrecognizable in the starlight that filtered through the small window on the wall. A desk with stacks of paper sat in one corner, evidently homework, and a bed was placed opposite of it-so the headboard was against the wall. A mattress was parallel to the bed, both occupied by sheets and the sleeping form of a certain duo of boys.

"It's Cress' room," Captain Falcon breathed, Ness dragged by him on the neck of his shirt.

"Not exactly who we were aiming for, but better," Fox muttered, investigating a nearby heap. At least the clothes were mostly focused in one pile, like a makeshift laundry basket...

"So...mission accomplished?" Luigi asked.

The others shrugged.

Yoshi trotted up to the side of the desk, where the fingertip of a single white glove was visible. They were both kept up there, apparently, safe from any rodents. It was Marco's seeing how it reflected the low light and was clean of the darker shade Cress' carried.

As he watched, it twitched.

* * *

7

Marco was cornered by five imposing figures in purple and blue gis. One was Bald and about Harold's Height, another that was smaller than even his sisters, front and center was a warrior as tall as his dad and had a face riddled with Scars, And to the menacing man's right were two other warriors similar in height and very bald, except one had a third eye and another had dark grey skin in leau of the pale grey skin of his comrades.

He decides to face off against the small white warrior first, with each punch he threw countered by the foe until he sensed someone was looming closer, So the natural thing for him to do would be a Monkey Flip attack, knocking out both the small warrior and the swordsman that was about to impale him. He swept his leg across the floor to knock the foes away before turning around to find that the buddha had fired a volley of energy blasts so naturally he had to reflect them on the dot, and the reflector he imagined on Fox was just what the Doctor ordered. The Volleys scattered in any which way on impact, hitting a few of his foes a few times over in the process. (In fact, the only warrior he saw dodging the volleys was the warrior with the third eye.)

He engaged in a sword clash with the swordsman, one was impulsive, another calm and collective. He senses a presence looming closer from below, aiming to cling to him for a final desprate attack. So he took the swordsman, knocked him down in a drop kick as the smallest warrior clutched upon the swordsman's back. The two plummeted down into the ground, exploding on impact. This led the warrior with the third eye to charge at Marco in a blind rage of fists and kicks, all moves countered by Marco before the Monk charged at him in a effort to flank him from the rear, all made moot with a headbutt, courdacy of a drop kick to the gut of the warrior with the third eye. (Man, that is a mouthful!) After that, both the Monk and the Dark-Grey Warrior charged at Marco at such breakneck speed, you might just be seeing triple. But this proverbial game of patty-cake would be short lived as the Warrior with the third eye fires a strong, heavily leethal beam from his third eye (Doy!) Marco panics for a second before realizing that he still has Fox's Reflector Gadget, Reflecting the Tribeam tenfold and vaporizing the Warrior with the third eye as well as the clones in a surprise that mere words just cannot describe.

You're just gonna have to see it to...BELIEVE IT! (Reevee21: LAAAAAAAME!)

The Monk charged a disc of Ki energy to slice through just about anything, upon the sight of the Monk flinging it vertically across the platform, Marco got on his back and clutched it with his bare hands. Only for the Dark-Grey Warrior to fire a laserbeam from his mouth and sending Marco sailing of the screen.

It would have been the end of it if it hadn't been for the "WARP! ZONE! BREAKER!" One! Two! Three Jolts of mystic transwarp energy discharge and a spinning slash with twin etheral blades that knock the monk across the stage as Marco floats onto the platform "I AM 110% DONE!" A Barrages of Slashes and Slicing with a translucent Rozemajin on full display around the monk as Marco Charges two energy blasts in the shape of dragons, one felt as infernal as sixty-four supernovas to the narcs, and another that ensures that the cold will in fact bother you forevermore. Firing as he screams, the attack seemingly Vaporizes the Monk. But instead it is taken in head-on by the Dark-Grey Warrior... Which then collapses onto the platform. Marco Glares at the Monk and one hard-light glove grab later, the Monk is up in the air as Marco snaps his fingers to blow the monk to high heaven.

Marco wandered over to where the Warrior with the third eye once stood, There he found that the third eye of the warrior was the last of the green stones.

The stone with a single eye.

* * *

The confused dinosaur wiped its hands over its eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Marco's glove, an inanimate object clearly not capable of anything on its own besides laying limp, had shivered slightly. But when he stared hard enough, he could make sure of it, and exclude the possiblity that it was just a strange reflection or trick of the eye. It had moved.

And moved again.

* * *

The Ray of light rocketed to the next platform, generating a path like it did last time. However, Marco was severely beaten and bruised by the battle and thus, he trudged up the walkway as the fog swept over the platform. **"Do not dispair, I am more than willing to help a _friend..."_**

With that, the fog swept over Marco, replenishing Marco's body as well as lifting him to the next platform. "Thanks." says the boy.

* * *

Yoshi cautiously whined to the nearest smasher, Luigi.

"Hm? What is it, Yoshi?" Luigi asked.

* * *

As the boy floated higher and higher, he noted that something was off about the falls. And so did the fog... **"We've got company."**

* * *

8

He pointed to the glove firmly, casting Luigi's gaze to it. They both flinched when it slipped out of view, taking Cress' glove with it as it piggy-backed on top, and made a barely audible sound of cloth wiping on wood.

But it increased to something stranger; a chuckle. A human-like, very low, somewhat unnerving snuff of laughter.

* * *

The falls seemed to bend at the third and (thus far) final platform which showed the ocean at dusk in contrast to the last one which showed the ocean at sunset and during the day the platform before. Mainly that the falls were reforming as if sharp crystals were hidden inside and collecting together so that there were only ten streams running down the walls-but thick enough to swallow a grown man whole. They continued to become more streamlined and defined, each stream concealing a differently sized and shaped...thing.

Upon landing on the platform, he jumped back with a gasp as the suddenly leapt out, spraying the ink-like coating everywhere. He found himself backed into a mostly-concealed overhang, thankfully leaving him unscathed, but it didn't hide what had come out from his quickly-widening eyes.

Ten sharp-edged figures stood in the hall, each staring him down even with no eyes. They were many shades of bright colors-rose pink, baby blue, and mint green-but their hardened points and threatening postures held enough information for him. Oddly enough, the two at the back simply dissipated away; and one of the fighters was laying on the ground, either asleep or unconscious.

"I take it those things are-" Marco breathed.

**"Polygons, Master,"** the fog introduced as plainly as one who doesn't care about the outcome. **"Robots built for fighting to the point that they destroy everything in their way...In a way, they're just like the mooks you've tested your skills against, except here, they know you inside and out."**

"Blast it, Then how am I gonna get them off my tail?!" Marco stated, his hardened tone barely betraying the fear and bewilderment he withheld throughout his exhausting previous battle.

**"I believe you are a sparker, Master? Use your skills,"** it explained.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Fox hissed.

"I thought that was just me," Luigi whimpered.

Whoever was on the mattress turned over in his sleep, and a quick flash of smooth black told them it was Marco.

The glove leapt as well.

* * *

Right as it finished, one of them took a leap at him-a round, bulky one. He sidestepped it, half a mind on the fight while the other schemed up some kind of attack, anything to defend himself...

An idea hit him moments before another another polygon did. Flipping his gloved hand over, he thought up an airplane's mechanics while the second attacker was soaring through the air. A vaguely torpedo-shaped hologram of white appeared beneath him and he was jerked forward with it as it took off.

* * *

"WHOA!" Samus yelped as it dove towards 'him', middle fingers crossed like an airplane in a much-apparent attempt at dive bombing.

It levitated above them, not the least bit floppy and lifeless but filled and pulsing like it was an actual hand. A bit of a wrist, a ghostly and black one that faded off abruptly past the main joint, was visible from afar; it was much more visible up close-when it was trying to maim them.

* * *

Disappointed that the attack merely skimmed the inexistant hair of the foe he had aimed at when it ducked, Marco is at least satisfied knowing that his magic was able to create a vehicle and ride it and boy was that fun.

Marco was abruptly dropped off in the center of them, into the hitbox of a skinny one that launched a punch at him. Magic-like Sparks wreathed around poth his wrists and he attacked it instead, hooking and punching at its stomach with sudden force. He managed to send it flying, and it clamored to the ground in the distance.

Some forceful garble startled him from behind, but a very hot sphere knocking him in the back brought him into it. He hissed to himself when the fire's aftermath further pained him, and whipped around to face the one that did it-one somewhat like the one he had just attacked, but larger.

* * *

"AH! ATTACK OF THE GLOVE!" Luigi yelped when it stabbed at him, small red bursts of light showing upon contact. It finished with a final jab and sent him into a nearby pile.

"Hey! No one picks on MY brother and gets away with it!" Mario growled, forming a fireball in hand and pitching it at the wrist.

It made contact and erupted in a small blast of flames, the glove flipping around and facing him angerly.

"So it can be harmed!" Fox deducted as it went on hand-to-...hand combat with Mario. He quickly skidded up behind it, trademark speed coming into play, and shot several blasts.

Unexpectedly, the glove touched on the floor, mimicking a person. It backpedaled and kicked at Fox, then went forward and tripped up Mario before finishing with a flick. Both smashers landed nearby, groaning slightly, as it turned to the group.

"Well?! Harm it!" Samus snapped, loading her cannon.

A brawl ensued, the door snapping shut when a gust of knockback wind hit it. The glove was clearly beyond the fight-or-flight strategy the mice had used in the past, and was more of a fight-and-fight-and-fight fighter. It used motions most people would normally used; snapping, poking, walking, slamming, slapping, and flicking, for instance. But they were all so much mor hurtful, and the swerving turns of the hand made even basic attacks hard to land.

It was quickly evident that the same type of barrier Marco put up was in place, seeing how Link went Limp after hitting it. It was also quickly evident that no matter how loud they screamed in pain or war-cry, neither brother would respond. It might have been because of the sheets they were buried under...

Samus managed to fire a shot into the black interior of the glove, and it froze mid-attack to cring in much-apparent pain. Marco hissed through gritted teeth back where he was, and subconsciously gripped his right wrist, like he felt the pain of the glove...

"Hey!" Mario shouted above the sounds of battle. "You saw that, right?!"

"Saw wha-AUGH!" Fox yowled as he was flung through the barrier, falling into a lifeless pile of fabric.

"How Marco moved!" Mario elaborated. "Like this is his doing!"

"Why would-" Luigi cut himself off to duck under the glove's swipe. "Why would he do this?! He'd never take out Link OR Fox!"

"Maybe it's his subconscious?!" Samus suggested before jumping up in 'his' morph ball to drop an explosive above the glove.

"How does that work?! It's a GLOVE!" Captain Falcon groaned. During his complaint, the glove raised itself and formed a claw-like pose. White beams of high energy blasted from the tips and moved as it shifted, unfortunately hitting the captain and knocking him out of bounds with a dying shout.

His toy form clattered on top of Ness, who happened to be finally waking up. He quickly yelped and flung the defeated form off himself, sighting the battle. "What the-what's going on?! Is that a glove?!" he asked through cupped hands.

"BATTLE, YES, GET ONE OF THE KIDS!" Samus hollered.

* * *

More hand-to-hand attacks, the others watching like they were stunned before a third zipped behind him and fired at his burn. He responded by sending a backwards kick before jumping back and lashing out karate-style in the opposite direction. Both were knocked backwards, and the real fight ensued.

He vaguely spotted the walls and floor changing shape while in combat, too locked-in to notice anything but the now-large ceiling and liquidized walls reforming into a circle. But those were minor details when he realized all the things he himself was doing; forming holograms of small platforms to get a bird's-eye view, using those same holograms to smash downwards on the enemy, clasping his arms together and firing a ray from his hands like a gun, jabbing and kicking like he'd been doing since the hundred mooks that lay defeated in his wake, even lunging forward with the one arm out and creating a wave of power somewhat like a slap. It was all a rush of adrenaline, laced with the occasional burn of pain and accompanied with thoughts akin to "I am probably going to die" and "holy crabapple this is awesome!"

When he hit them hard enough and when they had enough damage, they went soaring into one of the walls. They would melt into them when that happened, barely effecting the stream itself except for a slightly louder burbling.

* * *

Ness ran over to the bed, jumping over Kirby's limp tate on the way, and trying to keep out the attention-grabbing sounds of the duel. On the way inwardly complaining how he was always the one to be knocked out, highly unlikely since he wasn't even that tall of a smasher, and how he always had such a bad running speed.

He did, eventually, make it to Cress' side (unfortuneately not fast enough for Donkey Kong, whose body was pitched out of the arena like a thrown baseball). Cress himself looked pretty drugged, and both the height difference and Ness' lack of volume would prevent him from actually getting up. But if he didn't, Mario, Samus and Yoshi would be doomed...then him, if that glove somehow escaped its boundaries.

"But still!" he growled to himself. "How am I going to reach him...?!"

_"I'm still here!"_ the Announcer chirped out of nowhere. To be honest, he had been hanging around the house unseen since the assignment to istract the adults, but the sheer paranoia at a disembodied glove attacking sent him into a bit of a 'holy-crab-we're doomed' self-rant. And since there wasn't anything better to do and waking up Cress might save them all...

"That's great!" Ness fist-pumped. "Can you wake up Cress?"

_"Pfft, yea, what else am I gonna do, announce him?"_ Announcer muttered sarcastically. A second thought hit him. _"Wait a tic..."_

"Don't mind me, I'll just go and find some cotton for my ears."

_"Have fun with that...**CRESS!**"_

"AUGH!" Cress shouted, jumping out of the mangled bedding. "WHAT IN THE-"

"HEY! GLOVE! ATTACKING! NOW!" Ness barked.

"What do you-WHAT IN THE-" Cress gasped as Yoshi let out a dying squeal. The unfortunate reptilian became splayed across the bedpost, leaving just the plumber and the bounty hunter. The glove was beginning to show signs of defeat, patches ripped and edges flayed. But it was unknown if the two could take anymore, either, both panting and sore from the beating.

Cress launched himself off the end of the bed and side-rammed into the desk's side, not paying attention to the bruise as he was too busy slipping on his own glove. It didn't show any signs of going haywire, or any sort of alike reason Marco's glove would have.

* * *

Finally, Marco had knocked out all but two. The fog had left ages ago, long before he could try to ask what would happen after he beat them all. "Man, now I know how Sarah felt piloting MZ." Marco said, albeit somewhat out of breath and for good reason as he was just as exhausted as the remaining polygons were, but at least the thrill of his newfound skills and the promise of victory kept powering him through it. It probably energized the other two as well, though it could also be the fear of elimination...

Before he could attack a shout with a tone like his brother's froze him.

* * *

"I have literally no clue what's going on, but I think YOU need to stop acting so CRAZY!" Cress barked, firing a beam at the barrier. It broke a split second before Samus hit it, letting 'him' get away with skidding the floor instead.

The glove whipped around and froze. For the sake of drama, Let's imagine that Marco is there as well, His breath locked his throat in horror at the sight of not the polygons, but Samus and Mario standing before him-beaten, exhausted, and bearing the wounds he had caused.

He had caused.

The fact that they were life-sized didn't occur to him. Just that two of the twelve he had helped, befriended, and got into relations with now stood beaten before him. Link, Donkey Kong, and all the others were scattered in the background like corpses on a battlefield; Ness was missing, and he didn't want to know where he had gone.

Energy building up behind him made him turn around, even more breathless at who it was. Cress was ready to slap the glove against the wall, But Marco saw his brother levitating above him on a makeshift platform, colored a darker gray than Marco's white ones, and glaring him down for the deeds he had clearly done.

"Cress..."

The lit-up platform beneath Cress' feet finally reached a maximum power, and the boy grabbed its edge before jumping down and slamming Marco sideways with it. Marco went flying with the power, guilt, sorrow and pain and old wounds all beating him down at once, and mercifully blacked out when his spine impacted into the wall.

The glove merely flattened against the wall, a few minor electric shocks racing across it before it fell limp onto the floor as nothing more than a harmless glove.

Marco launched into a sitting position the moment the nightmare ended, gasping loudly for breath and sweating immensely. Aches in all the spots he'd been hit-his back, his neck, his sides, his wrists, practically everywhere, made themselves known very quickly. But it was still the guilt that hit him the hardest, the fact that he had betrayed the smashers and ultimately his siblings and cousin.

9

How could he have not noticed?! They were so similar in fighting, shape, and size, as if they were built from the smasher's non-existant skeletons! The powers, the attacks, the way each flew and landed...if that fog hadn't lied to them, he would have guessed...

"Marc? Marco? Dude, you alright?"

He instinctly flinched at the sight of Cress, that slap he had dream-used still smarting against his ribs, but the worry and panic in his eyes relaxed him in that they weren't merciless and cold.

"N-no," he breathed, "I just...it was...what happened?"

Cress leaned upwards a bit from where he was kneeling and jerked a thumb in the direction of the wall-the same wall he had been thown against, Marco recalled. "Your glove went all crazy and attacked the smashers," he explained. "It was all realistically moving and everything, though! Like someone was controlling it!"

Marco's face blanched at the similarly. "Uh-huh...yeah, no, we have a problem."

"Oh great, something finally acted up," Ness' voice complained from the floor nearby. At least he hadn't wiped out _all_ the smashers in his sleep...

It still ached to move his shoulders, but Marco managed to prop himself up against the wall and began explaining about the platforms with seven stones and the hundred and ten foes he had faced throughout his small journey. Mario and Samus listened in as well once they were done retrieving the smasher's stuffed corpses from their various spots across the room, though were just as puzzled when he came to the third platform and how he was the one apparently operating the glove-on a different scale and without knowing, but still being the one in charge of it.

Deep down, I know the truth has to come out... but I don't think I'm ready to tell the truth yet. To the smashers, or to my friends. I knew once I had enough allies to bare my pain alongside me, I could tell the rest of the team of my story.

"So it was all like an illusion?" Cress theorized when he finished. "Oh yeah...and I guess you're probably smarting right about now...sorry..."

"Why should you be saying sorry? I'm the one who attacked in the first place!" Marco groaned, slapping a hand against his forehead.

"If it's anyone's fault, it might be ours," Mario offered. "We've never gone outside that room before, so it might have been glove reacting to our sparks or something of the like."

"Let's just say it was everyone's fault," Ness shrugged. "...can we go to bed now? It's, like, 4:30 AM and I'm still recovering from that morph ball attack."

"A say-what-now?"

"Long story."

* * *

10

That morning was the last dawn that Harold would be seeing at the sibling's house, since the authorites deemed his house clean. But his parents allowed him to spend one last morning together with the siblings before heading back home due to a funeral he and the Tenda Children have been invited to.

"What do you mean, 'it's clean now'?" Freya asked over breakfast.

"My Mom had no clue how scatterbrained Grace could get in the kitchen." Harold groaned. "At least we can head to the funeral before we part ways for the time being..."

Terra picked them up with some ramen noodles to serve to each Tenda boy and girl for lunch. The girls asked if anything was wrong with Marco upon noticing his wounds, resulting in a pack of lies that cumulated into being: 'A terribly tragic accident involving sleepwalking, the staircase, and a banana peel.' Everything else about the night was kept rather hush-hush as well; the smashers didn't speak a word, not even to Mewtwo and the other Pokémon (whom had been sleeping in the twin's room). Link, Yoshi, Fox, Donkey Kong, and Kirby were all re-sparked and didn't seeme to bear any side effects of the fight, though they were mildly startled when the same glove that had defeated them also revived them. And speaking of which, roughly three years of experience in plushy creation had taught them every kind of stitch and snip required to fix that glove, but he had decided to save the glove for Nakama so that it wouldn't raise further questions. Meanwhile, Harold had an interest in Kirby and Ness; he had sketched them a few times and listed their attacks, plus had the backstory plot Freya had whipped up.

"I still don't get it," he mumbled. "What's PSI, really? And how the heck does Kirby rip off everyone's look?"

"Uh...dark magic?" Cress offered.

"It's kinda weird when you think about it," pondered Marco. "And what is Kirby, anyway?"

"Looks like the kid of a marshmallow and chewing gum." Terra added with the belief that they're just talking about one of the games the kids are setting up, blissfully unaware of the Smashers like the rest of the pilots of Zearth.

"And a copy machine wedged in there somewhere," Harold added. "And maybe his mom had a secret affair with a vaccume cleaner."

"...you're seriously suggesting Kirby's dad is a cleaning appliance?" Marco deadpanned.

"Well, yeah. But HE doesn't know that!"

"What are we calling this, anyway?" Cress suddenly interjected.

"Calling what? Kirby's family tree?" Harold asked.

"No, Harold." Cress interjected before whispering in his ear. "The fighting game we use the smashers for," he explained.

The autumn breeze filled in the silence as they thought up a name. The smashers didn't call the game anything, they had noticed.

"Hey Terra, We're trying to figure out a name for our fighting game, cause flat out calling it: 'hey, the kids are doing something, let's go check it out' clearly doesn't cut it."

"Yeah, good luck getting that copyrighted" snarked Terra before he started brainstorming as he drove to their stop. When the 'bike' was parked close to the hall, he offered: "...Dragon King: the Fighting Game?"

They just stared in silence before Harold piped: "How about 'Super Smash Bros.'?"

"Super Smash Bros? Like brothers?" Marco confirmed.

"Aw, why not sisters? Super Bash Sisters?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Because they thought of it first," Harold nodded to Cress and Marco.

The two boys let it sink in for a moment, how they were the ones to think of the mechanics, the manuvers, heck, actually opened the box for once in forty years...first. "Oh yeah...I guess we did," Cress shrugged.

Harold darted to meet Anko who was on her way to the funeral in her school uniform! "Hey, Anko, Fancy meeting you out here."

As the boy conversed with the girl almost a year his senior, Cress glanced at his siblings as they made their way to the gates with Terra, saying "we really should call it that."

"Super Smash Bros.?" Freya confirmed. "I guess it does make some kind of sense...it'll be hard to say really fast, though."

"But it sounds perfect," Caitlyn agreed. "Maybe...maybe the name was destined for it?"

"I think you're too quick to blame destiny," Marco chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair as they crossed the gate's boundaries.

When Harold joined his cousins with Anko close behind, the girl looked for a familiar face among the crowd and found: "Moji!" and promptly headed towards his personal space to talk with him. "Where is everyone?"

"Right over there, all present and accounted for." Moji glanced at the group, it was the complete team-barring a few faces missing-all the way down to Maki waving hello.

"I guess neither Waku or Ushiro are gonna come today." said Freya

"Well, considering everything that's got us here in the first place, that's fine." Daichi added. "To be honest, I didn't want to come either."

"Does anyone wanna go home right now?" Tomoki complained.

"I'd take that chance myself." agreed Kodama. "After all, we're all just standing about for two or more hours just because of a dead little girl."

"How dare you say that?! She was our friend!" barked Freya.

"But does she really mean anything in the grand scheme of things." Kodama pondered.

"She means a lot to us, especially her family!" Marco snapped back!

"Just what did I tell you back at Freddy Fazbear's that night." Kodama Recalled.

_"Death's going to our bread and butter from now on. like it or not, what happened to Sarah has become unliving proof of it, so to speak! We shouldn't focus on those who are dead like her, we should however focus on the ones still standing, like us."_

Marco grimaced at Kodama's remark, aggravated at his attitude towards Sarah. He would only move his attention away when Chizu gestured to him, pointing to Kanji who had arrived with the Ushiro siblings in tow. By then Marco had handed the damaged glove to Nakama, and she promised to have it ready by sundown.

* * *

At the towering black headquarters of Ziktor Industries, Shoukachi Kodaka is negotiating with a business partner who had just relocated to Moperville. "So, you want to build a fancy new golf course in this town, eh?"

"Of course! It'll clearly help with the tourism, am I right?" Shoukachi explained.

"And what if I want that mountain for a Nuclear Plant?" Ziktor asked.

"Then you'll make a powerful enemy in yours truly." declared Ms. Filbloome.

"Look, I love power plants as much as the next guy," Shoukachi stated, "but at least there'd be some green to see up there so that she won't eat me alive in the stocks department!"

"Ah, so you have a leading lady acting as the wind beneath your wings." Ziktor spoke as he circled Ms Filbloome to analyze her curves. "And she's one of my shareholders, too..."

Upon Ziktor's little growl, Ms Filbloome barked back: "Bite me, Karl."

"Ooh, Manners, Filbloome." Ziktor slyly stated to the man and woman. "I'm just proposing my honest pitch for the mountainland."

"Well, I intend to seal the deal first, Ziktor." Shoukachi declared.

"Well, I'd love to see you try." Ziktor responded before sneering: "Course, I'd like to see you as a crater."

This merely put a scowl on Shoukachi's face as Ms Filbloome crossed her arms upon her chest before shifting her head away from the arms-production mogul.

"Leave me be, good sir and ma'am." Ziktor commanded the two as he showed himself the door. "I have bigger fish to fry..."

The two were confused as they looked at each other as Ms Filbloome looked at the mirrors between the windows of the room.

"So I've grown big enough to be called ma'am, huh?"

* * *

The Local Buddhist priest has preying in the tongue of Buddha as all of Sarah's friends and family lined up to leave their flowers for her. Our heroes waiting in the back to say their goodbyes after such a short week and a half.

11

Ushiro looked at the picture of the girl they've grown to have known those past few days and have promptly lost when they had grown fond of her. Truly she was a key member in keeping the Kyuseigers together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karl glanced over to the collection of dolls, ten lined the room as a lone Primid which now sported a flowing white cape placed a curious green crystal. He glared at the Primid and grinned, knowing of how he would be used and abused.

* * *

It was then that a man with slightly messy dark-blue hair stepped forward to our heroes.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming... I believe you're the ones that Sarah signed up for the summer nature school."

"We are." Moji confirmed.

"'sup." Cress greeted.

"Uh...A-And we're deeply sorry for your loss." Komo stuttered as she bowed to the man. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate t-"

"I'm already grateful that you took the time to make her final days meaningful." The man felt pleased with the children as he started to sob. "In fact, I... I can't thank you enough."

They watched as the man tried his darnest to prevent a single tear from falling, yet he failed miserably by the end.

* * *

"So you got the autopsy report, right?" Phil said as Rya and company made their way to the van, the latter tossing the report to the noggin of the former. The part-time superhero opened the folder and was surprised by what he read. "What the shell? 'Not a single drop of water was found in her mouth, nor was she coated in any foam. contusions and fractured bones were observed that were obtained... postmortem'? What?"

Seki glanced to Phil "What does it say, Mr. Argus?"

"I don't know what to say, you guys..." Phil said, confused by the contents of the folder. "But according to this, the girl somehow died before even hitting the water."

* * *

Everyone had gathered outside the hall as Sarah's father recited his final speech to his loving daughter. "Thank you all for caring for my little princess until the bitter end. With the service finished, we can now start with the final proceedures of the funeral. She was very cheerful even as a child, and never even dared to play favorites in terms of what she enjoyed. She was more than able to see the good in anyone, just like her loving mother. And that's how I knew she was my pride and joy, my kind little angel."

With that last sentence, he fell into tears and leaned on his friend's shoulder. Little did he know that the group were just as depressed with Sarah's death as she was, even other Sarah, or... just Sarah now.

"So that's that... What's gonna happen now?" Xion wondered aloud, concerned for the future beyond the late Sarah Kamijiha.

* * *

"So if it wasn't the ocean that killed her off then-?"

"I'm sorry, but the good doc's probably just as clueless as you are." Phil would then be assulted by Rya as she would often do to Phil at times like this.

"Don't play dumb, Argus, you know the mission all too well!" Phil was naturally choking up a storm because Rya.

"If you could just let go of me, you'd...Get the Answer!" Rya then let go on the spot. "Thank you... As I was saying, nothing wrong was found in her body. she was clean from head to toe, no matter where he looked. The soul was the only thing absent."

* * *

12

As the body of Sarah Kamijiha was being cremated as per her family's wishes, Karl Ziktor watched as the ten plush toys and one caped Primid is energized. Duplicates of the ten dolls emerged from the shadows as the Primid began to recoil in pain. There were a few dolls that resembled beasts, the shadowy duplicates seemingly evolved into a humanoid state as the duplicated exercise balls deflated into relatively slimmer figures. The Primid watched as he himself grew taller and more grotesque. He was being turned into a Nightmaren, but not just any 'maren, but the maren on which 'his' new cloak was based. He fought as hard as he could before his mind slipped away to make room for Jackle.

"How may I serve you, Master Wizeman."

(Magia - Amanda Lee)

**Cast**

**Terri Hawkes as Sarah Kamijiha**

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Chrissy Bares as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
****Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
****Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar****  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive  
**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

**Murmur's Behind the Chair**

**Episode 1: Sarah Kamijiha in Depart's all Yours**

13

The plane is set to arrive at any moment, Meiko is glaring into the window when suddenly: "Hiii~iii! Sarah Kamijiha, class rep, prom queen, all-round grade-a student in every class! ;D Who are you waiting for?"

"Not sure, my godmother said it would be a 'Blast from the past' or some smeg like that." Mei said. "I dunno, probably someone special or maybe..."

"Or maybe what?" Sarah glanced curiously at Mei as her eyes glimmered with hope.

"Maybe it could be my prince coming to join me at my new college!" She gushed gleefully. "He's bound to notice me and we'll live happily ever after as-"

"Okay, we get it, you're crushin' on a dude. So do most ladies of our state of physical development at one point or another." Sarah raved and gestured as she paced around the new girl. "But the first step in any relationship is to tell him your name, think you can do that?"

"I would... If I could get the courage to say it..." Mei sighed in reluctance.

"Well, if your proverbial prince were present, how would you introduce yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Hi, my name's...uh..." In case you're wondering: yes, this was before the summer trip.

"Don't know how to spit it out, huh?" Sarah guessed. After a nod of agreement from the one who would be known as Meiko Xinenbo, Sarah handed her a flyer for a certain event. "If that's the case, I'm hiring you and your prince to act as attendants for my labor day weekend camping trip!"

"Well, wait just a minute, You can't just slap a huge responsibility to a girl you just met!" pre-name Mei stated before realizing what "Whoa, I did not really know that until it popped into my head."

"Oh, c'mon, It'll be fun!" pleaded Sarah as a babyish piped: "Ooohh... So that's what my Fairy Godmother meant when she said 'Why not be both'?"

Sarah and her currently unnamed friend turned to find a little girl around seven or eight that looked quite a lot like her. "I look super cool in the future!"

"I bet you will, little missy." Sarah promised, failing to notice the that the little girl was speaking in present tense.

"I guess you're my charge for the year. A learning experience in responsibility, I believe your mom called it." Mei sighed as she tapped her young cousin on the shoulder. "Well, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not, kiddo. Come along, I can show you my place."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Miss...er..." Sarah didn't quite catch her name.

"Bonnie, The Grown-up over there oh, so, happens to be-" the little girl-named Bonnie-mouthed some words that were completely silent.

"Sorry Bonnie, but I can't really read lips that well." Mei said to Bonnie as they walked up to the door. "But at least I won't be alone during this trip, I have you and this guy I keep thinking about in my dreams."

"Oh, a dream prince? How adorable!" Sarah gleefully blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly-" Mei was then interrupted by Bonnie being herself. "A prince who went away after leaving me the toys he played with when he was around my age. In fact, It's in my Luggage being carted over into her car as we speak!"

"Well, that's nice." Mei complimented with minimal expression.

"They're the best!" Bonnie declared. "And that's why we're gonna take 'em round town!"

"Yeah, no. Unlike kids your age, kids my age have no place for toys like these and no time for shenanagans like that." "But I can take you to Sarah's Camping Trip."

"And half a hundred others!" Sarah added.

"Wait, Wha-"

"I'll see you there, Bonnie." Sarah chimed before touching the little angel's cute button nose.

"boop."

**Next Time**

What's a man to a lord, what's a lord to a king, what's a king to a god... and what's a god to a non-believer, especially when said god somehow wants a spaceship.

**Episode 5: Out of my Shell**

* * *

**Reevee21: **Real Laugh riot, huh?

It is to 'Fans' of Supper Smash...

**Percy:** ...

Alright, let's all give a big hand to Miss Reevee21 Who wrote some of Marco's dream combat in this chapter! To be frank, I thought I lost this major part of the story. It involved the final five warriors on the second platform being reflections of a certain group of Shonen Warriors.

**Announcer:** Bonus Nerd Points to those who can crack the source of said warriors and the identities of said warriors!

Thanks, Mr. Announcer... I just want to take the time to say... Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, even without cobbling together Two of Reev's Chapters together.

**Reevee21: **Sure is! It might be the longest chapter in FanFiction HISTORY! All this merging and fusing-what is this, Digimon? ...oh yea, don't mind me and my trusty/made-up-on-the-spot Celestial Bronze Ocarina. Seriously, if there's any more grief, I'll be expecting a moon and a three-day head start.

**Percy: **You're obsessed with this game, are you?

**Reevee21: **So what if I am?!

Don't forget to leave a review suggesting which characters should be getting scenes together and I'll see you in the next episode, Thanks for watching and hug an Eevee! Saint Zearth Duet Out!


	13. EP5CH1-Beast

Okay, We've managed to pass the funeral mark, that's... Beyond the cutoff points of both varieties of Bokurano Overlap. So we're making progress, that's always nice... Excuse me, I have things to do. *Runs downstairs but then falls on his bum and twists his knee* Shhhhhhh...Ahhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Ahhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Ahhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Ahhhhh...Shhhhhhh...Ohhhhh...

**Reevee21:** Light...? I don't think legs are supposed to bend that way...should I get a doctor, or...?

Just stick to the protocol and everything will be just fine...

**Reevee21:** Yeah, funny story, I... don't know the protocol for leg injuries...or stair injuries...or leg injuries on stairs...

Oh, that's right, I was too busy building Toy Boxes for the Disneyland Project to come up with such protocols...Ffffffffffffffun.

Chapter Soundtrack

1-Quiet Air - Steins;gate  
2-OPERATION SKULD - Steins;gate  
3-Tea in the Reference Room - Clannad  
4-Awakening - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
5-Memories - Fullmetal Alchemist  
6-Procrastination - Big O  
7-Confusion - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World

* * *

"The devastation left in the wake of the most recent attack is estimated to be at least 20 times larger in scale than the attack prior. The only consistant is black behemoth that fought the two opponents thus far. We have no idea when the next of these battles will ensue or where these battles could take place, but rest assured, the government has set up a survailence team to-" Anko shut off the TV Screen before her father could continue to exposit any further.

_Dad's always on the other side of the screen, Mom's...a bit better, but she's rarely home. My end of the secret's safe for now... but I just don't know if I'm able to hold it off around them. I guess... I'll do this instead._

Anko connected her dPad to her surround sound system.

_ 7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
_ _ Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
_ _ Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
_ _ Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15 _

_ And so I'll read a book  
_ _ Or maybe two or three  
_ _ I'll add a few new paintings  
_ _ To my gallery _

_I'll play guitar and knit  
_ _ And cook and basically  
_ _ Just wonder when will my life begin?_

"What, done already?" snarked Koyemshi. "Go on, sugar-cube, have a blast! You seem to be practicing for if and/or when you survive phase one."

Though she wouldn't understand those words until a couple episodes down the road, this made Anko furious! "You are such a nasty little-"

"What's the big deal, missy?" Koyemshi interrupted, "You're doing it so that people will notice, right? Assuming that you're lucky, of course."

"Screw this." Anko sighed before discarding the hat. "You ain't getting an encore outta me!"

"You can't choose your audience, little missy." sneered Koyemshi before dispensing a bit of criticism, "You've definitely got the moves to fit your little song and dance, I'll give you that... But it's the singing that needs more time to rehearse."

"S-Shut up!" barked Anko before the bug warped away, awaiting the next battle as Anko ponders: _'What did he even show up for?'_

Anko glared at the TV as she hugged her Mareep Plushie, Her Father now absent from the screen. She sighed to herself, fearful of Koyemshi's Prescence

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward with your strength  
we await our miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 5: Out of my Shell**

**Chapter 13: Beast**

1

"Would you like some tea, Madame Toadstool?" giggled Futaba.

"But of course, Lady Rosalina." replied Freya.

Daichi glared at the four young girls playing with the dolls Nicole had lent them on the day of the funeral. Seeing his sisters smile is reward enough for protecting the world with the Mighty Zearth, regardless of the destruction caused by the size of it's battles. Should there be a viable way for him to fight without the need for such a problematic titan, he would be more than willing to go through with it to minimalize the death toll.

The slim hand of the cyan-garbed doll fit into the prop-teapot's handle more than perfectly, and Futaba managed to maneuver her arm into a position suggesting that invisible tea was being poured into the other doll's offered cup. She had to keep the graceful atmosphere in tact, so any sort of liquid-being-poured sound effect was prohibited, leaving it just to the imagination.

"Thank you ever so much!" Freya - in her high-pitched voice, which when combined sounded terribly a lot like chipmunk - thanked. As Madame Toadstool sipped her beverage, she (or Freya, anyway) sparked conversation "How has it been for you and the Luma? I hear it is rather boring in space."

"Well, as of late, the stars have been shining brilliantly," Rosalina (or Futaba, anyway) replied with all the monotone beauty she carried. "...but lately one of the Luma has been acting up."

"Oh dear!" Peach gasped. "Is it alright?"

"It looks perfectly healthy," Rosalina dismissed. "But now it floats about with a blue one, yelling - pardon my volume - SPAAACCCCCE!"

"Why, isn't that the strangest?" Peach hummed. Honestly, if Freya made her voice any squeakier, a window would have been broken.

"...Madame Toadstool, are you alright?" Rosalina asked at high time. "Your voice, it sounds positively hyper..."

Freya took the hint, stuffed it into something of a plot she was inspired for, and began to roll with it. "I haven't noticed...what sort of mystery could cause such a high pitch?"

Futaba captured the mischevious gleam in the girl's eye. "Well...we only know one person who could work with gasses like this on such an experienced level!"

Right on cue, Freya knocked her hand into a third doll hiding behind her back. It was a rather plump, yellow-clad one, wearing purple overalls and bearing a moustache as crooked as his soul...or at least that was how Nicole described him, word-for-word.

"Wario!" they both declared at once.

Freya suddenly adopted a nasally voice, and with it declared, "Wa ha ha ha ha! That's right, I've filled the air with the most high-pitch-sound-making gas; Helium! And do you know what else helium does...?"

"Oh dear, what else does it do?" Rosalina squeaked - quite literally, as Futaba rose her own pitch to better go in with the scenario.

"It lights...ON FIRE!" Wario cackled, to the point where Freya couldn't hold up both his accent and the laugh and ended up coughing. She somehow managed to get a fourth toy onto the stage while her throat was being harassed, a reptilian creature that looked like it could very well ignite something with its draconic breath.

Futaba let her doll go limp to put a hand on Freya's shoulder. "Freya? Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm - " she cleared her throat. "I'm fine. Darn it, Wario, why you do this to me?!"

The two burst out laughing before Futaba noticed the clock. Her cheerful smile reverted to a displeased frown at the late time. "Aw maaaaaan...it's really far past nine o'clock, you know..."

"That sucks! We were just getting to the good part!" Freya protested, glaring at the clock in hopes to bring back the past hours. But clocks cannot be reverted by stares alone, and the two sadly abandoned their playthings to head off for a trip to dreamland.

Not Kirby's, unfortunately. If they were going to go to Kirby's world, they would be a lot more excited.

As his siblings headed for bed, he glanced at the dolls and thought back to days gone by through the eyes of himself and his father.

Daichi thought about his mother when he saw Peach and Rosalina, classy, clever and adventurous. An unselfish and noble spirit gushed through everything she did, always willing to put her friends and her eventual family ahead of herself. She promised Futaba that she'd teach her to cook one day, even going as far as writing down her recipies in a notebook, but she died not too long after giving birth to Yoshi.

Her wisdom of the world around her is what Daichi recognises as a trait she'd tend to show to her children as a mother, kind and humble to all she the people she believed in, Her children and husband included.

On that note, That's how he would decribe how his father acted around the woman of his life. He was sort-of clueless in terms of finding the proper words to say to her, but he's got enough wit to be a good dad without falling into Stereotype Territory. His soul was riddled with plenty of holes, and we all know the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Hardworking and earnest, Daichi inheirited the best traits from his father. And Most of all, he learned to survive in a world blinded by greed.

Redirecting his eyes from the shelled dragon to the doll in yellow, he thought to the people he knew were in control of the world were thus far were extremely greedy. These monsters wouldn't put any method of finantial gain below them and use their aggression and intelligence to plow down anyone who would disagree with their current desires. Hot-blooded and unwilling to listen to common sense, it's a wonder how the President is managing to keep those fools under control.

That is why his father left him.

That is why he must keep his family together in this house, away from Uncle Kengo who offered to take him in along with his siblings. Daichi refused, the thought lingering in his head even after being hired as a paperboy under his employ. He wouldn't leave the house Vacant, His father wouldn't want that. That is, if he wanted to go home, of course...

Daichi gripped the morpher in his pocket, unsure of how much of the world is worth saving, but nonetheless still willing to defend it by any means necessary.

As Daichi turned off the lights and closed the door, he failed to notice that the dolls began to twitch.

* * *

2

Marco is looking through a periodic table on his Laptop, typing up notes on the specific material. "Okay, Vibranium plating, Adamantium blade..."

"What are you doing?"

Samus was beside his laptop, watching him. "Oh, Hey Samus, I was speculating what, uh... your suit is made out of!"

"Huh, Well, the old Chozo suit is made from a Infernox-Magnaplate Alloy but the Zero Suit underneath..." Samus halted for a moment, hessitating to expose a secret that could comprimise her performance, possibly even her reputation... "Carbonox."

"...Carbonox?"

"Carbonox that has been refined and concentrated into a fabric-like state." sighed Samus in submission. "The foes in my stories would kill to squeeze this information out of me. Promise you won't tell anyone about it."

"Scout's Honor" chuckled Marco, albeit a bit nervous given his current task. The doorbell rang and he told Samus to hide in the Toy Chest with the rest of the Smashers and in stepped his comrades, Nakama, Maki and Kozue.

"Hey man, You're not gonna believe what the seamstress here's got in the bag." snarked Sage, pointing to an aggrivated Adam holding a laundry bag. Marco opened it up to reveal uniforms in pink, green, black, blue, indigo, turquoise, gray...

...and yellow.

"Well... I happened to have made a spare or two in case they get damaged in whatever out-of-mech battles we might get into," gloated Adam in pride of his forward thinking, "Be it a skermish with a beast or...ocean waves..."

Marco held up the yellow suit and stroked the yellow fabric, thinking back to the Sarah and the 'dream' before the Funeral.

"Well, word on the street is you know a few magic tricks of sorts," sighed Adam "...and we were wondering if you could work said magic to make them a bit more durable. By that I mean... Durable Enough to prevent another Ushiro, as we've been calling it on the 'ol subreddit."

"Alright. I think I know how to work a story around these things." Marco assured as he held out his hands. "First, Hand me your morphers."

Maki and Adam glanced at each other as Sage went first. Nakama handed Marco his refurbished glove as he took out a costume that two blue stripes across a white outfit, shoulderpads outlined by a similar pattern as the kneepads and calfpads (Sweet crack on toast, that's througal) were blue with a white stripe across the middle. Marco held Sage's Morpher above the outfit and thought back to Samus' Zero Suit. 'Alright, Marco. You can do this, picture this: a Carbonox-Adamentium Alloy refined to such a degree that it feels like a second, armor-like skin.'

He repeated this thought as the outfit transformed, the entire outfit was colored blue, the pre-existing stripes became white, the colors on his red and white boots inverted and decorated with gold accents, and the sky-blue scarf Sage added to his getup changed into cosmic energy before flowing into the morpher, dragging the outfit along with it.

"Whoa! Did that just happen!?" Sage exclaimed in shock.

"Not sure," Adam replied, awestruck at the lightshow that ripped his hard work out of sight. "Tell me you can call it back, Tenda!"

"Oh, uh... I think you need to enter a sort of password like," Marco would then notice a familiar button pattern on the screen. "The Tomobiki Code!"

"No way!" Sage then swipes the morpher and enters the code: "up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-X-O-Start!"

And upon pressing that last button, a crystal ball appeared from above Sage's crown, overwhelming the boy with a wave of childlike wonder. After the boy slammed the ball into the ground with his morpher, a splash of energy wrapped itself around Sage, instantaniously swapping out his usual attire for the revised suit. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sage in shock.

3

"That is so Cool!" Chimed Maki in awe.

"This is Incredible!" exclaimed Sage as he examined his altered uniform, "Thanks, buddy!"

"Do mine next!" Cheered Maria.

"Alright, Just give me time, alright?" Marco sighed as they begged to see what their outfits would change into as Adam got on his cellphone.

* * *

"Hold on..." spoke Andy on his Cell Phone. "So the new uniforms are downloaded into the Dairantou Drivers and can-?"

"Wait, 'Dairantou Drivers'?" Maki asked, interrupting Andy who then explained: "The Apperatus we found on the beach, We gotta name em something if we're gonna talk about 'em out in the open, let alone document our discoveries about 'em."

"So you're working on the tech, huh?" blushed Adam over the phone, "Well, Fancy that! We happen to be designing more uniforms for the team which, as previously stated, Marco here is enchanting with his magical glove."

"Well, I still don't know if whether or not the sparking power is from the glove or me..." Marco stated, "All I know is that there's power within me and that I want to help in any way I can."

"Yeah, That's great. Mei and Maya are working on the keypad on the Dairan-" Andy was then halted by a confused Marco asking about it in curiousity. "Yes, press the button on the bottom, Phone Keypad, just like that."

After a minute of explaining how phones worked in the 90s, Andy slumped on his bed and hung up. "Ugh... I feel so old..."

"I know the feeling, Just rediscovered Lion King... More than 20 years after it's initial release!" complained Mei as she pressed numbered buttons on her Dairantou Driver. "You never know how long a Disney Movie's been around until it actually sinks in..."

"Yeah, case and point:" Andy began as he pressed a few buttons on his Morpher, Mei then promptly joined him in saying: "Hercules"

4

By pressing the pound key, Andy unleashes a rainbow of holographic stars from the screen which arrange themselves in the shape of a globe. Andy and Mei are awestruck by the curious sphere of starlight and most importantly, the center star.

"Whoa, is that?" Mei gasped as she walked forward to the 'globe', "It's a map... Or, at least... I think it's a Map."

"I think it's another lock system." Andy guessed as he fiddled with the center star by twisting and turning the myriad rings. "There might be more to these trinkets than we thought."

Andy glared at that spherical center lock, he sensed a spirit within, speaking whispers of a future destiny. He felt connected to this voice as it whispered of several others, needless to say; Andy Davis was more than eager to get to the bottom of this!

* * *

5

It was beat poetry night at the Lucky Cat Cafe, Junko and Aqua were sitting around, talking about Takashi and how he's recently taken to hole himself up in his bedroom.

"Man, and I thought returning from your studies abroad in japan was tough..." sighed Mother Junko, recalling Aqua's life in a Catholic School in Kyoto and how she had trouble re-adjusting to her normal life.

"Believe me, Mom," Aqua replied, "This kid's wasting time sealing himself away from the rest of the world like that." She took a bite out of her boston creme donut, "I don't wanna see him throw his life away! Do you?"

Junko merely pours some Vodka into a glass and hands one to Aqua.

"B-But I'm only seventeen."

"You turn eighteen next month, Madoka. You're practically a grown woman, far from the darling little girl you were back in the day." Junko remarked with pride, "You even dye your hair blue instead of pink."

"Moo-oom..." Aqua moaned in embarrassment.

"Relax, Kiddo." piped Junko as she took a sip from her alcoholic beverage. "You're acting so uppity today... :("

"Well, I guess that's to be expected..." Aqua sighed, "With Takashi avoiding the funeral and all."

"Yeah, I bet you're super pissed he didn't bother to join ya..." Junko sighed back. "How 'bout another swig?"

Aqua blushed at the response and downed her drink. It was the least she could do to get Sarah off her mind, dispite her brother's misery making it all the harder. Eventually the Alcohol worked its magic and both women were stumbling back into their car in a daze of confusion, resulting in the two crashing into a street light. They survived the crash, yes, but this will probably land 'em in pretty hot water with the law.

* * *

Kodama and Tomoki were reading in the library, Kodama was reading a guide to finance moderation while Tomoki was handed _Of Mice and Men_.

"I'm booooooored..." Tomoki complained.

"Really? I find Steinbeck to be a rather sobering read." noted Kodama. "If you want me to direct you to a comic book, you're going to have to get me a pencil and a stack of blank paper."

"Okey-dokey-loki!" This made Ichigo suddenly show up because, hey, catchphrase.

6

"Hey, That's not very nice, bossing the poor kid around like that." stated the intrusive young lad as he gestured to a few others.

"Do keep in mind that this is a library and is first and foremost, a place of silence and solitude." reminded Kodama as a few of his fellow Kyuseigers gathered.

"At least I don't treat Ven like crap!" Terra fumed.

"Just like a certain someone's treatment of his sister?" sneered Kodama.

"Don't remind us..." complained Anko, "Sure, they're family, but the guy uses her as a punching bag!"

"Is it bad enough that she has to put up with his abuse?!" yelled Maki, prompting Kodama to do the usual librarian 'hush' gesture.

"Well, I guess you could chalk that up to his low temper..." Terra sighed in thoughtfulness,

"That's why I don't trust him, I can't stand jerks like him!" Maki barked back. "He is so getting some fillet of fist when I run into him again!"

"I don't really see what the big deal is..."

The three glare at Kodama, who said those words. "To be honest, I actually admire him. No matter the details, you can't deny Ushiro has direct ties to Kamijiha's death. He's experienced the emotions of a murderer, whether intentional or accidental. Like I said, It'll become as familiar to us as our breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"...I hate it when you talk like that." muttered Anko.

"Geez, even Ushiro might think you're a doushe-nozzle." Ichigo complained.

Kodama merely scoffed at Ichigo as he redirected his attention back to his reading, what does he know about the balance of life and death.

* * *

7

"So that's why you're worried..." sighed Rosalina.

"I'm alive... at least, I think I'm alive... but these memories of dying in the darkness just..." Peach began to sob. "I can't-"

"Hush, now..." calmed Rosalina as a nearby luma fetched the princess in pink a kleenex. "I'm sure your special one is still out there..."

"...thanks." smiled Peach.

"So, could you describe your special one?" asked Rosalina.

"Mario... Well, he was more than willing to take charge of any given situation," Peach started "...and he was brave as a hero should be."

As the two spoke, a certain Turtle-like dragon stepped forth with a man in yellow waiting for the dragon in question.

"Go ahead, good buddy. Butter 'em up!" Wario gestured to the Koopa King.

"Wait, you're not gunning for the princesses?" asked the shelled dragon himself.

"Heh, Those broads ain't the ones I'm aiming for. Me, I need a certain sweet ass to hold onto, ya know?" sneered Wario.

"Ah, I get it, It's the bounty hunter with the beef against a dragon," snorted Bowser, "eh, not me, of course!"

"Well, you need a good conversation starter." Wario directed Bowser to Daichi's usual seat, a pincushion stitched together by Futaba with love, sitting on it was Chrom. "Go ask him for an idea or two."

Bowser crept closer and closer until Chrom turned around and glared at the Koopa King. "...Bowser? You're awake?"

"Just barely, but I'm pretty sure I crashed into the ocean floor with Wario and some other loser... It's a bit fuzzy, I dunno!?" Bowser barely recalled.

"What do you want from me, Koopa King." glared Chrom, "You have been an element of pain and suffering to the civilians of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I want to know what to say to Peach," the Koopa King proposed "To get her mind off that pesky plumber, y'know..."

The Ylissean noble's hard gaze loosened, if only enough to suggest help. "Oh? You are interested in courting the fair Princess of Fungi?"

Bowser's eyes widened in shock. "What? No! Why would I - no!" he dismissed. "Just...just anything I could tell her! Maybe some kind of tall tail or something!"

Naturally, there was only one sort of 'tall tail' he could think of. It wasn't so terribly tall, in fact it was taking place around them as they spoke, but it would do well to keep one's attention away from their worries.

"I know one story that could capture her attention," he started.

"Then what is it? C'mon, spill," Bowser snuffed.

"Well...I once heard a tale of many friends heading on an adventure together," Chrom began, wracking his brain for the details. "Daichi was among dozens of children of varying ages. They wandered into a cave at the beginning of the month on... Labor Day... I guess... when they stumbled upon an alcove of computers where an odd computer scientist labors over a mysterious system."

"What was he working on?" asked Bowser.

"A game where a giant robot fights off monster after monster, saving the world once the count reaches fifteen." Chrom continued, "they all signed the contract and the game turned out to be very real and the risk is higher than anyone had anticipated. After the man finished his tutorial battle, they bonded over the rest of the weekend, waiting for the next battle and christening themselves: Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger. But sadly, after the first battle, one of their most angelic members had fallen off the mech..."

"Jeebux..." Bowser gulped. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing yet, All I know is that there is more to the Kyuseigers and the Mighty Zearth than meets the eye..." The next thing Chrom knew was a wave of static.

Chrom suddenly found himself in a circle of chairs with a clock tower as the centerpiece. He also found that he appeared to be at a size similar to an adult male, something the other guests were not. In fact, he could recognize them from the Skype Chat!

* * *

Oh, Yeah. I want the full Cabin Package, We need a full crew just to keep an eye on them!

**Reevee21:** Whacha doin'?

Uh, Nothing! Just assigning nerd points like...uh... Which Disney Flick does the Lucky Cat Café come from? Also, what is the crazy luma referencing in his astranged speech patterns?

**Percy:** *Raises an eyebrow.*

Oh, alright... I'm fixing up the Narration Platform to be more like the Organization from Cabin in the Woods, except populated by various YouTubers as the Workers as well as a few of the souls the Ancient One decided to carry into the rebooted world with them.

**Percy: **Ancient ones?

Yeah, Ancient ones, like in the movie, Y'know. They reset the stage, carry the souls necessary for a new story and move on.

**Percy:** Yeah, cause that makes perfect sense!

Don't patronize me, Anywho, You can be a part of this motley crew, too! Just PM me whenever you can, I would love to incorporate you in the new Narration Platform.

**Reevee21: **Ah, narration platforms! Gotta love 'em! I wonder who'll show up, though? It gets lonely up here with just the three of us...;)

That it does, Reev, That it does. Saint Zearth Duo out!


	14. EP5CH2-Beauty

Alright, the Krabby O'Mondays can go here, the big 'ol network broadcast control studio can go up there...

**Reevee21:** Okay, Why are there people putting pennants in the Narration Platform?

For the big Renovations for our new Narration Platform, Blue Collar underlings, Food Court down below, an assortment of Tropes, you name it and we have full clout to pull 'em out. In fact, Reev, Percius, I would like to introduce you to Gary Sitterson and Steve Hadley who helped oversee the 2012 Sacrifice from the SouthEast American division of the Narrative Organization. You know, the one sacrifice that pretty much saved the world that year with the Viacom Executive Bloodbath. In-Universe, of Course!

**Gary:** How do you do.

And the Interns happen to be from a college camping trip, they were the intended sacrifices, but then Mr. Hadley woke up in a cold sweat and offered them the internship right on the spot and brought in the Viacronies instead. It actually satisfied the Ancient Ones for that year and the year after, true story! And for 2015, Solitary plus Ebola equals a realistic survival horror experience and in terms of sacrifices... Let's just say I can't wait to see the look on David Spade's face when he finds out there won't be a Grown-Ups 3!

**Reevee21:** Aha! Ahahahaa... Dark.

**Hadley: **Well, we've planned an executive producer's suite for you and Mr. DeeP DiSH, I think you'll like it.

Oh, that's right, I do internet reviews for a living...

**Announcer: well,**_** somebody**_** has to remind you of your real-ish life obligations.**

Says the guy who exists in a fictional realm beyond my reach when I spend my thursday sorting Laundry.

**Announcer: Toushe...**

**Reevee21:** Uh...so...how's your...day...been going?

**Percy:** Pretty well, pretty well. A friend of mine was claimed by their parent the other day.

**Reevee21:** That's cool! So, who was it? Aries, Apollo, some other greek deity's name that I can't remember...?

**Percy:** No, I mean by an actual mortal parent. They were a runaway.

**Reevee21:** Oh...yyyeeea, I've got nothing.

**Gary: **And they're ignoring us... Great...

Chapter Soundtrack

1-Sophisticated Gadget - Inspector Gadget  
2-Longing - Madoka Magica  
3-The Face Of Boe - Doctor Who  
4-Boss Battle Song 1 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl

* * *

**Chapter 14: Beauty**

The group glanced at Chrom. He could tell who was who from thinking back to the Skype Chat that welcomed him into the world with open arms. He recalled the tall one as Kanji, the mature looking one as Takami, The kid with Glasses as Tedd, the brown haired dude as Elliot, the brown haired chick as Ellen, the interesting-looking girl as Nicole, the plain-looking girl, the boy with stripes on his hair was Harold, and the token black as Maria.

"Wait, I-Is that Chrom!" Maria freaked.

"Must be another trick the Chairs can do." Shrugged Machi.

"Really? I never would've guessed..." remarked Kanji.

"Where am I?" asked Chrom.

"Well, guess the Jig's up..." sighed Elliot, "Welcome to the Cockpit."

"How'd you get here?!" asked Harold, "Shell, How'd We Get here?! The Next Pilot hasn't even been chosen yet!"

"You were sitting in your chair thinking about Zearth too, weren't you?" replied Machi.

"...I was thinking about that Black Behemoth, yes." muttered Chrom before declaring in anticipation; "But I was also wondering what secrets were Daichi Hiding from me!"

"It seems just by thinking about MZ transfers us here, using our chairs as an intermediary to get from place to place."

"What do you mean 'get from place to place'?" demanded Chrom.

"How do you think Komo here was able to get to Mr. sleepyhead here straight from San Fransokyo?" added Nicole .

"Wait, that's how she showed up?" piped Harold finally. "That is so awesome! I can't wait to tell Marco and the oth-"

"Hold on, slugger..." Machi grabbed Harold by the collar, "I don't think we should tell the others just yet..."

"Aww... C'mon, Machi!" complained Harold. "This thing can definitely make our skype chats a thing of the past, y'know. Think about the commutes we could streamline and everything!"

"But think of the ways this could be abused!" Machi rebutted.

"Can't I at least try it for myself? I think I left my Backpack with Grace." Harold sighed...

"...Alright, but keep this a secret until we encounter an actual emergency." Machi declared, before remembering the big plush elephant in the room, "And no, Chrom's change in size isn't an emergency worth noting."

"Aaaaawww..."

* * *

Sora is walking home from his afterschool activities, conversing with Riku, Kairi and Naminé. They have had a long day of their respective cliques of Study Hall (To Sora's discomfort), Kendo, Chemistry, and Art.

"Man, that test was broken, am I right?" complained Sora.

"Only because you didn't even bother to study up on it." Riku snarked.

"Hey, I'll have you know I re-read Fahrenheit 451 yesterday." Sora declared.

"More like you skimmed it," Kairi snarked.

"Hey, Buzz off my case, Kairi." Sora barked back.

"Well, Maybe if you actually put in an effort in reading instead of playing video games or watching TV-" Kairi was then squirted with Soda, resulting in some playful roughhousing as Naminé stood there and watched her friend go at it with a plethora of random objects.

"Some things never change, do they?" sighed Naminé.

1

A whistle sounds and a man in a darkish-gray trenchcoat stepped forward and Declared "Stop right where you are, kids. I have some questions to ask you."

The four freeze in their tracks at that moment, curious about the odd man in the picture.

"...what."

"I represent the Strategic Homeland Investigation Enforcement and Logistics Division on the subject of the recent Giant Robot battles that have ensued as of late,"

"Well look harder for answers," Riku growled, "We're not the ones you want."

"Then who is the one I want, exactly?" the man in the curious coat questioned.

"Try our english teacher, he may know a little something." Sora redirected out of sheer spite for his teacher.

"Well, the educational system has been hit with budget cuts quite a bit as of late." The gullable inspector pondered, "Who's to say the man isn't constructing big bots for Dr Claw..."

"Riiiight..." sneered Naminé who started pushing away the clueless private eye to the school, "Just go on your merry way and we'll be minding our own business."

"Oh, uh... Thank you!" waved the man in the trenchcoat as he ran to catch the 'culprit'. Naminé and Kairi giggling all the way, topping it off with hi-fives for women, fist bumps for men, and the thought of emberrassment the man in the trenchcoat would probably feel upon learning of their fruity little lie.

* * *

Junko Kaname was sleeping on the floor in her drunken stupor as Hiro Hamada stared awkwardly at her. Elder brother Tadashi was not doing much better with a Drunk Aqua slurring her words around an entire audience to an underground bot fighting arena (don't ask.) which can kill her, if not for the fact that her death has been written in stone.

"Hey..." Hiro waved.

"Hey." spoke Tadashi in a flat, irritated tone.

"One shall stand and one shall break...break-breakdance, here we gooooo-hooooooooo..." as you can see, Aqua's unable to be responsible when she winds up drinking the stuff.

"So...how'd you find me?" Hiro shyly asked.

"You forgot to close your web browser again." reminded Tadashi.

"...so you showed up, cause I left the web browser open." Hiro recapped "Glad to see we're stuck here for the same reason."

"WAFFLES! I, uh, I thinks it's from Invader Zim or something..." slurred Aqua.

"Help Meeeeeee!" cried Tadashi in a hammy manner that would make Zim blush.

* * *

2

Meanwhile, In the waiting room, Ninten has arrived to pick up the women in his life. Beside him was a woman with Slender, fair skin, frizzy brown hair, green eyes, black shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. She glares at Ninten curiously until slumping in defeat upon seeing the wedding ring.

"What's gotten you so upset?" asked Ninten.

"My nephews have run into some trouble with a bunch of lawbreaking bot fighters," spoke Cass, hiding her disappointment under the real reason she was there, "And now, here I am, closing my shop early to pick them up on beat poetry night!"

"Legal Hot Water, eh?" chuckled Ninten, "Funny thing, that's what brought my wife and daughter here, too."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common..." the woman sighed, before Ninten says... exactly what she says at the exact moment she says it.

"We're both stuck with jobs and families to juggle."

The two laughed upon noticing how relatable they were before the two introduced each other with the shaking of hands.

"Ninten Waku."

"Cassidy Hamada."

* * *

It was a long drive home for Ninten, it was bad enough that his wife was in her usual post-happy hour stupor, now Aqua's been touched by the 'wonders' of Alcohol... But at least he could find a way to squeeze a reaction out of Takashi.

If he could get Takashi out of his room, that is...

* * *

There they stood, King and Princess, Face to Face on the low table in the living room, awaiting a conversation. "So, our memories will last as long as the bodies Daichi sparked for us, huh?"

"Yeah... There's also this chick named Sarah, She isn't important right now, she's toast." Bowser recapped. "Anywho, I want to prove myself to you that...that I ain't the same beast who would kidnap ya on a regular basis!"

3

"You think so?" Peach glared, "Well, where were you when that so-called Hero of Twilight Drove his Sword through Mario's Chest!"

"I watched with Joy until the impalement, Alright!" Bowser barked, "I just... didn't expect him to actually go through with it, y'know..."

"So what you're saying is that you miss him, too?" sighed the maiden of the Toadstool "I miss him, the same way I miss my family. He's-"

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" roared Bowser.

"Well, not with that additude you're not!" sneered Peach, "And since they think the only thing we know is fighting, we may as well do just that instead."

"Count me in!"

4

And with that, the battle was on. Bowser made the first move by sliding on his belly to spin spike the princess, but Peach retaliated with a turnip to the noggin. A slap to the face and and a hit with a parasol was all Peach could get out of her rebound before Bowser unleashed his Bowser Bomb for her to Dodge, leaving the Koopa King open for the Toadstool heiress to grab him by the shoulderblade and proceeded to kick him in the shin several times in a row before tossing him behind her for a Peach Bomber to knock back the shelled Dragon-Dinosaur...er, thing.

* * *

While all of this was happening, the noise from the battle was building up to the point where it would wake the dead, or at least one of the children of the household. Daichi struggled to remain asleep to be prepared for his job as a paperboy working for his uncle, but something had to give and he had to know what was going on...

* * *

Peach juggled the Koopa king into the air and then slammed him into Yoshi's seat cushion. "Had enough?"

"Please, I was just getting started!" sneered Bowser as he went all out with his spinning shell attacks, piercing the princess' body in quite a few spots. Of course, being the sturdy Smashers they are, they obviously can't receive anything from their kind besides some bruises and temporarily dislocated bones. But that doesn't stop the blasted King from trying, going as far as to repeatedly bash his head against the part-time damsel-in-distress the moment he had her in his grip before tossing her off the table. Through some miracle, Peach takes hold of the ledge of the table and gets up, hungry for more. The two dashed at one another before Daichi stepped in and saw the brawling warriors together in his living room.

"Uh... This is..." Peach stammered before realizing that the goose has been done well cooked. "Exactly what it looks like... :("

* * *

Chrom explained to Daichi what happened to them that night, from the awakening to the burning table. Daichi showed concern for these new 'Smashers'

"Nicole's gonna flip when she sees 'em walking and talking like this..." sighed Daichi.

"I think I might have a solution to our problem..." stated Chrom as he whispered his plan to the young lad.

"_Smash Bros._? You can't be serious!" Daichi pleaded as Chrom shook his head saying: "Okaratsu and I will lend a hand during the battle, We won't let you perish so easily."

"Easy for you to say," chuckled Daichi. "In fact, you might be lucky to have me around..."

"What do you mean?"

"I know this guy somewhere who can help." Daichi sighed, "He has my things waiting for me back at his place."

"Is it that Marco person I saw in the skype chat?" asked the man in the white cloak.

"Of course... he's part of the Dev Room."

* * *

Hmm... What's Daichi planning, I wonder... Maybe it has something to do with the costumes Marco had sparked in the previous chapter?

**Reevee21: **HECK YEA, costume changes! My second-favorite angel was inspired by one of those! And hoi boi, looks like our Ylissean friend will be encountering Marco pretty soon...I can't spell Ylisse without looking it up I'M A FIRE EMBLEM FAILURE -

Bonus Nerd Points to those who can guess who wrote the aforementioned Fahrenheit 451 novel! I think you should know him from your high school literature class.


	15. EP5CH3-Balance

Well, folks. You've seen a glimmer of my fight scene writing prowess, now it's time for me to go all out! Also, Reevee's taking a tour of the new Narration Platform and won't be in this chapter. Instead, enjoy this captive Pokémon from What Goes Down in the PC.

**Charizard:** What the - WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YA DO WITH MA LAPTOP?! I swear to Arceus, if you did something evil to it, I will personally take your -

I love you, too, Bucko! Now that I've got my audience in check via a Spacebattles and TV Tropes Page, It's time I showed my Steel!

Chapter Soundtrack

1-Silly Groose - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword  
2-Fi's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword  
3-Parallel World - Kamen Rider Decade  
4-Decadriver - Kamen Rider Decade  
5-"I've never seen one fall so gracefully" - Fire Emblem Awakening  
6-(A New Original Track that blends the SM4SH theme with Pegasus Fantasy to the sound of the instruments in Kamen Rider Black's Fight Theme)  
7-Tsume's Sand - Wolf's Rain  
8-Nice to meet you - Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Rebellion Story  
9-Ms. Muru Muru's Hidden Future Diary - Future Diary

* * *

**Chapter 15: Balance**

1

"Fountain of Dreams, huh?" Marco complimented on the clay bird bath made by two of the subscribers in an attempt to become members of the Kyuseiger Backroom. "It looks kinda cute, definitely something for the Kirby set."

He smiled to the two girls on the other end, Claycia and Elline, as he inspected the clay sculpture he received as a new stage for the Smashers to fight on under the guise of Marco using Figmas for diorama art

In case you're wondering: Yes, There are people who want to join this elusive Kyuseiger back room, Why wouldn't they? Super Smash Bros. had been going along quite smoothly. The window was fixed by Kodama and two of his servants, letting the smashers have free range over the playroom again, and good golly did that freedom count. Several different sorts of fighting were available to try out, from flat-out brawling to a series of specially-chosen fights-ending with a 'boss battle' against Marco who performed a few damage-dealing tricks with a hard-light projection of his glove, the insulation (courdacy of Nakama) keeping any burn, slash, or shot from his actual flesh. Those fights were in themselves intense-five minutes of beating down leading to exactly one victor and one loser.

Back to the hopeful dev room newcomers, Marco would bring them up to Moji, but he said that no one from the outside should be included in their war.

"Now can you let us into the Dev Room?" pleaded Claycia.

"Please, We wanna help with Smash!" begged Elline.

"Look, if Moji says no new mods, that's that." Marco repeated as he shooed out the girls "Thanks again for the new Stage, If and when there's an opening, Don't call us, We'll call you."

As he slammed the door, Marco walked back up to the playroom, new stage in hand, as he looked for a place to put it before he is taken out of the Zone by a specific phone call. He laid the stage onto his desk and picked up the phone. "Marco here."

"It's Daichi." spoke the voice on the other end, "I need to ask you a favor."

"Hey, buddy. Just sparked your uniform and it's currently waiting in your Dairantou Driver for you to put on." announced Marco, "So just shoot, Bucko, I'm all ears."

Daichi sighed to himself and said: "I want to enage in a round of Super Smash Bros."

"What!" Marco exclaimed in shock, "But how am I going to get a stage big enough?"

"Actually, that 'Fountain of Dreams' you should be receiving today will do for now." Daichi stated, "If you're wondering about size, I think I know a work around. Lay the stage onto your chair and remember our brief time with Sarah."

Marco did as he said, making sure to project a barrier before he lays Daichi's morpher beside it. Both objects were warped into the cockpit as Marco pondered why Daichi wanted the Stage and how he would work it in for his round of Smash...

* * *

"So, you keep going on about your magical abilities being amplified by a genetic mutation of some sort," assumed Akira Tokosumi to his guest, "Were there any negative effects to such so-called Magic?"

"Well, if by negative effects you mean there was an entire month where I was pulled around by the genetically imprinted memories of a few of my ancestors including one Judas Priest, then yes..." chuckled well-known criminologist Judas Traveler. "I just wanted to go into what makes a certain set of criminals tied to a certain New York superhero tick, yet it's because of metaphorical ghosts pulling me around without knowing what to do that Power and Responsibility was delayed to 2002."

"Was incarceration a factor in the delay?" asked Tokosumi.

"Actually, I just... y'know, wandered off, leaving my students to their own devices pretty much," chuckled Judas "But especially Scryer who, funny story, wanted to use some Voodoo to lure this guy named Mephisto to pretty much take off with my immortal soul or some smeg like that just because I've, you know, gone cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs."

The two both laughed it up on the TV screen.

"So, about the black behemoth attacks, do you have any insight as to who may be responsible?" asked Akira.

Judas shook his head saying, "I know which criminal scenes are benefitting from the attacks but first let's talk about the crap UPN showed in the 90s."

2

It was at that point that Tedd turned off the TV, saying: "UPN? Is he serious?"

"It's like Judas doesn't even know what he's talking about!" spoke Elliot.

"No one does," reminded Sarah. "Not even us..."

"But would it kill 'em to at least cheer for us?" barked Kako, "Sure, bad publicity's just as good as anything, but arn't we the good guys here?"

"Says the self-centered prick who wanted his name on the mech." snarked Sarah.

"C'mon, guys, aren't you being a bit hard on me?" Kako retorted.

Kirie then got out a list and read aloud, "Omnisao, Kakonator, Isao-1," All it took was an irritated glare from Kako to shut Kirie up.

"Look, we're all struggling to keep it a secret from everyone, too." stated Sarah, "Do you think I like loosing sleep over hiding my involvement from my family? No, course not, I love my family and I'd tell them in a heartbeat. But the majority still agreed to keep it a secret until things get from bad to worse!"

"We're just gonna have to live with it..." sighed Elliot, "Believe me, knowing my sister's in this mess is a lot easier on my part."

They all decided to watch something on demand, eager to avoid any reminders of their fallen comrade and the thirteen battles that still lie ahead.

* * *

Upon a request to Koyemshi, Daichi is shrunk down to the size of the average smasher so that he can properly fight upon the new fighting arena sculpted by the two hopefuls Marco had to fend off for the time being. In front of him was Peach, Bowser, Rosalina and Wario while Chrom and Okaratsu stood beside him, eager to assist him in any way they could.

"So you're going three on four, eh?" sneered Bowser.

"three on _two... on_ **TWO!**" Peach spoke as she treated Bowser to a frying pan to tne face.

"Ow..."

"I'm only fighting because of the barrier..." Daichi retorted, glancing at the glass-like barrier around the glorified birdbath on which they stood. "It's the only way I can fix this problem."

3

A look of fear emerged from Peach's face, "No... Don't tell me-"

"I'm afraid it's true, special one." interrupted Rosalina as a nearby luma cuddled her close, "One touch... and as the winged lad would've said: we're finished!"

"It's for what's best for my friends and colleagues..." Daichi sighed to the dolls. "I can't afford to let them see you like this."

"Then why not hide us from 'em?" Wario dared to ask.

"Because you weren't even mine to begin with!" Daichi roared. "Your current bodies were created by one of them... The less she knows about Your current situation, the more time we have to figure out how dolls like you managed to come to life just like that!"

"I understand, strong one." Rosalina sighed in submission "Although I can sense many holes in you, you still hold true to this definition of justice..."

"Just be sure to give it your all, alright?" Chrom reminded.

"Eheheh..." Chuckled Wario as he picked his nose, "You are so gonna regret it later..."

4

Bowser leapt off the platform he was on and began luring in whatever suckers he may find with his fire breath. Okaratsu charged in with an ArcFrost tome in her hand which Bowser responded to by charging in and clawing her in the chest for her trouble. Chrom rushed to her aid as Bowser air-dodged the thrusts of Chrom's Falchion blade, irritating Chrom to no forseeable end.

Daichi lunged with a tape-cutting knife for opening packages he and his sibling in the mail, only for him to be forced to jump up to avoid Bowser's fire breath. The minute he landed, he was in the grasp of the Koopa King who then proceeded to bash his head against Daichi's several times before slamming him into the ground with a Bowser Bomb.

"Daichi-san!" cried Okaratsu with concern for the boy, brutally crushed by the King of the Koopas before said tyrant spun in his shell to pierce the tactician back towards the edge of the stage. "Alright, then... No mercy!"

Casting fire thrice as she dashed forward, Okaratsu was greeted by Bowser leaping into the air than slamming down into a penguin slide. Naturally, she tactfully dodged the Koopa King's slide by leaping into the air and then slamming her Levin Sword into the ground. Bowser responded by dashing towards the master Tactician before being greeted by a magical wall of ice to the face, knocking him pretty far back to say the least but there was nothing a bit of wavedashing and a big 'ol Bowser Bomb couldn't fix.

Just ask Daichi!

Fortunately, Peach came to the rescue, with a parasol in her hands and a spherical barrier surrounding her form, to protect the tactician from certain doom. Bowser then responded by once again clawing at the princess, the knockback she'd already accumulated allowed her to dodge Bowser's attempt to grab her as well as leaving Bowser open to grabbage himself! After the princess plops against the Koopa's bare chest on her rear after she laid him face-up on the ground, Bowser retaliated by hopping up into the air and then clawing the fair maiden towards his comrade.

Wario kicked Peach to the curb as she chucked a spare turnip in Wario's direction (which he inevitably punches away.) Peach kept her distance for a while before Wario brought in his Motorcycle to inevitably charge right into her, the former projecting her usual sheild to at least prevent any damage not related to friction. She assulted Wario with a few kicks to the head to knock the slob off his probably eco-unfriendly Wario Chopper before dealing the exact same sit stomp attack she delt to Bowser, only this time: Peach had the upper hand in the form of a Peach Bomber to the back of the head. She thrusted her hips at Wario, knocking him to rosalina who then slammed the greed-obsessed dastard into the ground to keep her focus on Chrom.

Chrom charged at the maiden, leaping up and slashing forth in an attempt to knock her away, only for her to knock Chrom's blade to the side, leaving him to block as much of her stave attacks as he can to get close to his sword. "This shouldn't be this hard..." sighed the crown prince of Yllise. Sooner or later, he got to a close enough distance between himself and his sword. So he picked it back up and proceeded to keep fighting with it, now back on the offensive. He slashed and slashed with all his might and Rosalina's skill with a staff was awe-inspiringly high as Chrom could tell by each attack she blocked. Thinking that it may at least get the job done despite being an overall low blow, Chrom rammed his elbow against Rosalina's gut before charging up the final blow.

5

Suddenly, Chrom feels something bash him head-first down to the ground. Chrom didn't have time to figure out who done it as the culprit had him in a chokehold.

"Told ya you'd regret it, Princy!" snorted Wario.

"H-How... What are you-" gasped Chrom as he struggled for air.

"Oh, nothing. Say, have you heard of this... 'Hero King' Guy?" Wario asked the Exhalt's brother.

"Of course... I'm of his blood!" Chrom confirmed. "And that's why... I won't give up!"

"Ah, that gives me the perfect oppritunity for one of my favorite quotes..." Wario realized as a Devious grin started to emerge on his face.

"And what fiendish words have you to say!?" questioned Chrom.

"...Long live the King." one drop-kick to the jaw was all Wario needed to send Chrom sailing through the barrier and into Machi's Chair as lifeless as he was back when Daichi's siblings first found him and his loyal tactician.

"Chrom!" cried Okaratsu, the woman fell to her knees as she wept for the now lifeless doll of the Prince of Ylisse "no...We've never even got to re-unite with our comrades from home...I can't bare to lose you, too..."

As the tactician shed tears for her fallen collegue, Daichi awoke to the memories of how he had felt when his mother died.

_I knew how she felt, losing someone close to her... I saw my mother die after giving birth to Yoshi. I was ten years old at the time,_

_after that, my father left us without warning..._

_Since then, we lived alone while I worked as a paperboy for my uncle, my father's younger brother Kengo._

* * *

It was a stormy night at the Yamura household. Kengo had followed Daichi and siblings home, wondering about the whereabouts of the man's elder brother. "Did he at least say anything before he went?"

"I'll be back... just you wait a little bit, okay." Daichi muttered solumnly...

_He asked us to live with him, but I refused. He would always keep on asking, but I couldn't provide him with an answer..._

_Not just because I didn't want to impose,_

_But even after everything that's happened in the three years since, I still wanted my father to have a place he could return to._

_But now..._

* * *

"I understand..." Daichi sighed to himself as his quiet voice started to get louder, the boy occasionally coughing up blood as he struggled to stand up, "Our future is in our hands, I too shall gladly use mine to protect my family... no matter what keeps them... from being considered as such!"

"Daichi-san..." Okaratsu had seen a fire start to boil within his heart.

"We've already lost you, Chrom... But I won't lose another one of you again!" Daichi howled to the Smashers, "I'll keep fighting to protect you and my siblings...for as long as I live!"

6

At that point, Daichi clutched his Dairantou Driver and dynamically slammed it onto a notch on the belt Maki designed to hold the driver in place (obviously one of the elements Marco had sparked into the uniform...) Once the driver was in place, a spherical gemstone of sheer power emerged in the sky out of thin air as it descended in front of Daichi. "Heeeeeennn..."

"Ey, Bowser, Is that the thing the killer glove used on ya to turn you into-"

"—SHIN!"

Daichi thrust his fist into the stone, ramming it straight towards Wario and knocking him out of bounds. But what surprised him wasn't just the doll that was slammed onto the leg of a nearby chair, but it was the splash of magic that was enveloping Daichi. His body was enveloped in blue, and crimson flames... yet it did not burn him one bit. Instead, it molded a costume onto his body that was the color of the desert dunes of the dry dry desert from the world of trophies he once called home. A familiar symbol was shining on his forehead as its magic created a helmet with the exact same symbol on the exact same spot.

"Holy moley!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Daichi-san..." uttered an awestruck Okaratsu, "This is... the power you've been holding back?"

"The sands of time run short with the shadow of creative stagnance," started Daichi, who is wondering what posessed him to say such poetic words and why, "Zearth Brown!"

Peach cuddled the Luma in shock towards this new power Daichi had shown on Wario. Rosalina transformed her wand into a mystical stave, Bowser did nothing but laugh saying: "You actually think that a costume change will defeat me? Don't make me Laugh!"

The Koopa King lunged forth as and was rewarded with a punch to the gut which incapacitated him for a good few minutes while we focus on the battle at hand.

Peach plucked a Turnip right out of the gate and dashed head-first toward Daichi, Peach lept into the air, tossing the Turnip at Daichi who then dodged with a side-step. Peach then responded with a leaping kick that Daichi backflipped away from, leaping out of harm's way as Peach circled her spot with a sweeping kick. Rosalina was next to charge in with her staff as Daichi countered every blow she dealt with numerous kicks and punches before Daichi kicked the stave out of her hands as it pierced a hole through the ground on impact.

Okaratsu once again dashed towards the Koopa King as they both dashed and lunged forth with their sharp... arms, Bowser's side-thrust stomp-kick was then trumped by a slash of Okaratsu's Levin Sword. Bowser then counterattacked with a claw-punch combo attack, Okaratsu was more than lucky that she was able to dodge that time, but not lucky enough to dodge Bowser's grip. The Koopa King threw his regularly scheduled damsel slightly up, and spins within his spiked shell as Peach smacks down onto it, knocking the poor girl over the edge, she grabs hold of the ledge and struggles to get up.

Let's check up on her later, shall we?

Rosalina was delighted that a new luma had came to her aid as Daichi raced towards her. Rosalina promptly responded by launching the luma at him, knocking him on his rear before the motherly figure rams into him as she flew. Daichi retaliated with a diving kick which Rosalina quickly dodged only to get in the range of the boy's leaping roundhouse kick. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with her jaw in severe pain.

Okaratsu slashes at Peach who counters with a blow from her hips, followed up by her downward kicks which pushed the Tactician off the stage. Luckily, Okaratsu had a warp stave on her to recover from such a fall, and the quick wit allowed her to escape the same fate that befell Wario and Chrom. An enraged Peach tossed a Turnip that would be tossed right back to her face, Okaratsu dodging the Peach Bomber that came after and tossing Peach through the barrier.

Daichi rushed towards the Koopa King with his fists overflowing with electrical power as he pummled away at the beast in front of him. Bowser did his usual 'spin-in-shell, claw-in-midair' Tactics as Daichi dodged every potential blow the king could potentially throw at him, leaving Bowser in shock that the boy had grown so powerful. He roared an inferno of flames at the boy who then jumped up to slam into him, but Bowser claws Daichi sailing towards the edge. Daichi realises that Bowser might have an edge over him and leapt up and rammed him into the ground, slamming Rosalina off the stage, through the barrier and into Maki's Chair as a lifeless doll.

"I understand the family ties, kid." The shelled dragon chuckled, "You've got some extra luggage with ya... Got kids to take care of?"

"My siblings," Daichi corrected under the face of Zearth Brown, "I cherish them with every piece of my heart, they're the reason why I keep on fighting, no matter what horrors await us aboard the Mighty Zearth. If you choose not to stay down, and I shall give you neither mercy, nor sympathy."

"You do realize that leaves you with way too many holes to pass through, right?" snarled Bowser, gaining an odd expression from Daichi hidden by the helmet he wore. "I have a son, I never dared to leave him in the dust... Whenever I promised to come back, I did... that's the way it was until... I take it you want me to snap over what your partner did to Peach, eh... You want me to Transform?"

"Transform?"

"That gem on the Box you keep trading around like some kinda hot potato, you felt a great and terrible power stemming from it, right?" Bowser asked the boy.

"Now that you mention it..." Daichi pondered, "I felt something from it."

"That stone has unlimited potential and ultimate power, I should know... I tried it out for myself" sneered the Koopa King "and wound up losing control of myself in the process, becoming more of a monster than the big fella you know today... Had I gave in and fell into that form, I'd be more than easy to figure out, bigger but slower. No doubt I'd do a hell of a lot of damage to this stage and smyte all of us on it with that barrier your friend put up."

"So you're saying you can transform into a monster of uncontrollable power?" gasped Daichi

"And I'm gonna pull a trick like that right about now, too..." Bowser muttered to the boy, "But it ain't gonna be the form you'd expect."

7

The Koopa King let out an earth-shaking scream as his body was enveloped in a golden glow, Daichi and Okaratsu remained in fighting position as the unbelievable destructive power channeled by the Koopa King flowed throughout the cockpit. When the dust settled, Bowser was absent, the two glanced around for him and Okaratsu received in return a back kick to the back.

Daichi turned around to see what happened to the Tactician, wondering how she could have gotten hurt and who could've struck her away before a spinning shell landed spikéd-side first onto Daichi. Bowser then emerged from the shell, refreshed and new, like he had just taken a nice warm bath. His shell colored white with gold and silver lining to boot, scales black as ebony, and a stare to pierce the starry sky.

The Beast threw a backhanded punch towards the boy who somersaulted out of the way, retaliating with a barrage of punches and kicks which Bowser counters at every turn before the latter twirled upwards in his shell, knocking Daichi up into the air. Daichi grabbed hold of a platform to recover from his wounds, leaving Okaratsu to face off against the proverbial Trouble King alone.

Okaratsu charged forth with a sliding Kick Bowser managed to dodge before his 'upside-down shell spin' attack knocked her close to the edge, but she still fights ever valiantly with her Levin Sword and elemental magic. Bowser dodged every spell you could name, Elwind, Arcfire, Thoron, Frost, Elthunder, not even Nosfuratu could leave too big a scratch on his shell. "What's the matter, little angelfish?" asked the Koopa King with pride, "Cat got your tongue? Or are you scared of this new little trick I had under my sleeve since Timpani's Downfall..."

"No, great Koopa King... I fully grasp the training you underwent with Mewtwo," coughed Okaratsu as she struggled to stand up, "In fact, I'm glad you're actually using this new power, let alone showing it to us..."

"Really?"

"The fact that you've ascended to a level beyond your original template is something that can amaze even the hands that masterminded our old world!" praised Okaratsu, "It would be an honor just trying and failing to defeat you in this current state."

"Thanks, allow me to make good on the 'failing to stop me' part of the praise." Bowser lunged forth with his claws which Okaratsu dodged so that she could charge one desperate attack.

"Daichi-san, Take care of your friends, the same way you do for your family..." whispered Okaratsu before she leapt towards the Koopa King with her fingers coated in claws of fire burning as bright as the breath Bowser belched out in retaliation. Knowing all too well of what will inevitably happen to her next, she merely closed her eyes as she cried: "VALFLAME! HOOOOOO!"

The Impact of the crossing between magical flames and natural flames, cause of devastating explosion which devastated the stage and knocked the two through the barrier. Though it only took a fraction of a second for the two to revert to mere dolls, time slowed to a crawl for the Koopa King as he reminisced about his training.

'Geez, I finally got my Master Core powers under control, yet I still get beaten in the end, and it wasn't even the pesky plumber that did me in...' Bowser lamented before realizing... 'at least I had the chance to show I can grow beyond my beastly form this time around, If only he could bring me back again... then I'd get some respect... around my fellow friends...'

**_"GAME!"_**

It took Daichi all of thirty minutes to wake up and see what happened, The fountain of dreams have healed all his wounds by then. "I take it you're the announcer lackey Cress woke up before Sarah funeral."

_"What kind of name is that to address the almighty announcer of Super Smash Bros.!?"_ exclaimed the Announcer before he meekly said: _"but yes..."_

8

The lone survivor stands on the edge of the fountain to see the lifeless dolls laid around the cockpit like corpses in a massacre, ashamed that the battle had ultimately come to this, but amazed that he managed to survive through it all...

_I could not have believed it at first. That the lives of all humanity would be left in my hands._

_And yet, there I stood._

_As a warrior of fighting spirit._

_This revelation of this epic destiny never truly sank in for me..._

* * *

"Aww... do we have to bring them back?" moaned Santa.

"I'm sorry, but they belong to Nicole." spoke Daichi as he packed the four dolls back into the Box for Grace to deliver to Nicole.

"Thankies, Daichi-san!" chirped Grace as she took the box from his hands and headed for his seat cushion. "I'll be sure to deliver it over to Nick without fail!"

"It's been a long day considering everything that's happened to me over the past few days," sighed Daichi as Grace sat down, "Perhaps she could at least tell me that the dolls were able to-"

He turned around to see the cushion was vacant and his siblings went wild with their imagination as to how Grace could do it. Heck, even Daichi was wondering with 'em!

_I know why I fight._

_To protect my family._

_The smiling faces of my siblings and the hope that our father will return._

_That alone drives me to persevere, even when the odds are against me._

_I am Daichi Yamura._

_I am Zearth Tan_

_I am myself_

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Chrissy Bares as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
****Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
****Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar****  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive  
**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

**Murmur's Behind the Chair**

**Episode 2: Kaminoko and Hatagai in Viacom Villainy**

"Wow, I honestly never thought Butch Hartman had it in him to send such a hateful message to his employers like that..." Kaminoko silently muttered as he and his friend stepped out of the theater.

The two have just witnessed Airheads, a 100-minute musical middle finger from Butch Hartman and his longtime colleague Seth McFarlane towards Viacom and everything they do in the guise of an Avatar Parody. You can tell that because of the angry mob that's emerged right next to them, chanting such slanderous phrases such as "Hey, Hey, Ho, Ho, Viacom has got to go!" or "Down with Viacom, Up with Air!" while the easily impressionable children Sony aimed it towards are texting everyone about how horrible the assaulted company is.

9

"I mean come on, man. What the shell did they expect?" Hatagai complained to his friend, "Viacom practically forced Butch to work on Fairly Oddparents his entire career."

"Arn't you being a little to hard on 'em?" asked Kaminoko.

"What do you mean, too hard?!" Hatagai barked back, "They say they put kids first in everything they do, but their definition seems to boil down to having us dumbed down into obedient slaves, they say they want original content for Nickelodeon, but what to they order? Two Decade-Old Nicktoons and a sitcom from a guy who's been chained to the company since the 90s!"

"Well, if they know it ain't a broken formu-" Kaminoko tried to say in an effort to calm his buddy down but was then greeted by: "iCarly, Sam and Cat, Henry Danger and as of right now: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn!"

"But what about Breadwinners, that's an original Nicktoon, right?" pleaded Kaminoko.

"Shell no! In fact, that's some shitty webshort Viacom found in the anals of YouTube!" corrected Hatagai in rage. "Proving they haven't learned anything from FRED!"

"I'll admit, FRED's webshorts were indeed cheap comedy," Kaminoko reflected, "but they've grown beyond-"

"React to That!"

This breifly confused Kaminoko "What?"

"Based upon the freakin' React Series by The Fine Bros." Hatagai roared, "Further cementing that they're nothing more than an endless cycle of failure and nothingness!"

"C'mon, It can't be that bad!" Kaminoko said to cheer up his friend.

One viewing of the substitute teacher episode of Henry Danger later...

"Who runs Viacom again?" asked Kaminoko

"Phillipe Dauman." Answered Hatagai.

"Redstone's head flunkey?" exclaimed Kaminoko in shock.

"The same guy." Hatagai waited for Kaminoko's responce which was:

"Redstone's a prick..."

**Next Time**

They say Mars and Venus to divide us men and women, but we are all different and special in our own ways. What truly separates us other than sheer genetics and physical attributes such as chest hair and feminine willies. To be or not to be!

**Episode 6: Lust**

* * *

Another Episode Down! You have no idea how long it took to get this episode done during the Grieving Period. I had to type up almost everything without Reevee's Help, all the way down to the intricate research I did for the fight scenes! Bonus Nerd Points as to where I lifted Super Bowser here and the Airheads Musical.

**Reevee21:** *Shows up with funky Freddy Kruger statuette and Pikachu fez on head* *Yes, both of them are on her head. Don't question my decisions, readers.* SO! What did I miss? *I whisper into Reev's ear* ...whaddya mean, they fought in a birdbath?! I browse the gift shop for TEN MINUTES —

Alright, we've got everything set up for the next episode which I haven't really finished up yet...

**Reevee21:** WHAT!?

I can explain, hold on a second. Due to a lack of faith and ideas for this specific episode, Episode 6's gonna be cut down a bit until I can come up with another decent subplot for it. But just stay to the course and I'll come up with something that can more than make up for the short episode, Saint Zearth Duo out!


	16. EPCCFA-8pm to 1am

Hey guys, Saint Zearth Duo here and have we got a show for you, well... as you can plainly see, I... haven't really finished... episode 6 yet... But before you stone us with your solid gold Lego Bricks, we've got a special offer, a video file from an alternate universe from the universe of Saint Zearth! See, the World of Saint Zearth is more or less the same except several companies have either been swapped out for noteworthy expies, radically changed in terms of fate, or going on a somewhat better but in some cases similar path to the here and now. Nintendo is the odd one out as, like with Heirlooms, the company never existed. But let's not focus on Nintendo, let's focus on what people watch on TV in the universe of Saint Zearth! Here's an attempted revival of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

**Reevee21:** Whatwho Whatwho Fridays?

Oh, yeah... before their time, Cartoon Cartoons was a collective name coined by Multimedia genius Fred Seibert which was used used by Cartoon Network for their original series running from 1996 to 2003. The majority of them were produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Cartoon Network Studios. They had a block which ran for eight years, '99 to '07. Rebooted in 2003 as a live show called 'Fridays' somebody decided to recreate it today!

**Reevee21: **Excitement!

And you will never guess who's the lucky dastard who got everything together with a certain god we're up and introducing today!

**Reevee21: **Did you say god? OOO, who is it?!

Sorry, Ain't gonna tell till it's revealed!

**Reevee21:** Aw, Maaaan... *Crosses fingers* Please be Palutena, please be Palutena, please be Palu - wait, she's a goddess...

And now that we're all ready to find out how well it turned out, take it away...

**Reevee21: **please be Pyrrhon, please be Pyrrhon, please be Pyrrhon, please be Pyrrhon -

* * *

**8:00pm**

"Hello, dear viewers. My name is Yumi Garaku and I will be acting as your guide through this... odd dilemma of scheduling." stated a pinkette sitting on a pod-like chair in a pure white background whilst a circle of chairs stand in the foreground, "As many of you know, the writer is hard at work producing plenty of episodes for Saint Zearth and has recently established a grieving period between character-based arcs to recover from the depression as well as work on his other series, Fandom Arson. Therefore he hasn't completed episode six at this point, but he is currently working hard on episode seven as we speaketh!" she ended her explanation with the fakest british accent you can think of. "Not many people know that Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko would create the animated adaptation in another world and that same episode would be completed in full within that other world, receiving a grand debut on a sad attempt to resurrect Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on adult swim. We will be seeing a re-enactment of this fiasco tonight, complete with the episodes that were to air on the lineup and even a highlight reel of the offending episode of Saint Zearth that has been labeled an Animated Atrocity by fans of the show ranging from casuals to critics. And now the Saint Zearth Duo proudly present the rrrrrrremains of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Enjoy."

5...4...3...2...

Edward: What if I have to go to the bathroom during the interview segments?

Shake: Relax, Eddy, you'll be fine. Hey, stop worryin'. Now, I'd like you to meet the show's director, TOM.

Edward: Hey there, TOM, good to have ya aboard.

TOM: Yeah, this is pretty much a side project I agreed to do on my own free will... Don't waste my time and I won't waste yours!

Shake: This is Deus Ex Machina, our crowd manager

TOM: Uhhh, I gotta question.

Shake: Yeah, babe, shoot.

TOM: Um, just exactly, um... What do I do?

Shake: I told you, you just push the lever up and down, okay?

TOM: Up, down... (pushes lever up and down, control room monitor shows off-screen shot of Avenger) Up, down... (pushes lever up and down, monitor shows Lokar in keyboard pod) Down... (pushes lever) Wait, Didn't we do this before?

(Beep!)

Freya: So this is a dream?

Deus: From your perspective, yes. But from the perspective of most of the people here, it's pretty much as real as can be, that's pretty much how dream projection works in terms of alternate realities.

Tomoki: When do we get to the ride?

(Beep!)

(Shot of empty set; Edward crashes through the wall and misses the landing, crashing into Lokar's)

Edward: Uh, a little help here.

(Beep!)

Edward: (rushes in from the left, speaks nervously) Um, good evening, um, welcome to the show called, ah, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, I'm, er, your host, Ed Cullen,

(Beep!)

Edward: Good evening everyone, um, I'm your show, Cullen... hey, I'm sorry, sorry.

(Beep!)

Edward: I just flew in from the coast, and, and, and boy, are my arms... oh, wings, you wanted wings there? I mean, wings..

(Beep!)

Edward: Yeah, Okay, yeah, okay, yeah, okay, yeah. Eh, we do it again?

(Beep!)

Edward: We've got a magnificent show for you tonight, We've got a new Saint Zearth, the creators of the show and we're gonna do what kids?

Freya, Caitlyn, Tomoki: Have a 10 hour slumber party!

"That's right, and we've got an all-star lineup for tonight as well! First up is the Powerpuff Girls, Then it's a Funky Fresh episode of Dexter's Lab, and we're gonna follow it up with the most enjoyable of the Classic Cartoon Cartoons: Gundam Wing!"

Edward: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon, eh, Fridays? Aren't we recording this on a Saturday?

(Beep!)

* * *

**8:30pm**

Rick Rickard: Good evening and welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, I'm Rick Rickard and here with me as always is Loraine Lavender from Acme Accounting. And now it's time for Tonight's Random Activity Lottery Drawing. Good Luck everyone! (Loraine walks off as usual as Rick heads to the Lotto ball blaster things) Okay, get those pencils ready because we'll be doing these activities throughout the next nine and a half hours. And here we go! First Item is: Game Time, Then the Big Guy Shimmy, Followed by Long Haul, and finally... the wurd of the day!

(beep!)

Meatwad: Can you use it in a sentence?

Shake: Meatwad! What are you doing?

Meatwad: You said you were bringing friday back, so I came in to celebrate!

Shake: But why do ya have to find out about it now when there's a (Cut to Deus) freakin' god in the premesces?!

Meatwad: Santa Claus! What are you doin' here, Christmas ain't until a few months from now.

Deus: Well, this appears to be an embarrasing predicament...

(beep!)

Meatwad: -Still can't believe Santa Claus has retired, man!

Shake: He is not Santa Claus, He's a freakin' God! Get it through your thick layer of internal mold you call a skull!

Edward: Okay, could you, uh, be quiet for a sec... (to camera) Uh, Hey-Howdy-Hey, folks. This is Ed again, let's say hi to our director... uh...

TOM: (sigh)...TOM!

Edward: Our live studio audience in Nickelodeon Studios at Disney's Hollywood Studios, Florida.

Freya, Caitlyn, Tomoki, Deus, and three of Deus' disiples: (They all greet in their own way)

Edward: Director Shake, Cameralady Murmur, Band Leader L-

Lokar: I prefer "musical ar-r-r-ranger", if you don't mind? Any upright anthropomorph with an appendage or two can "tickle the ivories". (plays a classical piano excerpt)

Zorak: (off camera) You're pathetic, Lokar.

Edward: What was that?

Lokar: What was that?

Shake: Oh, yeah, I forgot, eh, You remember Zorak-

Zorak: Hello.

Shake: -from the Brak Show and Cartoon Planet, He's kinda here as our backup bug, you know, in case somethin' happens to Liberace here?

TOM: Okay, Now I know this seems familiar.

Lokar: I wish my br-r-r-other George was here!

(beep!)

SARA: Quite a few of the actors you hired to portray the Cartoon Cartoons have showed up cameos.

Shake: Great, just send them in.

(Enter the Powerpuff Girls Dressed as the Eds of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy)

Blossom: We're just about ready for our close-up Mr. Shake!

Shake: That's Director Shake! I don't pay you to get my title wrong! Now ask the announcer lackey what's next on the line-up or you are so far gone!

"Can I at least get some respect around here?" groaned the Announcer, before reading his lines: "Coming up next, It's the classic Dexter's Lab episode Last but not Beast, Then it's a relatively new Gundam Wing, and after that it's the Weirdies as they arrive at Diamond City!"

Blossom: And at ten is my show, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. We've got the episode with the Monster and the one with the Radioactive Mashed Potatoes... Don't ask why...

"Hey, I do the announcing around here, bucko!"

Lokar: And it is all r-r-r-r-right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**9:00pm**

Edward: Oh, uh, We're on? Okay then, er, Welcome back. We've got great guests on the show like... Uhm...

TOM: Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Creators of Saint Zearth.

Edward: Wait, they're showrunners? Well, let's give a nice warm welcome to the ringmasters that made the star player of Toonami possible!

(Monitor lowers with Mike and Bryan, followed by dead silence)

Shake: Hey...

Lokar: Well, what are you waiting for, say something.

Edward: I will, just gimme a second. (pause) What should I say?

Bob: Anything you like, just, uh, just wing it. Alright, Ed? You've got an A\V Board riddled with memes!

(beat)

Stock footage of Birdman: Ohhhhh, the pressure!

(beep!) Edward: Er, welcome, Mike and Bryan, it's, it's great to have you here.

Mike: (laughs)

Edward: Ummmm...

Bryan: How are you doin'? I mean, are you...

Edward: Well, not so great, actually, I've got the safety of my entire clan riding on this show, and if it doesn't work out, it probably means the Volturi will come and track us down like a pack of hunting dogs.

Eustice: Blah, Blah, Blah, Quit yer Belly-Aching and get to the questions!

Edward: Oh, uh... What's your opinion on this Grunge Music thing.

Mike: Man, that goes way back... All the wild hair, the tattered jeans.

Bryan: Hey, speaking of Haircuts, you actually had one of those lame hairdos...

Mike: That I did, and I instantly regret remembering it.

(beep!)

Mike: I think it's kinda like evolution, see, the new Ninja Turtles cartoon, Steven Universe, all these modern action shows have plenty of comedic elements like Korra, but at the core of 'em. They're about as...er,

Bryan: Action-y!

Mike: Yeah, Action-y as the other action cartoons that were kinda swept under the rug these past few years like Symbionic Titan, Green Lantern, Beware the Batman.

Edward: and Young Justice, that had Gregg Landsman on the payroll.

Bryan: Really? Ah, man, the poor guy can't catch a break...

Edward: I'd say it was especially bad with your show...

Bryan: Yeah, Budget Cuts hit in the last season of Korra, and it was either a clip show or layoffs.

Mike: And the last thing we wanted was a reduction in quality, guess what we picked?

Edward: ... Clipart?

Mike and Bryan: (laugh)

(beep!)

Murmur: Okay, it's getting real heavy here, so you better find a new, stronger cameraman to do your dirty work!

Bubbles: (flies over) We'll help!

Shake: No! I'm paying you to wander the set and do your usual thing! Now get out there and be yourselves right this instant!

Bubbles: ...you're dumb.

Freya: Come on! They just wanna help!

Shake: Well, they're required to help by being the longest lived Cartoon Cartoons in Cartoon Network's History!

Caitlyn: You're not any fun...

Shake: I'm not supposed to be fun, I'm supposed to be Directing! (Over the Megaphone) Announce what's next, Announcer Lackey!

"Coming up next, It's the super-comedic Gundam Wing! Then it's a visit to the Weirdies followed by a Brand-New by CCF Standards Ed, Edd, n' Eddy!"

Bubbles: And it's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

Shake: Honestly, you're literally getting on my last nerve here...

* * *

**9:30pm**

"Alright, I'm here for the new Cameraman position..." asked a rather overweight man in a white tank top as he approached the area.

"Whoa, Carl... **You're** applying for the job?!" Shake yelped in shock, "I don't think you know any of these yahoos!"

"Oh-ho-ho, trust me I know exactly how this goes, you hired actors to walk around as Cartoon Cartoons and you need me to record 'em" sneered the man, named Carl. "Gonna be a Party!"

Shake: Which the Cullens paid Sixty-Four Thousand Dollars to throw!

Carl: So, how'd ya get the characters in here?

Shake: Oh, The Characters themselves don't exist, We have to hire paid actors to portray them!

(Cut to Dexter and Professor Utonium as Courage and Eustice respectively)

Dexter: Wow, those mech sure can pack a punch, don't you think?

Utonium: Why you, Courage, You sure are the bane of my existance, Consarn it!

Carl: ...why do I have the feeling this is gonna be a long night?

(beep!)

Shake: So you job here is to aim your camera over to the Host of the Show.

Carl: And that would be?

Shake: the Crown prince of the Cullen Clan... Edward Effin' Cullen. We were angling for Peter but we ran out of time...

(Carl walks over to Chicken as Johnny Bravo mingling with Edward)

Chicken: So this is a party, right?

Edward: It's an attempted reboot of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Of course, it'd be a party...

Chicken: So what kind of Party is this, anyway?! There's no snacks, no candy, if there aint any treats soon, there's gonna be some serious tricks around here! Hoo-Haw!

Edward: (as he speaks, the 'Eds' fly up with a big 'ol sack) Yeah, that's... that's kinda interesting...

Blossom: Hey, we've got candy.

Edward: Nice, I would like to try some of those sweets... What-What are they exactly?

Blossom: Jawbreakers! (They fly up and the Oversized Jawbreakers rain upon Ed, Carl, and Chicken. They crush the three with their ridiculous size and knock the camera onto its side, prompting Shake to show up in rage!)

Shake: That's it! I've had it up to here with you pesky little brats! Get over here, I'm takin' you to the Frizz!

(beep!)

Zone-Tan: (as Miss Frizzle) Are you sure Miss Frizzle's a legitimate Cartoon Cartoon?

Shake: Positive! This is so not a way to shoehorn you into the party, Zone-Taaaahhhhiiii mean Miss Frizzle...

Zone-Tan: Well, I got the kids hooked up to the energy device, they'll be pelted by a lazerbeam of whatever liquid you've got lined up.

Shake: Since we're talkin' Cartoon Cartoons...

Zone-Tan: Chemical X?

Shake: Bingo!

Zone-Tan: (Laughs Maniacally!) Oh, sorry... Just... What's next, Announcer-san!

"Coming up, It's a brand new episode of the Weirdies! Then It's a new Ed, Edd n' Eddy! and after that, we've got your .com Pick of the Week, can you dig it!"

Zone-Tan: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! (loads the lazer with Chemical X) Oh, you are so gonna get served...

* * *

**10:00pm**

(Eustice as the Red Guy hands Shake a bag)

Shake: Hey, love yer costume, pal. Hail Satan, eheheh...

Eustice: Eh, save it, you oversized can of yogurt...

Shake: Yo, Bean-Baby? I wanna try somethin' (enter Courage as an Eggplant, Shake responds with the familiar mask which sends the stupid dog screaming offscreen) Booga-Booga-Booga! (takes off the mask to laugh) Oh my freakin' god, It worked! (CRASH!) Look at him Gooooo-

(We see an eggplant-shaped hole in the wall, we see a certain Fryman peep through the hole)

Shake: Uh, Frylock, hey, welcome to the show...

Frylock: Is that a Camera, Are we live?!

Shake: Not really, I'm trying to send this over to Adult Swim to get the full Toonami Treatment, I even have TOM on board and everything!

TOM: 'sup!

(beat)

Frylock: Tell me everything!

(beep!)

Frylock: So let me get this straight... You were paid by a family of Vampires to organize a reboot of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays,

Shake: Yes.

Frylock: On Adult Swim.

Shake: Full Toonami Treatment, We've established this!

Frylock: Why?

Edward: To secure funds to strengthen our defenses from the Volturi

Shake: I have no idea what that is, but they're giving me money to throw a sort of party, so I guess it all evens out!

Frylock: Do you even know what you're getting yourself involved in?

Shake: Hells yeah, I got a god in my audience! Plenty of Shmucks to roam around as Cartoon Cartoons, well... There were those three who stepped out of line... but they're not important! What is important is the guests we're interviewing!

Mike: Hey.

Frylock: Oh, for god's sake, what kind of pony show do you think this is?

Shake: A party where anyone's invited, cue us up, announcer-guy!

_"Aye, Aye, Captain Krump!"_

Shake: Heheh... Told him to say that myself!

_"Coming up next, It's a weird little episode of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy! Followed by the .com pick of the week! and after that it's the show that gets everyone talkin', The crowning moment of Animated Awesome: Drawn Together!"_

Meatwad: And it's right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

Frylock: Meatwad, you're in on this too?

Meatwad: Why the heck wouldn't I be, It's Friday Night Nostalgia, Whatever 'dat is!

* * *

**10:30pm**

Edward: And we're back with Mike DiMartino and Bryan Kazoomi-looney-tuney...

Bryan: Oh, gimme a break, -last name-.

Edward: Eh, yeah, that... we're gonna be asking them about Saint Zearth, how was it?

Mike: How _is_ It? See, the show's still running, in fact, it's just getting started!

Bryan: We're still in the first season so there's a lot more stuff you haven't seen. Just ask two of our writers.

(Me and a 24-year-old Reevee21 appear)

Reevee21: Yeah, you said there'd be ribs?

(beep!)

Edward: So, Saint Zearth's secrets, care to tell 'em?

Mike: I don't know, it could spoil the show...

Bryan: I think there's one Secret we can-

Mike: Ah! Forgot about that! Well, as you can see, around sixty pilots are chosen to contract for fighting fifteen giant robots in their own giant robot: The Mighty Zearth. What you don't know is the major twist the original manga had!

Edward: wait...wut?

Bryan: Yeah, it's somewhat loosely based on a manga named 'Bokurano: Ours' and we added a ton of new pilots, some of which hail from Kingdom Hearts as well as this webcomic El Goonish Shive. But we recall also needing a reason for Sakurai to grant our wish for a Smash Bros. anime by creating new bridge characters,

Reevee21: Which I dragged out of my Fanfiction account from as far back as ten years ago. Dang, it's been that long?

Bryan: And that's how we ended up with the Tenda kids.

Edward: My friend wants to have kids with my daughter, who will probably die because of the shifter biology not matching with our vampire bodies...

(beat)

Mike: (Laughs)

Bryan: (Laughs)

Edward: I'm serious.

(beep!)

Reevee21: (Wandering the set, which is a combination of all three Fridays Sets) Wow, that's quite a major setpiece you have here.

Shake: Yeah, Deus did all the heavy lifting cause how's one shake's to carry all this stuff over here from the archives? Somebody ain't goin' to Sizz-lor's tonight! (laughs to himself)

"Coming up next, it's the ever-mysterious .com pick! Then we're following that up with the often imitated and never duplicated Drawn Together! After that, we've got a relatively new episode of Bleach! Are you feeling it, Mr. Krabs?"

Reevee21: And it's all hereon Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**11:00pm**

(Game Time)

Edward: E-Hey... I-It's Game Time...

Shake: Okay, What do these movie franchises have in common? Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Star Trek 2009 Reboot, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie Franchise.

(we get a moment to for Mike and Bryan to ponder this change.)

Mike: They should've bombed... (Chuckles a bit)

Shake: That's right, they're all tied together by Viacom, ruiner of franchises! The Transformers Franchise has become the standard for said franchises, Pointless CG and Female Objectification for Star Trek, Pointless CG and Discount Michael Bay for the Ninja Turtles, and for Indy's brief time under modern Viacom, We got Pointless CG...and Shia LeBeof! (Presses a button on an iCarly Toy resulting in:)

SFX: Random Dancing!

(So they dance around to the usual music for a bit before Jenny Wakeman as Jake Long.)

Jenny: No Random Dance is complete without the Big Guy Shimmy!

(The track is switched over to the Big Guy Shimmy)

"Coming up next, It's Drawn Together! Then it's a brand new episode of Bleach! After that, it's the Electric Company, Hey, you guuuuuuuys!"

Jenny: And it's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**11:30pm**

(Zone-Tan is flirting with Lance, who then safeguards Illana. The latter two are dressed as Ben Tennyson and Raven respectively.)

Zone-Tan: Oh, c'mon. You know you want some.

Lance: After seeing what you can do to Illana, I'm not letting you anywhere near me or her!

Zone-Tan: It's always the hot-blooded hero type that runs off...

(Pan to Edward sitting down with the writers alongside Mike and Matt)

Edward: So, what posessed you to sign up for this little project?

Light: Well, When I first met her, she was writing a fancy Smash Bros fanfic containing the family that would eventually work their way into Saint Zearth, the Tendas.

Edward: And how, exactly, did those crazy kids come into beings.

Reevee21: To be frank - and by that, I mean this is going to take a few sentences - I had wanted to try writing without OCs for a while. So what's better to start with than a group of semi-OCs?

Light: Doesn't that still make them OCs?

Reevee21: (Sarcastically) Aha-A-Hahahaaa... (punches light in the shoulder) Shut up.

(Beep!)

Reevee21: 'Course, it took me awhile to actually figure them all out. You should have seen it, I was researching into EVERYTHING. What this company made, why this company was involved, how this company started, where this company went, what this company did when it was alive, who started the company, this company's logo, companies, companies everywhere. (Both irl producers laugh)

(Beep!)

Reevee21: Eventually, I worked out the major producers of SSB, and just branched off from there into all the references that give you guys nerd points; I'm even plotting a lineage!

Light: Which will probably never be revealed, but whatever floats your boat... (Laughs)

Edward: So I hear there environment in the Office of the Chief Writing Duo of Saint Zearth gets pretty hectic at times? Could you name one such event for the audience?

Reevee21: I'd say plotting out the Brawl arch. I had no idea where to start and ignored the need at first, then it dawned on me that I needed a future plan since Melee was already figured out to the very BONE. From there, it was an entire weekend spend theorizing, plot bunny stalking, writing, re-writing, getting a cramp in my hand, re-writing again, section removing, section adding...ah, memories. I can't WAIT to start on the SSB4 archs. (Sarcastic comment is sarcastic!)

Light: Well, my hardest challenge creatively so far was choreography for the fight scene in episode 5. Had to watch plenty of Smash Bros Footage so that I could handscript the best bits. I even snorted powdered sugar at one point...

Mike: Ouch!

Bryan: No way, you alright?

Light: I'm fine, guys... In fact, I learned how to clean my nasal passages that day. Keep from getting infected.

Bryan: And knowing is half the battle.

Light: On the personal front, the Next Pilot, not that I'd spoil it, I had a specific plan laid out for which children are chosen to drive MZ, the second of which actually violated a personal goal of mine to keep a certain set of fifteen children away from the driver's seat by any means nessessary.

Reevee21: Aw, how cute!

Mike: We'd engage in a group hug but we're stuck in a box!

Edward: Eheh... it's cute cause... they know what's happening but we dont...

(beep!)

Edward: So, your thoughts on this new Five Nights at Freddy's fad.

Reevee21: Terrible! Evil version of Heirlooms, out to kill ya.

Light: My Colleague's a Lightweight...

Reevee21: S-Shut up!

Light: Speaking of Ghosts, Guess what's up next!

"Coming up, It's time to cut ourselves a piece of Bleach! Then we head on down to the Electric Company, Following up with an episode of Mike, Lu and Og!"

Reevee21: And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**12:00m**

We see Yumi in the loofy chair again as she speaks some news: "Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! The intended midnight segment features some disturbing content like children instantaneously outgrowing their clothes, resulting in Nudity, so they decided to hold back on that segment for the time being. Instead, We've got some Hosting Duty Horror Stories! Yes, believe it or not, Edward wasn't even in the top ten choices Shake had in terms of hosting CCF."

She then got out a binder and opened it up to us, revealing the numerous hosts Shake had lined up. "For instance, Shake initially wanted the Streamer of Twitch Plays Pokemon to host the show, but he said no because he didn't want anyone to recognise his face. Daft Punk syndrome at its finest! So Shake moved down the list to hire Peter Griffin, and although he did attend an audition or two, he thought that He-Man and the Thundercats Cartoon were on the schedule, so when he saw the schedule, he bolted like there was no tomorrow..." She chuckled a bit before turning a few pages. "Freddy Jones, turned down because of the Joke he wanted to break out again"

"Let me guess..." added the announcer before Yumi joined him "Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Freddy!"

"Goku, couldn't afford the flight. Pac-Man, Shake was afraid of his appetite. Space Ghost, Just a character that some dingus named George Lowe played in the 90s. And Tommy from the live years from which a lot of the Set's interior design stemmed from, he declined the offer because it went six hours into the following saturday... resulting in him saying and I quote 'You might as well change the name to Saturdays'." Yumi kept quiet until: "Well, I'd tell you all about the shenanagans that Shake had to go through just to have the interview with Mike and Bryan, but that'd be taking up a little too much running time, so take it away, Mr. Announcer!"

"Coming up next, we've got the oddest one out of the bunch: The Electric Company, followed by Mike, Lu and Og and then a double dose of blandness from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones!"

"And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!" Yumi smiled.

* * *

**12:30am**

"Alright Everybody, We're gonna put the hammer down! It's time for a visit with Long Haul the Puppet Trucker!"

Everybody who's been seen thus far: Hey, Long Haul! Whacha Haulin'?

Long Haul: Tonight I've got boxes upon boxes of Naruchum Ramen Noodles!

Everybody who's been seen thus far: Wow!

Long Haul: What can I say, I'm a sucker for these babies, very low price, high source of carbs, not to mention the variety in terms of the little flavor packets they got. I'm always been fond of the beef ones myself, you know the feeling, right?

Everybody Else: Whatever you say, Long Haul!

Long Haul: Always a pleasure to pop into Cartoon Network to see how it's goin', see ya when yer dad's sixty-five!

Everybody Else: Bye! Long Haul!

Long Haul: And be sure I told The Higher-Ups I said "Avenger Ho!"

(Avenger comes out of nowhere and beats the bejebers out of Lokar)

Mrs. Turner: (sobbing) I'm too young and rich to be married to a man of sixty-five! (runs offstage crying her heart out!)

(beep!)

"Coming up next, it's an episode of Mike, Lu, &amp; Og! Betcha haven't seen that show in a while? Then it's a taste of Whatever Happened to Robot Jones! Followed on Up by Sheep in the Big City! Talk about overtime!"

Long Haul: And it's all in on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Hoo-Whee! I always dreamed of getting to say the title in full but they wouldn't let me in all the years they had me on air!

(end of film)

We now see Yumi in a depressed emotional state, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but hearing the Father at 65 joke reminded me of how old dad was when he... Oh, Please!" Thus, she broke down in hysterics, "Oh, Please GO AWAY!"

~TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED~

* * *

How was that for a good first impression? Needless to say, it's sort of all over the place, but what can you expect when your lead director's a reefer milkshake with nothing better to do than waste oxygen with his existence.

**Reevee21:** Writer's block is a cruel, cruel disease, man. And I guess it was just a situation with DEUS EX MACHINA instead!

Bonus Nerd Points for those who can guess where this guy and his assistant Murmur hails from. That's all for now, Be creative and have fun! Saint Zearth Duo out!

**Reevee21: ***In a Chrom-like fashion* I guess my KI nerdom will get a chance...another day...


	17. EPCCFB-1am - 5:30am

Here we are in the second half of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Hot Damn, was this a nostalgic occurrence to write this episode! And I have just now realized that I need to write the actual episode six as this is merely a placeholder... Dang it!

**Reevee21: **Eh, I probably need to update, too. Maybe I should aim for twice a week. But maybe not on the same thing. Double-whammy of Heirlooms and then WGDitPC. Or even get started on that one sequel. Meh.

* * *

**1:00am**

A different character was in the chair, a humanoid raven in a lounge jacket "Welcome Back to the special presentation of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, And to the mother of the little girl who hosted the show, stop your VCR, she's headed out to find the only friend who lived long enough to make the jump with her." quoth Sir Raven... nevermore, "You can hopefully use the tape as a last momentou to remember her by. A FAREWELL! FROM YOUR LONE CHIIIIIIIIIILD! Besides the best character's not in this part."

5...4...3...2...

Zorak: (in keyboard pod, plays "Chopsticks") (to TOM and Moltar) Lokar's in the hospital. (evil laugh)

(beep!)

Reevee21: Look, I get you're trying to throw all of fridays at me, I'm sure it was amazing back then.

Mike: Well, there's still the need for new animation and new voicework for the show, So, It's even more incredible today! But knowing your use of proverbs, you probably haven't seen it firsthand like I have.

Reevee21: I don't see anything firsthand. Especially during my high school years when we didn't have cable. Wait, did you say voicework?

Bryan: That we did.

Reevee21: I've always wanted to try that! Nothing's cooler than walking into a restaurant or something, ordering a food or asking for a seat, and all the nerds suddenly glancing over, muttering, "hey, she sounds exactly like *this character*!". Someday, that dream will come true...

Edward: Yeah, shouldn't I be interviewing-?

Bryan: Let 'em talk, buddy, this is a new side of our dynamic duo we haven't seen yet.

Mike: It's a bit of a learning experience here, you're learning, I'm learning, everyone's learning a bit of something.

Shake: Educational programming! How does it work?

(beep!)

Light: C'mon, Reev, I'll let you finish the skit!

Reevee21: Oh? Uh, Okay! So mr. Announcer, what's up next for tonight?

"A double dose of Cartoon Cartoon Obscurity, Ree, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones and Sheep in the Big City! Then it's the classic Deedee the dickface special: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour!"

Reevee21: And It's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Woo-oo! Nailed it!

* * *

**1:30am**

Meatwad: Something tells me it's time for the wurd of the day!

Freya: Aye, Aye, Meatwad! Today's word up is 'kleptomaniac'!

(beep!)

Tomoki: Can you use it in a sentence?

(beep!)

Shake: Ah, I knew there was a need for class up in the his-house

Dr. Carrotton: Don't try to flatter me, Shake, I'm only here to see if your remake holds any water.

Shake: (Laughs) 'Course It holds water!

Dr. Carrotton: Well, your lineup seems somewhat all over the place in terms of it's programming, Robot Jones, Bleach, Electric Company, Plenty of Curveballs but besides that last one, nothing too extreme.

Shake: Yeah, I'm not that stupid to let some Kleptomaniacs like the Twitch Plays Pokemon Hosts into programming, who knows what damage they could cause. (Three young ladies walk by) Right this way ladies.

Dr. Carrotton: Well, did it occur to you that maybe they are there to just be themselves.

Shake: Well, they aint Cartoon Cartoons so unless they got a costume based on any show that aired on Cartoon Network, then count me the fuck out of their religious preeching.

Dr. Carrotton: Uh, actually Red is the religious guy of the... hey, is that a camera?

Zorak: Ah, Shi-!

(beep!)

Caitlyn: Kleptomaniac, K-L-E-P-T-O-M-A-N-I-A-C, Kleptomaniac.

Deus: That is... Correct!

(Cheering ensues!)

(beep!)

(Professor Utonium is not sporting his Eustace Mask as he is being restricted by a pair of security gaurds)

Utonium: What are you doing with my girls?!

Shake: Punishment! They got on my nerves and disrupted my production so now they're payin' the price! 1.21 Thousand Gigawatts of Chemical X to the Face!

Utonium: WHAAAA-?!

(Beep!)

Utonium: You won't get away with this! I won't let you-(The Door slams)

Shake: Eheh, Dodged a bullet, eh, Mr. Announcer?

"Real Smooth" stated the announcer in a sarcastic tone before beginning the usual lineup announcements "Comming up next on CCF, It's Sheep in the Big City, Followed up by the original Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. That's got to be tasty!"

Shake: And need I remind you that it's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

Utonium: Let me in! You don't know what that much chemical X can do to my little angels! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**2:00am**

Edward: Uh, Welcome back. We're still talking with the Saint Zearth Co-Creators Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. So, right now, the Avatar/LOK fandom, that's the other major franchise they made, they're very tee'd off at Nickelodeon.

Mike: Glad we've established that...

Edward: Personally, I think that multiple people can agree that Nickelodeon as a studio has gone down a slippery slope in the past decade or so, starting with Fairly Oddparents.

Brian: Really, Fairly Oddparents?

Mike: Oh, the guys who pitched the Airheads Broadway musical to Mel Brooks after watching our show! (both laughed)

(beep!)

Edward: do you know what's interesting about that?

Mike: Shoot.

Edward: Nickelodeon is a young studio.

Mike: Indeed it is.

Edward: In fact, out of the three major studios that create children's programming (Nickelodeon, Warner Bros. and Disney), Nickelodeon is basically the baby of the family.  
Bryan: Established in '79, I imagine...

Edward: And parent company Viacom came along in '71. Just to give you a comparison, Warner Bros. and Disney were both created in 1923.

Mike: So it's going through puberty?

Edward: You could say that, but in all seriousness…the studio might not last. If you think about it, it spent the 80s rising, the 90s booming, and the past ten years declining. There is actually a possibility that we could witness the rise, fall, and end of a major entertainment studio. People make jokes about Nickelodeon dying. But there might be some truth to them.

Mike: And fans are probably drumming their fingers and hissing, "Excellent!" at Viacom's imminent death, right?

Bryan: Actually, It's kinda surreal and in some cases, downright depressing to think about a major studio ending but it is a possibility.

Edward: Especially since, like I said before, the studio is young.

(beat)

Bryan: Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop...

"Coming up Next: It's The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour! Fairly OddParents and Adventures of Jimmy Neutron together in the best team-up since peanut butter and Beef Stew!"

Mike and Bryan: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays

* * *

**2:30am**

Bryan: So you're saying that Nickelodeon, the channel notorious for refusing to end Spongebob because they want the ratings, the channel notorious for refusing to end Fairly Oddparents because they want the ratings, the channel notorious for constantly spewing out horrible sitcoms because they want the ratings, and the channel notorious for giving us and Power Rangers the shaft because they want the ratings…is actually loosing enough ratings to eventually implode!

Dr Carrotton: I don't know if we're seeing so much of a fall of Viacom than a refocus on their business model.

Edward: From what I've seen, The cable/subscriber model as it currently is will be completely different in 2020 than it is now thanks in part to the growth of households with broadband access as well as increasing speeds across the board (one day, the US will be as fast as Latvia or the Czech Republic) unless Big Internet (the future Big Cable/Baby Bells) continues to stymie access to the internet, and the main pillars of Big Media either have to evolve or die.

Mike: Ditto on that, good buddy! See, we landed the gig on Toonami cause... companies like Time Warner focus more on content than outlets while still making/maintaining outlets.

Dr Carrotton: Viacom's library is pretty narrow beyond the Paramount film slate and the Nickelodeon/MTV Networks library, but it's apparent they're looking to increase their place on the pop cultural market online.

(beep!)

Edward: The network model is dying, but I doubt they'll just fade into the ether.

Mike: Yeah, It'll take a lot more than that to get rid of the channels that built an industry.

Bryan: Oh, On the Contrary, Viacom's a repeating Pattern of Blandness, Failure and downright contempt for the human being.

Mike: For an Example, Let's take a look into the creative process of Dan Schnider, or as I like to call him, Exhibit A. Okay, Go! Let's give the most annoying kid on All That her own show! (Amanda Show)

Bryan: Let's give the most annoying kids on The Amanda Show their own show! (Drake and Josh)

Mike: Let's give the meanest kid on Drake and Josh her own show. (iCarly)

Bryan: Let's give the meanest character on iCarly her own show! (Sam and Cat)

Mike: Oh, and just slap the most annoying kid from VicTORIous in there somewhere… I dont really give a shit…

Edward: Well, I see where you two are coming from... and yes, while The Amanda Show and Drake and Josh did overcome my expectations, and iCarly did have a few good episodes here and there. (one of those good episodes will act as an alegory for a future piece of evidence) Sam and Cat is a show PIEGUYRULZ would call a 'ScumBob Show' and Henry Danger, I'll tell you how they came up with Henry Danger!

Mike and Bryan: Let's give the worst character trait shown in Sam and Kat it's own show! (Both Laugh!)

(beep!)

Edward: Say, are you sticking around for the big musical performance coming up at five?

"Coming up next, The Second Half of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, With Jimmy Neutron in danger of flanderization and Timmy Turner Flanderizing the world around him, Can anyone stop this train wreck?!"

Edward: And It's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays

* * *

**3:00am**

Edward: So, you ever had one of those where you can't believe the thought processes behind say, Super Turbo Atomic Mega Rabit.

Mike: Yeah, man. Those colors and that art style, man... I hear somebody's got a tape of it...

Bryan: I think the tape's fake...

Mike: No way! (both chuckle a bit)

(beep!)

Frylock: Shake! What are you doing to the Powerpuff Girls!?

Shake: Who, the Actors? They, uh, they're doin' alright...

Frylock: I meant the Actual Powerpuff Girls.

Shake: Oh, I see... The brats who tried to sabotage me.

Frylock: Yes, The Powerpuff Girls who you decided was worth killing with a seemingly lethal laser weapon.

Shake: Hold up, only the Liquid I'm beaming into their bodies is lethal! At least... That's what I'm sure of...

Frylock: You disgusting excuse for existance.

(beep!)

Shake: So, what's up with that great war you keep complaining about?

Edward: If too many people know about us, the Volturi will kill everyone who watch this program and it will be up to us dissuade them from the innocent lives that are at stake.

Shake: Right, Right, of course, So what's up next?

"Well, if you must know, then comming up next, it's an aged episode of Pac-Man, The first cartoon based upon the arcade classic! Followed up with Voltron, Evil's so gonna get totally served! After that, we break out the biggest premiere of the Night: The Robot Chicken Figma Special!"

Shake: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

Frylock: (is being pulled away by security) Shake, You can't do this! Hey! Let go of me! Shake! This behavior will get us all Killed! (Plopped onto the floor) Shake! Shake! SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

(The Annoying Orange shows up in a SpongeBob Mask)

Orange: Another Day, Another Nickel! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frylock: SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

* * *

**3:30am**

Edward: So, what was your first job in the industry before all this Saint Zearth Business?

Light: I believe it was when storyboarded a scene in an intro to a new cartoon called Challenge of the Fossil Lords for the rebooted Cartoon Express.

Reevee21: Cartoon Express?!

Light: Yeah, Offed in 2007, right after the silver anniversary, came back in 2012 after seeing the State of Horriffic Nickelodeon's management. I worked under Monty Oum for the 2014 season-

Reevee21: I worked on a show from the Initial Season!

Light: Really?

Reevee21: Yea! This nifty show about eighteen or so people trapped in a crazy labyrinth shaped like a box! Sounds like a mystery, but it's actually more of a comedy, what, with the occasional Meatball Wars and the character's interactions and all that. It got to about a hundred episodes before I got tired of it and quit, but GOLLY JEE, at over thirty thousand re-runs

Mike: I'd say it hit the studio hard! (all three male creators chuckled as Reevee21 glared at WGDitPC)

Reevee21: ...I think my life is a lie.

(beep!)

Light: We met each other in the storyboard room of the beginning of the aformentioned Monty Oum season of Fossil Lords. That was the one with the A-Team's rivalry with the Leech King's Congress.

Reevee21: Man, I remember that! Hey, remember the Mary/Zexy episode? Man, those two couldn't catch a break, whether theiving from the rich in childhood or facing off against each other as grown adults. It's so sad to see them at each other's thoats!

Light: Man, the look on fans' faces when we ripped their hearts out. Just Priceless!

Reevee21: Ooh! And the Crossover with my old show!

Light: Man, that seemed like a real killing!

Reevee21: That it was, Lighter! They used the conflicting elements of both shows in a way that respected both shows and actually used them to their advantages, instead of the whole 'haters gonna hate' mentality that plagued a certain show...

Light: Lookin' at you, Teen Titans Go. (this results in a chuckle or two from the producers)

Reevee21: But nothing can Top Leech King's Unmasking.

Light: Yeah, it was kind of like the whole Samus reveal, almost thirty years after the whole Samus reveal.

Reevee21: I think seeing her outside of the Crimson Armor was a real treat. Kudos to Ray Sampson, by the way, for pretty much designing the casual outfit for Quilana and pretty much everybody in the show so far, wish you were here man!

Light: He's good, did a good job.

Edward: And what brought you into Saint Zearth from there?

Light: Well, it was a love for Smash Bros. and a Love for Giant Robots that got us into this mess and to be frank, we were more than hyped to get the chance to be in charge of the writing staff of the new series and they even tapped the original director of the Bokurano to do the animation for a good chunk of the major animators. In fact, he even hopped aboard the moment I brought up my promise.

Reevee21: Yeah, he saw how grim the manga was and tried his damnest to have at least two of the original pilots kinda stumble to the epilogue.

Light: Admit it, you cried watching the whole thing, start to finish.

Reevee21: Shut up! (both laugh)

(Beep!)

Light: To sum up, we're glad to have this golden oppritunity and we're more than eager to give it our all throughout the whole season that we're doing this.

Edward: One last question before our next show, are you two... Going Steady?

Light: What, No!

Reevee21: No way!

Light: I would never-

Reevee21: Our relationship is Strictly professional, buddy.

Light: The only cake she'd offer me was something you'd get from a kitchen so let's just move onto what's next.

"Good Plan, Good Sir! Good Plan! We've got a big-time classic episode of Voltron up to air tonight, and then we're following it up with the Robot Chicken Figma Special! And we start winding her down with an episode of Inu-Yasha: The Final Act! Now that's what I call Tasty!"

Light: And again, You can get it all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**4:00am**

Edward: Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm starting to get the hang of interviewing Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, The Co-Creators of Saint Zearth and the Avatar Franchise.

Mike: Thanks for having us over.

Bryan: Glad to get the warm welcome on CCF we're getting tonight.

Edward: Alright, Here's an Idea... Say Viacom were to implode in some way, like The Lizard Squad Hacking and exporting all their files onto reddit or some shit like that. Which company do you think will get which assets. Knowing Disney, they'll aim for the Avatar Franchise, Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, MLaaTR, Spongebob, (and probably Invader Zim if we're lucky) Without outright buying Nickelodeon as a whole.

Mike: Looks like somebody doesn't know anything about economics. (Both Chuckle)

Bryan: See, When companies tend to put themselves up for sale, they tend not to piecemeal copyrights and trademarks owned by units. They tend to sell the units outright. You know those pick-'n-mix kiosks at grocery stores with a pound of candy for a set price?

Edward: I remember taking Nessie over to one way back when...

Bryan: That's not how Big Media buy things.

Mike: They can't see a unit like Viacom and say, "Oh, I don't want to buy Nickelodeon, but I would like to buy some tiny pieces of it. I'm on a diet, you know, just enough to satisfy my sweet tooth." The value of a company is greater than the sum of its parts. That's why companies tend to buy smaller brands, like Marvel Entertainment, not franchises owned by those brands like Spider-Man, X-Men, and the Avengers. Despite being licensed to various studios, those franchises are still owned by one company.

Bryan: On the flipside, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was a stand-alone property that was large enough to attract Viacom on its own. Thus the Animated Series and the Shitty Movie Franchise.

Mike: Look, the point is you can't pick and choose what you want to buy from a company. You buy either a whole company or a spinoff of a company, but not individual properties owned by a larger brand.

Edward: Any money in it?

Bryan: Best example I could think of is how Pepsi ended up with Gatorade.

Mike: Oh, Right. There's this guy who brings Gatorade when he does stunt work for us...

Dr. Carroton: Pepsi's parent company, Pepsico, wanted to own Gatorade, the largest sports drink brand in the world. The problem was Gatorade's parent company, Quaker Oats, wasn't selling their lucrative brand. So, instead of buying what they really wanted, they bought Quaker Oats as a whole, which has become a better investment than Pepsico realized making them a more well-rounded company with the addition of venerable brands like Aunt Jemima, Rice-a-Roni, Cap'n Crunch, Life Cereal, and, of course, Gatorade.

Mike: Huh, Didn't know that...

Dr. Carroton: and knowing is half the battle!

(Everybody Laughs)

(Beep!)

Edward: So what if Disney Split Nick evenly amongst some other media corporation like Lionsgate.

Mike: Lionsgate can't afford em,

Edward: Wut?

Bryan: But I doubt they'd really want to get into that market. If Disney bought Viacom (and that's a HUGE if that would never happen because the cultures would clash so heavily) and was able to keep Nickelodeon, do you honestly think Disney would give them up? If they buy something outright, it's usually for keeps. And if they were forced to sell the network because of antitrust issues, Disney would just sell the shell that was Nick and keep the library outright.

Edward: Isnt that Impossible or somethin'

Mike: Naaah... In fact, That's how Ted Turner managed to gain the lion's share of the MGM library and built TNT.

Edward: But who would want the network when Nickelodeon without its programming is an empty shell and hardly worth anything. Content is still king, and he who owns the most toys wins. Where would that shell go… and what will this mean for all the classic Nicktoons in their library?

Bryan: *Chuckles* Why would anyone want an empty shell? Would you want an egg without a yolk? A walnut without the nut? It'd just be a hollowed-out space that would have to be rebuilt from the ground up in a space that would have to be renegotiated. And they better have a huge library on tap.

Mike: Only a fool would buy an empty channel.

Bryan: Or Kim Kardassian. (Both Chuckle)

Edward: Now, while we discuss the nature of business acquisitions in entertainment, Let's get on with the actual show. So go on and exposit what's next, Mr. Announcer.

"Coming up next, it's the Robot Chicken Figma Special! Then we're serving up a dose of Inu-Yasha from the Final Act! Then we briefly go kickin' it old school with Gigantor, Now that's a robot with Class!"

Mike and Bryan: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**4:30am**

(Drum Roll, Please...)

Whiskers: Tomatoes. ...It's a Fruit, Seriously!

(Beep!)

Reevee21: So, you have a musical guest in here?

Edward: Yeah, We couldn't get the rights to use an episode of Future Diary in time so we settled on getting a band to play, Rock-afire Explosion.

Light: Hey, I remember them. Showbiz Pizza?

Edward: Pretty much, yes.

Light: So pissed I couldn't get to witness its splendor in time, the damn things closed up before I was born. Secondhand YouTube Experience here.

Edward: Man, that must suck...

Light: It does, man.

Edward: So, Future Diary, Who'd you tap for a movie adaptation?

Light and Reevee21: Rob Zombie.

Edward: And why go with the guy with the Halloween Franchise under his belt?

Light: Why wouldn't we let him loose on the film. Just give him top notch CG artists and the original writer of the manga whence it came and you're set to ship.

Reevee21: And breathing room for Rob to make it his own, y'know.

Edward: Yeah, he actually turned down a performance here to cover a metal theme song for Freeza Cold of DBZ fame.

Light: Whoa.

Edward: Yeah, and he was also to be our guest on the show til budget cuts happened.

Light: I did not know that.

Edward: Now you know.

(Beat)

Edward: What's next?

"Up next is an episode of Inu-Yasha's ever epic and ever conclusive Final Act, then its an ancient as all shell Gigantor! And Finally a brand new Saint Zearth wraps the night up in a cute little bow!"

Reevee21: And It's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**5:00am**

Tomoki: Ladies and Gentlemen, NateWantsToBattle and the Rock-afire Explosion.

(Salvaged - NateWantsToBattle)

"Coming up Next, it's Gigantor, then it's a brand spankin' new Saint Zearth, after that, We're gonna have to tuck in for the night!"

Tomoki and Tenda Girls: And it's all on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

**5:30am**

Shake: Hey, we're down to the bottom of the Ninth, prep for the finish line, buddy! Up and 'at em!

Edward: Oh, alright, I'm feeling a little toasty, that's all... (Looks out the window and thinks) Holy Ra! It's almost dawn! and It's a land of the golden sun! I have to end this before our greatest secret is revealed! So do you think they'll do anything with the Nickelodeon name at all.

Mike: 'Course not. If anything, they'd kill the Nickelodeon name and just move much of ABC Family (the original series and annual stunts) and a huge chunk of Disney Channel shows and a handful of Nickelodeon favorites there to create a brand new brand in that spot. Something with the Disney name, but definitely not Nickelodeon.

Bryan: As for the classic Nicktoons in this whole "Disney buys Viacom, spins off Nickelodeon, and keeps the Nick library" fiasco, Disney would air whatever they'd want to across their three Disney-branded networks.

Edward: Any Ideas on what you want to do when you fully return to Disney for the Universe 2015 Arc, should you have a say in how the shows would be utalized?

Mike: Ah, but that would be telling, wouldn't it? (Both creators laugh)

(beep!)

Mike: So we had to design a swimsuit that's even more risque than the one we want...

Edward: (nodding off as she speaks)

Mike: And the execs had their jaws litterally drop down onto the floor as the scrambled for the fax machines to send our boys our intended design.

Bryan: They fell for the bait hook, line, and stinker! (laughs)

Edward: (writhes in pain)

Bella's Voice: Edward!

Edward: (gets up) Bella, Where are you!?

Shake: Yo, Eddy, you all right down there, man?

Edward: Uh, wha? Oh, um, sorry, uh, splitting headache.

Shake: Hey, can, can we get a peon to bring this loser asprin?

Reevee21: Meaaaaat-Loaf!

(Beep!)

Freya: Alright, the Sun's starting to rise so it's time for one final show before we tuck ourselves in. Tell it like it is, Mr. Announcer!

"Coming up next, It's the moment you've all been waiting for! A Brand Spankin' New episode of Dairantou Saint Zearth!"

Caitlyn: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!

* * *

And that very episode will get it's own chapter in the form of a special Highlight Reel since I have just now started to write this chapter!


	18. EP6-Lust

Here it is, the highlight reel everything I managed to get done for episode six. Hopefully I get to finish the episode in full and post the complete three-chapter dork-fest sometime in the near future.

**Reevee21:** .comments.

Soundtrack

1: Hack (alpha vision) - Steins;Gate  
2: Track 5 - Seven of Seven  
3: Philosopher's Stone - Fullmetal Alchemist  
4: Whoops! - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
5: He is - Madoka Magica Rebellion  
6: Sophisticated Gadget - Inspector Gadget  
7: Stand Up - This Ugly Yet Beautiful World  
8: Cyclone Effect - Kamen Rider W (Performed by Labor Day)  
9: Lullaby of Resembool - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
10: Procrastination - The Big O  
11: No Trophy For You! - Mario Kart Wii

* * *

1

Marco channeled his magic onto a picture of a uniquely designed blaster and channeled the ink and paint off the page and in front of a dart gun of the exact same size. He concentrates on the image of the gun over the actual Toy Gun and fuses the image to the plastic item to create a magical weapon which he then duplicates several times over. He sits down panting, satisfied with his work. "Man, that was tough..."

He had been working non-stop with plenty of the Kyuseigers on gear and weapons since Sarah's funeral, the nebula sabers being the standard weapons planned out being the first and thus far only object being sparked that day.

"Guess I'll turn in early, the other weapons can wait a while while I inevitably rest up for tomorrow..." they boy then passed out onto his bed, motionless for the day, leaving Cress to send the sabers to the others. One of which happened to be arriving to claim one such Saber.

"G'night, Bro." said Cress after checking his brother's pulse, making sure that another Kyuseiger doesn't slip through the cracks like Sarah did, let alone his only brother. And then came Kako to pick up his new toy. "Is he alright?"

"Severely drained, sure. But terminal, Shell no!" Cress declared, thankful as always to feel a pulse from his brother. "He's pushing himself too hard, man. He might get killed by this amount of strain."

"Then let him push himself." piped a voice. Twas Ushiro who was packing the Sabers into separate boxes for each pilot to pick up when he goes to deliver them. "Yeah, Let him exhaust himself to death."

"Are you Nuts! That's the opposite of what we want, of what I want!" Cress barked back to the boy, "Do you even have a heart, man?"

"Why do you even bother with him?!" yelled Ushiro.

"He's my Brother!" Energy started spurring from Cress' glove. "We've been through alot together, even before the Mighty Zearth! Can't you see that we're doing the best we can to help you guys fight inside and outside MZ?"

"Isn't that exactly what Andy and Mei's doing?" questioned Ushiro.

"Well, they're only as good as their fellow teammates, US!" roared Cress as the magical energy started to swarm. "If you don't want to respect us for what we do around here, then by all means: Hand in your Driver and walk on outta here!"

And with that, an explosion of magical energy filled the room. Triggering a crazy chain of events which will ultimately end in pain, suffering, and a catastrophic bankruptcy.

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward with your strength  
we await our miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 6: Lust**

2

"Hey, how'd you know how to pull off the Phobiak Technique?" Yotaro Ano was dumbfounded as to how a little boy managed to outplay him, let alone one from this day and age of mobile gaming.

"It's pretty easy once you get to know the mechanics of the game's intricate control system. My friends tought me everything I needed to know about Street Fighter II, Apply it to III and IV, and you realize it's pretty much the same game Capcom keeps re-skinning cause they can." Tomoki explained in a rambling stupor that left Yotaro scratching his scalp in confusion, Tomoki then replied: "Yeah, Maki and I didn't really get what one of our other new friends had said about that either..."

Maki blushed and sighed to her dear oaf of a Father, "Cripes, Kodama-kun's really rubbing off on him..." she said with an expression of irritation, " It just ain't healthy for a kid his age, y'know..."

"Hey, Kodama's a great friend to have around!" rebutted Tomoki. "He's a chosen man, Y'know!"

"Yeah, you say that like a Capcom Fan wanting a sequel to Viewtiful Joe" snarked Maki. "I doubt they'll ever finish Street Fighter V before they shut down."

"Of course they'll finish Street Fighter V!" Tomoki cried back in a matter-of-fact type of tone, "In fact they already finished it and are saving it for Sega's PlayStation 4!"

"Right, it's probably because Capcom's desperate for cash, they'd resort to making exclusive games for the House that Sonic built," Maki reminded the boy, "They'd be lucky if the exclusivity deal winds up plopping a Sakurai Starchild."

"A what?"

3

"The Nomadic Dev Masahiro Sakurai, Going from new IP to new IP, either creating or reviving relatable and loveable characters, tons of collectables and hidden secrets in every game, then bows out of the franchise when the demand rises for a second sequel to start the cycle all over again." Maki recapped in an effort to explain the effects of a Nintendo-less Game Creator. "The characters he builds are easy to learn and hard to master, Landing a character like that in a fighting game would be downright stellar, but it's probably impossible with Capcom's stinginess involved..."

"Hey, What if I told ya there was a way to get your mitts on Street Fighter V to see for yourself if one of those Sakurai Characters are in there?" Yotaro inquired, gaining his daughter's attention. "Turns out that a Little Miss Scurvy padgent has that as a prize. It's organized by Capcom and everything!"

"No Way!" Maki piped.

"Any girl within the 13 to 17 age range can enter, but the prize is fit to get anyone's otaku antennae afire!" Yotaro exclaimed to his daughter, as his loving wife, Gohino Ano, entered the room. "If you're thinking of getting into a little girl's tutu-"

"No Way! That's NEVER gonna work!" Yotaro exclaimed to his wife, "You have to be among the genuine article to get in there!"

"Then let me compete!" pleaded Maki, "If you want that game so bad, then I'll do my best to get it for you!"

"You'd do that for me?" Yotaro tilted his head at his daughter.

"Of course! Consider it my early gift to my up-and-coming baby brother!" Maki chimed.

"Hey, aren't you kinda jumping the gun a little?" pondered Yotaro. "He won't be born for another month or two!"

"That's why I want to give him a little something special when he becomes old enough to act as a Co-Op Buddy!" Maki smiled with eager anticipation before glaring at her mother, "You better not get a miscarriage on me, Mom!"

"Don't worry, Maki, I've seen the skit where the expecting mother slept on her stomach several times." rebuted Gohino, "I'm not gonna fall for that shtick now, Especially at this state of my pregnancy."

"Right then, You can count on me!"

* * *

"So you accepted the challenge just like that?!" exclaimed Maria in shock,

"Yep." smiled Maki in acceptance of her current trial

"Hold up, if you're competing in...the..." Nanase stalled for a second before Maki added: "Little Miss Scurvy Padgent."

"Yeah, that. Are you at least worried about the competition?" Komo explained, "After all, this is your first time on the stage, right?"

"Yeah, I'm litterally quaking in my boots just thinking about the crowd, especially the gamers who just want to see people playing Street Fighter V." moaned Maki, "But hopefully I can overcome the odds and beat the competition, whoever they might be."

It was then that she was handed black boxes by a familiar looking young girl in a white demi, black t-shirt, blue denim jeans and a deep-blue ribbon around her neck. "Marco made these for you"

4

"Ah, Sweet! Our standard zapper!" exclaimed Maki as she opened her box to a new blaster which she flicked to get a switchblade. "And a Melee transformation, too!"

"Shouldn't we be storing it into our Morphers or something?" questioned Nanase as she twirled her blaster around.

"If we should be asking anything..." Komo stated as she scanned her new weapon into her morpher. "We should be asking you how you know Marco's working on such technology!"

"Yeah, well, there's a pretty nifty explanation about that!" blushed the other girl with light brown hair, a green jacket, white tank top, black pants and a blue headband. "Mainly involving my good friend here." Maki analizes the serious-eyed girl she had just encountered on the street, the shoulder-length raven-black hair, the eye-color, not to mention her facial features.

"Kana? Is that..." Maki concluded.

"Suuuuure it is..." the other girl slyly answered, "You can clearly recognize one of your own comrades, can you?"

"You can't be, you're nearly as tall as Komo and me." said Maki, measuring both the Kana in front of her and an imaginary copy of the Kana she knows.

"Yep, and you have me to thank for her little growth spurt!" claimed the other girl who was with Kana. "Cress and I got into an argument about how he was exhausting himself in a made-up project involving Toy Weapons and Gadgets, long story short, I argued that he couldn't really pull off whatever magic he was hyping up since it wasn't real, and now you have an equivalent of Harper to lug around for the rest of this journey courtesy of Cress channeling some of my age into Kana-chan here."

"Yeah, that's something Cress would do..." sighed Maki in embarrassment that somehow he got an innocent life involved in their future adventures. Komo then rushed to the two and asked: "Are you two hurt? Did any of you feel something from Cress' actions? I'm fairly certain that he didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Tutz." handwaved the smug snake of a girl hanging with Kana, "Aside some tingling in the chest and sensitives, the only pain I felt was as if something was squeezing my developed features down to the pint-sized bod you see before you."

"It was more or less the same areas that tickled," sighed Kana, "except it felt like I was pulled instead of squeezed."

"Ah, man..." sighed Nanase in depression, "I'm sorry about what happened, miss..."

"Naomi Kako!" declared the other girl.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed the three as Komo added: "Does that mean that you're-."

"Isao's older sister, Duh!" snarked Naomi.

"I am very, **VERY** Sorry about what happened with Cress, he may be a bit off the wall, but he's a good friend at heart." Maki apologized in hopes of Aomi being willing to keep the secret, "The last thing we want out of this is for people to know about our adventures."

This made Komo look away, fully aware of her discussion with her father.

"No big." blushed Naomi, eager to back out of dodge with Kana. The latter of which declared: "Don't we have a job to do, Naomi?"

"Oh, right. The Nebula Sabers! We gotta get 'em to the other guys, been nice talking with you!" Naomi smiled as she backed away from the trio of Kyuseigers with Kana in tow, but Maki stops by asking the two: "I'd like to see you at the Little Miss Scurvy."

"Huh?" this made Naomi glare at Maki.

"Yeah. They're giving away an Arcade Cabinet of Street Fighter V to the big winner as well as a years supply of Mountain Dew and Doritos to the top three!" Smiled the otaku, eager to have them join her. "I'd like to see you then."

"You're on." Sneered Naomi.

* * *

Meiko had warped into the Ushiro Residence via Kanji's chair and has gone to see what had happened to Kana. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button labeled L3 to get to the corresponding floor, hearing voices as she zeroed in on the Ushiro Siblings' humble abode.

"Don't worry, the spell's only temporary so you're only gonna be stuck like this until late tomorrow night." a voice spoke in an effort to calm another. "Until the clock strikes 9:37pm tomorrow night, No contact with anyone 'til the spell blows over."

The owner of the cautionary voice stepped out, Cress. He glanced to Meiko and jumped up in shock. "Gah-Ha...Hey, Mei-chan! Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

"I know what happened with you and Naomi and the age swapping that ensued with Kana, and I'm very sorry..." piped Mei.

'...Just roll with it, man. She's totally clueless' thought Cress before responding, "No biggie, Mei, It's nothing a little bit of laying low won't fix!"

"But still, is Kana gonna be okay?" asked Mei.

"Let's hope so..." and with that, Cress made his way to the elevator so that he could get home. The Tenda Residence was but a ten mile bike ride away. Curious as to seeing what this older Kana looked like, she knocked on the door and Mei was rewarded with a preview of the thirteen-year-old body of Kana Ushiro. She analyzed the girl's body as she let herself in, allowing her to discover a slightly battered Ushiro.

"NO WAY! What did you do to Ushiro-kun!?" exclaimed Mei at the sight of the black-eye bareing Ushiro.

"What he always does to go to sleep." stated Kana in a monotone manner of speaking, "as far back as when I was five years old."

"That... Doushe-Nossle!" spouted Mei.

5

"It's nothing really, just... uh... wanted to do the kicking for a change..." sighed Kana with her voice expressing disinterest in a certain someone's plan. "But I wasn't even as big as... onee-chan."

"You poor thing... You shouldn't be treated like this," Mei spoke with sympathy, "Tell you what, You come back to me at 10pm when you're back to normal and I'll treat you to an old Tradition of mine, my treat!"

"Whatever..."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mei couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she sounded disinterested in the whole ordeal, as if she was a completely different person entirely...

In!

Clucking!

Fredable!

She hoped that Kana would go back to being herself when the magic wears off, and she hoped that by the point in the future where the form Kana took is reached by natural means that she wouldn't become a cold, emotionless... welp, for lack of a better word, Bitch.

Mei let out a sigh and spoke: "To be honest with ya, I also have problems in the whole childhood department..." This made Ushiro glance at the girl. "Truth is, I don't really remember much of it... I recall that when My ninth birthday was months away, I wished that I'd turn nine tomorrow, but throughout the day, that number was bumped up to ten, eleven, twelve... by the end of the day, I was wishing upon a star that my fairy-godmother would make me a grown-up, I was literally eager to throw the best years of my life away and in a sense I kinda..." this made Mei feel quite depressed for obvious reasons, but she swiftly stashed away such a sad feeling with a big, friendly smile! "But don't worry about me, This is you we're talking about."

This made Kana peeved, but she hid her anger a lot better than Mei did her sorrow. "It might be great jumping a few years at first, but believe me, once you reach that age again the old-fashioned way, you're probably gonna want those years back." Mei got up from her seat and made her way out of the room: "Just live your life to the fullest and leave your mark on the world while ya still can."

As Sekai walked out of the apartment, she took a final glance at the innards of the apartment, hopeful that Kana will take this advice to heart by tomorrow night.

* * *

The following afternoon, Kanji was suiting up as a community judge alongside Tristan "Arkada" Galliant of Glass Reflection fame, and a Boston-native police commissioner by the name of Johnathan Buonofacio. "So, An internet critic among my table's a plus, not so much when you consider being stuck with a freakin' Bunny Rabbit..."

"Mobian-American!" corrected James, indeed he was Mobian of Descent, his white fur colored only by blotches of brown as he stroked the plethora of white folicles that adorned his chinny-chin-chin. His outfit consisted of a light blue button shirt, a dark-blue bulletproof vest, black pants and black loafers.

"Whatever you say, pal." Kanji sighed, disappointed at the state of Boston that they resorted to putting a Mobian in charge of an entire police force.

* * *

6

A Ramen Cart was standing somewhere, Naomi was standing in front of its chef. "Plain old small beef ramen." and the chef scooped up a whole bowl full of the stuff, she took the bowl and bowed as she backed away slowly. This prompted Inspector Gadget, who was monitoring if there were any lawbreakers in the premises with the most likely of which probably being on Chris Hanson's watch list.

"The guy's been called the Ramen Nazi regularly behind his back," whispered Seki to the inspector who then asks: "And if I don't order in the exact way Miss Kako did?"

"He yells and you don't get your soup." stated Tanaka.

"Extra-large chicken flavor, two slices of cheddar cheese on top, side of bacon." The 'Ramen Nazi' served Shoukachi Kodaka such a bowl and the man went on his merry way gleefully chiming: "Mmmmm... Bacon-Cheddar!"

"Just keep the line moving and you'll be satisfied with the experience," recapped Joel Dawson, "Just hold up your money, speak your soup in a loud clear voice, step to the left and receive your meal."

"plain medium beef ramen, Cheesesticks on the side." Hatagai was then handed his meal as he stepped to the lefthand side to fetch it.

"But one thing you cannot do is embellish the order, so no extraneous comments" Joel stated in a tone of forewarning, "No questions, no complaints, no complements!"

"Will do, Mr Dawson!" Gadget stepped toward the ramen cart and proudly spoke his order in the monotone Tsujimoto requested him to speak: "Medium shrimp flavor with a side of scrambled eggs."

The Ramen Nazi obeyed and the inspector got his proverbial soup. Gadget then walked away with a grin on his face. "Wowsers, you never know what new things you can discover from such kind-hearted ninja-americans!"

"Y'know what, I should order from the guy." Joel walked up and placed his money on the counter: "Medium pork flavor, motsorella topping."

"Medium salmon flavor, side of Chips" added Phil. Both got their respective orders and both were satisfied.

"Oh, right. They serve cheesesticks!" Joel noted, but Phil tried to dissuade his semi-friend with: "It's over, let it go."

"Don't you serve cheesesticks here?" asked Joel.

"Five Dollar Extra." stated the 'Ramen Nazi'

"That's highway robbery!" yelled Joel.

"No soup for you!" the next thing Joel knew, he was bonked on the head by the 'Ramen Nazi's ladel with his plate swiped from his mitts. Phil glared at the action scientist and pointed away from the essentric chef as Joel stepped away dissatisfied.

* * *

On the roof of the building, Kanji ran upstairs with Moji and Chizu to find the mystery man, a seemingly sixteen-year-old entity in a black coat as another person in a black coat arrives to pick him up.

"Alright, come along, Peon." declared the other person, his lime green hair flowing in the wind. "Our master can't be kept waiting."

"Not unless you know anything about the Mechs that we've fought off so far!" commanded Moji, "If you're tied to the battles, then we have no choice but to settle it here."

"Really..." spoke the boy in black, curious of the battle "You think that our master is connected to the system, do you?"

"If that is to be the case, then we have no choice but to interrogate you as soon as we can." Moji declared, before getting out his Dairantou Driver and projecting the same orb Daichi had projected an episode prior, Kanji and Chizu both followed suit and did the same, the trio saying: "Henshin."

The trio smashed their orbs at their backup, blowing the spare chopper to Kingdom Come as their outfits were digitized back into the physical realm and onto the forms of their corresponding pilots, Moji's outfit was blue as always, but what you don't know is the color outfits the other two were wearing, I'll just get the

"Codes of ideas long weathered away by time... Zearth Black!" Kanji declared

"...Zearth Blue" spoke Moji, still not comprehending what the point of the roll call was.

"Um... Zearth Violet" spoke an equally confused Chizu.

"Drawn together as a single whole," Kanji yelled to their foe, "Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger!"

The two foes glared at each other following the trio's title scream, then laughed at their face.

"Sure, on the outside, we look freakin' ridiculous. But here's the thing, we wouldn't care if we took a form like this or say, a bear juggling balance boards and riding a unicycle" snarked Kanji in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. "Because in this form, we know for a fact that we have the power to beat you! Do we?"

Moji was surprised that Kanji would ask that, "Well, there is a barrier spell surrounding our suits and the magic changed the material of the fabric... maybe we might have a chance against this guy."

"I'd say we should go ahead and give it a shot..." spoke Chizu, "What's the worst that can happen."

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying that, kiddies..." sneered the boy in black before summoning an odd gadget with the utterance of "Shadow Bonder!"

"Is that...?" Kanji was agape with awe as the boy raised the gadget into the air and triggered a pillar of darkness to surround his body by saying "Shadow Blast!"

When the shadowy smoke settled, it revealed that in the boy's place was a mechanical soldier of ruin clad in a metallic black armor, He had the form of a humanoid longicorn beetle in knight's clothing. "Let's go have a little fun."

7

Even the voice was different, more sinister. How could a guy like him turn out to be something so different? It mattered not, for the knight charged forth and rushed his claw towards Chizu who dodged with swift agility.

"Ah, Geez, this guy ain't messin' around, eh." sighed Kanji under the mask before retalliating by leaping up for a striking kick which the armored warrior dodged as well, resulting in a flurry of punches and kicks, all blocked by the recieving end until Shadowborg finally landed a punch to Kanji's Gut, knocking the boy across the block and through the ceiling of a Toku Toy Shop, between the strip club and the Abortion Clinic.

"Kanji!" yelled Moji before Shadowborg kicked him right through the window of said Toku Toy Shop. Chizu then charged at the armored foe which merely blocked every punch Chizu had thrown with nothing but his pinky finger. Chizu back flipped away from the full-bodied (for lack of a better word) 'borg' as it fired at her body with its trusty sidearm before kicking her to the side. She struggles to get up from the pickup truck she landed in, only to realize that her two comrades are in the Toy Shop, she rushes into the store to find that the green-haired man is blocking her way.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but as Dumbledore once said... You shall not pass." It's pretty easy to excuse this lack of knowledge of the Harry Potter universe on this man's behalf when he transforms into a mass of coins which re-fuses into a much more monstrous form with five faces, one half of the standardly placed one of those faces was covered by a mask which resembled the other four faces on its body. "My master wishes not to be pestered by your kind, nor any of the other players of Deus' survival game. Now if you excuse me, I must welcome your friends to die." And with that, the insect started fluttering its wings and sped through the door, leaving as much of a hole as Kanji and Moji.

Speaking of which...

* * *

Kanji was the first to awaken in the store, he noted that a Medagabryu toy was laying there in its axe form on his right arm. He glanced to Moji who was just getting up, failing to notice the Tyrano Staff in his hand. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Moji sighed to his comrade before glancing at the toys beside them, "I wonder... Since we're in a toy store, I think we could use the magic Marco embedded into the outfits to convert the toys into actual weapons."

"What?" exclaimed Kanji, "But how the hell is that gonna work?"

The two are then interrupted by the arrival of the monsterous superior of the boy in black armor. All Four extraneous faces roaring their disgusting roars until the lower garb is stricken with a ghastly cough which provokes the topmost face to ask: "Your lumbacco acting up again?"

"That depends, I'm just a codpiece of a Toku Monster Costume, you know!" the face responded.

"No Time! Just do what I do!" Moji yelled to Kanji before taking up the staff and yelling "Syndromeni!"

Kanji repeated the magic word, triggering a magical shine which turned Moji's staff blue and the plastic into metal while the Axe on Kanji's arm fused with the suit and changed in the same ways as Moji's weapon. The purples were darkened and dulled and the plastic gave way for solid steel, Kanji noted that there was a magical power flowing into the blade and the power was flowing back into Kanji. "Geez, talk about a power trip."

"Oh, no. You've got magic, somebody do something..." spoke their disinterested foe, summoning a group of individuals from yet another helicopter, this time coming from a silvery curtain of nothing. Out from that chopper stepped seven individuals, each of them with a cybernetic caterpillar on one of their arms and yet sporting different faces.A Firey haired male in a red sleeveless jacket, A sly-faced lad with a yellow tank top, a rather hot-headed fellow with a green jacket, a rather slow fellow with a gray jacket wrapped around his abdomen, a female with a blue ribbon around her neck, and a scientist with a purple tie and a baby doll on his shoulder... All of them had a layer of pitch black leather with a logo on it labeled: 'ZECT'

"Gamel, Mezool, It's your turn for pest control this time." spoke the gentlemonster to the female in blue and the male in gray "And do try not to get carried away just yet, we need to keep some elements surprising for our paying audience."

"Whatevs..." sneered the blue girl as she and the gray guy took their caterpillars as the two gadgets formed their cocoons, the two spoke "Henshin" the minute the worms did as such. By placing the cucoons onto their belt buckles, they two were decked out in a metallic armor except this form was rather thick and did not allow much mobility.

8

Kanji was able to lash out at the two with relative ease courtesy of his engraved weapon, Moji had a worse time fending off the monstrous foe as it lashed with its razor-sharp claws, putting Moji on the Defensive. Chizu burst into the room, spotting the battles that are ensuing in the toy shop. And once she sees Moji laying on the floor, Moji glances back and yells: "Don't just stand there, find a weapon and spark it!"

The female DuplOOO ran to Chizu who blocked any and every attack she threw at her as she made her way to a set of Nunchaku bookended by cat-like claws, one red and one blue. She grabbed hold of the weapon and dodged the foe's ice-cloaked fist, with her back against Moji's.

"Great!" spoke the boy, "Now say the magic word 'Syndromeni'!"

"Have you been watching Atop the Fourth Wall?" asked Chizu in embarrassment at Moji's nerdiness.

"Just hold it in your hand and repeat after me:" Moji sighed to Chizu "'Syndromeni'"

"Alright then, Syndromeni" The blue side of her new weapon grew redder as the red side grew bluer, The plastic transformed into wood and metal. She felt a growing power from the nunchaku as she stood her ground, She leaped up onto a shelf and promptly had at it.

She fended off the female with relative ease, even making room for a few hits against the monstrous entity. It wasn't until the DuplOOO troopers teamed with the monstrous entity that they stood much of a chance, but although it was an improvement, Twas not enough to stave off the attacks. The monstrous entity, having realized that they might be destroyed, decided to teleport the two DuplOOO troopers away saying: "Better to fight and run, I always say!" before flying out of the hole Kanji had left.

"Hey, Come back here!" Yelled Kanji as their foe flew out of sight. "Dang! Slipped past our fingers... I was hoping to get some answers outta him."

"Speaking of slipping, Isn't your break just about over?" Moji reminded.

"Aw, Snap! You're right!" Kanji yelped before rushing to the convention center. But as he did as such, the monstrous entity changed back into his human form as the Shadowborg and another unknown figure stepped forth, this new figure was a woman this time with blonde hair that usually flowed freely like twin currents made familiar by a red and blue bodysuit, with some white leggings and sports bra over said bodysuit. But the silver mask she wore was more than enough to leave anyone baffled.

"So, how'd it go?" asked the female.

"I'd say it went rather swimmingly for a test run, if I do say so myself." spoke the green-haired fellow in an effort to sweet talk the woman in the mask.

"I could've done so much more to those pestilent brats!" snarled the Shadowborg. "If only you were to give me the chance-"

"Silence." Commanded the woman, glaring at her comrades with sheer contempt, "I've only made a deal with you merely to test their newfound strength, I demand that you do your damnest to keep those children alive by any means necessary."

"But what about us?" complained a lad with firey hair and equally firey fashion sense that is somewhat subdued by the mandatory layer of black leather. "Wasn't the point of the DuplOOO system an effort to make us complete? And weren't you the one who offered to test our newfound cybernetic abilities?"

"Yes, but I don't want you interfering just yet, lest Deus catch on to my hidden addenda." And with that, the woman turned away from her entourage and conjured up a cosmic curtain (What I'm calling the silvery portal curtain things from now on.) leading to another world. "Now if you excuse me, there's the matter of a certain champion of justice I need to attend to..."

This stirred up curiousity within the DuplOOO soldiers, especially the one clad in red and yellow. What interest did this woman have in this so-called 'Champion of Justice...'

* * *

When Kanji got back, the talent contest was already five minutes into overtime and Maki had just taken her bow before walking backstage. The Judges were conversing with one another and Renee was conversing with the producers.

"Are you kidding, She's practically Jailbait!" Complained Arkada about their final contenders, Kana and Naomi.

"Well, we gotta pick someone." responded the Boston police chief.

"And we gotta hope that she actually gets the money cause we know how Capcom's been with money as of late..." Sighed the often sweaty T-list gaming personality.

"W-What!? JONTRON'S IN THIS EPISODE?!" Renee jumped in shock that an A-list gaming personality would make an appearance on the show "O-Okay... I can deal with a Cameo... Just what role does he play, Is he the ramen guy or..." The producer on the phone clued her in on what was going on, "WHAAAAAAAAA-!" some more chatter from the phone attempted to calm her down for the moment: "Yeah, Thanks for the heads up, Lighter." "Well, it's a step up from Reev, I can tell ya that!" she hangs up the phone and groans to herself: "I got a fully grown adult avatar for THIS?"

"Alright, I'm back..." spoke Kanji as he returned to a desk of curious judges eager to ask the fellow where he's been, "and now may Naomi Kako and her lovely assistant Kana please step forward."

9

The duo stepped onto the stage in a full-blown Magician Girl and Bunnygirl getup, Irritating John to no end. "Ladies and Gentlemen! For our talent demonstration, we intend to lock ourselves in this pod which will be submerged in shark infested waters."

Meiko almost jumped from her seat upon hearing this, How could she agree to such a dangerous stunt?! What sick bone in her body posessed her into becoming this monster of a girl?!

The two stepped into the pod as Mei sensed a pair of souls moving from the inside of the pod towards the back of the curtain, relieving Mei upon the new revelation of the two's continued safety. Mei glanced at her watch and watches the minute hand tick to 9:37pm, recognizing that the effects of Cress' accidental curse has probably worn off by now, meaning the two girls will be restored to their regular ages "Onee-chan's really brave."

The voice next to her belonged to a familiar face which was now back to it's usual level of childlike cuteness. Hugging ensued "Oh, Kana... Don't you dare turn out like you were last night!"

"Um, what are you talking about?" asked a nieve Kana.

"Oh, that's right. The memories of the curse probably washed out of your brain when it wore off"

"What wore off?" Kana stammered before realizing: "Oh, my... Don't tell me you believed Onee-chan?!

"Onee-chan?" asked Meiko "You mean Ushiro, right?"

"Oh, my... This could get awkward..."

This would gain all of one second's worth of Mei's attention before: "Who the shell is this broad?!" Meiko glance to the other girl, one that was almost as old as she was. One look at the brown hair and Mei instantly recognized her as Naomi.

"Haven't you ever heard of stunt doubles?" snarked Mei.

"You don't get it! I never entered!" yelled Naomi.

"What!" Meiko glared at the curtain as the Sharks ate at the pod. A puff of smoke signalled the stage hand to pull the curtain up revealing... Kako and Ushiro in girl costumes.

This made Meiko realize that the moment she thought to have shared with Kana an evening prior, She was actually talked to her elder brother gender-flipped by Cress' magic.

10

It didn't take too long for the two chunderheads to see what had happened, Kako panicked upon the thought of sheer embarrasment that will haunt the poor fucker for the rest of his life. Ushiro merely hid behind the mirror to get changed back into his usual clothes.

"Onee-chan! I think Meiko was talking with you while I was asleep wearing your glasses!" recapped the real Kana to warn her older brother.

"Ushiro!" snarled Mei in sheer, boiling rage.

"What are you-!" A leaping kick to the face tossed Ushiro into the Shark Tank, somehow remaining in one piece due to the sharks being folks in costumes.

"And what have we learned today, kids? Kako and Ushiro make bad impersonations of their respective sisters, Cress needs to learn how to control his magic, and I can pack a pretty mean punch." Meiko snarked, cracking her knuckles as she sighed to herself "What else can go wrong..."

"Well, I suppose I should admit it now," 'Lil' Stella' unmasks herself, or rather himself, to show that he was in fact a Capcom Cabinet-hungry Arin 'Egoraptor' Hanson declaring that, truth be told: "I'm A Guy!"

"So am I!" Spoke Ross 'RubberRoss' O'Donavan as he ripped away his 'Lil' Ann' costume Jon 'JonTron' Jafari was next to remove his costume of 'Lil' Daisy' adding a "Me, Too!" to the conversation. Thus, the millions of dollars Capcom had accumulated during the telethon washed away as more and more contestants are revealed to be just gamer guys in costumes desperate to play Street Fighter V before the release date.

The Russian-born contender was the only other one of the remaining contestant to be unmasked, but the embarrassment made the girl short-circuit and explode, revealing her to be a robot. The mobian police chief glares at the two morons puppeteering said robot, one such nimrod was a fellow clad in a yellow shirt, black pants, and a red cap. He was also holding an Sega Playstation controller in his hands. "Throwback..."

"Well, I heard it was going to be a nod to Capcom's 33rd Anniversary so I figured that I might as well try my hand at winning the thing." remarked the chosen hero in yellow commonly refered to as 'Throwback the Retrothinker' by most iVigilante circles, Buonofacio glared at Throwback's cohort in a white Metallica T-Shirt and black backwards Red Sox cap called 'Bro'seph the Antithinker' who then replied: "Don't look at me, Chief. I only did it for the Mountain Dew and Doritos."

This left Arcada laughing in amazement as to how the situation was unraveling for capcom, but when he recieves news from the stage manager, he reacts accordingly "Oh, Wait, They lifted this ending from an episode of a Cartoon Cartoon {Johnny Bravo 'Some Like It Stupid'} Then allow me to laugh even harder."

The executives at Capcom began to cower as the last cents drop from Capcom's Earnings, going into full-on panic mode when the earnings turn into losses due to copyrighted characters and decency lawsuits and the like forcing Capcom to pay the as much money as what they've been trying to raise, if not more.

"As a brave young woman once said: 'No more soup for you... NEXT!'" Naomi's remarks were more than enough to get the execs running to the exit as fast as they can, because let's face it: They have enough egg on their face to close the company out of shame.

"Huh, Didn't see that Coming..." remarked Kanji, noting how bizarrely surreal the night had been for him as he walked over to a panicking Ramen Nazi.

"Okay, Ladies, I've had my fun," chuckled Arkada, "But an event like this just cant happen in something capable of making this..."

He then pointed at the huge plasmascreen atop the stage which displayed a purple metallic creature holding onto a white-haired bishonen.

"...look like this!"

The scene on the screen switches to a little boy drawing a house in the dirt with a stick singing: _"Do you have a house made all out of wood?"_

11

"...so let's get a move onto the awards." Arkada said as he fetched the golded plaque and went over to Maki "Miss Ano for pretty much being the only girl gamer among all these testacle-sporting morons, you win the three cabinets!"

"Wow. Thank you, Arkada-san..." Smiled Maki, glad to have won the cabinet, but somewhat creeped out at the reason as to how she won by default.

"Kana, Since your older brother technically entered under your name, you'll be getting your trophy, your Mountain Dew, Doritos, and Street Fighter V cabinet when you turn thirteen." recapped Rich as he handed Kana a travel-sized bag of Doritos.

"Uhh... Thanks?" spoke a confused and embarrassed Kana.

"And just so you acknowledge that this situation never happened, your little doll wins you third place so take your Dew-n'-Doritos and sit in the backseat!" barked the 'Thinkers' superior, the duo then sigh: "Yes, Commissioner Bunnyface..."

All it took was a narrowed stare for the 'Thinkers to edit their response, "Yes, Commissioner Buonofacio..."

"Alright, I think that's everything! Now if you excuse me, Me and Mr. Socket Wrench are off to pound a valuable lesson into the writer's Thick Skull..." snarked Arkada as he summons said socket wrench into his hand, "Until next we meet, ladies, gentlemen and others, Stay Frosty." And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone without a trace.

Back to Canada, I imagine.

As Kanji walked over to fetch his friend from the 'shark tank' with a free bowl of Ramen in his hand, Ushiro promptly gurgled: "Damn You, Profluenster!"

(Magia - Amanda Lee)

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Chrissy Bares as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
****Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
****Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar****  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive  
**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

Shoukichi was running faster than he usually did, as if something horrible had happened. Shoukachi saw a certain figure in the distance: "Ninten! Ninten!"

Indeed it was Waku's father making an obligatory cameo "Yes, What is it, Mr. Kodaka?"

"Something happened at the beauty padgent!" cried Shoukachi in shock at what had unfolded that night as Ninten asked him about what had happened. "There's a big commotion about the contestants, Only one of the girls were genuine girls, the rest of them were either adult men in costumes or in one case: a Robot!"

"You're serious?" Ninten glared at his employer.

"Yes, with the legal affairs and lawsuits piling from the night alone, Capcom's selling all their studios and IP to Sega just to break even before they close forever! No more Capcom games, Ninten, Total Liquidation!"

And with that, Shoukachi rushed away from his humble employee who then asked: "So where are you going, Mr. Kodaka?"

"Ramen Nazi's been selling ramen there, meaning he's giving away what's left for free to wipe his hands clean of the incident, That's why I'm running to the local Wal-Mart so I can buy a big pot!"

As the man of subtle girth rushed to the big blue convenience store in question as Ninten thinks of the Ramen Nazi, then begins his rush to the convention center where he was located.

**Next Time**

A twisting journey of a plethora of souls, a scattered dream made from far off memories, These are the tragedies that all magical girls are doomed to face in the future, no matter how old they get

**Episode 7: Strength**

* * *

**5:55am**

(we cut to Edward Cullen and Master Shake, the former is sizzling as the latter is yelling)

Shake: Whaddiya mean you die in _golden_ sunlight?!

Edward: (struggling to stay alive) A White Shine, Pain within fear... we can handle both flavors... of the shining suns rays... But when the sun shines a golden glow, It banishes all who bathe in it's light... back into the fires... of hell...

Shake: You have got to F#$¢ing kidding me! Stephanie Meyer didn't say jack-sh!t about this!

Edward: My soul can be salvaged... by a journey... for my... true... love... (Explodes in Shake's face)

Shake: Aw, well, that's just great! Now I gotta find a scab.

Deus: Why, there is no need, good sir...

Shake: What?

Deus: The sunrise has signaled the end of the show!

Freya: *Sigh* Thank Goodness.

Tomoki: So you're saying that we're done?

Frylock: No kids, but you are!

("Garnet", "Grim Tales!Mandy" and "Raven" all burst in with Zone-tan!)

Shake: Whoa, Where's the fire, Frizzy.

Zone-Tan: Lookin' at it right here, did you honestly think you'd get away with such cruelty. That's my shtick!

Shake: But you can't just go crashin' through... (Realizes what's up) Walls...

("Garnet" Takes off her shades, "Grim Tales!Mandy" psychically does her hair in pigtails and Raven washes off)

Shake: Holy Sh!t, that means the Ed boys to whom I almost paid $700 each for the task of roaming the set were in fact...

Zone-tan: The one and only Powerpuff Girls!

Moltar: (laughs)

Zorak: (laughs) Yeah!

Zone-tan: Though technically, they're no longer girls but, hey, what can you do? You drugged them with the chemical that made them the super-strong super-heroines they are today!

Shake: Oh, my god! I fucked up! Now MgCracken's Ghost will haunt my waking nightmares and every video game I play will be nothing but Legend of Zelda Modern Warfare Cubed!

Light: Aw, geez. Now that's a scary thought!

Bryan: Generic Shooter made with multiplayer in mind, proud betrayal of an iconic franchise, not to mention the rampant sequelization.

Reevee21: Squick.

Mike: That's a Zelda game I wouldn't put on my shelf, and I'm the Zelda Guy where I come from...

Frylock: You know there are rules to bringing back Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, and what's rule number one?

Shake: Wait, There are rules to bringing back a show, no price or budget-

Frylock: Expect the Unexpected! (Fires his laserbeam eyes at Shake and the CCF disc, turning both into dogs, the latter chasing the former to tear Shake limb from limb.)

Orange: I'm sure it's nothing to be torn up about. (laughs)

Frylock: Are you kids alright? Did Shake hurt you in any way?

Light: (sits down on a step) Just my pride...

Freya: Aside from hearing plenty of sware words in the studio that we can never un-hear, we're all good.

Tomoki: There's just no harming a Kyuseiger!

Caitlyn: Don't worry about us, We'll be waking up from the dream world any minute now!

Frylock: Guys, I am so sorry he roped you into this, if there's anything you need out of us, don't hesitate to ask.

Mike: No worries man, We appreciate being over. After all, with all the horrors going on back at Nick and the quality shows here, you're the reason we came here in the first place, Saint Zearth's here to stay cause of the Toonami Faithful...

Bryan: Thank you.

Light: I am so sorry about dragging you into this, Had I known that the show would devolve into this, I... I would've completed the episode in the first place.

Reevee21: It's alright.

Light: What?

Reevee21: It was a fun little break! I think we all learned something - like the buying habits of large companies like Disney and what-not! And with all the insanity, it reminded me of the fics back home...

Light: You really mean that?

Reevee21: It's true!

Light: Thanks for the pick me up, Ree.

Reevee21: And you know what else, I watched CCF off camera and...

Light: and what?

Reevee21: It's like a love letter to millennials! It must have been lightning in a bottle to you guys that Im not too sure can ever be repeated. I'm so sorry your show ended up as sloppy as it was... I mean, come on, there must have been at least twelve seizures from all that color and randomness and cartoons and...stuff. Good Arceus.

Light: It's alright. At least I know you sort of like the cut of that show's particular gib, eh.

/\

Murmur: So... I guess the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays reboot's a bust, right?

Zorak: Should be.

TOM: Sorry I had to drag ya back into this, M. Least we tried to salvage something.

Moltar: Yeah, just make sure to cut me a check in the mail.

TOM: You do realize that we're doing all of this for free, right?

Moltar: ...loser.

Freya: Sorry, Murmur... At least we tried...

Deus: Tell you what, I shall promise you ice cream right after the following battle in the Mighty Zearth, in fact, a pilot is being selected right now, did you notice that the chairs were spinning?

Caitlyn: Wow, that was unexpected...

Deus: Yes, that's pretty much the way I roll around here, and... Oh my me! The Chairs are beginning to slow.

(Indeed they were slowing down as the seal for the third round appeared in the circle of chairs... within seconds, the tail of the seal lands on the seat of:)

_Tomoki Toriyama_

Tomoki: (notices the voice) Yay! I get to pilot the giant robot!

Zorak: Giant Robot?

TOM: Yeah, you guys got the DVD I sent ya, Giant Robots.

Zorak: Just watched a real heartbreaking one, especially since we've grown attached to all fifteen of it's main heroes.

Moltar: So what's the name; Gundam or Nightmare,

Freya: No, Zearth! The Mighty Zearth!

(beat)

Moltar: (screams)

Zorak: (screams)

(Film trailer, end of movie reel noise)

"So began Isabella Swan-Cullen's long and perilous journey for the seven magic DragonBalls." Quoth Sir Raven, Nevermore. "A little birdie told me she's now hiking up the Nohran mountains and is now making the money she needs to continue her quest by selling tent campers to wandering mercenaries, Tis True! I hear if you pay with one of those seven stones, she'll have her travel companion BoBoBo sever one of his fusions as a travel companion for free with all of the bonuses the limited time offers entail. A FUSION WARRIOR! FOR! FREEEEEEEEEE!"

The lights went out bit by bit as Sir Raven bid his audience adeu, "Good Night All, Kiss Kiss!"

* * *

And That's That! I hope you enjoyed this brief chapter's worth of episode, I promise that there will be a full 3 chapter episode to make it up to you next week!

**Reevee21: **.your comments.

Bonus Nerd Points to those who guess who the Moon Queen might be!


	19. EP7CH1-Separate State of Mind

Alright, I've set up my next pilot and I'm just about ready to deploy the next mech as well as their first Monster of the Week which will sadly be few and far between with the tale I choose to tell.

**Reevee21: **All good things to those who wait...let's just hope we don't need to wait long. I love me some monster fights!

Good, cause we're gearing up for a special one, featuring a reference to a certain Cartoon Cartoon of the mid 2000s...

1: Tomodachi no Tataki - Noein  
2: Doubt - Madoka Magica Rebellion  
3: Soundtrack 6 - Seven of Seven  
4: Itsumo no fuukei - Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

At the Investigation Committee Headquarters, The Group of Investigation Agents are conversing with other government officials.

"We've been gathering opinions from the people most informed on this matter of life and death to protect our world as part of our binding contract to the Strategic Homeland Investigation E Logistics Division." Inspector Gadget declared, "On both occasions, this black behemoth rose from the water. So it must have been on the planet for quite some time."

"But you're saying the other mechs came from the sky?" quoth one official.

"That's Impossible" said another.

"But it's been seen happening by civilian bystanders as well as the news and even your satellites!" reminded Gadget. "China's, too!"

"Are you sure this ain't a scheme from Iran?" asked a war-hungry fool among the group.

"Not really, Iran's trying to make peace with us." Tanaka reminded, "Not to mention where the other mechs come from is currently unknown."

"I bet Kim Jong Un's behind it all. Guess he's finally willing to make good on his Threats." saith a senator with spiked silvery-blue hair, a headband and an unmussled ninja mask.

"Course you'd think that, Lieberson." sneered the first senator at one of the important senators of our story.

"No one exactly knows for sure..." sighed Phil.

"Maybe it's another Civil War?" guessed the second unnamed government official.

"Then why would they wreak havok in just the SoCal Area?" questioned Seki.

"So that rules out: 'unmanned corporate weapon' for the time being..." Joel sighed, disappointed that Viacom isn't the foe responsible.

"The mechs we've seen thus far appear to be extraterrestrial in origin." Lieberson recapped to the shock of his fellow officials, "Shock, eh? Never saw that expression back home."

"Back home, you weren't among a government-hired investigation team." Phil snarked back.

"But does the president agree with your case?" asked the first of the Bureaucrats.

"Sure, he does!" Joel chuckled, "That's why Kouichi Komoda brought me in, after all!"

"Wait, Komoda?!" This made Lieberson jump from his seat, "You mean the stubborn old Democrat who's acted as a steel wall to Republicans nationwide?!"

"That's a fact, Jack!" snarked Joel, more than pleased to reference the 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cartoon.

"What the hell's gotten into him?!" asked an amazed Lieberson.

Rommel-Rommels are had as Inspector Gadget yelped: "Be quiet! Quiet, I say!" before activating a screen on his chest of the Czar Bomb exploding with a: "Go Go Gadget Reference!"

"Most of the loose ends have already been dealt with," Reminded Rya, "Those who are willing to help our efforts, say aye."

Many an Aye is uttered before Lieberson raises his hand and asks: "Is it possible to contact it with diplomatic terms before any further destruction ensues?"

"We're already hard at work on that" reminded Seki holding a clipboard of profiles from a labor day camping trip.

"Okay, if it's any consolation, we've hit up the Cognitive Robotics Research Institute to help out with the operation." sighed Tanaka, "With any luck we may have at least some amount of time to prepare to fight against those mechanical monstrosities."

"In case you weren't listening, we aren't considering altillery!" responded Rya. "That's the job being passed to National Defense."

"Trust me, guys and gals, we'll find a way to take care of this fine mess before you know it!" assured Joel as he slid Seki's clipboard across the table for the officials to read and identify.

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward with your strength  
we await our miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 7: Strength**

**Chapter 19: Will of Mind**

1

Maki, Komo and Kirie stood in front of Adam and Marco, equipped with their newly sparked Kyuseiger Suits. "No doubt about it, These are probably your best designs yet!" declared Marco in awe of the costumes the three wore.

"pish-posh, dear Tenda-sama. It was your magic that made the uniforms as special as they are," denied Adam, blushing at seeing his work perfected in front of him, "And Nakama here stitched the fabric together, so if there's someone who you should thank, it's probably going to be her!"

"Yeah." Marco had set up a meeting in the cockpit for the sub-group set up among the Kyuseigers called the Back Room. Marco and Cress were the Magic experts, Harold was in charge of moveset diversity, Nakama stitched up the suits Adam designed with Maria and Maki studying Toei's library of Tokusatsu on all fronts of the internet to design standard gear for each Kyuseiger, Kozue deseigned the unique weapons, Andy and Meiko managed the decoding of certain secrets the Dairantou Driver may have as Kodama funds the entire project with his blissfully unaware father's bank account.

"I guess I should congratulate you on getting your suit, huh?" Kako sneered to his pleasantly plump comrade. "Grey isn't even a real color, but me, I got a color from the core rotation!" And thus the boy struck his sphere into the ground, causing it to splash onto the floor of the cockpit and flow onto Kako, Now clad in a green silk-like metal. "A Lion clawing to his skyward revelation! Zearth Green!"

"If you're expecting us to take you seriously Kako, then you've still haven't got a clue what we're up against." spoke Chizu as she analyzed the girls in differing shades of Green and how took notice of blue they were.

"So, I take it we have a guest?" Marco glanced at the deity clad in 17th century fanciness and a Froudian mask to hide his face. "Deus Ex Machina, I presume. My little sisters told me about you!"

"Of course, their only experience with me was within a dream they shared with Mr. Toriyama." Deus declared as he paced the cockpit, which still had some decor from the so-called dream ie the marble columns and the oversized ribbons. "They still do not comprehend the true nature of my existence. Just this morning, I added six extra bedrooms to a house and had an essentric multi-septillionare go to offer the working couple a better-paying job than the career they have at present."

"And how do we know those people exist?" piped a nearby voice. Twas Waku, having been talked into entering the cockpit to receive his new Kyuseiger Suit.

2

"Well, when you've observed everything that's ever happened or ever might happen, odds are you're bound to at least have some knowledge of any person beyond just their name." Deus replied, "For instance, you're supposed to be at least somewhat cheerful but your usual smile is weighed down by grief."

"What do you know? You never experienced failure as a hero, why would you care?" snarled Waku at the avianesque entity, with a stare that spoke a message as ancient as the god who stared at the boy.

"Because you've been given a great gift in your duty as a Kyuseiger," Preached Deus to the child. "Not only have you managed to scrape through your initial battles, but you've also obtained a greater power than what any prior set of pilots could have possibly comprehended during their brief existences."

"So you're saying the heroes don't last too long?" Waku asked with ire.

"You don't know the half of it." Snarked Murmur.

"I am telling you, I am doing my best to nurture you all into brave heroes while it's still possible for me to monitor your activities as once the last foe is defeated..." pleaded Deus before sighing with regret "I will no longer be able to guide you on your journey."

"So that's it, you're guiding us on a predetermined path?" Waku glared angrily at the God, "Were all the bloodshed and sacrifice that got us here part of your master plan, too."

"The Revolutionary War, yes, but the rest of America's proud, yet bloody history..." Deus looked at his hand, then returned his attention to Waku to continue to speaking: "You understand why there are these 'Mutants' in this world, Right?" Waku merely raised an eyebrow at the god. "I prefer to call them: Homo Superior. Every Child born since December 5th 1901 has a certain X-gene within their bodies which can activate when a deity such as myself feels the need to activate such a versatile strand of DNA. It was meant to be something that can allow you to tap into the midichlorians within your body to use all sorts of Physical and Psychological abilities, such as the utilization of Ki Energy, which a fellow named Greg had uncovered after a solid week of anime-"

"Uh, Boss?" asked Murmur as Waku paid little attention to his description of the X-gene. "I think you lost him at you-know-what."

Deus merely sighed as he teleported out of his throne and warped in front of the boy, the god now as big as the boy's father to see eye to eye with the boy. "Midichlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells, allowing us to live off of their mystical connection to the Force, an energy that surrounds and penetrates all the hearts and souls that manifest in all of existence, binding together the myriad universes people imagine into being and granting power to the Jedi Warriors of the great cosmos."

"So, these things... Live inside me?" Waku glared in disbelief.

"Inside your cells and your soul, yes. We are symbiants with them, Lifeforms joined as one for a mutual cause. Midichlorians are known to grant magical potential to those who are deemed worthy enough for such power. But without these vital bacterial mages, the soul is unable to reform and the body is left vacant with no knowledge of the force. Your life would be forfeit."

Waku went silent, not wanting to question the god in fear of said god erasing him from space and time. Although erasure was what a part of him wanted, another part screamed 'Trust this bozo, you freakin' idiot!' All he could do is remain silent.

"So what, you just popped in to wish us good luck?" complained Kako.

"I appeared to you so that I could analyze if I made the right choice in selecting you for a certain diversion I created for myself." Deus spoke in a very stern tone.

"What kind of diversion allows for innocent lives to be lost!" cried Komo.

"The kind developed to save not just to save the 10 billion still standing but the whole of creation as well." Deus' words were more than enough to keep them silent for now. "I need champions to prevent a problematic entity from breaking out if its prison, which one of my Colleagues has christened the 'Spiral Nemesis'. If you can prove yourselves with Tomoki's battle, then I can allow you to meet the other warriors I have gathered for my army of hope."

"And if we fail?" spoke Marco to the god, watching it's frowning face sink lower than ever.

"Your world pays the ultimate price as always."

* * *

3

It was a lovely day in the Toriyama residence, and little lad Tomoki is ready to seige the day in any way he can. He rushes down the stairs to help get the ingredients needed for his breakfast: A slab of Bacon, A rack of eggs, an orange, and a package of Peanut Butter-Chocolate Pop-Tarts. This made his mother lean forward in awe, "Whoa, a complete set?" Tomoki nodded in agreement. The overjoyed parent took the eggs and bacon and put the latter on the grittle and the former in the frying pan. "Glad to know something big's coming up today!"

"Ooh! I know! You're gonna spend the sunday at a party!" eagerly guessed Tomoki's father.

"At the local Ice Cream Shop!" chimed Tomoki, recalling the dream he had with the Tenda sisters. "My friends are gonna be there!"

"Aww... That's nice dear..." smiled Mrs. Toriyama

"Dad, my homemade tricycle's broken again." sighed Tomoki

"Aw, how bad is it?" asked the do-it-yourself dad.

"It's in seventy pieces!" cried Tomoki, "Kodama told me when it broke on the way back home from his place!"

"How sweet of him, Tomoki!" smiled Mrs. Toriyama. "I'm sure dad would love to build a new bike for you!"

"You mean I'm ready?" chimed Tomoki

"Eeyup!" Papa Toriyama grinned, "I'll start fixin' it first thing in the morning, I speak the truth!"

"You're the Best, Dad!" Tomoki enbraced his father in a hug that felt truly genuine to him, He truly believed the man would never tell him lies. Not even if he didn't get the things he wanted for Christmas, He was told that they were too poor for a visit from old Saint Nick, hence the man of the house building homemade objects for Tomoki. Their 'dire' finantial situation is also the same reason why the only channel they can afford is Nickelodeon.

"Hey, speaking of which, We just got the big paycheck from my promotion at work!" Mr Toriyama declared, "And I know how we're gonna use it!"

"Oh, It's for the College Fund?" Questioned Mrs. Toriyama.

Mr. Toriyama nodded with his winking face.

"That's Amazing! So that means we can go to the library today?!" hoped Tomoki which his father greeted with a Thumbs Up.

"I guess we're making a stop to the bank today!" Mrs. Toriyama smiled, knowing that her little angel was growing happier.

* * *

4

Tomoki opened up the car door so he can rush towards the welcoming halls of the public library. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with the prescence of a familiar friend.

"Kodama!" Cheered Tomoki

"Please remain silent, and fetch me a drink if you please." Kodama whispered upon walking to the boy.

"Okie-Dokie-Loki!" chimed Tomoki before pulling out a cup and a plate set, each with a crude drawing of himself and Kodama Together. "Hey, Kodama-kun? What do you think I should pick up at the Library Today?"

"Whatever you want." Spoke Kodama to the surprise of Tomoki. After his comrade asked why, Kodama replied: "You're the next pilot, are you not?"

Tomoki glares at his calf to find a special mark similar to that of the Late Sarah Kamijiha, except it resembled that of a lizard crawling out of a helix-shaped shell. "Oh, uh... Yeah, Guess I am!"

"I'll bet you want to watch something on DVD!" Tomoki shakes his head upon Kodama's guestimate to which the boy replied in a cheerful tone: "Laserdisc!"

"Well, come along with me, I know a certain someone who knows his way with such things." spoke Kodama as he dragged the child over to the reception desk to find the head librarian Archibald, known by his comrades as "Archie..."

"Masaru Kodaka, I presume. I take it you're looking for something, are you?" the loyal Archivist greeted.

"Whatever this lad seeks, good sir." stern-eyed Kodama pointed to shy little Tomoki, the younger boy then quickly piped: "Kingdom of the Sun, Please!"

"Ah, that one, huh? Did you know that the day they released this thing on Laserdisc, Disney Released Emperor's New Groove, to predictable results." Archie searched through the Laserdisc collection behind him, looking for the one film Disney did not want under their label, "Inevitably, Disney got Saban's Library of Shows and Warner Bros. wound up with egg on their face for letting such a potential deal be laid out in a battle of cinematic bands, especially one where a good chunk of the work was done by the competition itself. Yes, Life's not very fair when you boil it down to human nature... Ah! There it is!"

Archie then handed the boy the case, bringing a smile to his face upon seeing the shilloettes on the cover. "Thank you so much, Mister!"

"Always happy to spread the wonder of the Laserdisc, dear boy!" smiled Archie, his current task completed. It did not matter if it was a discmaster or an innocent child, he was glad for a world where a market for laserdisc stands proud among the nostalgic formats of the world.

* * *

Aww... He's so cute with his parents! Guys, look at how cute he is!

**Reevee21:** DAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!

**Percy:** 'daw' is right. Gotta love those innocent little kids.

**Announcer:** So this is how ~normal~ little kids act?

**Percy:** Yea, why?

**Announcer:** ...Reev, you kind of messed up with Freya's age.

**Reevee21:** I think she acts fine! I have a little sister JUST like her! ...and by that I mean that they're both Pokémon nuts -

**Voice:** Sheesh, get a room, you runts...

**Reevee21:** Hey, Who said that?

**Voice:** You should know, you're the one writing me, after all...

*Reevee21 glances to the entity which appears to be a white outline of herself except bigger, like she grew half the height gap between herself and Light*

**Reevee21:** Whoa, Who are you?

**Voice:** How do you do, Tod Schimer, Executive Producer of Fandom Arson.

Howdy, Tod! I see you're rocking the classic Avatar for all authors, huh?

**Tod:** Well, Since I'm gonna have a role in the story at large, I might as well go big or go homo, What do you think?

That, sir, Is how you Go Homo!

**Announcer:** Uh, isn't there some Bonus Nerd Points that need assigning?

**Reevee21:** Oh, Right! Which Nicktoon influenced the design of Tomoki Toriyama? Which Cartoon Cartoon does Archie hail from? and of course, What does the Kingdom of the Sun story reference?

Perfect! That will be it for this chapter, be sure to hug an Eevee, be creative and have fun! Saint Zearth Duo Out!

**Tod:** Say, is there room to make it a trio?

...

**Reevee21:** ...

**Tod:** Guess not... :(


	20. EP7CH2-Test of Body

Alright, Chapter Dos of episode Seven was pretty much a chore to get through, But it's all a labor of love in the end. Please take notice as to how I've taken my time with this chapter... and how I need to learn how to take better care of my schedule.

**Reevee21: **You're actually saying that this chapter was a chore?

**Truth: **To be perfectly honest with you, I'm amazed he's actually keeping a schedule!

You Guys...

1: Suspicious eyes - Steins;Gate  
2: Westminister Bridge - Doctor Who Series 1  
3: Incertus - Madoka Magica

* * *

**Chapter 20: Test of Body**

1

"666x-2580-a113-2539-1130-6t17-1244-6589-2k15-dw63-x3n0-64d3-l0c6" Once all thirteen areas of code were filled, Andy pressed enter on Kako's morpher. This greeted the fellow with a message:

App Zero has been downloaded. stock remaining: 7

He recalled having entering the same code twice prior, once on his morpher upon discovering the code on a whim during a late-night code guessing game, then on Meiko's in order to witness App Zero's prime function in all its glory!

"Alright, it's done!" Andy then handed the morpher to Kako who then opened it outward to reveal a screen you'd find on an average joe's dPhone. What got Kako's attention was the message on the screen

_10:30am  
a mayhem sale__ goes online, I go buy a TV, Anime and Video Games from said site for about a hundred dollars._

"No way... Are you serious?" Kako exclaimed as he looked over the clock which was currently at 9:46am.

"Believe me, it was a shock when I first discovered this thing." Calmed Andy, "In fact; I don't know how these new apps work..."

"There's no way... It's gotta be bogus!" Kako complained before his diary rewrites itself, unaware of the text on it.

_9:47am  
_ _I toss my driver carelessly out the window out of fear.  
9:48am  
I go back to reading Doremon  
_ _9:52am  
_ _A Toys R Us Truck crushes my morpher, rendering my continued existence forfeit. #DEADEND_

And right on schedule, he tossed it out right then and there!

"Kako, you don't believe me?" spoke Andy. "Go find your Morpher before something happens to it!"

"Or what, I'll die on the spot?" Kako asked, befuddling Andy and Mei—fresh out of the bath—to the point of the latter of the two asking: "How'd you know?"

"I-er, you're kinda freaking me out here so..." Kako stammered as he backed away from the couch so "I'll do as you say just to keep you quiet, that alright with you?"

And with that, he rushed outside on the road to search for his morpher. "C'mon, where is it, where is it..." A few minutes pass and Kako finds he grabs the the morpher from off the road, the diary rewrites itself again as the sound of a running engine began to be heard, This time, he witnesses the change with his own eyes.

_9:52am  
_ _I am run over by a Toys R Us Truck  
_ _10:00am  
_ _Isao Kako slain. #DEADEND_

He turned around to find the Truck looming closer, Kako panicked and cowered before the static spirited him not to the cockpit but to the front porch of the apartment Andy and Meiko shared. Kako's future immediately rewrote itself to reflect this changed fate.

_9:52am  
_ _I'm suddenly teleported to Andy's front porch.  
_ _10:00am  
_ _Andy offers to drive me home.  
_ _10:13am  
_ _I make it to my home and go on to use the computer.  
_ _10:30am  
a mayhem_ sale_ goes live. I go buy a TV, Anime and Video Games from said site for about a hundred dollars._

"So, as you can see, the morphers and their warrior appear to be bonded as one with this app. Mei found this out when I decided to test the microwave on mine. Needless to say, her diary stated how much of a bad idea that was the minute she read '#DEADEND' on her Diary."

"Wait, so... Each Diary is different for each pilot?" Kako guessed.

"Yeah... for the ten that download these Future Diaries." sighed Andy, "Since that the limit whatever masterminds put on this app like they did with our limit of fifteen giant robots to snuff out."

"Hey, Marco's talking to one of those masterminds, right?" asked Mei, having gotten herself dressed for the sake of decency, "I think him, does he say that he's a god?"

"Well, come to think about it, I hear he's retired." Andy's words made Meiko shrink away from the conversation, thinking about how Bonnie mentioned how her Fairy Godmother was friends with a retired god, put on life support by his trio of disciples.

She shuttered to think about how grand the consequences of failure could be if even God himself is involved in such a project.

* * *

The minute Ushiro opened his eyes, he found that he had been forced by Elliot to stare at a sign: "'Daitoku School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'? That's what you wanted to show me?"

"Yep, that's pretty much how I spent my summer vacation. It's pretty much open every monday through saturday, eighteen hours for each day." Elliot recapped to the moody-as-faiz little kappa, eager to have him sign up to some serious. "If you're gonna be a superhero, then ya gotta train like-"

"What makes you think I want to be a superhero?" interrupted Ushiro, leaving Elliot silent for a few seconds as he thinks up words to counteract the rebuttal...

"Well, none of us did and yet: here we are, piloting a giant robot while sometimes adventuring in tight spande-" Elliot halted as the thought of Marco yelling otherwise in terms of the fabric from which their getups were made popped up in his head, signaling the fellow to get to the point. "We signed the contract, we sold our right to choose around nineteen days ago now."

"...just tell me if the place is worth 'training' in?" Ushiro sighed to his companion as the two opened the door and entered the Dojo. He saw a few other kids their age punching, kicking and leaping up high. Meanwhile, A fourteen-year-old girl in a white gi and red heart-shaped belt buckle entered the parking lot behind them with a giant Sega Dreamcast strapped to her back. "Coming through!" she howled as she made her way through the door and to the lead instructor a tall, beefy fellow with black hair done up in a perm, and clad in a black gi to match. Let's just say that he's the guy Thoughtnami's Jeff Harris wants to be in terms of physique.

"I made it... So how bout it... can you teach me... please?" panted the little girl.

"Hmm... I dunno." sighed the Instructor, "Have today's errands done your body any good?"

"Wait, you need to tell me that these errands you forced me to go on with a Giant Gaming Machine strapped on my back with no way to un-hook it is supposed to do me any good as a fighter?!" complained the embittered potential pupil, "I had to gather Anime, Manga and Figurines that you pre-ordered for yourself just so I could be a better fighter?!111"

"...it worked in DragonBall."

2

Just as the Girl lunged forth at the man, Elliot grips both of the girl's two hands in a deadlock before the male promptly treated her to a knee to the gut.

"What the hell are you doing?! Do you actually doubt Sensei Greg's teaching techniques?!" Roared Elliot before headbutting away to wave towards his master, "By the way: Hey, Greg! I've got a new student for ya!"

"Cool! More money for the budget!" Greg gave a thumbs up before dodge-rolling out of the way of an incoming uppercut from the girl which Elliot promptly countered with a steady armlock, preparing himself for a Judo Flip... which the girl promptly pulled instead of the boy, allowing him to do a back kick to knock the girl into the air. The girl recovered spectacularly from the blow and turned to face her future comrade as he punched and kicked with all his might with the girl dodging each blow the boy throws at her. Upon his Thrusting Punch, he was greeted by the girl tapping her fingers on his back, Elliot promptly responded with "TAMASHI GEKIDOU!" A Burst of Emotional Energy knocked the girl away, she sommersaults back from the blast zone before resuming her fighting position, countering all of Elliot's attacks with a properly positioned pattern of punches and kicks ending with both foes each having a fist in griplock.

"You're pretty good... for a girl..." Snarked Elliot.

"You're not half-bad yourself," Spoke the girl before she knee'd Elliot in the gut, opening him up to a punch to the cheek which knocks him onto the mat. "So, how about it? Get up already, we need you up and running for Round-Frackin'-Two!"

Elliot leapt back up onto his legs in order to lunge forth against the girl which responded with a huge leap back to the front of the Dojo. 'Whoa, All that distance in that much time? It can't be the training... could it?' her doubts about her training start to wane as she rushes to Elliot with a Leaping Kick which was countered...

...by Greg! "Alright, Alright, I see the Weighted Errands Trick worked wonders for my latest pupil, so welcome aboard, Miss... eehhrm..."

"Suzuki, Sensei Greg..." stated the girl, "Miss Nanappe Suzuki."

"Elliot, Glad to see you've showed her the ropes, Now go help her clean up the Dojo!" Elliot gestured to Nanappe who sighed in disgruntlement, bitter that she couldn't finish her fight and yet glad that she's been accepted as a student of the Dojo. All the while Nanase gave a faint smile towards her fellow pilot, Eager to brace for any challenge.

* * *

Aqua stood in front of the window, watching the children train under their Otaku Teacher and pondering if the man was a suitable trainer in terms of honing their combat skills.

3

"Guess the similarities dont end with the goals..." Aqua glared at her one-time familiar, A cloud-white fluffy critter with a rather plush tail.

"Glad to see you again, Kyubey." smirked Aqua. "So, what brings you to San Fransokyo?"

"Oh, You know... Business as usual." Kyubey responded in a tone as 'chipper' as an emotionless entity like a member of a species like the Incubators can muster, "Analyzing new ways for Magical Girls to refine their powers and abilities, guiding magical girls such as yourself towards criminal clowns eager to exploit them for their own gain, monitoring the trafficking of Intergalactic Magical Girls from several different planets to right here... All that stuff we tend to do on this rock."

This earned a stare from Aqua as she reminded the white furball: "You do realize that term's pretty much a red flag signalling apathy towards our 'rock', right?"

"I know, But the point of my visit is a potential contract!" Kyubey exclaimed in anticipation. "You see, remember when Nagisa was contracted as a magical girl?"

"Yeah, Nagisa was around eight at that time, Met Mami at nine and turned ten not too long before we formed the holy quintet and took out Walpurgisnacht."

"Well, there's a powerful one around that age, just as strong as Homura was when she first wound up on our radar." Kyubey continued, eager to find this new subject. "Do you know of one 'Kana Ushiro'?"

"I knew it!" roared Aqua, "You're after one of us just like you were gunning for me a few years ago!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Madoka!" the critter pleaded, "Kana's basically like when I contracted Nagisa,"

"Well, either way, there are differences between then and now. Back then, I was a nieve and optimistic fourteen year old schoolgirl with Homura protecting me from contractors like yourself." recalled Aqua, remembering the adventures she had with her five magical girl companions. "And now that I've lived through three years of slicing past Witches, plowing Nightmares, weaving across Wraiths, I find myself protecting a girl who hasn't even reached the age of japanese consent yet! So go ahead and ask me something."

"You're not gonna let me anywhere near her, are you?" sighed Kyubey.

"Well, how old do you think I am now?" retorted Aqua.

"Judging by the increased height and more developed attributes," calculated the white-furred incubator "I'm guessing you're currently within the seventeen to twenty demographic of magical girls! Practically a Magical Woman if I do say so myself!"

"Thanks, I guess I have grown up alot as of late..." blushed Aqua, "But besides that, between past experiences and the situation I'm currently in, you've already found your answer." And with that, Kyubey saw himself tossed to the side by Aqua who then walked up to the Incubator and placed her foot against the furball's hide.

"And by the way, My friends tend to call me Aqua these days." A Punt was delivered upon Kyubey to send him sailing into a dumpster right across the street.

"What an odd name for a human, Sounds like a Captain Jack Knockoff Band..." remarked Kyubey "Or a JRPG Heroine."

* * *

After Scurrying out of the dumpster and near the Kodaka Real Estate building, Kyubey reunites with a duo of fellow Incubators, One had white fur upon his head and neck with the rest of the body being coated with a thick layer of pitch black fur. The fur coat on the other was completely black as the blue eyes stared into the non-existent soul of the incoming colleague.

"Really? An Elemental Nickname?" a pitch black Incubator snarked upon hearing about the evolution of the girl Kyubey once treasured, "I've seen more intimidating names from a Dragon Quest protagonist! You know what, I'm fucking sorry for ya, man, you spent years of your life trying to contract this bitch even after she finds the keyblade within her. Now she's inching closer to the cutoff point!"

"EnBey, your commentary isn't helping one bit!" sighed Kyubey, "The fact that I'm resorting to a conversation with both you and JuBey is proof of how desperate the necessity for Madoka's Contract truly is!"

Enbey slyly chuckled as he glared at the cat-like incubator, "Well, JuBey's practically been neutered in terms of the power of the contract-"

"Those Pleades Saints did this to me!" cried JuBey "And for what, so that they can use me to clean their Soul Gems!?"

"Give it a rest, JeBey." Sighed KyuBey. "It's almost as bad as EnBey's pre-contract trial."

"Hey, all I said that if my supposed contractee-Sarah, I believe her name was...-If she could show me her friends by this time today, Then I could seal the contract and make her into a magical girl!" EnBey extrapolated before glancing to and fro for a certain figure "Where is she anyway? She's supposed to be here by now!"

"I dont know, Maybe she might have passed this off as some crazy dream." guessed EnBey's white-furred coleague.

"Eh, put a cork in it, Ninth!" snarked the Dark-furred Incubator before taking notice of the nearby car that's parking close to them. "Okay, what's going on?"

The door opens to reveal the Toriyamas, dressed in those uptight outfits corporate yuppies of the 80s tend to wear.

"Ah, Toriyama-sama!" smirked Shoukachi.

"How's the weather up in that executive office, bucko?" Mr. Toriyama dimly greeted.

"Honey, didn't he used to take your lunch money in middle school?" asked Mrs. Toriyama.

"All in the past, Leanne, All in the past!" Mr. Toriyama then shook hands with the fellow, being greeted with a joy buzzer.

"Ahaha! Still the same old Gintaro, I see!" smiled Shoukachi, his theory proven that once a sucker, always a sucker!

"That's our Kodaka-Sempai!" smiled the ever-gullable Gintaro

"Well, I'm currently in the mood to eat something tight and fancy!" declared Shoukachi as he made his way into the car. "I'm thinking L'Anus Serré, Anyone up for that?"

"Ooh! I hear that place is pretty uptight!" chimed Gintaro

"Alright, Then let's go there!" declared Leanne

"Eheheh... Onward!" Chuckled Shoukachi as he began the walk to his car, "By the way, how did you save the money for this date, anywho?"

"A few monthly paychecks and stock dividends, all of it going into our secret hobby!" Gintaro cheered, eager to feast on some seasoned steak. "I mean, he's so thick he actually believed us that we'd be going to the bank!"

"Aha! You sly dogs!" Chuckled Shoukachi as they piled into the car, heading off with the Money Tomoki thinks is heading towards his college fund. Truly they are horrible people.

* * *

**Percy:** Hold on, Dinner at L'Anus Serré? They said they were gonna use the money on Tomoki's college fund!

They also said they could only afford Nickelodeon and the Homemade doodads Mr. Toriyama developed.

**Reevee21:** Child Blocks?

Child Blocks.

**Reevee21:** Those Monsters!

Don't worry, buddy, those two assholes are not getting out of the next chapter unpunished. I swear on the grave of my chain-smoking great grandma that by episode 100, I shall get them locked up for child negligence!

**Announcer: **Well, I'd love to see you try!

Count on it, announcer! To those who stuck around, Bonus Nerd Points to those who know their Madoka Magica! Which Incubator came from a Fanfic and which one came from an Expanded Universe Manga?

**Reevee21: ** Hug Dem Eevee till their eyesockets pop! Saint Zearth Duo Out!


	21. EP7CH3-Freedom of Soul

Are you ready, kids?

**Percy, Reevee21, Announcer:** Aye, Aye, Captain!

**Tod:** We can't hear you!

**Percy, Reevee21, Announcer:** Aye, Aye, Captain!

Okay, We can hear you now so now I'm guessin' you guys are eager to get to the Giant Robot Rumble of the Episode!

**Percy, Reevee21, Announcer:** Aye, Aye, Captain!

So, get ready for the most exciting thing since the announcement of Yooka-Laylee!

**Reevee21: **I have literally no idea what you just said, so AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!

Okay! Well, then let's get this show started, Gundam fight all set! Ready, Go!

1: Tatakai no Toki - Digimon Adventure  
2: Overcoming a Burning Hatred - G Gundam  
3: I am The Doctor in Utah - Doctor Who Series 6  
4: Venari Strigas - Madoka Magica  
5: Absolute Configuration - Madoka Magica Rebellion  
6: Sakubou - Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)  
7: Fake Verthandi - Steins;gate  
8: A Duel with a Witch - Madoka Magica  
9: Spiral of Truth - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood  
10: Cor Destructum - Madoka Magica  
11: Ms. Muru Muru's Hidden Future Diary - Future Diary

* * *

**Chapter 21: Freedom of Soul**

_There are two type of lives in this world, the one that are discarded and the ones who are chosen for so much more. My father is among the latter, while one Takashi Waku is among the former. And yet, he survived his attempted rescue of Sarah Kamijiha: a chosen maiden who somehow slipped through the cracks. Just by looking into the eyes of his father, I could tell Waku was too weak to be chosen, and yet I wonder how he managed to hold on._

1

Tomoki was reading a Hobby magazine when he glanced towards the window to find a giant white robot in the shape of a cockroach with the shell of a snail. Kodama had also been taking notice of the mech as the Mighty Zearth was standing right in front of the 'bug' waiting for its pilot.

A familiar sweep of static consumed them and before they knew it, they were in the cockpit—still containing the decorative touches and outright presence of Deus and his entourage—alongside all of his other comrades.

"Showtime, Punks!" Koyemshi barked to the pilots.

"I do hope this battle is worth enjoying." Deus spoke from up high.

"Koyemshi! Can't you at least warn us when you're gonna warp us out!" Barked Anko, her hair all frizzed up, courtesy of an interrupted hair-drying. "Some of us have actual lives, y'know!"

"Yeah, Yeah, sorry 'bout that." sighed Koyemshi in apathy.

"H-Hey! Koyemshi!" barked Maki in shock of the Nentaga Controller's severed cord, "Dad's gonna kill me if he sees this!"

"Okay, I'll reconnect the cords once we get back." complained Koyemshi.

"Just let it rip and knock 'em dead!" Cheered Murmur.

The chairs lifted into the air as the darkness surrounding the dome gave way to the sky once more. This time giving light to an added feature of their towering toy: a flowing crimson cape with a metallic plate with numerous slots each with a light similar to the mech's slotted face. Both the enemy and the Mighty Zearth started to move as the civilians started to panic as you'd usually expect from mechs of this size. The Bug-Mech pierced the roads one would use to escape, Zearth merely steps forward... into a tall building... Does it not help that MZ stepped on a house that was next door?

"Tomoki! Stop moving so recklessly!" yelled Daichi. "Lust look at how much damage you caused!"

"I'm certain he'll grow into it..." Kodama sighed to the fellow, "Besides, Do we even care at this point..."

"Geez, do ya even realize what you're saying?!" complained Maki.

"If you really want to save them, then go ahead and Ranger up, more power to you." Kodama responded in apathy, "If anybody dies before you can get to them, then that's just the way the world works."

"God damn it, you're so..." Machi struggled to find the right word to describe Kodama, especially with his twisted views on the world's nature, "Ugh! Anybody willing to help out the civilians, Take Kodama along with you!"

"Go for it, Moji!" added Nicole, "The less time we spend together with Kodama, the better!"

"Guess I better help out, too..." sighed Kanji.

"Whaddiya say, Komo?" asked Maki, "Wanna go to fully stretch our Kyuseiger wings?"

"If anything we can do can save as many people as we can, then I might as well." agreed Komo

2

The five summoned their spheres called 'Grid Cores' after the 'Morphin Grid' Toei regularly utilizes for its Tokusatsu series across the globe. With each pilot letting out a cry of the word: "Henshin!", The five bash their cores into the sky and let the costumes flow onto them as usual.

Kodama's outfit was a particular shade of blue that is commonly used to color the ocean in most pieces of artwork. "Advent of chosen man, Zearth Indigo"

"Zearth Blue"

"Coding ideas long weathered by time, Zearth Black"

"The nerdy heroine, Zearth Turquoise!"

"The ...uh, reasonable heroine, Zearth Teal."

"Drawn together as a single whole," Kodama spoke flatly as he spoke their title with more than enough pride to get the other four shouting the last of those three words: "Zearth Sentai Kyuseiger"

* * *

3

The static whisked the Seiger'ed up kids to a scene of catastrophe, Komo placed her hand onto her visor to activate her Virtra Scope to search for any nearby civilians that might wind up in harm's way.

"We gotta get out of here!" cried a man to his wife who then yelped upon feeling the quake triggered by the close proximity of Zearth's footsteps. "C'mon, Hurry!"

"Where are we supposed to go?!" the wife cried back before Maki leapt onto a nearby streetpost and pointed away from the ongoing battle, "Run this way, just don't look back, alright?"

The loving couple fled as Maki ordered, prompting Maki to keep searching for people to rescue. Meanwhile, Moji found a little girl looking for her mother, lost, frightened, and alone.

"I'm here, and I will find your mother." spoke Moji in a calming manner.

Kodama leapt atop a school bus teetering on a broken bridge to karate chop falling debris to prevent a moving limo from getting crushed under said debris.

_ 'This is amazing, I can personally choose who lives and who dies.' _thought Kodama, showing no care towards the innocent lives on the bus. _ 'Just thinking about this exciting gift gives me chills.' _

The children on the bus were mostly 8th graders, three of which were well known to bully a certain girl on a regular basis. Right now, they were concerned with surviving their usual commute amongst all this giant robot rumbling, "No! We don't wanna die! We're so sorry Nana-Nana Boo-Boo!"

Thinking quickly, Kanji used his superhuman strength to pull the bus back onto the road with Komo using her Ribbon Whip to rip away the emergency exit: "Get to safety, we're already taking measures in preventing any further catastrophe."

Maki arrived to herd the survivors to a safe location using her twin Daggers to point to the way as the middle schoolers flocked out of the Bus, "It'll be alright!"

"Thank you, good Madame," cried the fluffy lipped "You've proven yourself better than the Nanarangers!"

As the bus emptied she leapt to the site of the Limo Rescue, "Kodama!"

"Hey, shouldn't you be Helping?!" Kanji complained to the Ocean-colored warrior.

"I am helping, Mister Yoshikawa. The more paying customers I rescue, the more business Dad gets. The same goes for the buildings Tomoki destroys in his flight."

"The hell are you talking about?" spoke Kanji.

"Give it a rest, Okay?!" yelled Machi via Intercom.

"And all of this to save ten billion lives," re-alliterated Kodama as he walked towards his gathering comrades, "What difference does a mere ten thousand make in that, anyway?"

"Everything!" Cried Komo as she walked to Kodama, "Every life can make a difference in the lives of others!"

"Of course I care for the lives of others." scoffed Kodama. "But the time to protect others comes after we've protected ourselves! Got it?"

The other Kyuseigers glanced at themselves before moving on to prevent further damage to the city.

Damage that the Opponent was trying to do as little of as possible.

Meanwhile, Shoukachi, Naisho and Josei piled out of the car and watched the carnage that was ensuing.

"This is getting crazy..." sighed Shoukachi.

The five Kyuseigers have gathered at the real estate offices to escort as many civilians as they could. As the only five silhouetted in calm whilst the nearby crowds were panicking heavily, they apparently stuck out just enough for our next monsters to find them...

A man in a white leisure suit stepped forward, bejeweled walking stick in hand, sporting a wicked grin on his face.

"The Morning Sun, a dish best served with cream corn, no?" a waiter spoke to Maki, making her shutter and say: "A dish served with corn chips, yes. Preferably with a helping of salsa, but cream corn? Excuse me, but how old are you?!"

"Elevendy-Bajillion! Just like every other puppet the Machine has to rrrrr-recycle!"

It was then that the man in the suit shed his canon form to become a monster, its hard and twisted body sporting the man's ridiculously age-ified face as its torso, its harsh and twisted will being not his own - as he is merely a puppet for the green haired man from the previous episode.

"Come now, Fatalfloss, we mustn't spoil all my secrets."

Speaking of which; the green-haired man himself chuckled while displayed on a nearby flatscreen as the five multi-colored mooks stepped close to the creature, dubbed Fatalfloss.

"That would merely spoil the fun, and we cannot have that when your ability to assimilate puppets has been neutralized," he stated sadistically.

"No... but I can still destroyinate them!" Fatalfloss cackled.

4

It was then that he regurgitated a brown substance towards the Kyuseigers present; all of them leapt onto a nearby desk out of both self-defense and...disgust, obviously.

Maki tried to merely backflip across...

...until she tripped and fell onto the substance, which upon inspection was pretty sticky. "Geez, what is this stuff?" she muttered.

"Nothing much, Just a little soda to quench your thirst!" The foe continued to spray his 'soda' at the Kyuseigers.

Kodama rushed in only to slip on the Soda. Kanji used the distraction provided by such bullheadedness to his advantage as slashed Fatalfloss from behind.

The creature turned around and spewed a gas from his topmost mouth and knocked Kanji away towards Komo, knocking both of them flat on their backs and leaving them against a new set of foes, faceless mooks with an illustrated skull adorning each of the masks they wore as they cried "Eee! Eee!" in inhumane voices.

The 'Seigers gather around their comrades to fight off the mooks around them. Kicks and punches flew in every which way you could imagine as two looming shadows approached them; going so far as to wrist-grab one and throw it into others like a massive game of incredibly deadly, close-combat bowling.

"So, you're the famous Kyuseigers?" asked the silver-haired fellow, intrigued by how well they are fending off the mooks. After a brief stop to dodge a Judo-Tossed Mook at him, he continued with, "I can see why Ankh here's taken a liking to ya!"

"Shut up!" Kanji barks, rushing to the grinning man and unleashshing an array of kicks.

The man dodges at every turn as he grabs his leg and tosses it towards Maki and Komo, knocking the two on their sides. "At least put up a fight, I was specifically told not to go all out and instead use the rider getup... Much to my displeasure..."

And at that moment a cybernetic caterpillar scurried into his hand and condensed its body into the shape of a cuccoon, revealing three yellow circular buttons sporting images of a lion, a tiger, and a cheetah. "Henshin."

Once more, the Kyuseigers found themselves face to face with the armored entity from the Little Miss Scurvy pageant a couple of nights back. The foe in question was still just as slow as ever, except here, he was all alone with the one known as Fatalfloss a few yards away.

They assaulted the armored knight with every punch and kick they could muster; but what the knight lacked in speed, he made up for it in durability. "Honestly, this is just sad..." he sighed.

"Who you callin' sad!" Kanji snarled.

"Me, for not casting off sooner..." snarked the knight as he pressed the buttons upon the cocoon. Each shouted the name of the animal that was printed on each button: 'RAION!' 'TORA!' 'CHEETAH!', and the corresponding animals shined onto the streetlight-esque chestplate on his armor.

"'Casting off'? You mean that isn't the only form your armor can take?" gasped Moji.

"Heh, you underestimate the technology of Lunar Empire of Shocker." And as he detached a black ring, all the notches that were visible on his armor began to unlock and detach from each other - and as the mask disassembled, Moji noted that a holographic outline of a mask similar to a lion's mane was being projected onto the knight's helmeted face: "Cast Off!"

He scans the three buttons on his belt with the circular device, causing the device itself to generate three yellow rings and the belt to speak 'CAST OFF!' as the rings circled around to the point where the projected symbols were right in front of the armored warrior. The command given by the belt allowed the speaker on the scanner to play a little jingle, 'La-Tora-Ta, La-Toraaaaa-Tah!' before the now lined-up symbols fused together and slammed on the Knight's chest, blowing apart the armor and sending each chunk towards the Kyuseiger, slamming right through them piece by piece.

The digital mane manifested itself in the physical plane like a high-speed 3D printer on overclock. A shout of 'CHANGE CHIMERA!' signaled the completion of the knight's rebirth, and no longer was it weighed down by the bulky armaments that had once limited its movement. Now, the warrior was sleeker, swifter, and oh-so-much deadlier, to the dismay of the Kyuseigers.

"So... What do you think, kiddies?"

The Kyuseigers struggle to get back up after the damage the five had sustained and watch as the knight in yellow walked closer and honed his new claws: "Shocker Rider... RaToraTa!"

5

Their foe's newfound superhuman speed as enough of a hassle already, but now they had to fend off a _clawed_ warrior. Curse you and your unfair fates, destiny.

"This doesn't make sense!" cried Maki. "The only other RaToraTa isn't even its own entity! It's just a form change of OOO!"

This information earned her a glare from Komo which allowed her to continue, "Kamen Rider OOO, uses these interchangeable core medals to transform and pretty much mix and match forms on the fly!"

"Oh, I'm aware. And It's through the research on OOO that we were able to Mass Produce these new DuplOOO toys!" Sneered RaToraTa, frightening Maki just with the thought of Mass-Producing Kamen Riders. They were unique warriors of justice - despite being nothing more than a children's TV show from Japan - what kind of sick individual would be perverted enough in-universe to mass produce the very tools and gadgets that made them special?!

'This isn't right' She thought to herself... They fought on, but even with Kanji's axe and Moji's Staff, he was just too hot to handle.

And to make matters worse: "Remember me?!"

The Monster from before, Fatalfloss, has jumped in. They now had two beasts to fend off, and arranged accordingly to face them; to buy some time, plant some vengeance, maybe even for the fact that they were going against a soda-spewing beast and a feline-armored fiend and _might possibly need to practice a bit of self-defense. _You know, if they were ever going to live through this galactical, deity-concering mess of robots and aliens.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rest of the pilots. Tomoki was not doing much better against his opponent the insect-like mech unleashed a tendril to grasp at MZ's right arm. The pilots panicked as you'd expect, but Tomoki still remained fierce and courageous as another tendril made for the arm's corresponding shoulder and thus causing the heroic mech to pull it in closer and dragging it's heeled feet through the streets. "Tomoki, You're crushing the houses!"

"I can't help it, we're being dragged in!" Cried Tomoki.

"Please, You want to be considered a chosen man or not?!" commanded a voice from a projection on the cockpit 'wall' right before it yelled: "Keep fighting so we can prove our worth to God!"

"But how can I fight when I can't even move!?" replied Tomoki.

"A reasonable challenge if you ask me." added Koyemshi.

Tomoki tried pulling the mech close using the tendrils as a rope. Obviously this rewards MZ with another moment on all fours courtesy of another one of the cockroach's tendrils.

"I can't do it, I can't do it!" Tomoki was sobbing his eyes out.

The mech then uses another tendril to grip the remaining arm to pull Tomoki and company forward.

"Just ignore their complaining and focus on the task at hand!" commanded Kodama, "Don't you want to protect your parents?"

"But how do I beat him?!" rightfully whined Tomoki.

"Well I know for sure that there'd be trouble if our legs are caught in the crossfire." Moji recounted.

So naturally, it results in MZ Hopping for it's life to avoid an extra tendril. They were merely 50 meter hops, so there wasn't anything too dramatic, except for the cape which MZ promptly tripped over its cape.

Right above the fancy restaurant Shoukachi was going to.

"Father!" This made Kodama run off, not to flee from their foe, rather to rescue his father. The superhuman speed allowed Kodama to arrive on the scene before a full 20 seconds before impact, so lets see what the pilots were thinking beforehand.

"Gyaaaaaahhh!" Kako was crying in fear of the imminant crash, Koyemshi slides towards him a more laid-back manner.

"No need to worry, kiddies..." Koyemshi stated "The cockpit was designed so you'd all float."

"It's all to keep you in peak physical condition." added Deus, flattered that Kako found concern for the team. Sure, it was aimed more towards his own wellbeing, but still! "In fact, it is highly important that you stay alive during this endevor."

The Mech was falling towards the city, leaving the mech-stationed Kyuseigers in a panic as Kodama gave chase to the impending crash site.

"What do I do, Kodama-Sempai!" Cried Tomoki over the Radio as Kodama quickly approached the bistro where his father is currently feasting...

"Toss it away! You're one of the Chosen..." Kodama commanded as he prepared to make a leap towards the falling titan. "ACT LIKE ONE, DAMN YOU!"

"Saa! Ikuze!" Tomoki roared in Japanese as it spun around, tossing the bug across the cityscape with the momentum of the fall as the tendrils came undone at the seams. Kodama sensed that the arm was going to slam into the bistro where his father and his guests were currently eating so he leapt up and slammed his hands on the forearm of their soldier of naught, pushing with all his might as it final crashed into the cityscape. Tomoki started to get the Mighty Zearth back up but then freezes up at the sight of his parents eating an expensive dinner...

Without him...

They spent his college fund on a fancy dinner without him!

6

Below the mech that laid on its side was Kodama, struggling to keep the mech from causing any further damage to the bistro as any falling debris would kill his father on contact. The weight of the Mighty Zearth was straining the already impressive superhuman strength his suit had bestowed upon the boy. He feared that it could give out at any moment, crushing him as well as everyone in the bistro...

"This doesn't look good." Kozue glanced.

"Tomoki, Hurry and finish it off now!" complained Hikoi.

"They lied to me... They lied to me... They lied to me... They lied to me..."

"Yo, Tomi! Would ya snap out of it and wrap this up?" Tedd yelled.

"Hurry up and end this fight, forget the damage to cause and let go of your shortcomings!" Kodama 'yelled' to Tomi "Listen to Me!"

This made Tomoki willing to let the Mighty Zearth stand tall and proud as it made it's way to it's target so that said mecha would be promptly torn to shreds.

And willing to tear this mech asunder was Tomoki, not just because it was his duty, but because it was through this mechanical menace that he learned a dark truth about his parents.

"This level of brutality is not what a hero would do..." Daichi lamented to himself.

As the mechanical monstrosity tore into the foe in question. Kodama, having now been relieved of the weight of the mech, charged forth at Fatalfloss with his claws, slashing away like mad while mixing it with quite a few kicks. As the Foe was kicked into a candy store, Fatalfloss then spotted "TAFFY!" Its purple masked second head popped out and made the form eat away at the taffy like mad as the torso cried in horror. "No! Not my one delicious weakness!"

"Now you're wide open!" Roared Kodama as his hunter claw transformed into a rocket arm claw which Kodama held steady with his free hand "GIGA CLAW..."

Twin Horns Emerged on the Claw like you would find on a stag beetle as Kodama charged forth with a massive wind pushing him ever closer "TEAAAARAAAAAHHHHHRRRRR!" When the attack landed upon the foe, Tomoki held the enemy's vital point in MZ's hand. They both finished off their foes with a crunch. One from Zearth's Claw, another: the horns on Kodama's Glove. And while MZ's foe was silent, Kodama's foe was as over the top as a Toku Monster can get.

"I NEEEEEEEED... ONNNNEEE MOOOOREE... SOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The monster cried as it collapsed on the floor and inevitably exploded in a ball of green fire which blew away the walls and ceiling of the candy store, and yet left the sweets unharmed for stray survivors to gorge on. RaToraTa stepped forth and yawned: "Just what we need, Further proof that two scraps aren't better than one..."

"You're Next, Copycat!" roared Maki as she charged towards her current foe. She ran towards the feline, daggers in hand, before being punched back by a sudden force. Maki glared into the eyes of the person responsible; Golden Hair and a silver mask adorn the newcomer's fierce face as a scanning screen is displayed on the lenses. "Hands off my pet project."

"S-So you're the one..." A knee to the gut was all it took for the woman to knock Maki out of her morphed state and onto a wall. This made RaToraTa chuckle at the sight of his fallen opponent being a little girl, "I clearly could have taken her down on my own, ya old hag! She's just a kid after all..."

"The reason I chose to intervene at this particular moment is because I have finished my current analysis on these Kyuseigers for the time being and they're still adjusting to the powers they've received." explained the golden-haired woman of seemingly thirty to the knight in yellow, "It doesn't matter if she's new to the power or if she's found the genetic tampering in her body, Death at the hands of a little girl will be something the afterlife will never let you live down..."

"...fffffffine." quoth a disgruntled LaToraTa as he shed his armor to reveal his seemingly typical self to the group as he said his goodbye for the moment. "You're lucky she showed up, you half-bred Monkey. Things would have been a lot more bloody if she didn't..." Those were the last words Maki heard before losing consciousness, the last words she thought before falling into her deep slumber was... '...muh...monkey?'

* * *

7

Fearful of what had happened to Maki as Komo returned with the unconscious body of her childhood friend, Marco glances to the god in anger.

"I demand to know what the meaning of these powers are!" declared Marco.

"Come to think of it, You never said that while you were spying on us these past several weeks, there would be other smaller monsters eager to hunt us down even during our battles in the Mighty Zearth!" Ushiro added.

"Nor do I recollect saying the Toys of the Core were created on earth for an earthly purpose." stated Deus.

"Cheap shot." muttered Nicole.

"Calm yourselves, I have not been careless with such cosmic artifacts of power. These tools are merely a means to an end, a little side quest to add to your duties as pilots of Zearth. As a matter of fact, by finishing off this third foe, you have completed three of your fifteen priliminary trials."

"Hold on, Did you say 'Priliminary'?" exclaimed Kodama.

"Wait, does that mean-?" Cress asked before the static overtook our heroes once more.

* * *

When next they opened their eyes, they found their ring of chairs in another ring of chairs. Twelve rings circled Deus as the children glared at the other sets of pilots.

"So we get a giant robot out of the deal? Sounds like a party to me?" An arrogant voice sounded loud and clear, "At 500 meters a pop, heh! I bet Kakarot would've loved to dance with one of those."

"Yuki, there are so many of them!" pointed a young woman with her long pink hair stylized in big, rabbit eared hair loopies in the front and a big, fluffy bun in the back.

"Heh, guess so..." chuckled a man with flowing black hair. They shared in common the standard uniform they modeled after the elder god; a flowing dark cloak with ornaments attached hiding a fancy fencing outfit.

"Congratulations, Children of Courage." greeted a middle aged man clad in another cloak of Godhood and a Jewish Kippah.

"Yeah, Good Job, Dude!" Cheered a girl in a fancy cap. "We just saved a princess from replacing the moon spirit by cutting her arm off! No Fate but What we make, am I right!"

"Wehew!" a cheer from the girl right next to the capped girl filled the air.

"Wait, are these bozos..." Monika gasped.

"...pilots, just like us?" added Koraline.

It was then that Marco saw a bunch of people, some of them were similar to their siblings, their cousins, every one of the Tenda kids who were among the pilots were there.

...Except for himself and Cress.

Did I mention that for the sake of mystery, they'll all be cloaked in shadow.

"Now that you all have congregated under the auspices of my newest survival game, permit me to extrapolate on its rules and purpose." began Deus.

"You may think that I am a god, but fret not. I no longer have such power for I have passed it down to these worthy successors." Deus lamented as their attention was re-directed to the three in front of this former god. "And even then, they have no time to see everything, so below your feet is a diligent crew of moderators to watch you go on your chosen path."

Sure enough, there was a bustling control center of what appears to be a studio. There, Freya and Caitlyn spotted two familiar faces amongst the scientists and blue collar workers present. Freya's jaw pretty much dropped upon seeing the bearded man and the young lady wave hello to them before going into a special room.

"Hey, that's Renei-" exclaimed Freya.

"...and Hakuharu!" Caitlyn continued.

"Indeed, they are the same producers from your dream." Stated Deus, "after all, they were the first to volunteer in the first place. Therefore, they are entitled to oversee the inner and outer workings of this new type of survival game where four giant robots in separate dimensions fight off the mechanical monstrosities I can afford to have their masterminds send over: fifteen for each metal warrior I dispense to each earth."

'No way, there are alternate universes involved?' thought Kanji.

"Excuse me, but I have a question about the giant robots." Asked a frog-like creature sitting atop a someteen-year-old dude's head, "I know you mentioned that there are four robots, but why do I see twelve around here?"

"While the other eight teams I plan to include in the survival game will not receive the fifteen metal foes destined for the remaining four—mainly since the budget can only stretch so thin..."Deus answered as a simulation of the Kyuseigers' ring of chairs appeared in front of them, spinning round and about to select the next pilot, "but with the monsters I vow to send to your universe, at least you can have these mechs to use in a pinch. Do keep in mind that any and all battles are fueled by the current pilot's entire midichlorian count, making your current job as costly as all the others."

The mark of the enemy appeared below the illusional projections of the cockpit as the chairs begin slowing down. "Furthermore, after your distinct set of trials are finished, you will all be sent to a universe of my choosing to neutralize the nothing."

"The wut?" A portly young teenager turned around to find a goddess in white holding a chest of four masks which all floated out one by one towards their respective hosts, The portly girl being one such host.

"These four faces are known as Kamikamé: Masks of the Gods." extrapolated Deus, "These will grant you the Power of the deities that each mask represents, but some have more unique traits than others."

Twas then that the portly girl's mask split in half, gaining the attention of a somewhat less portly girl as the masks begin to move towards their hosts. "You've already seen one of the masks' drawbacks in that Jessadie of Imagination's power is to be shared, but among the other three masks, they each have a different curse, there is one that condemns you to the face of a strong presence within your heart, as well as another that can influence your own ambitions. But there is one cursed mask that can completely suppliment the entire existence of the mask's wearer and turns the poor dastard into nothing more than a puppet for the nothing to control. And so, it is up to you to figure out which among the masked is cursed with this power."

_Alistair Uno_

He felt a panic not unlike when the day he faced Mother and Grandmother together in the same room... He felt the same fear just by looking at it, the visible dome of a salty codger combined with the unified darkness that made up of his ancestry.

_Makoto Bario_

He felt awe for once in his life, the power flowing from this mask was amazing to behold and twas he, a neive little Nintendo fanboy who got his mitts on such a powerful mask. Said mask resembled that of a Eastern-style dragon's head refined into a knight's helmet, symbolic of heroism in times of need.

_Terry Bartholomew Jones_

So this was the key to his new strength, the way he was destined to draw power from, his third and final wish was to be forfilled by this mask. The mask itself was blue with crimson horns adorning the bottom of the cheekbones like antenne

_Jessica Paltrivel_

_Madison Zocuté_

They both stared into each other's eyes, disappointed that their mask partner wasn't somebody they truly loved (Jess wanted an alien transfer student named Gomez) nor someone they could rely on (Maddie wanted her father) but nevertheless, the two still find joy that they gained their halves of this mask which brandished a swirl of chocolate and golden hair with its face marked in a hot-pink glow that seemingly invited the two...

_Ventus Frederickson_

At that point the chairs had stopped rotating and landed on Ven's seat on the cockpit, prompting the masks to propell themselves onto the faces of the guys and gals destined to wear them. There were screams of agony as their bodies mutated and grew into monstrous forms before they exploded into a mass of liquid energy and flew in their own directions.

"JESS!" cried a similar looking girl who was quite more fit than the girls wearing the mask of Jessadie "What the hell did you do!?"

"The same thing I've done to Miss Zocuté as well as three other entities, and that is transform them into the spawn of deities." Extrapolated Deus as he stood upward to further pronounce his preachings, "These four are in the running to become the next Chronicle Emperor or Empress,"

"Uh, Excuse me, but there were five people, not four..." asked a boy who shared the stage with five small frog-like humanoids. Deus calmly re-iliterated: "They share the mask of Jessadie, so they shall share the throne should they make it to the Edge of the Canon where it waits for the new ruler..."

"Ruler of What! Do we get a galactic empire to rule over!?" smiled the small green one, at least I think it's green, My Night Vision's rather weak.

"Only if your patron god's up to the task, for lo and behold: The battles that require the use of your Titans are fueled by every midichlorian within the body of the pilots chosen for each brawl." Koraline noted that the term 'Brawl' the former god had used in his speech wasn't half bad and thus considered using it sometime in the future as Deus continued extrapolating the rules of this new survival game "Those that weather their specific set of trials shall move onto their training as the next generation in an army of my Saints."

"And if those you choose are Buddhist ...or Jewish?" asked a slightly short fellow with a clean-shaved head. "You are free to maintain your faiths in your native religion if you please, but there are still tasks you need to do for me at the moment."

"Well I, for one, am glad we will be taking apart the scraps an re-using them for smaller-scale mechs." sneered a yellow frog.

"Please tell us about who will punish us for doing such things with their scraps!" Cried a fellow with a bowl of curry atop his head.

"Calm down, The Multi-Dimentional Diversity System has agreed to send over the twelve mechs you see before you on the condition that we send them the Engines that run them, just as the Subspace Army has agreed to send their mooks to test you so long as you stay out of their way during this first round." Deus explained to the group, "I even managed to get the Anti-Spiral to provide the multiversal transit as waiver the Humanity Annihilation System it has in place for your destination in universe AC-2015 on the condition that any additional mechs remain in your homeworld."

"So how do we know these business partners can be trusted?" spoke a red frog.

"Four Fleet-Destroying Titans, Four Legendary Heroes, Four Powerful Gods in Disguise! The one that reaches the Key to return hearts shall receive a throne incomparable; Indeed, the victor shall rule over the intergalactic empire of Phantasticaä as its Reborn Chronicle Emperor! Look around you, twelve pillars of hope have been gathered to defeat the Nothing once and for all. There are rules to this specific game your patron game masters will explain along the way, but know that the power within each of you will grow with each of the fifteen foes I send across your twelve home dimensions, sharpening your strength for the second phase of my game. Prepare yourselves for War and Death, for they shall follow you from your home to your destination."

8

"First thing's first, you might say!" snarked a fellow with white hair obscured by the veil of shadow Deus has cast upon all multi-dimensional guests, his bespeckled superior adding: "Well put." before the two vanished to their own world, the others began to follow suit.

"A pleasant Day to you, dear mighty Zearth." bowed the young woman as she and her apparent pupils tipped their witch caps as they faded back to their home world.

"You better stay alive long enough for me to kill you!" snarked a crazy-eyed girl in a flowing white outfit as she faded.

"My God... Andy, What have I done?" sobbed the woman as she vanished, gaining the attention of a shocked Andy. "MOM?!"

"It isn't your mom, kid." Explained a man with spikey hair on the same platform as the short bald man, glaring at the lad of 21 as said man faded from the platform "Knowing the Gods, She's probably got her own Andy to deal with."

"And he's probably in for some big trouble if you ask me." Snarked the Short Bald man before dissipating.

"All the same, we're gonna have to start training if we're gonna stand a chance against these Trials," sighed another bald man, as tall as the spiky haired fellow, "I recommend you do the same."

"Wait, so... We have to fight after our fifteen battles?!" panicked Andy.

"Fear leaves an aura about you!" quoth a spectacled girl before said spectacled girl dissipates.

"Looks like It's gonna be a blast, bashing some metal mooks in!" Snarked a collared fellow in a yellow coat which faded from view in an instant.

"Glad to know we'll be giving you a show while you sit on your ass, Porky!" snarked another fellow, tall, with a scar on his chest. He sounded a bit like Daichi except colder, more aloof.

"Alright, Everybody! We're now in full-on paranormal investigation mode, so let's get ready for War, Guys!" smiled a fading girl with yellow ribbons in her hair.

"Ugh... And all because her favorite author bit the dust and denied her a book." facepalmed the man next to her.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, you crazy kids!" smiled a sly young lad, fading away as he says: "I admit, You must have some mad skills to end up fighting alongside us, huh?"

"B-But it wasn't skill!" cried Cress.

"Easy kid, I know your worth to the universe." spoke a nearby humanoid, resembling a cross between an insect and a lizard, before he faded from sight saying: "I'm gonna be watching over you."

"Thrown into Handling Galifrey's dirty work, huh?" sighed the witch that remained on the platform to their right, "You poor little monkey."

"So, I take it you want these guys out, Right?" the green frog asked the young boy, around the same age as the boy in the vest who had faded back to his home universe a few seconds before, and the boy replied as both parties joined the boy in the vest in their home universe. "Of course not, Sarge! Any friend of the ARMPIT Platoon is a friend of Mine!"

"If that's the way you want it, Then this means I'm gonna keep you bozos on a very short leash." sneered the boy's older sister as she quietly followed them.

"No! Please wait!" howled Marco.

"Deus, There has to be a way out! Tell Us!" cried Komo as Deus dissappeared from view:

"I declare this meeting adjourned!"

* * *

Now, fifteen of our heroes stood with an empty white void. The only things worth noticing is a grown-ass man with black hair, a stringy young girl with brown hair, a white outline in a button shirt, and an oddly designed stone doorway behind the pilots that stared into the trio of newcomers.

"Pain!" piped Maki as she snapped herself awake and struggled to sit upward, "Ugh, Everything's in pain! Man, does she know where it smarts..."

"Look, I've got places to go and a Cereal Cocktail to eat so, I'm just going to make this quick." the outlined entity then took a spoonful of his cereal to his mouth to swallow it upon the completion of the sentence, "I've seen your future through a plethora of lenses, most of them end in dispair, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"...what are you?" piped a voice, redirecting the outline's attention to the spiky-haired boy in the black and blue checkered shirt. The entity smiled at this revelation and glanced at the fellow on his side.

"You're doing quite a good job so far, but you've still got a long road ahead," chuckled the entity, causing the fellow to blush, "And with an Internet Review Series on top of that!"

"Well, Tod, I do my best... Eheheh..." the fellow meekly replied as he brushed the side of his head in a bout of shyness.

"Hold on, YOU'RE seclusive anime writer-producer Tod Schimer?" exclaimed a shocked and rightfully startled Anko, "The same moron who proposed to Disney to buy Hasbro in the 90s and failed?"

"Due to a lack in capital, Yes!" screamed the entity, named Tod, as he slammed the table before sighing to himself, "See, this is why I wear the helmet in public, to make sure no one freaks out, myself included!"

"Deus mentioned something about being a retired god..." Komo quietly spoke as she analyzed her surroundings "So does that mean that-"

"Yes, Of course I am god! At least in this form, anyhow... But people have called me the world and the universe from time to time" Tod meekly commented as he stood from his seat, walking towards the pilots as he spoke his usual speech "I am all and I am one, this basically makes me all of you."

A good chunk of the group recoiled in shock as Maki struggles to sit upwards, still reeling from the pain that the enigmatic woman had dealt her. "Oh, look, you're all surprised. Wait. Okay, one of you's been beaten half to death. Hey, Silver! Get this broad a Senzu Bean, Will ya?"

"SENZU BEAN!" Sounded a Voice as a bean came flying in the direction of Komo, causing her to scramble just to grasp it for a few seconds so she could feed it to her friend.

"Open wide." Maki obeyed her friend as she bit and chewed the bean to the point where she can easily swallow it. And upon swallowing, the bruises left by her battle seemed to grow weaker and faded away. "Whoa, you're kidding."

"I kid you not, that's the actual function of these Senzu Beans." declared Tod as he paced the void with his blend of miniature Luck-themed marshmallows and processed Peanut Butter-Chocolate Puffs in his hand "The only reason your world wasn't allowed to grow these was because there wasn't any major threat to its existence...Well, until now, that is!"

9

The gate opened in an instant as a soul-piercing glare stunned the fifteen children long enough for what appears to be a massive array of oversized ribbons take hold of each pilot and drag them into the gate kicking and screaming. The ribbons grasped at the arms, legs, chests, necks, heads and abdominals of each of the pilots as they were being stuffed with a sensation of seeing the wonder of the past, the pressure of the present and the looming tragedy of the future. The magical power and knowledge gushed into their minds to the point where it feels as if they were going to burst until...

* * *

...they found themselves back in the cockpit, most of them were in their seats while others were square in the center, Kodama being one such pilot.

"So this is... the power of a god..." Kodama whispered. With each sentence, his voice emitted more and more pride in himself. "Somehow, I knew this power would come from someone. My father's destiny as a chosen man has allowed me to save him."

"What good is he?" Tomi uttered.

"What good is-?" Kodama was dumbfounded by Tomi's depressed remark. "He's a man of endless energy able to overcome any obstacle with pride, that's why he's among the chosen!"

"But he's only one of those so-called chosen..." Tomi sighed. "There are just so many chosen people out there, and my parents... they just can't be amongst those guys, can they... Is lying a thing among the chosen?"

This got Kodama startled for a bit, but he soon regained his usual tone and demeanor. "Only when it's necessary, for all you know, they could be hiding something terrible-"

"Like what?! They've lied to me about my college fund! Who knows what else they've lied to me about?" Tomoki Toriyama had tears flowing from his eyes. "Did they want me? Was I even their child? They probably didn't even love me at all!"

Those were the last words Tomoki Toriyama spoke.

The moment the boy fell to the floor, everyone immediately realized that something was wrong.

"Tomoki!" yelled Moji.

"Yo, Tomi, get up!" added Kanji.

"Tomi!" spoke Maki.

"Tomoki-kun!" cried Komo.

"Guys, I... I heard the voice and that means I'm next in line, I get that! It's just..." Ven stopped mid sentence "between the accident atop Zearth... and now this... I'm really freakin' scared!"

10

"Please, he's just sobbing quietly after seeing his folks blow his college fund on a fancy dinner." Tedd nonchalantly responded. "He'll be fine... Right?"

Tomoki did not move one inch.

Moji headed to Tomoki and checked his neck to see if there's a pulse. The results: "Nothing... Tomoki Toriyama is no more."

"Oh, gods!" Anko yelped.

"No way!" Maki added.

"You're kidding, right? You have to be!" Komo hoped in vain. "Hey, Tomi, please wake up!"

Sarah was hyperventalating in her chair and Ellen comforted her the best she could. "You'll be fine, Sarah, we can get through this..."

"If he's dead, maybe I can save him!" Ichigo then got out a defibulator machine from... wherever the heck he had it... and made his way to Tomoki's lifeless body "CLEAR!"

And all he received in return wasn't the life of a friend, but an comically frizzy mess of an electromagnetically charged afro.

"It's no use... His life force has probably been sucked dry from moving the Mighty Zearth..." lamented Kodama. "Such a Pity, I actually considered him to be among the chosen myself."

"...M-My cripes!" Ellen was frightened of the truth he just spoke as Sarah hyperventalated even more. "Stop doing that, Sarah!"

"You say you're to pilot the thing next, right?" Ventus nodded to the boy. "I suggest you fill out some things on your bucket list sometime soon before your battle."

"The punk's right, and the same goes for all of you bozos." Koyemshi added. "If there are things you wanna do before you die, I highly recommend that you get on that."

(Magia - Amanda Lee)

**Macaulay Culkin as Takashi Waku**

**Spike Spencer as Masaru "Kodama" Kodaka**

**Crispin Freeman as Daichi Yamura**

**Laura Bailey as Mako "Nakama" Nakarai**

**Vic Mignoyna as Isao Kako**

**Wendee Lee as Chizuru "Chizu" Honda**

**Elijah Wood as Moji Kunihiko**

**Janice Kawaye as Maki Ano**

**Johnathan Rosansky as Yosuke Kirie**

**Apphia Wu as Takami "Komo" Komoda**

**Kagome Higurashi as Aiko "Anko" Tomosuki**

**Blake Swift as Kanji Yoshikawa**

**Chrissy Bares as Kana Ushiro**

**Anna Kingsley as Yoko Machi**

**Alexander Cayford as Jun Ushiro**

**Lewis Lovhaug as Dung Beetle**

**Hailey Joel Osment as Sora Rockbell**

**David Gahlegger as Riku Raiobiki**

**Hayden Penniter as Kairi Hakumei**

**Meghan Jette Martin as Namine Hakumei**

**Quinton Flynn as Lea Yamauchi**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas Rockbell, Ventus Shinkei**

**Hayden Penniter as Xion Botkins**

**Jason Dohring as Terra Capulet**

**Willa Holland as Madoka "Aqua" Waku**

**? as Elliot Dunkel**

**? as Tedd Verres**

**? as Sarah Brown**

**? as Grace Sciuridae**

**? as Susan Pompoms**

**? as Ellen Dunkel**

**? as Bonnie Anderson**

**Janet Varney as Meiko Xinenbo**

**John Morris as Andy Davis**

**Josh Grelle as Marco Tenusei**

**Todd Haberkorn as Cress Tenunsei**

**Monica Rial as Freya Tenunsei**

**Tia Ballard as Caitlyn Tenunsei**

**Micah Solusod as Maurice Jinaka "Sage"**

**Mona Marshall as Harold Rasobu**

**Wayne Knight as Shoukachi Kodaka**

**Written By**

**The One Named Light**

**Reevee21**

**Super Smash Bros. (C) Nintendo / Creatures inc. / GAME FREAK / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Konami / Sega / Capcom / Namco  
****Kingdom Hearts (C) Disney, Square Enix, Tatsuya Nomura  
****Bokurano (C) Mahiro Kitoh  
Toy Story (C) Disney + Pixar****  
El Goonish Shive (C) Dan Shive  
**

**Story Direction by**

**The One Named Light  
Reevee21**

**Murmur's Behind the Chair**

**Episode Three: Tomoki Toriyama in Backnine of the Gods**

"Well brother, fancy meeting you here." Smirked god of desolation and future creator of the Mask of Unicron, Ende Demise. "I take it you're here for the tournament of gods?"

"Indeed I am, although I have relinquished my throne to a worthy successor, I have trained them in all of my techniques." declared Deus in the face of his younger brother with a glare that could rival the smirk on said brother's golden mask, "My team simply cannot be defeated!"

"Oh, but you forget that I've brought in comrades from a few alternative realities to assist my ploy for the prize in question," Demise turned towards a banker, a Viacom executive, and a Key-weilding sorcerer. "Failure is inevitable."

"I understand this..." sighed Deus before pointing to his successors. "But even so, My successors will carry on and pick up where I falter. I have known them for years and in many possibilities, they have proven themselves cunning, intelligent, brave, noble and adaptable enough to reign over causality in my place."

"Boys, you're both pretty! Can we please go to register already?" groaned the fair lady Atomisa, taking the form of the deceased mother of a boy with a magical gem on his body. "It's just mini-golf, you know."

11

It was a beautiful Summer Day as a few deities have gathered together, for today is the day the most powerful beings in all causality get their golf clubs and sweatervests for a round at an East Longmeadow recreational establishment best known for miniature golf. Driving Deus' cart was none other than Meiko Xinenbo with Tomoki Toriyama being brought along as a babysitting gig.

"Don't you just love the great outdoors?" gleefully asked Tomoki to the then-nameless girl who then replied: "Yeah, lets go explore!"

"YIPPEEE!" Tomoki ran off from the cart with Mei being not too far behind as they explored the greenery of the golf course. Hole after hole, The two mortals played as the gods had at it at their puttlery. Eventually, Deus was ahead by two strokes and needed to beat Ende's 5-stroke hole to at least even the score. Tod Schimer was Cookie Dough Ice Cream, While Hakuharu was eating Peanut-Butter Chocolate Ice Cream and for some Reason even THiN CRUST and Mr DeeP DiSH were sitting there eating soft serve vanilla with Oreos and M&amp;Ms, respectively.

"Say, When's that Korra review you've been hyping up?" Tod asked the two critics to which they wouldn't respond.

Tomoki had asked Mei to climb the treetops with him and she gleefully accepted. Sure enough, Tomoki climbed the branches and yet Mei merely stared at him, watching him climb higher and higher until his foot slipped off a branch. "TOMOKI! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" She rushed to Tomoki as he began to stumble, she reached out to Tomoki with both her arms as he fell into them with a thump!

"What were you thinking, Tomoki!? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Roared Mei, enraged that Tomoki doing exactly what she allowed him to do.

"But, you said you were gonna climb the treetops with me." whined Tomoki, shocked and dissapointed that the nice lady who agreed to this adventurous task was ultimately not willing to go through with it in the end.

"I did?" Mei was shocked that she of all people agreed to this, she of all people should know this, she's mature enough... or is she... "Uh, even if I did, I wouldn't do it until I was sure we'd be able to survive a fall so next time, try not to climb so high, m'kay?"

"m'kay..." quoth a dissapointed Tomoki as Deus took his second stroke of the hole, getting the ball in there in time for the score to put him three steps ahead. Mei glanced at the god, she knew that time has passed for him to the point where he's chosen to retire... Hopefully enough time would pass so that the girl that will soon be known as Meiko Xinenbo would be mature enough to understand how to properly take care of such a kind and innocent soul such as Tomoki Toriyama.

"We're still get paid, right?"

**Next Time**

Friends and Family are always there to help you when things get rough, they are a part of you and vice versa. Through good times and bad, they are your power even if you know that death will be imminant.

**Weakness**

* * *

Oh, My Christler! This show's starting to get good! Eleven More Mechs to Merch up to High Heaven, New opportunities for new characters, and Narry a Luke Perry in sight! That sounds like my kind of party, What do you think, Ree?

**Reevee21: **...

Uhuh... *Mouth clicking noise* So, Bonus Nerd Points! Let's get this party started, Out of the 25 Kamen Rider Shows that currently exist at the time of it's writing, Which one is Kamen Rider OOO and in which year did said series debut?

**Reevee21: **You KILLED him?! Tomoki's dead?! He's just - he's dead! Drop-dead, like that! No warning, no faint heartbeat or anything, just BOOM, the most adorable character is DEAD! HE'S DEAD! HE'S -

Get A hold of yourself, Ree!

**Reevee21: **BUT HE'S DEEEEEEAAAAAAAD! *Sob* WHY?! *Sob* Why is it always the cute, stat-less ones that die first?! Why must thee be so cruel, natural selection?!

C'mon, Ree... I promise I'll make it up to you. How about a Commercial Break of Sorts?

**Reevee21:** *Sniff* R-Really?

Sure, We'll take our characters to E3 to react to the stuff we enjoy from saith trade show as well as give them a tour through our merchandise catalogue.

**Reevee21:** (We now have a merchandise catalogue! Apparently. My section's probably full of Eevee tracking equipment, and Eevee suffocation insurance) *Wipes eye* Y-yea, that'll be fun...I've never been to an E3 before...y-yea! Let's do it!

Alrighty, then. Chin up, Ree. We've got some summer fun to have before we kill off Ven!

**Reevee21:** W-WHAT!

Be sure to Hug them Eevee as you answer today's bonus Nerd Point Questions! Be creative and Have Fun, Saint Zearth Duo Out!


	22. Q1 Toy Catalogue

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Mob, I welcome you to the Month of June, where the sun grows sunnier, the sky turns bluer, and the nerds gather in bulk for blockbuster after blockbuster! And 2015's basically a perfect storm of 'em! This is also the time where you'd expect people to go out and buy Japanese Toys at Convention because really, they literally have the best toys. Just ask the Transformers and Toei Super Heroes! Henceforth I shall broadcast all the commercials for the Saint Zearth Merchandise we currently have available in whatever alternate universe hosts this show as a TV Show.

**Reevee21:** That ought to be a strange, strange alternate world, where I'm a profiting businesswoman (businessteenager?)...*squints* but didn't we define that to be _this_ world a couple episodes ago, in the Cartoon Cartoon Friday interview? Or is it just because this is an A/N right now, and the version of me that's speaking those lines down there is the businesswoman (or teenager)...or maybe not?

Well, to be fair, your Fictional Counterpart is twenty-four in both the Conway Cat and Saint Zearth universes, In fact we've started calling her Renei in the last chapter... So, there's that!

**Reevee21: **UGH, this different-reality-thing is confusing! *Headdesk*

**Tod: **Join the Club.

* * *

**amiibo**

Announcer: Feel like a Kyuseiger in Smash Bros! (Footage of a Mii Fighter in the Garb of Zearth Red, Blue, Black, White and Sky) Feel like a Kyuseiger in Mario Kart! (More Miis in Kyuseiger Uniforms, This time as Zearth Grey, Tan, Violet and Indigo) Feel like a Kyuseiger in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, (Kirby is using his Smash Moveset in Rainbow Curse) The Adventures never stop with New Amiibo based on the popular Dairantou Saint Zearth series. Each Sold Separately!

* * *

Waku: (is Playing Kirby and the Rainbow Curse with the Zearth Red amiibo) Whoa, I'm really kicking butt here!

-RT-

Machi: So it's gonna have an impact in every game?

Renei: Every last one!

Machi: This is gonna be interesting.

-RT-

Maki: Aha! Gotcha!

Komo: Oh! (K.O.d in Smash Bros.) Oh, my...

Maki: Best of Seven?

Komo: Actually, I was thinking that we move on to... uh, Mario Kart 8?

Maki: Or how about Splatoon? I can't wait to see how my Dairantou Daggers play in this game!

* * *

(Tsubasa - was sitting in a hospital waiting room right next to a puppet with a Antenna ball for a head.)

Jack: So, there's this boy you like, right?

Tsubasa: *Gasp* Wha-How did you know?!

Jack: I saw the way you were lookin' buddy, that's the look that wants to seal the deal with a cute chocolate cake! Maybe you want some disney-grade memories to be made with it?

Tsubasa: Uh, actually.

Jack: Enter my new Saint Zearth Mini-Cake. Just pick the candy bar on top with the corresponding occasion and select which three of these Fifteen Kyuseiger Amiibo you want on top!

Tsubasa: Is that... It is! It's Moji!

Jack: Eyup! The one and only Zearth Blue! (we get a brief glimpse at Tsubasa's fangirl smile) Did I mention your mind will be wiped clean since this basically isn't canon.

**Saint Zearth Mini-Cake  
also available: Power Rangers Dino Charge and Magical DoReMi**

**Jack in the Box**

* * *

Moji: ...Tsubasa-chan. Canon or not, (Picks his Amiibo from his cake) I dont want you to see me as this...

-RT-

Komo: (bites into her cake) Mmmm...

Maki: Compliments to the chef!

Komo: Maki, this was machine made for a fast food resturant.

Maki: Who cares, Free Amiibo!

Komo: ... I guess you have a point.

-RT-

Kako: We're on a cake?!

Chizu: We're on a cake...?

Kirie: We're on a cake.

Kako: Wwwwwow.

Chizu: ...

Kirie: ...

-RT-

Machi: Well, that's sweet!

Kana: Litterally!

Ushiro: ...its just a processed cake.

Kana: Try a bite, Onee-Chan! (Stuffs a bite in Ushiro's Mouth)

Ushiro: ... meh.

* * *

Figma #2X6-A - Takashi Waku  
Series: Bokurano/Dairantou Saint Zearth

Clad in his Zearth Red Uniform at its sparked state, Takashi sports a bright red paint scheme with no spills or sloppy smudges. He looks spot on to his anime counterpart, similar to the SF Figuarts line of Toys from Bandai

Accessories: Helmet (can be swapped with Takashi's head), Dairantou Saber, Dairantou Driver, Gaogurredge (The Giant Sword Takashi weilds during the second half of season 1)

Hands: x5 pairs

Faces: x4 expressions (Happy, Angry, Depressed, smirk)

Quality: Sturdy build, great articulation, one of the Better Figmas on the Market.

Figma #2X6-B - Moji Kunihiko  
Series: Bokurano/Dairantou Saint Zearth

Accessories: Helmet (Can be swapped with Moji's head), Dairantou Saber, Dairantou Driver, Gokendo Staff

Hands: x5 pairs

Faces: x3 expressions (Calm, determined, blushing)

Quality: Sturdy build, great articulation, one of the Better Figmas on the Market.

Figma #2X6-C - Daichi Yamura  
Series: Bokurano/Dairantou Saint Zearth

Accessories: Helmet (Can be swapped with Moji's head), Dairantou Saber, Dairantou Driver, Dairendozer (An Excavator notorious for weighting down the Kyuseiger in question)

Hands: x5 pairs

Faces: x3 expressions (Calm, shocked, eye roll)

Quality: Sturdy build, good articulation, you can certainly do a lot worse.

Figma #2X6-D - Takami Komoda  
Series: Bokurano/Dairantou Saint Zearth

Accessories: Helmet (Can be swapped with Moji's head), Dairantou Saber, Dairantou Driver, Gokendo Staff

Hands: x5 pairs

Faces: x3 expressions (Calm, determined, blushing)

Quality: Sturdy build, good articulation, one of the Better Figmas on the Market.

Cons: Wrong shade of Teal, Helmet Required for full flexibility.

* * *

Komo: So, tell me. How do I look.

Maria: Well, for starters. Your Boobs are amazing!

Komo: WHA-! (Blushes as she notes the breasts on her figurine are at least a C-cup.) This must be something with the molding. Yeah that's it.

Light: (inner monologue) _If only you knew..._

-RT-

Waku: Well hellloooooooo action figures!

Moji: This isn't your average Mickey D's figure, isn't it?

Waku: We're _clearly_ too good for that.

-RT-

Daichi: What the -! Hey, Isn't that teal a couple shades off?!

Reevee21: Eh, I think the paint got too warm in the sun or something. Or it might be because we're authors, not toymakers!

Daichi: *Facepalm*

* * *

(We cut to a kid's room as a couple of boys are playing with the Mighty Zearth)

Announcer: The Mighty Zearth. 500 Meters high and capable of crushing any foe. When the search for its prey drags it under the sea, The Mighty Zearth can Transform into something much more adequate!

(As the Announcer's second line is spoken, A boy transforms the mech into a Submarine in Fast Motion. Stock footage dubbed over with new lines is showcased after the submarine mode is seen)

Maki: Whoa! This is like Blue Submarine No.6!

Waku: Is it possible to name drop shows in commercials?

All: Uh, Oh! (the Wall Explodes)

Announcer: Dairantou Saint Zearth! Too Hot to Handle!

* * *

Cress: Hey, look, forth wall break!

Marco: We have a fourth wall?

Cress: ...ssssssuuuuuure?

Marco: We have a fourth wall.

Reevee21: Sure thing!

Cress: REEV, YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE OUR FORTH WALL!

Reevee21: Snap, I did...?

Cress: IT WAS _BEAUTIFUL _AND THEN YOU _BROKE_ IT!

Reevee21: Whoooooops...

Marco: WE JUST GOT IT! ...or has it been here all along and we haven't noticed?

Cress: Who cares? We've got a Mighty Zearth that can transform! TRANSFORM, I TELL YOU!

Marco: Wait, WHAT?!

-RT-

Maki: Almost done... Just shift the Shoulder fins together, fold the legs back and Valecimo!

Komo: Amazing!

Maki: What can I say, I know my Transformers when I see 'em!

Machi: I still cant believe this is actually plausible!

-RT-

Ushiro: What's the point of the Transform Gimmick?

-RT-

Ventus: Ah! No Way! We're actually using this in the Show

Reevee21: (From offscreen) Indeed we are.

Ventus: Awesome!

* * *

Ballad of the Goddess - midnachick97

**Twelve Titans**

We see Trunks' hand fall limp

**Powered by the Soul of their puppeteers.**

We see a chocolate brown version of Koyemshi floating above a man with blue hair.

_"-he played his part, just like the little prince back there"_

**Six Powerful Stones**

We see six gems one by one as offscreen narration names each of them.

_"HAL Laboratories, Monolith Soft, Nintendo R&amp;D, Intelligent Systems, Creatures Inc., GAME FREAK, all shards of the Master Core created by the very creators of the old world..."_

**A forbidden custom**

We see the world of the Mushroom Kingdom

_"I do miss good company, especially ever since that cursed girl escaped me... The true starter of the Tenda line...a source of that strange, creative energy that lives on in you."_

**Combines Past and Future**

Madoka Kaname is staring into the face of Madoka Waku

"But that's Impossible!"

(Don't you Know) It's Love - RABBIT

Sayaka Miki is slicing her way through rows of Redead alongside Zearth Indigo

_"So the timelines of each of our worlds are happening concurrently"_

_"That's pretty much the gist of it."_

We cut to Kyoko Sakura conversing with Moji

"Awesome, so when can I meet this other me?" she smiled as Moji sweatdropped.

We then see Kanji as Zearth Black escaping to Samus' Ship.

"Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire, Eh?"

We see Maki and Komo as Zearth Turquoise and Zearth Teal, respectively.

"Well, We've got a full house on our hands, 50-50?"

Maki flings Komo towards the Kirbies based on the SM4SH DLC Fighters

"Wha-! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Cue Ushiro (Zearth White) being helped up a cliff by Homura Akemi (Age 14)

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because she's always there to help you..."

We see Xymmti and Garlic Jr. (The Movie's Co-Head Villains) staring at Kana, who they locked away in a cell

_"...and because you'd be willing to do the same for her..."_

**This Summer**

Lord Slug is pitted against Piccolo.

"I share with my savior his Immortality, Henceforth: I am Invincible!"

We catch a glimpse at a sinister-looking Kyuseiger in dark colors. The Mouthpiece being Zearth's face, except only two lights are ignighted-one light blue, another being just white-And his Chest is adorned with a Snowy TV Screen.

"No one can escape the forbidden custom: Zearth Static!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that! Kyaaaaaaahhh!"

**Dairantou Saint Zearth: Wish upon a Dead Zone**

Nagisa Momoe and Mami Tomoe are hanging with Daichi Yamura

"Whoa, If the uses in his world are more grown up, that means his me's gotta be as developed as you, right?" Smiled Nagisa to Mami.

* * *

Waku: Whoa! What a Rush! We're actually gonna go through with this?

Reevee21: In the Movie's definition of Canon, yes.

Waku: That's still pretty good!

-RT-

Kodama: I think I saw Eleven Lights on Zearth's Face... Isn't Ventus supposed to be dead by this point?

-RT-

Pit: Whoa...so...much...hype! I can't wait for this summer! ...*turns around, confused* Also, is this a studio...?

Reevee21: *Fangirling in the background*

-RT-

Koyemshi: Wait... ZEARTH CAN TRANSFORM!?

* * *

And that's the Catalogue for all the Toys we have in store for the first quarter of Saint Zearth! I hope this proved to be a fitting distraction from the mess the Kyuseigers have gotten themselves into. The Movie though, God, it's so Non-Canon, it hurts...

**Tod: **Just like your average DBZ Movie!

**Reevee21: ***Skids to a stop after fangirling* Sure is a lot of good SHTUFF! We've got food 'n figmas and...a preview, I guess that doesn't start with F, but HEY, it's pretty darn HYPEY-LOOKING.

Also, I had to rewrite several bits that she wrote in order to comply with the preset personalities of the characters.

**Reevee21: **Well, I never watched the show to begin with, Can You blame me? I mean, how does one tell the difference between Kodama and Komo?

**Tod:** *Sigh* Looks like somebody's going to have to watch the original series... I'm sure you can easily find it on YouTube.

Don't all unknown anime? Be sure to rate, favorite, comment and subscribe if you're a conformist, and as always, hug an Eevee for as long as you like. That's all for now, Be creative and have fun, Saint Zearth Duo Out!


	23. EP8CH1-Mute

*Blows off dust* Kept ya waiting huh... Welp, it appears that during the time old man Light's been out, Ryu and Cloud managed to worm their way into Sm4sh as DLC, Project M got smegcanned and Satoru Iwata passed away... And I left off by Killing a character, Not good. Got to make it up to them with Ven's Arc before he-

**Reevee21:** *REEVEE21 used FALIL against the wild LIGHT* NNNNEAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DOES HE NEED TO DIIEEEEEEEE?! *Continues flailing* *continues flailing* *continues flailing*

**Battle message:** It's not very effective...

**Tod:** Wow, now that is just sad...

**Percy: **I know, right?

1: Procrastination - Big O  
2: Baron to Tono - noein  
3: Ginen - Bokurano  
4: Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto (as performed by Taylor Davis)  
5: pinky promise - BlazBlue series  
6: Doubt - Madoka Magica Rebellion  
7: Heavenly Spirit - Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

It was chilly as always in Denver... Four local boys were merely playing some hoops when suddenly...

CRASH!

1

an odd flying vehicle crushed the boy in an orange parka into a bloody, lifeless pulp as out stepped a rightfully grossed out Inspector Gadget, "Oh, My! Messy, Messy, Messy,"

"Oh, My God! He killed Kenny!" cried the kid in the brown coat.

"You Bastards!" roared the kid with the green hat.

"Now, Now, It was just the Autopilot's GPS system that offed him." stammered Gadget,

"Yeah, and I'm the Lion King," snarked the front bumper of the Inspector's vehicle. "I mean, C'mon! Do you even know how to drive?"

"Your banter is unnecessary, Gadgetmobile and it is not helping!" complained the bad driver in question "The point is: I'm not one willing to kill, he was just... kinda in the way..."

"Like hell, it is!" barked the big-boned fat kid of the group, "What the Fack's going on that you feel the need for just pimping in like 'dat!"

"As a matter of fact, the Strategical Homeland Investigation Enforcement and Logistics Division sent me over from San Fransokyo to investigate the whereabouts of the Black Behemoth's Pilots, all that we know is that the results set up is classified information." extrapolated Gadget, "You don't happen to have a giant black robot out here, do ya?"

"Well, judging by the fact that all three of the attacks have been in San Fransokyo's Tri-State Area, It's more likely for them to buy a vowel than have a clue if you catch my drift." Replied the Gadgetmobile.

"Well, I know a potential pilot when I see one and those kids are those pilots!" declared Gadget as sure of himself as he could sound despite being totally wrong, "They might as well be MAD Agents freshly hired to test out new tech from Dr Claw himself!"

"Oh, Brother..."

**Dairantou Saint Zearth**

_Reach into your soul  
embrace the power of the stars  
pushing onward with your strength  
we await our miracles_

_We must never fail  
Lest our home would feel our pain  
There's a world far away  
'Tis our final destination_

_Praise the Helix Fantasy  
for it shall reach beyond your dreams!  
use the wings of your heart  
to ascend to the world  
_

_Saint Zearth! Even if we're just children...  
Saint Zearth! New heroes will come, Oh Yeah!  
Saint Zearth! The Dieties shall guide us  
Saint Zearth! Keep Going! Go Fly Away!_

**Episode 8: Weakness**

It was the usual afternoon routine dispite plenty tremors as Carl Frederickson cleaned the desk while Ellie cleaned the windows, and who did she spot in the yard but her dear child Ventus.

2

"Why, Ventus! Welcome home!" chimed Ellie as Ventus made his way to the porch. "Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Sure did, Nana Ellie." smiled Ventus as he opened the door and let himself in, eager to see what she made for dinner. Running to the table to find a plate of Spaghetti and Kelbasa, He sits down and calls his foster parents over.

"So, what did you do at School today?" asked Ellie.

"Well, I read a book on Robotics at the library today." Ventus sheepishly spoke. "It was about history, though."

"Oh, chin up, Ventus." smiled Ellie, "There's always an adventure in every book."

"Yeah, but not every one is worth my attention..." moaned Ventus.

"Come on, Ven, you've got a big field trip coming up tomorrow..." smiled Carl. "You better buck up, kid."

"Yeah, but..." Ven started before glancing at his meal, "I'm not too sure if I can make it."

"Oh, Ventus, it's only a day away, my dear."

"But what if I don't have a Day!" Ventus snarled at his foster parents, tears flowing through his cheeks as shades of sadness began to emerge. "What if someone forces me to go somewhere else on that day... Somewhere that can never allow me to see you again!?"

"Then I'd ask him that you want to stay here, at least a bit longer" smiled Ellie. "He'd know better than to just up and tear you away from us."

"So you're saying... that you're there for me..." Ventus asked.

"Of course, dear. We love you, Ven." smiled Ellie, "We would never let go of you."

All Ven could do was smile.

|-DSZ-|

Time passed and Ventus went off to delete his social accounts before he took his usual midnight shower, seeing as how he would no longer need them after his battle. After getting himself dried up, he glared at the mark on his lower back.

3

A javalin with wings.

* * *

"So I'm gonna die after defeating the next one of those things?!"

"You and around a dozen others..." Clearly Koyemshi's words couldn't quell Ventus' fear.

"In other words, Anyone of us will be left behind in a ditch six feet under when we head to the new world?" Hikoi exclaimed

"W-we're being punked, right?" panicked Kako.

"I ain't joking, twerps."

"So that's how Sarah died..." sighed Moji in shock, "The fall wasn't the cause so much as the effect..."

"Geez, this is heavy..." Maki sighed before asking the group: "I mean, 'midichlorians'? Come on, really?!"

"Yeah, But they're both dead..." added Chizu, "Sarah, Tomoki, and now Ven."

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIIE!" cried both Freya and Caitlyn as they hugged one another.

"O-Okay, Okay! You guys are totally not helping!" cowered Ven. "I mean Seriously! I ain't dead yet!"

"Guys, just... calm down, alright?" Nicole pleaded, desperate to avoid seeing her young cousins cry in fear of the possibility of an emminant death.

"So, I could die at any moment just like Tomoki?" muttered a frightened Anko.

"Wuh-What are you talking about? I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine!" smiled Maki "I'm sure we'll work this out somehow."

"Hey, remember when Deus said MZ uses our life forces to function?" proposed Kako, "We'll be fine in the Kyuseiger Suits, we'll just take 'em down outside MZ! And, Ven, this means you don't have to move her a single step!"

"Whoa, Really?" perked Ven.

"Are you nuts! Kodama had a hard time just breaking our fall!" howled Marco, his eyes having a serious 'don't touch my stuff' glare going down, "Do you think the suits can handle this kind of pressure?"

"Probably not..." sighed Moji, "In fact, that 'perfect' plan of yours probably isn't an option."

"Bingo!" piped Koyemshi as he warped in front of the faces of quite a bunch of the Kyuseigers "Run all you like, But no matter how ya little runts slice it, It's always the same. Once the battle starts, you have 48 hours to slag your opponent or **POP** goes the universe! And I'm pretty sure Deus and his entourage wouldn't like that, now, would they."

"So it's not just earth, but the universe as well..." mused Kodama.

"The tardy one seems to be catching on pretty quick" snarked the floating voice bug.

"Well, someone has to bring logic to the situation this 'Multi-Dimensional Diversity System' roped us into." Kodama snarked back. "By the way, I take they would also level our universe should any of us slip up?"

"Yep! Either you die saving the universe or you take the whole fuckin' thing down with ya!" declared Koyemshi, "One or the other, pick your poison!"

Naturally Komo fainted from the shock, prompting Maki to go and cushion her fall.

"Plenty of your foes could take you over to their turf instead of the pilot's current location." Koyemshi remarked, "Either way, It's best that you slag those beasts as fast as you can."

"You little smeghead!" barked Kako in rage as he lunged forth to the Voice Bug in vain.

"Whoa, there! That's quite a little temper tantrum ya got going down there," sneered Koyemshi, "Why waste it on me when you can use it to control a fancy new toy that allows you to sacrifice yourself for your friends! I think that can make everybody happy, don't you?"

"If that's what saving the earth actually means... Then I guess it's worth a shot..." spoke a quiet voice that had been present since the camping trip.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem, either..." peeped another silent voice, one that was heard loud and clear throughout the first battle.

"Don't go saying things like that, Waku!" cried Kozue

"Takashi, why won't you snap out of it?!" added Aqua

"Yeah, what's up with you siding with the Bug?!" yelled Kako before his attention was reaimed at the first of the quiet ones to speak. This prompted Kako to go over to kick him in the gut, "In fact, why the shell are you agreeing with the bug, Fatso?!"

"Stop it, Kako!" Grace cried out.

"You're saying you actually want to go through with this smeg!?" Kako fumed. "Are you Nuts!?"

"C-cut it out, I'm as scared of dying as you are..." Kirie quietly sobbed.

"Would it kill ya to stop talking about dying!?" roared Kako.

"But there's nothing we can do..." sighed Koraline, "We've all heard of the motto of the Three Musketeers."

"'All for one, and one for all...'" Sora recalled.

"We've all been tasked with this heavy burden," stated Nakama, "...so it's our duty as the Kyuseigers to finish it as soon as possible."

"I guess... There's a meaning to the whole life force thing," Daichi sighed in submission, "In order to prevent the death and destruction of everything in the universe, our family and friends included, we're gonna have to get adjusted to the idea of self sacrifice..."

"Then why don't you step up to bat after Ventus?" spouted Ushiro.

"Hey, Don't you care enough about your family to protect it yourself!?" Ven yelled, "Let alone Kana-!?"

"Easy there, slugger." Kanji sighed. "The guy's mom died giving birth to Kana. It's probably why he's such a grouch all the time..."

"Butt out, Kanji!" Ushiro shouted.

"To be honest with you, It's pretty easy figuring out who he blames for the death..." shrugged Kanji.

All eyes glared to Kana as Ushiro yelled back: "Shut the hell up, This isn't about you!"

4

The thought of seeing his father cry over the dead body of his mother came crawling back and the sheer hatred once more came to a boil, "Why do I have to put up with a life like mine!?"

"I know protecting your family ain't your thing..." sighed Kanji, "Believe me, it wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind. Then again, saving the earth didn't cross my mind when we first started."

They all glared at each other, worried for who might follow in Ven's footsteps.

"Ven... What am I gonna do..." spoke Terra, clearly in shock from the revalation of his friend's imminent death.

Ven could do nothing but shed a tear out of worry for his family as well as his friends.

Especially Terra.

"Well, enjoy your lives to fullest kids, cause for some of you..." Koyemshi sneered, "It's a limited time offer..."

And so, one-by-one, our heroes returned to their lives until Kodama and Waku remained.

_Look at him, one look at his father at the office, and I can easily peg him as a life worth throwing away... He probably would've died falling with the corpse of Kamijiha and yet, he survived..._

_The matter of how is a mystery worth investigating..._

_Who are you, Waku-kun..._

Kodama thought back to Tomoki, and how he looked up to him, just as he looked up to his father. When his older brothers have been chewing him out for shooting at a stray cat with his beebee gun, he was there to dissuade them from bugging him, failing due to the two brother's contempt towards his father. They did not share the same image of the chosen man before them as he, but Tomoki did through him... And that was what chilled him, what haunted him, what would rock him to his core over the course of the adventure.

_What are you?_

* * *

5

Koraline returned to her stately manor where her boyfriend was standing there, eagerly awaiting her to come and see the park today.

"Hey, Kori." greeted Hideki Kojibara, the BF in question. "How was school?"

"...fine, I guess." Koraline spoke, trying her damnedest to hide her duties as a Kyuseiger from Hideki. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

"But Kori, The park's gonna close early since the Staff's volunteered to clean up the mess made from the Giant Robot-" Koraline hadn't the time to hear it as she shut the door before Hideki could finish his sentence. As Koraline marched towards her bedroom, she overheard whispers of a conversation between her father and an unknown stranger. "Can you believe those provisions these guys tried to propose?! I mean, c'mon a death sentence to anyone who creates a link to somthin'? Clearly some kinda April Fools joke, eh?"

Koraline could only stare at the man behind the nearly-sealed door, his shadow large enough to cover both her and her childhood friend. And the man's wealth was proof of this, having grown and gathered his riches from both sides of the gambling scene. Playing slot machines during his early twenties and building slot machines from his late twenties on, This man was one who left luck up to chance and was rewarded for his persistence.

"Ah, if it isn't my little Kori..." smiled the man.

"'Sup, dad." Koraline smiled back. "Just came back from a friend's place."

"Really, Which one?" asked Mr. Imanok, "I can never keep track of your friends."

"Oh, just the one with the, uh... the wild imagination!" with that, Koraline immediately bolted to her room to hide from her father.

"But Hideki's been waiting for you in the yard!"

Koraline closed the door and flopped onto the bed, clutching her Pillow Plushie with every ounce of her strength. She prayed with all of her might that she would survive. She wanted to survive for her family, for Hideki, for herself. She didn't want to be like Ventus, or Tomoki or Sarah...

She did not want to die.

* * *

6

Marco opened the door to his bedroom and laid there, obviously troubled by the fact that piloting the Mighty Zearth is a literal lose-lose situation: pilot the mech and die or dont pilot the mech and watch everyone die. Either way, he was scared of the prospect proposed by the contract. He feared what would happen to the Smashers if he was chosen, he shivered at the thought of his family losing him.

"Marco, You seeing this?"

The boy glanced at the News Report, covering the collateral damage of Tomoki's flight, And watching the pre-recorded carnage was Samus and Ness.

"I'll admit, it'd be cool to fight a giant robot like that, y'know?" Samus sighed wistfully. "Just imagine it..."

"You're the first person I met who would ever willingly load himself into a giant metal suit," Ness deadpanned.

_Oh, if you only knew, Ness,_ Marco internally winced.

"...I do it daily," Samus stated.

"Ooooooh," Ness awed, lowering his gaze. He looked back to Marco with a renewed smile and shouted, "Still! Wouldn't that be awesome?!"

"Sure," Marco said passively.

"I mean, shootin' stuff and punchin' stuff-"

"I still do that daily, Ness," Samus spoke up in the background.

"-and taking down bug-things as you try not to murder everyone," Ness continued, pounding his fist into his flat palm, "it would be EPIC!"

"Yea, still do it daily."

"You try not to kill everyone daily?"

"Have you heard yourself sometimes?"

"...no."

"Good," Samus snapped. "We've already got huge mechs on the loose, I dont' want to worry about both suicide attempts and some giant foot about to crush us."

"It won't," Marco dismissed whistfully.

"What?" Samus questioned.

Marco jolted up at the accidental hint. Wasn't he on strict self-orders to not spill any? "Uh, I mean...there are a thousand houses out there. What's the likelihood that it'll crush us?"

"Eh, good point," Ness shrugged.

Samus was not so easily convinced and, from behind his visor, fixed Marco with a hard gaze. "...it _has_ been out of the suburbs, hasn't it?" he said passively. "So at least it's trying to keep people from getting squashed."

Marco was about to say more, but spotted a slight chink in Samus' armored words. "You talk like it has a mind of its own," he spoke up.

"...I hold sympathy for robots," he shrugged. "Maybe it's owner's trying to prevent a mass murder? I mean, even taking on the enemy that started it?"

"What makes you think it has an owner?" Marco asked, innocently enough. Samus was a clever smasher; what was with all the gaps in his argument?

"Every kind of mech does. I should know," Samus stated. "There isn't a single AI out there with movements like that. It hesitates, it holds back, it could be attacking normally one moment and then much more violently the next. Something - or someone - is in that thing."

"Like a giant-sized version of you?" Ness perked.

"No."

"Aw."

"Y-yea, I guess that's a good point," Marco scratched the back of his head nervously. Naturally, a tunnel of bad protests lead to one huge monster of one. "Are you sure it's not just a...glitch?"

"Positive. Robots don't glitch that often, anyway, unless they've got a virus or something," Samus tapped his chin thoughtfully, creating a quiet metallic resonation through he room.

Ness looked between the two of them as they both offered and denied their points, and finally decided to speak up. "...you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" he slyly asked, leaning on his baseball bat with a smirk directed at Marco.

He flinched and glanced away. It wasn't right to lie about as something as life-risking as this, but on the other hand, it was entirely right to lie about something as life-risking as this. He didn't need them worrying, counting down his days to death or anything, and they already had issues of their own - suddenly dying once their life forces' lender was sucked dry wasn't one of them.

So he did neither.

"...maybe I don't, and maybe I do," he said loftily, getting up and walking out of the room like he hadn't just implied a major confession.

Samus and Ness watched him leave, turned to each other, and then turned back to the door.

"...he's hiding something. I don't need peacock eye to tell me that," Samus muttered.

"'peacock eye'?" Ness repeated.

"You know, that little mind-bending thing you have," Samus elaborated.

Ness stared at him with a deadpan look. "...you mean PSI."

"Same-difference."

"Anyway, you're right," Ness confirmed. "He's got something up his sleeve...maybe he doesn't want to tell?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Peacock eye - I mean PSI. Just a nack. Maybe we could consult the others about this..."

* * *

Today was the day of the field trip to the Technology Institute, Ventus was nervous and yet optimistic. Nervous in that he was going to a fancy technology college, yet optimistic since this trip would provide him with something to do to cap off his life before piloting MZ and ultimately passing on. He sighed to himself before... "Hi There!"

7

This made Ventus jump in shock before turning around to see a girl with a great big grin adorning her face. Her short brown hair as bouncy as she was expressive. "I'm Nanacchi Suzuki, I just transferred her from another world!"

"Uh, hi... Nanacchi." Chuckled Ventus, somewhat estranged towards the girl. Is this what a person from another world looks like? If so, then this proved Andros' point that 'Earth's not the only place humans live'

"Uh, I'm Ventus..." Stammered the pilot-to-be "Call me Ven."

"Okay Ven, I'm gonna be your lab partner from this moment on!" cheered Nanacchi.

"Oh! Uh, Alright..." shrugged Ven, recalling that the tour has paired up the students receiving temporary monthlong passes to the Institute's Campus like an extended Open House. "So, what do you think we should check out first?"

"Oh, there's this bike with wheels that are basically gravity-defying plates! That's so cool! But the laser cutters though, that has got to be sharp, huh?!" rambled Nanacchi. "But I hear there be nanobots there!"

"Whoa, Really?!" jumped Ven in amazement.

"Yeah, This little boy about our age is building them with his older brother!" "The kid graduated high school at just ten years old and he was in your class one year!"

"Whoa, did not know how I missed that." mused Ventus as the Bus driver honked the horn.

"C'mon, We gotta go see!" smiled Nanacchi as she rushed into the bus. Ventus was soon to follow, trying his damnest not to think about his fate as well as thanking his lucky stars from within his head that Koyemshi allowed him this day to spend on the field trip.

* * *

Give it up for Reevee who wrote the scene with Marco and the Smashers!

**Reevee21:** Daaaaaw, you guys are too kind!

Time to award Bonus Nerd Points, So Ree, you can have the honors.

**Reevee21:** I Totally want to, good sir, thank you. *taps micropohone* Which Pixar film do the Fredericksons hail from? And judging by Ven's destination, which Disney Movie are we going to re-enact in during this and the following episode all the way up to the end of the first act?

Knowing that I mentioned the setting being 'San Fransokyo' It should be obvious...

**Reevee21:** Yea, really should...DANG IT, Flail is out of PP! I can't use it anymore! ...I need a better moveset if I rely mainly on Flail. Maybe Baby-Doll Eyes...?

That's all for now, hug an eevee, be creative and have fun, Saint Zearth Duo Out!


End file.
